Two Paths
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Draco has been reclusive for two years. Harry is part of a group that is determined to bring equality to the Wizarding world. Draco has a dream that stars Harry and two paths that he needs to choose from. His choice will ultimately lead him in the right direction, but it won't be easy. Some are not as willing to have equality as others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new story from me. I started this story a year ago and got through about a chapter and half. Then another idea came to me that connected with what I had started so that brings us to this story. It is currently sitting at 15 chapters written. I can see it getting to about 20 chapters. It is a Harry/Draco story. Draco has been reclusive for two years, but has been working hard to bring some goodness to his family again. Harry is part creator of a group called Dream Big who are determined to bring equality to the Wizarding world. Draco has a dream that leads him in the direction of Harry and leads them both down a treacherous path that will hopefully have happiness at the end. I will switch between Draco and Harry's POV throughout and will signal when it's their POV.**

Two years after the final battle at Hogwarts, the Wizarding world is still trying to get back on its feet. There is still inequality amongst the magical community and some are determined to fix that and some are determined to keep that inequality in place, possibly more.

A new department had been created from the aftermath of the final battle and everything that led up to it. Their motto: _All magical beings are equal, whether pure blood, half blood, muggle born, squib or anything in-between, we are equal._ They were a small group of people who were working hard to bring harmony back into the Wizarding world. However, again, not everyone believed in their motto.

 **XXXX**

"I've heard some rumblings about a new department at the Ministry," a man croaked from a darkened corner of a pub.

His companion snorted. "What now?" he asked.

The man lowered his voice. "This department is in charge of helping the Wizarding world become more harmonious."

The other man chuckled more loudly than his companion would have liked. "So what? That's nothing new," he responded, taking a big drink of his fire whiskey.

"Shh, it's more than that. They are trying to draw out former Death Eaters, trying to fix them, trying to get them to see their side of things," he insisted.

His companion looked over at him a bit more seriously. "Not likely to happen," he replied, but his tone sounded doubtful of his statement.

"I've heard that they've already convinced many former Death Eaters from seeing their side. That won't end well for us. We have to stay strong. We have to honor him," the man insisted.

The companion frowned into the darkness. It wouldn't end well for them, but hadn't it already? "We've already lost. We lost the second Potter took down the Dark Lord. It's time to just move on from that, try to live a decent life."

The other man leaned forward, real close to his companion. "Listen to me, there is more that I've heard. Someone from the Dark Lord's inner circle is stirring things up again. They're planning something. This time it's going to work. We have to get in there before it's too late for us," he hissed.

The man glanced sideways at him and sighed. He was tired. He didn't want to be a part of it anymore. He had been living decently the past two years and he didn't want that to end, but he couldn't lose his companion. Maybe he could pretend to go along with it and then work on convincing his companion otherwise. "Who is it?" he asked. He could sense him smiling next to him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. They are planning a meeting in two weeks. We need to be there," he replied.

The man nodded reluctantly. This would not end well.

 **XXXX**

 _Harry's POV_

I stood in front of familiar gates. I'd been here only once and that had not gone well at all. However, I was hopeful that this time would be different. I had a positive mission this time. I just hoped that the receiver of this mission would be willing.

I took a deep breath and pressed the button that was near the gate. It buzzed and cackled and then silence. I frowned and glanced around, trying to see how I might be able to get in there. No, I told myself, a positive mission. I went to press the button again when the gates opened. I stepped back in surprise and glanced down the path towards the manor. I let my wand slip closer to my hand. I didn't want to seem like I was coming in on the defense, but I also didn't want to be unprepared.

I took a deep breath and started down the path. The grounds of the manor didn't seem as stately as they had the last time I had been there. It actually seemed quite rundown. I was beginning to wonder if our intel had been wrong. The manor looked as if no one had been here for years. However, I couldn't blame them after what evil had resided there during the war if there was no one there.

I approached the door cautiously. I glanced around the porch and saw some coloring that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I was sincerely hoping I was wrong about what I thought I was seeing. I looked away and looked up at the stately door. It was at least 12 feet tall, if not more. I reached out and lifted the snake knocker and let it fall. A loud boom resounded around the porch and within the house. It made me jump. I gulped, wishing I hadn't come alone after all. Me and my ridiculous notion to do everything by myself. You would think that I would have figured that out by now. I shook my head and waited.

I was about to reach for the knocker again when the door began to open. I stepped back and glanced inside the darkened foyer. A little house elf appeared from behind the door wearing a tea cloth made of what looked like very fine material. That made me hopeful. The little elf looked up at me with big eyes.

"Hello sirs, right this way," he said in a high voice.

I nodded and started in the direction that he had pointed. I heard the door close loudly behind me and I jumped again. I was suddenly very nervous, but not in a 'fearing for my life' kind of nervous. The foyer became much darker though and I felt my heart start pounding. I waited for the elf to go in front of me and started to follow him again. I let my wand down more, just in case.

He led me down a long hallway that had many portraits of the manor's ancestors staring down at me, watching me go by. Many of them had the same haughty look that their current family had. I could see the family resemblance. Finally, he opened a door up ahead, to the right and some light filtered out. For some reason, that relaxed me. I walked into the room and stopped so my eyes could adjust to the sunlight that was streaming in through the large windows. It wasn't actually too much brighter than the hallway, but definitely hurt my eyes for a moment. This room was a bit more cheery than any other place I had seen here. I relaxed further as the elf led me to a couch facing the window panes. He gestured for me to sit, so I did, but made sure that I didn't have my back to any exits or entrances. Must be vigilant.

"Master will be with you shortly. Cans I get you somethings to drink?" he asked.

"Um, pumpkin juice would be nice, if you have it," I replied.

The elf nodded and disappeared. I looked around, taking in the room. There were roses throughout that had a pleasant smell. There were more paintings in this room, but luckily no portraits of the family. The windows looked out over a beautiful garden. Clearly the person here had taken great care to keep the gardens looking nice.

The little elf returned with pumpkin juice and set two glasses on the table, pouring juice into both. Then he disappeared again. I leaned forward and picked up my glass, taking a sip. It was delicious. I glanced outside again and watched a butterfly move through the gardens. I smiled as I watched it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a deep voice said from the opposite side of the room. I jumped and spilled some pumpkin juice on my shirt. I frowned as I set my glass down and started to wipe at it with my hand. I heard the man chuckle and felt a wisp of magic go over my shirt and the stain was gone.

"Yes. It looks nice," I replied, clearing my throat. I looked over at the master of the house, but he kept himself in the shadows.

"What brings you here?" he asked, not moving from where he was.

"Well, I'm here on ministry business," I replied.

I heard him snort. "And what sort of ministry business would pertain to me?" he questioned, almost hissing.

I gulped and glanced away. Maybe this wasn't going to go so well. Of course, telling a former Death Eater that you're there on ministry business wasn't exactly the smartest idea. "I'm sorry, I, uh, have you heard of the Department of Equality for All Magical Beings or as we like to call it, Dream Big?"

"No, can't say that I have," he responded in a dry tone.

I nodded. I picked up my glass and took a sip again. I needed a moment to put my thoughts in order and hopefully calm the situation. "Most people haven't. Basically it's an idea that myself and another person came up with to help bring balance to our world and bring awareness to the fact that we are all magical, no matter what we are and that we are all equals," I explained.

I heard him shift, but he continued to stay in the shadows. "Go on," he replied.

I smiled slightly. At least he wanted to hear more, I think…. "Well, we are trying to reach out to people who haven't always thought that way and build relationships with them. Right now we feel that many in our world are being left out because they had previously made decisions that were not the best. We want them to have a second chance at living a life that they are meant to live, walking alongside those who have been walking that path for a long time. We want everyone to be on a level plane and not excluded," I explained.

"So this is some sort of Death Eater outreach program or something?" he demanded. I heard a hint of amusement in his tone.

I laughed and shrugged. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. We aren't just reaching out to former Death Eaters. There are a lot of people who have been oppressed and we want them to feel like they have a voice. We believe that it's the only way we can move forward as a society otherwise we risk another war," I said, my tone becoming more serious.

"Have you heard of another one brewing?" he asked, his tone fearful.

I looked down at the glass in my hand and took another sip. "No, but the potential is always there."

I looked over at him, trying to see him through the shadows. He was wearing dark colors, as he always did so that didn't help me to see him. I hadn't seen him for two years which was part of the reason I wanted to come alone, to reach out to him. "Won't you come sit? I'm not here to threaten you," I told him.

He sighed. "If you were here to threaten me, you would have done it already," he muttered as he stepped from the shadows. My voice caught and my mouth dropped open slightly. He looked so different from the last time I'd seen him. His expression had softened, but yet he still looked worn down. His eyes were a bright, piercing silver. They stared into mine, holding my gaze for far longer than I was comfortable with. He wasn't as skinny as he had been, but more muscular. His hair was still short and the same bright white blond color as it had always been. He was taller than me. He stared back at me with a questioning look and I finally realized that I was not saying a word and staring at him.

"Sorry, um, I just…" I didn't know what to say. I took another sip of my drink and tore my gaze away from him. He took his glass and sat in a chair across from where I was sitting.

"I thought you were an auror," he stated.

I shook my head, my mind finally clearing. "I was, well, sort of. I started in the program as it was pretty much handed to me on a platter," I paused as he snorted and rolled his eyes. I narrowed my gaze at him, that familiar animosity coming back. "But, I decided that it wasn't what I wanted to do anymore. I've spent the last decade fighting the bad guys and frankly, I'm tired of fighting. I'd rather try and build a bridge between us than continue fighting them over someone who is long gone," I replied, my tone sharpening.

He tipped his head slightly as he studied me. "I can see that. I imagine that Granger started this whole thing?"

I was trying to figure out if he was being snarky or not, but I didn't catch that in his tone. "She did, yes. Could it have been anyone else?" I questioned, laughing quietly.

He smiled slightly, and nodded. "No, probably not. Look, Potter, I appreciate you reaching out to me, but I'm not interested in being a part of this. I am trying to fix what my family has done and I've got entirely too much to do already. Being the poster boy for your department is not something I want to do. So, good luck with your agenda. I truly hope it works out," he replied. He stood up, preparing to dismiss me. I sighed. I wasn't easily defeated, but I stood regardless.

"Well, I thought I'd try anyway. Will you see me out?" I questioned. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise, but gestured towards the door I had come in earlier. I followed after him. Our pace was slow which I thought might be a clue for me. "Why did you let me in?" I asked.

He was quiet for a few steps. "It's not every day that Harry Potter comes to your gates. I was prepared for anything from you," he said.

"What did you expect me to do?" I questioned. I glanced over at him and saw him shrug.

"Well, I thought you were an auror so come and arrest me I suppose," he replied.

I shook my head. "I'd need a reason to arrest you. It would have to be a flashing sign in my face in order to do so," I said truthfully.

He stopped. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me in disbelief. "The ministry only needed a scrap of paper as evidence to try and arrest my father when I was younger. I find that hard to believe that you'd be any different."

"Malfoy, I owe you a lot. Unless I had definitive proof that you were guilty of something, I wouldn't arrest you. Besides, I'm not even an auror and I don't have the power to arrest you so it doesn't matter either way," I replied.

"What do you mean you owe me?" he questioned.

"You saved me when I was brought here by the snatchers and your mother saved me in the forest. I owe you."

His eyes widened. He hadn't known about his mother. "Why are you really here?" he demanded.

I sighed. I had apparently forgotten how mistrusting he was, not that I blamed him. "I'm telling you the truth. I am trying to reach out to you. I am trying to fix something too. Besides, I know that you have no one here. Your parents aren't around here anymore and you don't talk to your friends. I know that you never leave the manor and that anything you need, you have brought to you. I can see that you're lonely and I believe it's because you feel like you don't belong in this world because of what you've done, what your family has done. I'm just trying to help," I explained.

He glared at me. "I don't want or need your help, Potter. Now, please leave. You can see yourself out the rest of the way."

I frowned and nodded. "Alright. It was good to see you, Malfoy. You look great, albeit a little tired." I turned and continued down the hallway leaving him gaping behind me. Once I stepped into the foyer I glanced around. I flicked my wand and watched as a cleansing spell washed over the area. The darkness lifted and light began shining through the now cleaned windows that surrounded the door. The foyer seemed a bit more welcoming. I placed a paper on the table in the foyer before I glanced down the hallway once more, finding it empty, and walked out the front doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

 _Draco's POV_

I walked back into the room that Potter and I had just vacated. I was filled with emotion. I was angry, I was curious, I was scared, I was lonely, and I was blushing. I don't know why I was blushing. Was I embarrassed for the way I reacted to Potter? No, I knew deep down why, but I didn't want to deal with that right now. Was I lonely as he presumed? How does he know so much about me? Merlin, he's so maddening!

I stormed out of the room and down the hallway towards the foyer, fuming. I wanted to open my door and yell out to him something, something to express how I was feeling. I was feeling things that I hadn't felt in a long time. Of course, as soon as I exited the hallway, I stopped short. The foyer was bright and welcoming. For the first time, the entrance into my home made me feel welcome. How could this be? What had Potter done?

I looked around and saw all the sunlight pouring in through the windows around the door and the skylights. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen it look like this. It appeared that he had just done a simple cleansing spell, but how could it be so much more than when I do one? Maybe it's because I'm tired of cleaning up my house. I don't think there is any way to cleanse this place of all that occurred here, but it's my house, and I grew up here, and it's been in my family for generations. I had to try.

I sighed and glanced over at the table that was near the stairs. A piece of paper was lying atop it, one I hadn't put there. I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and walked over to it, picking it up.

 _Malfoy,_

 _I hope you remember that I don't give up so easily. Let me help you. I want to build something with us. Something that I believe we should have done when we were 11. If you want to give me another chance, come to the address below. This letter will self-destruct in 5…4….3….2….1….. I've always wanted to say that_ _._

 _Potter_

I lifted an eyebrow at his ending statement. What in the world is he talking about? I looked at the address and frowned. It wasn't one that I was familiar with. I committed it to memory however and I'm glad I did because the paper started smoking and I threw it to the ground in surprise and watched it disintegrate and then make a small cloud of smoke before disappearing completely. Well, that explained what self-destruct meant. I smiled slightly at Potter's joke. _If I ever see him again, I'll have to ask him where exactly that came from._

 **XXXX**

 _Harry's POV_

I returned to the Ministry and walked to the lifts to return to the Dream Big offices. The office area was open so that everyone was on the same level. Hermione and I were the main people of the group, but we didn't have private offices. Again, we wanted everyone to feel equal. I walked over to Hermione's area and saw her pouring over some documents. No doubt they were more people she wanted to reach out to. She didn't look up when I walked in.

"How did it go with Malfoy?" she asked.

I sat down in the seat across from her and sighed. She looked up then and saw the slight defeat in my look. She frowned. "It went better than expected, but he doesn't want to be a poster boy for our department," I replied.

She nodded. "I figured as much."

I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip in thought. I really felt like Malfoy needed someone to get him out of his funk and being productive again. He looked like he had given up. I didn't know what he had been doing to try and mend things. I figured I'd probably look into it to see if I could find out what he was doing to help. "I'm going to go back tomorrow. I think I'm not going to take no for an answer," I decided.

Hermione looked at me in that way that made it seem like she knew something that I didn't know. I'm not sure exactly what she knew that I didn't, but she still had the look. "Alright. I think it would be great if he came here. He'd be an asset," she agreed. I nodded and sat back in my seat, pleased with my decision. My intention was to plan what I was going to say tomorrow, but then a pile of parchment ended up in my lap and signaled that Hermione had other ideas. I sighed and picked up the stack before making my way back to my desk. Hermione, always the slave driver. I chuckled to myself and started to read the documents.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I was still sitting in the garden room when the sky became dark. I glanced at my time piece and realized that it was rather late. I stood finally, stretching out the kinks from sitting so long and walked into the kitchens. I got a small snack and headed up to my room via the back stair case. I didn't want to go through the foyer because then I'd be reminded of what Potter had done in there and I didn't want to think about his visit anymore. It had consumed my thoughts all day.

I arrived at my room, sat down at my desk, and ate my snack as I looked over my fix-it list. It seemed like such a mundane name for my list that I had made to fix all the problems that my family had caused. There was a reoccurring item on the list that I never crossed off because I would continue it until the day I died: donate money to Hogwarts. Every month, I sent a donation to Hogwarts for my part in the events of sixth year and seventh year during the war. I wasn't sure what the donation went to, but every month, Headmistress McGonagall would send a thank you note to me. I smiled every time I got it. Another thing that I never crossed off my list was a fund that had been set-up for children who lost their parents in the war. I donated to that every month as well. I did that anonymously. The only place that knew I was donating to them was Hogwarts and that was only because Professor McGonagall figured it out. I didn't want to draw attention to the Malfoy name, even if it was for something positive. I also sent a lot of our dark artifacts to the Department of Mysteries. They were very good at keeping their knowledge of whom they belonged to quiet. That was checked off my list. I had a few other things on there that I wanted to do, but those were things I wasn't quite ready to do.

I left my plate on my desk and went to the loo to prepare for bed. Potter's visit came back into my mind and I wondered, as I looked at myself in the mirror, if the things he said were true. Was I lonely? I supposed that I might be since I lived alone in this decrepit mansion that seriously needed to be burned to the ground. I hadn't seen my parents since after the trials. They left London and Malfoy Manor for France and hadn't returned. I told them I'd stay behind and close the Manor down, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do that despite the evil that still hung in the air. It was still the home I had grown up in.

I sighed and shook my head. What was it about Potter that he could plant himself in my thoughts and stay there? He was like a tack weed or something. He had these barbs that stuck into my brain and couldn't be shaken off. I slid into bed and dimmed the candle next to my bed. I hadn't been able to sleep in the dark for years. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before I started to dream.

 _I was dreaming that I was standing in my room and I could see myself lying in my bed. That's odd. I had never had a dream like this before. I looked around trying to see why I'd be dreaming like this and then I saw someone in the sitting area of my bedroom, looking out the window. I blinked several times because I couldn't possibly be seeing who I thought I was seeing._

" _Draco, are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to join me?" they questioned without turning around._

" _Dumbledore?" I asked in disbelief._

" _Of course. Now, I don't imagine I'll be here too long since you are a light sleeper, but nonetheless, we have much to discuss. Join me," Dumbledore said as he motioned to the chairs in the sitting area._

 _I still couldn't believe what I was seeing, but that didn't stop me from joining him. "Why are you here?" I questioned._

" _Well, it seems you are at a crossing point in your life. Let me show you," he replied. He waved his hand and two images appeared in front of them. There were two paths going through a forest. The one on the left was gray and dark with bare trees and an uneven path, while the one on the right had leaves that were golden, orange, and red with a nice, smooth path. Clearly, the path on the right was much more inviting. I saw a figure at the end of that path, but I couldn't make it out. I looked over at the other path and noticed another figure._

" _What do these represent?" I asked._

" _Well, look at the figures closely. What do you see?" he asked. I rolled my eyes inwardly because as usual, Dumbledore never gives a straight answer._

 _I leaned forward and looked more closely. The one on the left came into focus first. I gasped. It was me. What was I doing on that horrible path? I looked over at the other path and the figure slowly started to appear more clearly. Finally, I could see who it was and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Potter?" I questioned._

 _Dumbledore nodded. "Look back at yourself and the path," he redirected. I turned back to the path I was on. The coloring and the bareness of the trees easily represented my life at this point. I was alone and my life was gray and bare. I had no friends and no family. I went through the motions each day, but did nothing more._

" _It's my life. I never thought of it as a horrible path. Not the best path, but better than the one I was on, right?" I replied looking over at him._

 _Dumbledore looked at my somberly. "Perhaps. Now focus on the other path. What do you see?"_

 _I sighed and looked over at the path Potter was on. Clearly, as I thought before, this path was by far more inviting. Potter being on the path only added to that. I didn't exactly see what Dumbledore was trying to explain. I've always known that following Potter would have been a better choice for me from the beginning. In all ways, he was on the right side of the war. However, the war was over, and had been for some time, so I didn't really see what Dumbledore saw._

" _I don't know. I mean, I've known for years that I should have been on Potter's side, but since the war is over, I don't understand why his path matters," I explained._

 _Dumbledore nodded again. "It's interesting what one realizes too late. You're right. You should have chosen to follow Harry, but unfortunately for you, you didn't really have much of a choice. You do have a choice right now though and it is completely your own. What will you decide? Continue on the path that you're currently on, or choose a different path?" He gestured between the two paths._

 _I bit my lip. "What exactly would choosing either path do for me?"_

 _Dumbledore twirled his beard as he looked between the two paths. "Well, the gray path, your current one, if you choose it, your life will stay the same. You'll keep going at your current pace," he stated._

 _I snorted. I disliked the life I was living more and more today, at least the mundane things and the monotony anyway. "That sounds fun," I said sarcastically._

 _Dumbledore chuckled, but quickly scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Now, Harry's path, it's tricky. There are a lot of challenges. In my opinion, it is the better path for you, however, I can't deny the challenges that you'll face, if you choose it."_

" _When has Potter made anything not challenging?" I commented, smiling slightly._

 _Dumbledore laughed loudly and nodded. "So very true. Oh, it appears that you are starting to stir. I've enjoyed this chat, Draco. I hope that you will choose wisely since you have a choice this time. If you choose your current path, your life won't change. If you choose Harry's path, your life will change for the better. Good luck, Draco," he said as he stood, smoothing his robes._

" _Dumbledore, I-" I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to him. Did I want to thank him? Did I want to ask him all the questions that I've had since his death? What did I want to say?_

 _Dumbledore turned to look at me. "Draco, if you choose Harry's path, there is something you must know. He'll need you greatly at some point and you will be the only one to help him. Good bye, Draco." Dumbledore smiled and disappeared._

 _I felt myself drifting back to my body, my mind more muddled than it had been in years. As I settled back into my body, the two paths were at the forefront of my mind and I was staring at them, unsure of what path to take._

I awoke with a start and looked around my room, looking for Dumbledore. He wasn't there, of course, but I had the feeling that everything I had dreamed had truly happened. What path should I choose? I didn't want to stay on the path I was on now. I knew that I needed to get out of it, but was Potter the way to go? What did that mean anyway? Did I simply become the poster boy for his new idea or did it mean I'd have to be friends with him? Dumbledore said that he'd need me at some point and I'd be the only one to help him. What exactly does that mean? I growled as I sat up, throwing the blankets off of me. I checked my time piece and noted I'd only been asleep for three hours. My brain was too wired to go back to sleep. I called out for one of my house elves to request tea. Hopefully that would settle my mind, but at this moment, I didn't think so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter from this story. It's longer than the first two. I hope you enjoy :)**

 _Harry's POV_

At promptly 8 a.m., I was standing outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, determined to get through to Malfoy. I pushed the button to signal that I was there. I waited, expecting to hear his voice, but instead, the gates opened up. I strode through them with determination and when I approached the door I was more confident than I had been yesterday. However, the door was already opened. I paused in the doorway, releasing my wand from the holster. "Malfoy?" I called out. I cautiously stepped into his foyer. A little house elf was standing there, looking down the hallway that I had gone down yesterday. He looked confused. "Excuse me, is Master Malfoy here?"

The little elf looked up at me. "Um, yes, but he is acting funny," the elf commented.

Alarm bells went off in my head. I gripped my wand as I headed down the hallway, slowly and cautiously. I arrived at the garden room and heard muttering in there. "Malfoy?" I called out again, willing my voice to not shake.

"Potter?" he replied. I pushed open the door and saw Malfoy standing in the garden room with several books strewn about. He looked up at me when I came in. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he had barely slept. "You came back," he said in surprise.

I let my wand hand drop, but did not reholster it. "Yeah, I thought I'd try again. Are you alright?" I questioned as I stepped into the room further.

Malfoy crossed his arms and nodded and then shrugged. "Mostly, yeah, possibly. I think so," he responded unsurely. He looked around and picked up a book and started thumbing through it, concentrating harder than was probably necessary.

"How much tea have you had?" I asked, noticing several cups of tea sitting around the room. Malfoy glanced around and shrugged.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I had a late night visitor," Malfoy replied as he returned his eyes to the book in his hands.

I scrunched my eye brows in confusion. "Uh, who came to see you?" I asked unsurely, stepping further into the room. I was merely a few steps from him now.

Malfoy chuckled. "I'm positive I'm losing my mind and have spent too much time alone here. Potter, what brings you by again?"

I frowned. "Well, like I said, I wanted to try again. Malfoy, why don't you go take a nap?"

"I can't. My mind won't shut down and it is going crazy after my late night visitor or I should say my dream visitor. I have to figure out what it means," he replied absently. He set down the book he was looking at and picked up another one and started paging through it.

I stepped back into the hallway where I saw the elf still watching his master. "Uh, could you get a sedating potion and a dreamless sleep potion and some calming tea for Master Malfoy?" I whispered.

The little elf nodded and disappeared. I returned to the room and Malfoy was no longer in there. I glanced around and saw an open doorway. I walked towards it and saw Malfoy rummaging through several bookcases. The house elf popped up next to me with a tray. I took the cup from the tray, muttered thanks, and walked over to Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy, why don't you sit down? Your house elf brought some more tea for you," I offered.

Malfoy nodded and sat down. I handed him the cup and he took a generous sip. He looked over at me and I could see the potions slowly working through his system already. "Dumbledore came to see me," he murmured before taking another generous sip of his tea. I stared at him with wide eyes. I couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Dumbledore?" I asked in disbelief. Malfoy nodded as his eyes started to close. Soon the tea cup was tipping over and Malfoy was snoring quietly.

I sat down next to Malfoy and transfigured a blanket for him out of his spent tea cup. I covered him and picked up the book he was looking at. It was still open to the pages he was looking at. I glanced at the book title and noted that it was a dream book. The particular pages discussed what paths meant in dreams. Hmmm, interesting. I figured Malfoy would be out for awhile so I left him in the library and started to clean up the garden room. Even though it was the brightest part of the house, at least from what I'd seen so far, it was still a bit dingy and needed a good cleaning.

While I was cleaning, the house elf from earlier popped in. "Excuse me, Mister Potter, sir?" he addressed.

I stopped and looked over at him. "What's your name?"

The elf tugged on his ear. "Tibbles, sir," he replied.

I smiled at him. "What can I help you with, Tibbles?"

"Well, you see, sir, Master Draco has asked me and not to cleans the house. That is whys it looks the way it does. I'm not a bad house elf," Tibbles stated. He glanced to where Malfoy was sleeping, feeling like he should punish himself for not following orders.

"Ah, well, I can clean it. I've had plenty of practice cleaning up dark and dank places. My home was closed up for many years, much more than this place. I don't mind helping," I replied.

The elf nodded. "Well, Master Draco always says that he will take cares of it," he insisted.

I nodded. I understood the dilemma that he was in. "I see. How has Master Draco been?" I stopped cleaning and turned to face the elf more fully.

"He has been sads and lonelys. He is withdrawn. He hasn't spoken to his parents in a couple of years, or his friends. He walks arounds the house and grounds, reads books, makes his monthly donations, and repeats," Tibbles stopped and started tugging on his ear, glancing towards the library again.

I lifted an eyebrow at his second to last comment. "Donations?" I asked curiously.

The elf nodded and disappeared for a moment. He was soon back and handed me a paper. It was a list, written in elegant script, no doubt Malfoy's. There were a few items checked off, but there were two that were not: donation to Hogwarts and donation to the children's fund for children who lost their parents in the war. "Hogwarts and the children's fund?" I questioned.

The elf nodded. "Monthly donations."

"Huh," I said as I sat down in one of the chairs in the sitting room. It faced the library. I was deep in thought about the list and didn't notice Tibbles leave. I stayed there for a couple of hours, not moving from the seat. I summoned the books that Malfoy had been looking at and each was open to the interpretations of paths. I read them, wondering what exactly they meant and why he was so interested in them. I wonder if it related to his "visit" from Dumbledore.

After about three hours, a cup of tea, and a snack, I stood up and stretched and headed for the library to make sure that Malfoy was still breathing. When I stepped in, I noticed that he was stirring. I walked in cautiously and sat down at a seat away from him. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and he looked around sleepily. He looked confused and glanced down at the blanket covering him; no doubt noting the colors matched his tea cup. Finally, as if he sensed me there, he looked over at me, still looking confused. I smiled and waved at him. He closed his eyes and rubbed them roughly and then opened them again. I smiled and waved again.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

I cleared my throat and smiled again. "Well, I've been here since 8," I began.

Malfoy looked more confused and looked at his time piece, noting that it was just after noon. "Since 8?" He sat up more fully and gestured to the spot closer to him. I stood, walked over, and sat down, turning to face him. There were still a couple of cushions between us, but we were closer.

"Yeah, you were not yourself when I got here. Muttering to yourself, talking about seeing dead people, books strewn about, and lots and lots of tea," I supplied.

Malfoy blushed and ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I don't remember you being here though. Well, vaguely, I suppose," he responded.

I laughed. "I believe it. So do you want to tell me what was going on with you this morning?"

He sighed and looked down at his blanket. "Did you transfigure this for me?"

"Yes. I can change it back, if you'd like?" I offered.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. Um, I had a dream or something like a dream last night and Dumbledore was in it and he was talking to me like he was alive," he replied. I lifted an eyebrow and Malfoy frowned at me, rolling his eyes at the same time. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's what happened."

"Honestly, it doesn't surprise me. Dumbledore always had his way of getting through to you, even from beyond the grave," I replied thinking fondly and sadly about the King's Cross visit when I died.

He looked at me curiously. "You seem to have experienced a similar visit," he commented.

I waved him off. "Another time. Now, I believe Dumbledore visiting you, but what's with all the dream interpretations of paths?"

Draco glanced at a book lying open on the table. He leaned over and picked it up. "Dumbledore presented me with two paths. One was dark and dreary and the other was light and cheery," he replied. He smiled at his rhyme. I couldn't help doing the same. "Anyway, the dark path, Dumbledore said, was the path I was on and going to continue on, unless I chose the second path. These books were supposed to help me make my decision or give me another explanation to the paths or make me feel less crazy because a dead guy visited me in a dream. I don't know, I was hoping for more answers than what I'm getting."

"Why are you struggling to make a decision? What's wrong with the second path?" I asked in confusion.

Draco blushed slightly and looked away for a moment thus piquing my interest more. He looked back at me and searched my eyes for something I didn't know. "He said that the second path would be challenging, but better for me," he replied.

"So why not choose that path? Even if it is challenging, it beats travelling the same path you're on," I pointed out.

Draco laughed. "How do you know it's better than the path I'm on?"

I frowned. "Malfoy, I know that you're lonely, I know that you're sad, and I know that you can't keep living that way," I insisted.

He shrugged and looked away again. "There are more than just challenges on that path. There's actually someone on it and I can't figure out exactly what that means. I think that's what is bothering me most. What that part of the dream means," his voice seemed far off as if he were back in his dream.

"Who was on this path?" I asked, wondering who could possibly be on it that would make Malfoy's decision so difficult.

He sighed and looked back at me, his eyes a piercing gray. "You," he stated quietly.

My eyes widened, now I understood. "I see, well, I suppose I can see your dilemma then…" I responded, trailing off. I looked away from him; his gaze was too probing for my liking. I stood to distance myself from him and walked out of the library. I wasn't sure what mine being on that path meant either.

"Potter, can you help me make my decision?" Malfoy asked as he came out of the library. I could hear the hopefulness in his voice and I knew that I couldn't say no. Always the hero. I turned to face him and saw the same hope on his face. It changed the way he looked somehow and it tugged at me in an unfamiliar way, well, at least in regards to Malfoy anyway.

"Yes," I said simply.

His eyes widened a fraction and then he smiled. He looked as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "Okay."

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I felt the warmth of the water soothe the ache from my shoulders as it went down my upper body. I hadn't slept well the night before and even though my nap, which I surmised had been potion induced, refreshed me, I still felt tired and drained. I also felt distracted. Potter was still downstairs waiting for me to finish up. I had mixed emotions about him being here. I was grateful that he was stubborn and had shown up again this morning because otherwise, I don't know where I would have been come this time of day. I can only imagine what he saw when he walked in and the state I was in. It's a miracle that he didn't turn right around and leave. No, not a miracle, that was just Potter.

I sighed and turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself. I stepped into my bedroom and walked over to my wardrobe. I glanced over at the sitting area where Dumbledore and I had had our conversation. I could still see him sitting there it seemed. I shook my head and put on some slacks and a black sweater. I looked at my clothes, realizing that it matched the colors of my current path. Dark. I sighed again and shut the doors. A pop sounded behind me and I jumped slightly at the sound.

"Master Draco, lunch is ready," Tibbles said quietly. I turned to look at him and saw him tugging at his ear. He knew that he had scared me. I smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you, Tibbles. Is Potter still here?" I asked, curious if he had left.

"Yes, sir, he is. He's been keeping himself busies downstairs, not listening to Tibbles," he replied, annoyance in his tone.

I laughed at that. Of course, why would Potter ever do as he's told? "I see. Thank you. I'll be down shortly." Tibbles nodded and disappeared. I shook my head and smiled. I wondered what kind of trouble he had been getting up to downstairs. I left my quarters and headed down the stairs. I was once again amazed at how nice the foyer looked. I noticed, as I started towards the hallway, that it was much brighter than it had been before. What had Potter been up to?

I stepped into the garden room and was nearly blinded by the brightness. I shielded my eyes and stumbled back into the hallway. Potter adjusted something in the room and it was much less blinding. I removed my hand and looked into the room. It didn't look like the same room anymore. It looked the way it did when I was a child. I couldn't help, but smile and go back to simpler times for a moment. "Wow, this takes me back to my childhood," I murmured as I stepped further into the room, looking around. I hadn't realized how bad it had gotten in there.

"Yeah, Tibbles spent the entire time muttering and tugging on his ear as I was doing this," Potter said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. That movement interested me, but I set that to the side, not wanting to think about it.

"So he told me," I commented. Potter blushed and again, it interested me. _Stop it, brain_. I pushed that interest to the side again. "Well, despite my desires to take care of this house myself, I'm grateful. It looks wonderful in here," I continued.

Potter shrugged and looked around. "I started while you were asleep and decided to finish. You know, I could help you around here if you'd like," he offered.

I lifted a brow at his offer. I still hadn't made up my mind about what path to take. I felt more inclined, with every passing moment spent in Potter's presence, to consider his path. However, I wasn't ready to decide that. I needed to see exactly what his intentions were. "I'll consider it. Tibbles said lunch is ready. Care to join me?"

He nodded. I nodded in return and started towards the drawing room. I stepped in and looked around. Even in Potter's presence I couldn't enjoy a meal in there. The events of that room were still too fresh in my mind. Potter nearly ran into me since I stopped suddenly. His hand brushed my back and I felt a slight shock to my system from it. "Sorry," he muttered. I didn't respond.

"Tibbles, could you set up lunch in the garden room?" I called out. I knew he was nearby. I watched as lunch disappeared. I turned around and jumped at the closeness of Potter. I hadn't been this close to him, without threatening him, before. I noticed that I was only a couple of inches taller than him and that his eyes were much greener than I had realized. His glasses appeared to have been updated and were not his usual round framed glasses. I could see the faint outline of his lightning bolt scar and felt the need to touch it. I pushed that thought down quickly and then I realized that I hadn't really _looked_ at him since he showed up at my house the day before.

He smirked at me which knocked me out of my intense focus on how he looked now. I blushed slightly and pointed behind him. "We'll have lunch in here," I stated, my voice a bit higher than I would have liked. Potter nodded and turned around and walked over to the table. He took a seat and I sat down across from him.

"Why not in the drawing room?" he asked.

"Too formal. So, how exactly would Dream Big work for me?" I asked, jumping past the small talk. I wanted to get my decision over with. I hated having something like this hanging over my head.

Potter was mid-bite of his sandwich when I asked my question. He paused and then set his sandwich down, wiping his hands on his napkin. He sat back and ran a hand through his hair again. _Damn that movement_. "Well, for others that we have reached out to, they come to our office a couple of times a week and discuss ways that we can make our community better and what they'd like to see happen. Sometimes they accompany us when we are trying to get a certain group involved, like former Death Eaters, but not too often. Mostly, we just help each other to make our world better," he explained.

I quirked an eyebrow at his former Death Eaters comment. "Do you have many former Death Eaters?" I questioned curiously. I had completely shut that part of my life out, including my friends.

He nodded. "We only have a few, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson from our year. They've also helped get their parents involved and a few other former Death Eaters that I don't really know, low level ones, I think."

My eyes widened. "That's quite the accomplishment, getting Nott Senior involved in it. He was definitely a supporter of the Dark Lord. The Parkinsons, not so much, but they leaned more to the dark side than the light. I hadn't heard that, but then again, I don't talk to them."

"Yes, well, they wanted to reach out to you, but I figured if you're not talking to them, there's a reason. I figured if I had even a remote chance of getting you on board, I didn't want them to be the ones to ask," he replied.

Somehow Potter wanting to be the one to reach out to me was touching. _Damn Dumbledore and his paths._ The more and more I was in Potter's presence, the more and more I wanted to choose his path. How does he do it? "Well, surprisingly, I appreciate that you had that thought. I have my reasons for shutting them out," I sighed and glanced down at my plate. I was starving so I started to eat. Potter watched me for several seconds with a thoughtful expression, but then he too began to eat.

"Malfoy, how can I help you?" Potter asked after we were both nearly done with our food.

I looked up at him. "With what exactly?" I wasn't sure what he was referring to, my house, my path choice, or my life in general.

He sighed and frowned slightly. "Well, you asked for my help with choosing a path. How can I help you with that?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm not sure exactly. Explain to me the benefits of choosing either path," I replied.

He scrunched his face in confusion and sighed again. He sat back more in his chair, crossed his arms, and looked away thoughtfully. He looked back at me and he had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out. "Dumbledore said that the path you are on now would stay the same if you chose that path meaning you would continue to withdraw, be lonely, sad, and live day to day with no hope for change in the future?" he questioned.

I frowned deeply because listening to him explain my life made it sound much worse than I thought it was. "It sounds much worse when you explain it," I commented quietly, feeling depressed.

He smiled kindly at me. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You don't need to be sorry. I chose to live my life this way the past two years," I replied in a depressed tone. He reached his hand out like he wanted to comfort me in some way, but he dropped his hand and blushed slightly. Again, I had an interesting thought.

"Now, the other path, the one that I'm on, is less predictable, I'm guessing. Dumbledore said it'd be challenging, but better for you. Maybe the part I play is simply reaching out to you for Dream Big and us working together in a positive way instead of negative. I can see how it would be challenging since you and I have never gotten along, but if yesterday and especially today are any indication, it is possible for us to hold an adult conversation and be in each other's presence without wanting to duel. I'd say that's a major accomplishment. However, that doesn't mean we'll always be like this. I mean, old habits do die hard," he continued, chuckling at the end.

I smiled at his joke. It was true, we had been doing surprisingly well and Potter had been quite kind to me today, more than I deserved. "Do you think that's it? I mean, it's Dumbledore, would it be that easy? Simply me deciding to follow on your path for once?" I contemplated.

He shrugged. "With Dumbledore it's never easy, but maybe he just wants you and me to work together, on the same side, and for you to be happier and around people again. Besides, I'm sure he knows about your monthly donations to Hogwarts and the children's fund," he replied knowingly.

I looked up abruptly. He couldn't possibly know about those. "How?"

He had the grace to blush deeply and look away from me. "I may or may not have seen your list," he said quietly.

I narrowed my gaze at him. He had been snooping. "You looked through my stuff while I was knocked out by your potion concoction?"

"Not technically." He blushed more deeply and continued to glance back and forth between me and anywhere else that wasn't me.

I stood up and walked slowly to his side of the table. I crossed my arms and glared down at him. I felt betrayed. Here I was, starting to seriously consider his path and consider more than just that in regards to him, and he was snooping. "What does not technically mean, Potter?"

He glanced up at me, his shoulders shaking, working his lip. "Tibbles mentioned it and uh, he showed me your list," he replied quietly.

I looked up and spotted Tibbles near the hall door. He was cowering and tugging hard on his ears. "Tibbles, is that true?" I demanded.

"Yes, sirs, but I was tolds to do it," he squeaked.

I looked back over at Potter and his expression suggested that he didn't know what Tibbles was talking about. "By Potter?"

The elf shook his head. "No, sirs, by Dumbledores, sir," he said in a quiet voice.

My eyes widened in disbelief. Why would Dumbledore want Potter to see the list? I looked over at Potter again and he still looked confused, like he was trying to figure out the reasoning as well. "I see. I apologize Tibbles. Excuse me for a moment." I walked away from the table and out into the darkened hallway. I had to get away for a moment. Those donations were meant to be kept private. I didn't want anyone to know. I went upstairs and into my bedroom and over to where Dumbledore and I had been during my dream. I hoped that it would give me some clarity.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter for this story. I have been writing like a crazy woman to get to the end of this story, but I realized, about 30 pages too late that where I wanted to go wasn't going to work with the way I was writing it so I had to go back some. Anyway, it doesn't affect things too much and it won't interfere with chapter posts so don't worry about that. Thank you for all the reviews. I love it!**

 _Harry's POV_

I sat there for several moments, contemplating if I should go after Malfoy or not. Things had been going well, up until I opened my big mouth about the donations. I didn't understand why he wanted it kept a secret. It showed that he was making amends for his family's part in the war. Why would he want to keep that private? I suppose it was the same way he wanted to stay away from everyone. I sighed and stood up. Tibbles had disappeared so I wandered towards the foyer and glanced up the stairs. I could see a faint light coming from up there so I started up the stairs. It wasn't long before I had found Malfoy's room. The door was open a crack. He was standing in his sitting area, looking out the window.

I tapped on the door and saw him jump slightly. I winced. "Can I come in?" I called out. I saw him nod and stepped into the room. I looked around, taking in the spacious area. His room was huge. He had more wardrobes than I had ever seen, even in a clothing shop and his bed was huge. He had a grand writing desk and a large sitting area with several bookshelves. It was done up in the same neutral colors as the rest of the house. I couldn't help, but be in awe. "This is quite the room you have here," I complimented.

"It's a bit much, but what can I say, my father liked grand things," he commented, his tone a bit snide.

I walked over to the sitting area and got a whiff of something I hadn't smelled in a long time. I looked around for anything that would give off that scent, but saw nothing. "Lemon drops," I whispered.

Malfoy turned to look at me. "What did you say?" he asked.

I sniffed the air again and Malfoy looked at me peculiarly. "Lemon drops. I smell lemon drops."

He looked around in confusion. "Well, Potter, there's nothing here that would smell like lemon drops," he responded in annoyance.

I looked at him. "Dumbledore always had lemon drops. I believed you before, but now it's even more so. Malfoy, I think that Dumbledore wants you to follow my path for a reason. Please consider it. I'm sorry about the whole donations thing. I promise you, I won't tell anyone. I know that you want to keep that private even if I don't completely understand why. I hope you'll consider my offer. I've taken up so much of your time today. I hope that I'll see you soon," I told him sincerely. I started for the door.

"Potter?" he called out.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. Despite the last ten minutes, it's been a pleasant day with you," he said quietly.

I smiled and nodded. I gave him a wave and left his room. I headed out of the manor and as soon as I was past the gates, I apparated to the ministry.

When I arrived at the ministry, I went up to our office again. Hermione was not at her desk and actually, there was no one there at all. I glanced at my time piece and realized that it was well past closing time. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I hung my head in my hands and sighed. The day had both been productive and bizarre at the same time. I had experienced different emotions today in regards to Malfoy. I don't recall a time I was ever really concerned for him. No, that's not true. I felt genuine concern for him in sixth year and when I rescued him from the Room of Requirement. If anyone should be reached out to in our program, it was him. He needed so much more than just our program. He needed to believe in something again and find hope. Even from the grave, Dumbledore knew what he needed. Now if only Malfoy would see it.

I looked up and noticed an envelope on my desk. I frowned and picked it up. I didn't recognize the script on the front or the seal on the back. I waved my wand over it and found nothing sinister about it. I sighed and broke the seal, opening it up. There wasn't much written, but what was written made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

 _Your mission is futile. If you continue, you will be stopped. We will stop at nothing._

I read it several times and then folded it back up, placed it back in the envelope, and placed it in my cloak. I stood from my desk, trying not to shake, and left the office and went straight to the auror department.

I went straight to Ron's office. I had to show it to him first to make sure I wasn't overreacting before taking it to the head auror. He was sitting behind his desk looking a bit frazzled when I walked in. He looked up at me quickly, looked back down, and then back up again as he realized it was me.

"Oh, thank Merlin, mate, I needed a break," Ron said as he closed the file he was looking at. He smiled at me. "What's up?"

"Tough case?" I asked, gesturing to the file.

He shrugged. "Just confusing, I suppose. There are only bits and pieces of clues and nothing concrete can come out of it at this point. Frustrating."

"Ah, well, let me give you a distraction then," I said as I handed him the letter. I saw a curious glint in his eye as he took the letter from me. He opened it and read it several times. He sat back in his seat and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Where was this?" he asked.

"It was on my desk when I came in a bit ago. I haven't talked to Hermione yet, but I'm guessing it came in by owl. Do you think it's someone being serious or just some hate mail?" I asked.

He frowned. "I don't know. Did you do detection spells on it?"

I nodded. "Of course. I didn't recognize the script and wanted to be sure," I replied.

He nodded knowingly at me. I may not be an auror, but I still had the auror instincts. "Let's take it to Head Auror Smythe and see what he thinks. It could just be hate mail, but just to be sure."

"Thanks. Should I call Mione?" I asked. Ron shook his head. He didn't want to involve his girlfriend if it wasn't necessary. Even though Hermione could handle her own, Ron was still very protective of her. It made me smile and feel a bit sad at the same time. Ginny and I hadn't worked out after the war. It was amicable and we are great friends, but I hadn't dated anyone since her. I liked to say it was because I had been so busy at Dream Big, but that wasn't entirely true. To be honest, I hadn't found anyone else that piqued my interest enough. I sighed inwardly, oh well, I was only 20, and I had plenty of time to find my true love. I followed Ron out of his office and to the head auror's office. We were let in immediately. Ron had to mention my name, but oh, well.

"Mister Potter, how nice to see you again. How can I help you today?" Smythe offered, a bit too sincerely.

I lifted my eyebrow and glanced over at Ron who was trying to hide his smirk. I looked back over to Smythe. "I received a letter today and I wanted to see if you thought it was a legitimate threat or hate mail," I explained. Ron handed him the letter and he looked over it, frowning.

"I'm not positive. Auror Weasley, why don't you look into this some?" he stated as he assigned Ron to the task.

I glanced over at Ron who looked partially relieved, but also a bit annoyed. I knew why. Head Auror Smythe was not very willing to give Ron, or any other second year auror for that matter, a chance at any bigger cases. He took the letter back from Smythe and we left his office. When we returned to Ron's office, he sat down heavily in his seat and sighed.

"Sorry, mate. I know this isn't exactly the type of thing you want to do, but I do appreciate it," I apologized.

He shrugged. "Not your fault. It's fine. I'm glad to help out. I'll pop up to your office tonight and check around your desk and see what I can find out from Mione. You look knackered though, mate," he pointed out.

I hadn't looked at myself since this morning so I really had no idea how I looked. "It's been a long day. Thanks, mate. Let me know what you find out. I'll check in tomorrow. Night," I said, suddenly feeling tired. I stood and stretched.

"Night, Harry," he said absently as he looked at the letter again.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I had been afraid to go to sleep that night because I wasn't sure what my dreams would bring me this time. However, I had no more visits from Dumbledore, but I did dream about Potter. I suppose they were more memories over our years at Hogwarts, but he was in a starring role. I wondered if I chose his path if he would stop consuming my every thought. Something that did happen in my dreams wasn't a memory. It was just Potter, looking the way he does now, and smiling at me in a way that made my stomach flutter. It was intriguing and I wasn't sure what it meant.

Morning came too quickly it seemed and I found myself staring up at the ceiling. I could see the pathways in my mind and as I looked at them, I noticed that Potter's path was becoming brighter and brighter while my path was become darker and darker. It appeared that I was finally making my decision. I wondered if I should talk to Potter one last time, just to be sure. The address that he had given me popped into my head. I picked up my time piece and noted that it was 8:15 am. I wasn't sure if he'd be at the address that he had given me, but I figured it was worth a shot.

I got out of bed, quickly dressed, and brushed my teeth, making sure I was presentable. Tibbles met me in the foyer and handed me a pastry. I nodded my thanks, stuffing it unceremoniously in my mouth as I walked down a hallway that led to our floo room. I stepped over to the only working floo and stepped in. "12 Grimmauld Place!" I called out as I threw floo powder down.

It wasn't, but a moment later, that I was stepping out of the floo in a kitchen. I looked around and realized that I was in someone's home. I immediately felt embarrassed and like I was trespassing. I reminded myself that Potter had given me the address so if he caught me, he only had himself to blame. I walked to the nearest door and stepped out into a foyer. This home seemed familiar to me, but I wasn't sure how. It seemed surprisingly cheery, but I could also see hints of how old it was. I turned to my left and looked up a set of stairs. A pop sounded behind me causing me to jump. I turned around and saw one of the oldest elves I had ever seen standing there looking up at me with a scowl.

"Can I help yous?" the elf croaked.

"Um, I, uh, am looking for uh, Potter, Master Potter," I stammered.

The elf frowned deeply at me. "And yous are?" he questioned. I wasn't sure if the elf was being protective of Potter or he was just not a very nice elf.

"Uh, Draco Malfoy," I said with almost a questioning tone. He seemed to brighten slightly when I said my name.

"A pure blood," he commented, smiling in a weird way. Okay, this elf was creeping me out.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, is Master Potter here or no?" I really wanted to get away from this elf.

The elf nodded and was still smiling weirdly at me. "He is upstairs, in his room. You mays go up there," he responded, gesturing towards the stairs.

I nodded and didn't wait for much else from the elf before I was making my way quickly up to the next floor. I had no idea which was Potter's room and supposed I should have at least asked the elf, but then again, I didn't want to talk to him any more than I had to. I glanced at the doors along the hallway and noted that they were all closed. Instead of opening a bunch of doors, since I didn't know how many people lived there, I decided to use a locator spell to see if it could show me to Potter. I cast it quietly and soon it was sending me to the left of the stairs. I followed it and it stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. I reached out and knocked quietly. There was no response so I turned the knob and the door popped open. It didn't squeak which was lucky for me because when I peeked in, I noticed that it was a bedroom. I lifted an eyebrow as I stepped into the room quietly.

Once inside, I looked around. The room wasn't as stately as mine, but it was unique and simple. The color scheme was in reds and golds and I knew instantly that I was standing in Harry Potter's bedroom. When my eyes fell onto the four poster bed, my eyes widened in interest and I felt my stomach flutter. Potter was lying on the bed with one bare leg exposed from beneath the blankets, part of his bare back was exposed, and his hair was a mess that made me think things that I shouldn't be thinking. My mouth felt dry and I couldn't look away. I wasn't expecting this nor my reaction. I watched in awe as he started to stir and move. My thoughts wandered to what might be under the blankets and I felt my cheeks coloring and a flush coming over me. This was so bizarre. I had never really experienced what I was feeling and it made no sense to me. Why was I having these thoughts about him?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely registered the spell that was shot at me. I noticed it just in time to duck and roll onto the ground. "Potter, it's me!" I cried out, hands above my head.

"Malfoy? What in the hell are you doing here?" Potter demanded from above me. I moved my hands and attempted to look sheepish, but instead my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened as I looked at Potter stand above me in nothing, but his pants. It was a sight to behold. He was looking down at me with a lifted brow and then he smirked at me and crossed his arms. That was enough to knock the sense back into me.

I scrambled up and adjusted my shirt and trousers. I took care to smooth out the invisible wrinkles while I collected my thoughts. "Your house elf let me in. For Merlin's sake, Potter, put some clothes on," I chided, my voice higher than I wanted it to be.

He rolled his eyes at me and walked away, awarding me with a view that was not helping me keep my thoughts in the right place. Why does he do this? How does he do this? I watched, sadly, as he put some sweatpants on and a t-shirt. "Ah, Kreacher. No doubt he heard your name and sent you right on up," he commented.

I frowned, wondering if this happened often. "Does that happen often around here?" I questioned feeling a bit jealous and possessive all of a sudden. _Dammit, stop Draco. You're being ridiculous._ He laughed at me and shook his head.

"Merlin, no. I only give that address out to people I want, which amounts to about ten people and all of them are close family friends. What I meant is that Kreacher has been the elf of this house for a very long time. It was my godfather, Sirius's house, his family's house, and the Blacks were definitely sympathizers to Voldemort's cause. Not Sirius and a few other family members, but most of the rest of them. Your mother is a Black, no?" he commented, quelling my thoughts.

I looked around again, realizing why this place was familiar to me. My mother had spent many years as a child here, visiting her cousins. It also made sense why Kreacher would let me in easily enough. He knew who I was. "Well, I suppose in the case of getting into your bedroom, it pays to be related to my mother," I joked.

Potter smiled at me and chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so. What brings you here this morning?" his eyes looked hopeful and it helped me make my decision a lot easier. Granted, seeing him the way I did before he nearly stunned me, helped a lot too.

"I choose you," I stated. My eyes widened as I realized what I had said and the expression on Potter's face looked quite similar to how I imagined mine did. He looked completely surprised, not about my choice, but more about my wording. I could feel my face heating up. I cleared my throat. "I mean, I choose the path you're on," I clarified.

He still stared at me and I saw a tint of pink to his cheeks. "Right, uh, I knew what you meant. That's wonderful, Malfoy. I'm truly pleased with this," he stated. He reached his hand out and I stared down at it for a moment. I was taken back to our first year on the train when I extended my hand to him and he denied it, not that I blame him. This time it was his hand outstretched and it was my decision to make. I lifted my hand and took Potter's hand and we shook. I'm pretty sure we both held on longer than we should have and I know I was blushing and I know that he was too. We let go and stood there awkwardly for a moment. He cleared his throat. "Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really, no," I replied.

"Well, care to join me for breakfast?" he asked, hope in his tone again.

I nodded. He smiled and turned, walking out of his room. I followed him and as I was following him, I felt something peaceful settle over me. It made me feel like I had made the right choice. Potter was the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter! Hooray! Thank you again for the reviews :) My change is working much better now for future chapters so it is on the right path so to speak :). Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

This morning had started out rather interesting. Despite me nearly stunning him, having Malfoy show up at my house randomly that morning wasn't a bad thing. He had chosen to work with Dream Big thus working with me so I felt quite accomplished this morning. Knowing that he was looking at me in a certain way this morning, while I slept, made me feel warm, in a good way, but it was way too early in the morning to even remotely think about what that meant.

Malfoy and I had breakfast together, but we didn't talk much. He seemed to be thinking about something and also avoiding my gaze some. I had a feeling he was embarrassed about this morning. I sighed as I stood and put my dish in the sink. "I have to get ready for work. Do you want to go with me?" I asked. His cheeks colored and he looked up at me.

"Go with you while you get ready for work?" he questioned in confusion.

My eyes widened and I started to laugh a little. "No, to my work," I replied.

He blushed further and looked away. "Right, of course. Uh, yeah, sure. It would seem that since I've decided to be a part of it that it would seem logical to check the place out," he stuttered.

I stared at him for a few moments. "You know, don't worry about this morning. There's no need to be embarrassed or shy about it."

"What are you talking about? I'm not embarrassed about anything," he responded heatedly.

I lifted an eyebrow at him which more than confirmed my theory. "Okay. My mistake. I'll be down in a moment." I turned and left him in the kitchen. I stopped outside the kitchen door and glanced in at him. He was looking down at the table and shaking his head. He hit the table with his palm before he stood and put his dish in the sink. I watched as he started to clean some of the dishes, by hand. That surprised me and surprising me even more was the way I felt watching him. Now it was my turn to blush. I quickly went upstairs before I was caught staring and got ready for work.

Twenty minutes later I returned to the kitchen to find Malfoy not there. I frowned and walked back into the hallway. I walked over to my sitting room and saw him in there looking at my bookshelves. I lifted an eyebrow and wondered what he was looking at. I saw him holding something and I realized that he was holding a picture. I wasn't sure which one, but he seemed to be smiling slightly. I cleared my throat as to not startle him too much. He set the picture down and turned.

"Ready?" I asked trying to see what picture he was looking at. I couldn't tell from where I was. I figured I'd look later.

He nodded and followed me when I turned and went back into the kitchen to floo to the Ministry.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

When we arrived at the Ministry, I paused at the floo and looked around. I hadn't been there since the trials and I felt extremely anxious about being here again. Potter was looking at me in understanding and he attempted to reach out towards me, but stopped and instead ran his hand through his hair and looked around.

"Are you alright? We don't have a floo in our office so we can't floo directly in," he said to me.

"Yeah, it's just, I haven't been here since the trial. Just trying to get my bearings," I replied, my voice shaking slightly. He nodded and stood next to me while I took several calming breaths. I thought for sure he'd be annoyed with me and my current state, but he seemed perfectly fine standing there waiting for me. This morning had been so strange and the feelings I was having were so overwhelming. Maybe it was too much too soon. I mean, Potter just came to see me two days before and now I've spent more time with him than anyone and I checked him out this morning! I literally stood there like a girl and ogled him. Granted, he was quite the sight, but still. He was a man and he was Harry Potter and I didn't think that I had thoughts like that about men, let alone Harry Potter of all people. I sighed inwardly. It's probably because I haven't been around other people in years. This is ridiculous. "Okay, let's go," I stated as I started marching out of the floo room.

I could hear Potter calling after me and he caught up to me quickly enough and once we arrived at the lifts, he was right by my side. We stepped in and he pushed the button four. Soon enough the lift started to move and then they were opening at level two. I knew what level that was. I moved myself towards the back of the lift, behind Potter and watched as a few people got on to the lift. I saw bright red hair and knew instantly who it was. Ron Weasley.

"Oy, Harry, I was just coming to see you," Ron stated as his eyes caught sight of Potter. I glanced at Potter's back and saw him shift minutely in a more protective stance in front of me. It made me smile. When I looked up, Weasley was looking at me with some confusion and a slight glare.

"Hey, Ron. We are just getting here. Perfect timing, no?" he asked.

"So it seems," Weasley replied, still not taking his eyes off me. The lift started to move and you could cut the tension in there with a knife. The other two people that had got on were trying to be as far from us as possible, not that it was much since we were in a lift. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, the lift stopped and we were at level four. Weasley got off and so did Potter and I. I stuck closer to Potter than was probably necessary. He didn't seem to notice and if he did, he seemed to not make it obvious.

"Malfoy, our office is just down this hallway and to the right. For future reference," Potter stated. He started in that direction and I followed him. Weasley was behind us and I really didn't like that. I could only imagine what hex was on the tip of his tongue in regards to me. We arrived at the office door and stopped. "Ron, could you go on ahead? We'll be in in a moment," Potter asked.

Weasley looked like he had eaten a sour lemon because he did not look pleased with this request. What did he think I was going to do? I was in the middle of the damn Ministry of Magic. I sure as hell wasn't as dumb as my father and wouldn't dare try anything while I was here nor would I in the first place. I lifted an eyebrow at him in question and he glared at me. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Potter didn't look at me, but kept his gaze on Weasley instead. "Yes, of course. Malfoy came here by my request, not the other way around," he stated.

Weasley looked like he was mulling this over and still not wanting to give in. Potter crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze slightly at him. Finally, Ron nodded and turned and went into the office. Potter sighed and shook his head. "Sorry about that. Ron still has some issues with your family. I imagine they run much deeper than the issues I had," Potter said apologetically. He looked up at me and smiled.

I felt myself relax some by his smile and that he seemed to be on my side in regards to his best friend. "It's fine. I get it. I did good though, right?" I asked in a teasing tone.

He grinned. "From what I saw anyway," he teased back. I smirked at him and felt my stomach warm at the light teasing. It was nice. He glanced at the door and then became serious. "Are you doing okay? I had hoped that your first trip back after your last one would have started off better. Ron was looking into something for me so that's why he's here. I'm sure Hermione will be much more welcoming," he assured me.

I nodded. "I'm okay. Hopefully she will be much kinder to me," I said, although, I wouldn't blame here if she was just as cold as Weasley.

Potter reached out and patted my arm in assurance. The touch sent a shock through my system and it wasn't even a sensual touch. It was just a friendly pat on the arm. My eyes widened a fraction and Potter seemed to notice it as well. He worried his lip for a moment before he turned and opened the door. He stepped in and I followed.

Once inside, I looked around and stared in awe. I could instantly tell that this place was a place where everyone was equal. Everything about it was neutral from the colors to the way the office areas were set up. It was open, airy, and bright. No one had their own office and from looking around I could instantly tell that everyone here was from different places. I saw people that I knew were squibs and muggle born and pure blood people as well. I instantly liked it. It was a totally new concept to me since I had grown up thinking that pure blood was the only way our society could be and that anyone who wasn't pure blood didn't belong. Now I could see why Potter's mission was so important and why he didn't give up when I told him no the first time.

"Wow, Potter, this is really something," I complimented. I looked over at him and he was beaming with pride. His eyes were sparkling and of course, that sent my thoughts reeling. I couldn't help, but smile at him in return.

"Thank you. We are very proud of it. Oh, and here is my better half in regards to this place of course," Potter said as he gestured in front of him to Hermione Granger walking up to us. She smiled at Potter and hugged him. When she turned to me, I wasn't sure what to expect. I braced myself for a similar response as Weasley, but instead she just smiled and put her hand out.

"I'm glad you decided to give us a shot, Malfoy," she said warmly. I was surprised to say the least and it took me a moment to respond to her outstretched hand, but luckily my manners kicked in and I shook her hand.

"Thank you. This place seems really great," I complimented to her as well. She smiled broadly and looked around.

"Thank you. It's been fulfilling. Here, come with me, I'll explain to you about some of the inner workings, now that you're here. And Harry, Ronald is waiting for you by your desk," Granger said, her tone becoming annoyed towards the end. She and Potter exchanged a look that got me curious, but soon I was being whisked away and watching Potter retreat to a desk area that was diagonal from the desk area I was heading to. Even the bosses were in the mix and not next to each other here.

 **XXXX**

 _Harry's POV_

I left Malfoy with Hermione and headed to my desk. Ron wasn't as awful as he could have been in regards to Malfoy, but he was still not that welcoming. I sighed as I walked over to him. I sat opposite of him, behind my desk. He flicked his wand, placing a silencing bubble around us. I sat back in my seat and looked at him. "What did you find out?" I asked, figuring that's what he was doing there.

"Hold on, are you sure about Malfoy joining Dream Big? Can you trust him?" he questioned.

I narrowed my gaze at him. "He's different, Ron. He's been doing a lot of good since the war. Honestly, he's doing us a favor by being here and I think we're doing him a favor. He's actually quite interesting," I mused. I looked over at Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione was talking with her hands and Malfoy seemed to be hanging on her every word and showed great interest in what she was talking to him about. I found myself grinning and that did not go missed by Ron.

"You like him?" he asked in disbelief.

I jerked my gaze back to him and frowned. "He seems decent, yes," I replied.

"I'm not referring to that kind of like," Ron stated, anger in his tone. I rolled my eyes at him. There was no way that I liked him in that kind of way. Besides, I had never found myself looking at another bloke before and I had dated women so clearly I didn't like blokes.

"Ron, stop. I don't like him like that. Sheesh. Did you come up here to make assumptions or do you have something about that note?" I demanded.

He glared at me which told me that we weren't done with this conversation. "Fine. I looked into it some more, checked your desk, and talked to Hermione. She said it came in with an eagle owl that seemed pretty mean and barely let her take the note from it. I took the memory and had our artist make a sketch of it. I didn't find any evidence on your desk since it came in by owl, but I feel like I've seen that owl before," he stated in a business tone. He handed me the sketch and I looked at it. The owl seemed vaguely familiar too.

"Did Hermione recognize it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Hey, maybe I can ask Malfoy. Seems like an owl that might be a part of his world," he pointed out.

I narrowed my gaze at him. "Seriously? Leave him alone. It took a lot of convincing to get him to come here. You're not going to mess that up, are you?"

Ron glared at me and started to turn a bit red. "I simply want to ask him if he recognizes it. Maybe it's from Hogwarts," he said through clenched teeth.

I went to respond, but noticed that Hermione and Malfoy were standing next to my desk. I cancelled the silencing spell and looked up at them. Malfoy was glancing down at the sketch and I saw recognition in his eyes. He did know the owl. His eyes met mine and he looked slightly fearful.

"Are you guys nearly finished?" Hermione asked. She must have picked up on the tension between Ron and I from afar.

Ron stood as did I. He turned towards Malfoy. "Yeah, just have a question for Malfoy. Do you recognize this owl?"

Malfoy continued to hold my gaze. I was trying to implore to him to tell the truth. He looked away from me and looked at the sketch and then looked back at Ron. "And if I do?" he questioned in a bored tone.

Ron puffed his chest slightly and Hermione and I exchanged glances. This wasn't going to end well. "If you do, can you tell me how you know this owl?" he demanded.

"I could," he responded in the same tone. I tried to catch his attention, but he wouldn't look at me. He was going to get hexed by Ron if he didn't answer his questions. Old habits die hard.

"Listen, Malfoy, you either know the owl or you don't. Which is it?" he demanded again, his tone becoming more heated.

"Am I under investigation or something?" he questioned, his tone harder than before.

"Just answer the damn question, Malfoy," Ron said through clenched teeth. He was trying to keep his cool and by some miracle, or a sly spell by Hermione, no one else in the office seemed to notice them.

"Potter, is this why you wanted me to come here? Get me to come to the ministry to look at some stupid owl and get grilled by Weasley like I'm some criminal?" he demanded, his eyes on me now. He looked angry, but mostly he looked betrayed.

"You are a criminal," Ron muttered. Malfoy looked back at him, his eyes wide in shock and then he narrowed his gaze. Hermione gasped and I stood there in shock.

"Right. I'm not doing this, Potter," Malfoy stated as he looked over at me, still looking betrayed. He turned and quickly left the office. I started to go after him, but stopped myself. I turned around and glared at Ron.

"What in the hell is your problem?" I demanded as I pushed him.

Ron fell back against my desk and looked taken aback by my reaction. Hermione was glaring at him. "Ronald Weasley," she muttered before she stalked away and left the office. I returned my glare on him.

"He needed this and we needed him. You've just now made my job infinitely harder. Pull your head out of your arse and let the past go," I told him before I walked away and out of the office as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter from me! Enjoy :)**

 _Draco's POV_

I felt so many things as I stormed from Potter's office and back to the lift. I slammed my hand onto the button and paced in front of the lift. I was so angry. I felt betrayed. I didn't want to believe that Potter was playing a trick on me. I really thought he was being sincere. However, Weasley made it very obvious that I didn't belong here. No matter where I go, someone will always look at me as if I'm still a Death Eater. No one will ever trust me again.

The lift doors opened and as I stepped in and they started to close, I vaguely heard two distinct voices calling me, Granger and Potter. I didn't stop the lift doors from closing. I didn't want to talk to them. I wanted to go back home, shut the place down, and never leave again. Today was exactly why I never left my home.

I rushed to the floos before Granger and Potter could catch up to me and flooed home. I walked into my house and headed for my bedroom. I called out to Tibbles as I started up the stairs, requesting tea. I didn't see him nor get a response, but I figured he'd heard me. I walked into my room and jumped, whipping my wand up, and pointing it towards the sitting area. Once I realized who was standing there, I dropped my wand and turned away from them.

"Leave," I stated as I walked over to the loo and shut the door.

"Malfoy, please, just listen," Potter said through the door.

"How in the hell did you get here before me anyway? Never mind, I want you to leave. I don't want to have anything to do with you or your stupid path or your stupid mission." I called out through the door.

"Malfoy, listen. Ron is an arse and he can't let go of the past. He is investigating something for me and unfortunately, he picked you as his first suspect so to speak. Please, come out and talk to me," he requested through the door.

I sighed. Dumbledore said there'd be challenges and Ron Weasley was definitely a challenge in this sense. I owed Potter the benefit of the doubt. I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked over to my bed and sat down, looking at him expectantly. He walked closer and then stood there studying me. He seemed to be looking for something. I wasn't sure what though. "Get on with it, Potter," I demanded in annoyance.

He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. _Damn him_. "When I left your house last night, I went to my office and found a letter on my desk. I read it and decided that I wanted Ron to take a look to see if it was a legitimate concern or hate mail. Ultimately, the head auror told Ron to look into it more. After talking with Mione, he got a sketch of the owl that dropped the letter off. He was showing it to me while you and Hermione were talking. All three of us vaguely recognize it, but we weren't sure from where. Ron thought he'd ask you. I knew that his intentions were more thinking you were a suspect than simply asking you as a person. I told him to leave you alone and well, that leads us to what happened when you and Mione came over," he explained.

I could tell that he was telling me the truth which made me feel like the arse now for the way I reacted and for doubting him. I should have never let Weasley get the better of me. I sighed and looked down at my hands while I gathered my thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I clearly let Weasley goad me and I didn't paint a nice picture of myself in regards to him. I'm sorry that I accused you of lying about why you wanted me there," I replied. I was horrible at apologizing. My father always taught me to never be sorry. I've learned that there are many things that my father taught me that were wrong.

Potter sat down on the bed and turned his body so he was facing me more fully. "I accept. I'm sorry that Ron said those things to you. You're not a criminal," he said to me. He touched my arm again and not only did hearing him say I wasn't a criminal soothe me immensely, but his touch made me feel things that I was trying not to feel.

I looked up at him and our eyes met. He looked like he was having an inward battle and like he was trying to make a decision. I glanced down at his lips, noticing that he was biting his lip. I glanced back up and noticed that his eyes had wandered elsewhere, to the same place mine had. What was happening here? He appeared like he had made a decision and started to lean towards me. I knew what was happening now and I knew that I wanted it to happen. I started to lean forward as well, to meet him halfway, but when we were mere inches apart, a pop sounded and Tibbles was in the room with a tray. Potter and I both moved away in embarrassment and Tibbles seemed to not notice what he had interrupted. Maybe it was a good thing that he had come in. Kissing Potter would just complicate things more, plus, I don't think either one of us could make sense of why we'd want to kiss each other in the first place.

"Tea, sir. Oh, Tibbles no realize Master Draco had companys. Mister Potter, I wills get you a cup," Tibbles said.

"No, it's fine. I won't be staying long," he interrupted Tibbles before he could apparate away. I didn't want Potter to leave. I felt a bit sad knowing that he wasn't staying.

"You're not staying?" I asked. I wondered if he had decided that I wasn't worth the trouble thus saddening me more.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "No. I do have to work at some point today. My job isn't just about recruiting. I can come back later, if you'd like. Maybe start helping you clean?" he offered.

I smiled, probably wider than necessary. "Of course, right. You do have a business to run. Um, if you'd like to come back later, sure," I stuttered. How did he always make it hard for me to talk normal?

"I'd like that," he replied. He stood and started for the door.

"Wait, how did you get here before me? I flooed directly here," I questioned, remembering my question from earlier.

He chuckled. "We have an apparition point in our office. I apparated here as soon as the doors closed on the lift."

I grinned and shook my head. Of course they did. Suddenly, I remembered the sketch. "Potter, wait, about that owl," I said.

He stopped. "What about it?" he asked.

"I do recognize it. It was my father's," I admitted. I looked down at my hands hating that I was somehow connected to this note that Potter deemed worrisome enough to bring it to the aurors.

He stepped back towards me. "Does your father still have it?"

I shook my head. "No. He sold it at an auction shortly before they left for France. I don't know who bought it and I'm not even sure he knows. I really hope that it's just a coincidence and that that note has nothing to do with me or my family. Just know, I didn't send it," I told him, almost begging him to believe me.

He nodded. "I know you didn't send it. Thank you for that information. I'll see you later," he said. He waved and I returned the wave and watched him leave. Hopefully the owl was a coincidence and not another challenge, or worse, related to a moment that Potter would need me.

 **XXXX**

 _Harry's POV_

I arrived back at the Ministry, my mind and emotions a jumbled mess. I had almost kissed Malfoy! I don't know what made me want to, but I almost kissed him. That would be a horrible, horrible idea. It would complicate things and I don't want this to be difficult for him, for us. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and thought about the confrontation with Ron instead. I get it. I understand why he is suspicious of Malfoy, but the way he acted was so much like he acted at Hogwarts and not the trained auror that he was. One of the first things they taught you in training was to control your emotions. Ron had actually mastered that somehow. However, when it comes to Malfoy, it appears to not work.

I sighed as I walked into the office. Hermione was at her desk. She looked busy, but I could also see her worrying her lip which suggested she was not focused on her work. I walked over and sat down across from her. I cast a silence bubble around us.

"Mione?" I ventured.

She looked up and wiped at her eyes. "Harry. How did it go?" she asked.

"It was fine. I think we're okay," I replied blushing as the almost kiss came back into the forefront of my mind.

"You're blushing," she noted, looking more interested.

"Yes, well, I almost did something that I can't explain why I'd want to do it," I replied, my blush increasing.

She gave me a knowing look. "What did you almost do?"

I frowned at her. "Well, I'm not going to tell you if you already know," I joked.

She laughed. "You almost kissed him, didn't you?"

My eyes widened at her saying what I almost did aloud. "Yeah, but it's a horrible idea," I replied.

She crossed her arms and studied me. "Why is it a horrible idea?"

"Because it's Malfoy and he's a bloke and I've never been attracted to blokes and it's Malfoy," I repeated.

"Exactly, it's Malfoy," she repeated.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

She sighed and leaned forward. "Harry, who has maintained your interest since first year at Hogwarts? Who is someone whom you became so fixated on in sixth year? Who said they didn't know you when we were picked up by snatchers? Who did you save from the Room of Requirement?"

I could see where she was going with this. I had spent a better part of my teen years focusing on Malfoy and what nefarious things he was up to. I also saw the turmoil he was in during sixth year and the fear in his eyes at the manor and in the Room of Requirement. He had preoccupied my mind for many years. "Malfoy," I whispered.

"Malfoy," she repeated.

"Why now though? Why not then?" I questioned.

"You've spent a lot of time with him the past couple of days and you're seeing him differently. You can see what he's been doing and how he's been doing. Back then, he was on the wrong side of things. He made horrible choices. Now, he's better and more aligned with you and your purpose. Do you find him attractive?" she explained.

My first look at Malfoy in two years popped into my head and I remembered how his look had affected me. I brushed it off at the time, but after earlier, I couldn't deny it. "Yeah, I think so," I replied.

"So embrace it," she urged.

I looked at her peculiarly. She was taking the whole thing with Malfoy easier than I thought she would. "I'm surprised that you're being so encouraging."

She laughed. "Well, Malfoy was horrible to me back then, but I'm in the business of being equal and if I didn't embrace Malfoy, I'd be a hypocrite. I haven't forgiven him for how he treated me, you, Ron, and anyone else, but I've moved on and left it in the past. I want Dream Big to work and if you and Malfoy can make it work, it's going to do wonders for our mission," she explained. I knew she'd have another motive in there in regards to Malfoy, but I believed her when she told me to embrace it.

I left her desk and walked over to mine. There was a note on my desk. I felt my stomach flop in nervousness, wondering if I had received another note. I did a detection spell, but found nothing suspicious. I opened the letter and saw that it was from Ron. He wrote an apology for his behavior. I smiled to myself and wrote down what Malfoy had told me about the owl. I charmed the note and it floated off to Ron's office. With that done, I tucked in and started working on things that I had been putting off the past couple of days.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I sat on my bed for several moments after Potter had left. What had almost happened before Tibbles came in? How did we get to that point? I stood up and walked over to the tray that Tibbles had left and picked up my cup of tea. I took a generous sip and looked back over at my bed. I felt my face heating as I remember the almost kiss again. "I need to get out of here," I said aloud. I turned away from the bed and left my room quickly.

When I arrived downstairs, I bypassed the garden room and went to my study instead. Potter hadn't been in there yet and I felt like I could focus more in here than anywhere that Potter had been the past couple of days. I sat down at the stately desk and stared at the fireplace. The issue with Weasley popped into my head and it made me angry again. I hated how he made me feel. I hadn't felt like a horrible person in a long time until today. It was unfortunate that with Potter came Weasley. My mind went to the owl. Everything I told Potter was true. The owl had been my father's and he had sold it at an auction. I wasn't sure if it was true that he didn't know who got his owl. I knew how to answer that question, but I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to talk to them. However, if I didn't, it would plague my mind and if it was a legitimate concern, any information that I had the opportunity to get and didn't, could put Potter in danger. Huh, now I was concerned for his safety. Interesting. Granted, Dumbledore did say that Potter would need me at some point, and I'd be the only one who could help him so maybe it was just that idea that was sitting in my brain and not concern for him.

I sighed and walked over to the fireplace. I stared at the flames, hesitating to make the call that I needed to make. Finally, I grabbed some floo powder, knelt down, and called out, "Malfoy Villa." I stuck my head into the flames and was instantly in my parent's sitting room. I looked around to see if I could see them. I heard rustling to the left and saw someone reading the Prophet.

"Father, do you have a moment?" I called out, trying to keep my voice strong. Even though my father had mellowed out a lot since the war, I still felt like a child talking to him.

"Draco?" he asked as he closed the paper and came over to the floo, looking surprised, not that I blamed him.

"Yes. I just needed to ask you a question," I stated.

He narrowed his gaze at me and I was thankful that I wasn't in his complete presence because then he would see the effect that gaze had on me. "We don't hear from you for two years and now you need me for something? Are those the manners that we taught you?"

I glared at him. "You know I have my reasons for not speaking to you and mother. You taught me a lot of wrong things growing up so excuse my confusion on which manners you're referring to," I replied angrily. My mother must have heard my father talking to me because she was soon coming into the room looking pleased to see me.

"Oh, Draco, it's been too long!" she cried. I could see a hint of tears in her eyes and I couldn't help, but feel her pain. My issue was mostly with my father, not her.

"Yes, we've just been discussing that, Narcissa, dear. It appears that our long lost son needs something from us," he stood and moved out of my view. I rolled my eyes and then smiled at my mother as she knelt down to look at me. She reached out as if to cup my face, but stopped herself since I wasn't there in person.

"Ignore him. How have you been, dragon?" she asked sincerely.

I sighed. I couldn't help, but feel like I needed her. She'd know what to do about my situation with Potter. However, I didn't trust my father not to use my new found friendship with Potter to his advantage. "I'm well, mother. You?" I replied.

"We are doing well, too. We miss you," she said. I heard my father's snort in the background and I felt my blood boil for a moment. She glanced back at him and shot him a glare. When she returned to me, she was smiling again. "What do you need?"

"I know that Father sold our old owl at an auction. Does he happen to know who he sold it to?" I asked. Mother's eyes widened and I could see some fear in her eyes. She looked back to where I assumed my father was standing. It wasn't long before my father was back and kneeling down next to her.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned. He had the same fear in his eyes as my mother. I took that as a good sign that their time away had been sobering for them.

"It delivered an owl to someone at the Ministry and it's become part of an investigation," I replied.

My mother and father exchanged looks. "Were you questioned?" she asked.

I growled and narrowed my gaze. "Yes," I replied angrily.

"Was it Potter who questioned you? That boy still thinks you're a criminal, doesn't he?" my father demanded.

I lifted an eyebrow at his tone. "It wasn't Potter. It was just an auror, doing his job. I was on the defense since I haven't left the Manor for a long time and I didn't paint a nice picture so I can't blame him for thinking it had something to do with me," I explained. I realized that I couldn't be angry at Weasley for long because he was just doing his job and I had never been kind to him anyway.

My father and mother exchanged glances again. "Who was the letter sent to?" my mother asked.

I sighed and looked down in front of me for a moment. I wasn't sure how much I should reveal to them because again, I couldn't trust that my father wouldn't exploit Potter through me. "It was sent to Potter," I replied.

My mother gasped and my father looked ill. "How do you know all this?" my father asked, regaining some composure.

"Well, I went to Potter's office earlier today and he was telling me about it and that's when I was questioned, sort of," I explained.

"You willingly went to the aurors office to see Potter?" my father questioned in disbelief.

Just like me, he assumed that Potter was an auror. "No. Potter isn't an auror," I replied.

Again, my parents exchanged surprised glances. "What does he do then?" my mother asked.

I sighed. This isn't what I wanted to do in this conversation. "He is part of a new department that is trying to create equality in our world. They are trying to make everyone feel welcome and that they have a say in how our world functions. His primary job is recruiting."

My father lifted his eyebrows. "Interesting," he commented. I didn't like his tone one bit.

"Father, you will not try to exploit him," I warned. My tone sounded much more protective than I liked and I know it was not missed by either of them. My mother smiled in a knowing way which aggravated me. My father looked a bit sick again.

"You seem to be a bit protective," she commented.

I blushed deeply and was thankful that I was not physically there because the flames covered it. "I just know how father's mind works. He sees even the minutest opening and he will take it."

My father scoffed and shook his head. "I am not going to exploit him. I am simply surprised that you and Potter are conversing and that he did not follow the path that we all thought he would."

I narrowed my gaze. I didn't believe him one bit. "Father, please, just leave him alone. Anyway, that is not why I floo called. Do you know who got your owl?"

They both shook their heads. "I don't know. It was a general wizarding auction. I'm sure that the aurors could investigate it. I'll look through my paperwork and see if I can find the exchange of sale. It won't have who it was sold to, but it will provide a better direction for them to go in," my father stated. He stood and left the room. I was surprised that he was willing to help, but then a voice in the back of my head reminded me who I was dealing with and not to trust him.

My mother looked at me. "So, have you spent much time around Mister Potter?" she asked innocently.

I felt myself blushing again. "He just reached out to me a few days ago. I've spent some time with him, yes, but that's all."

"Hmmm, I see. Did you decide to join his mission?" she asked already seeming to know the answer.

"Yes, mother, I did. I think it's a really great idea. I talked with Hermione Granger as well. She's the other person responsible for the new department. I think it can really change things. Make it possible for people like us to feel welcome again," I replied.

She appeared to have some tears in her eyes. "I hope that's true," she said quietly.

I wanted to say more to her, maybe ask her advice about my strange feelings for Potter, but my father was coming back into the room. "Here it is. I'll make a copy and send it to you via owl. Did I miss something?" he questioned as he noticed the tears in mother's eyes.

"No, father. Thank you. I appreciate that. Listen, I need to go," I stated glancing down at my time piece. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach, knowing that Potter would be here soon. I smiled to myself.

When I looked up again, my mother was smiling at me and my father was looking at me quizzically. I blushed again and looked away. "Well, alright. Don't be a stranger," my father stated. I saw that he was trying to be formal, but I could see the softness in his eyes towards me. My mother still looked teary eyed.

"I won't take so long to converse with you both again," I replied.

My father nodded in agreement and left the room again to owl the paper to me. My mother smiled at me. "Good luck, dragon," she whispered. I saw a tear fall down her cheek before she cut the connection.

I sat back on my heels and sighed. "I'm sorry, mother. I wish it could be different. Maybe someday it will," I said aloud. I wiped at my eyes as they felt a bit watery. I stood and walked back to my desk and sat down.

"Tibbles?" I called out.

"Yes, Master Draco," the elf replied as he popped into existence in front of me.

"Could you prepare dinner, please? Set a table in the garden please, for two," I requested.

Tibbles looked at me in slight surprise and then nodded before disappearing.

I wondered for a moment if having dinner outside would imply something else than a friendly dinner, but with the way my stomach fluttered, I knew that I wanted it to imply exactly what it did. I tried to occupy my mind by working on preparing my donations and balancing my account, but it was proving to be difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I've been taking it easy this week on writing as I have a job to do and a family to take care of lol. I can't be writing Drarry all the time :) Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

I was the last one in the office tonight. I didn't realize how far behind I had gotten on my paperwork. I didn't hear from Ron again that day, but I figured he was still embarrassed about earlier. I'm sure we'd talk soon, when he came to his senses anyway. I stood from my chair and stretched. I dimmed the light that was on my desk and walked towards the exit. I glanced around; making sure nothing was out of place. I felt like something was off in our office, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked out and locked the door and made my way to the lifts. I was going to stop by Grimmauld before I went to Malfoy's. The almost kiss had been on my mind all day and I wondered what would be in store for us tonight. After talking to Mione, I realized that I did want it to happen or at least I was curious about it, what it might be like.

I flooed to my home and took a quick shower and changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. Of course, this was my fourth outfit to try on. All the rest looked like I was trying too hard. I was just going to his house and probably helping him clean, maybe have a bite to eat. It wasn't a date. Although, after our almost kiss, I wondered what a date would be like. I shook that thought off and walked out the back door to apparate to Malfoy's.

I arrived at his gate and hit the button. The gate popped open and I walked through it and up the path. It was chillier than I expected so I cast a warming charm around me. When I arrived at the door, Tibbles opened it and greeted me.

"Hello, Mister Potter," he said kindly to me.

"Hello, Tibbles. Is Master Draco around?" I asked. Saying Malfoy's first name was strange, but I liked how it sounded.

"Yes, this way," he said as he headed down the hallway. I followed and he led me into the garden room. Malfoy wasn't in there. I frowned slightly, but noticed that Tibbles was heading through a door that I hadn't noticed before. It led to the garden area itself. I followed him and stepped out on a terrace. My eyes settled on a table that was set-up out there. Fairy lights were set around the terrace which made a soft glow settle over the area around the table. The table was done up simply enough with nothing exaggerated or seeming to be too much. It was perfect. I noted that although I had been chilly before and the charm I had cast to keep me warm had worn off, it was comfortable out here. No doubt a more advanced heating charm had been cast.

I approached the table, but didn't sit. Malfoy wasn't out there either. I glanced around the garden area and noticed a plot of multi-colored roses. They seemed brighter than they should be in the twilight. The colors also seemed to change depending on how you looked at them. I had never seen flowers like that. They were very interesting.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Malfoy coming out. I stared at him in disbelief as I took note of what he was wearing. Instead of his usual black slacks and dark colored sweater, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. It was an amazing sight and it nearly took my breath away to see him so relaxed. This was going to make the evening all the more challenging if I couldn't keep myself together. He looked so different and I found myself warming instantly at the sight of him. If there was any question before about whether or not I found him attractive, this was a glaring sign that I did, very much so.

"Wow, um, hi," I stuttered, my voice higher than I would have liked. I cleared my throat and looked away from him. I could feel him watching me. I closed my eyes for a moment and centered myself.

"Hi," he said. I looked back at him and he was smiling at me which made him look even better. He was not going to make this easy for me at all. "Are you ready for dinner?" He gestured towards the table and I nodded, taking a seat.

He sat down across from me and scooped some food onto his plate. I followed suit and did the same. We ate in silence for a moment. "So how was the rest of your day?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Um, interesting to say the least," he replied.

This piqued my curiosity and made me momentarily forget how amazing he looked and how much he was distracting me. "What happened?" I asked.

He passed a paper across the table to me. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was a deed of sorts that showed the sale of Malfoy Senior's owl at the auction a couple of years ago. "My father sent this to me today. It doesn't show who it was sold to, but I hope it will give Weasley a direction to go in," he replied.

"How did he know to send it?" I asked.

"I floo called them," he replied quietly. I looked at him in surprise. He hadn't spoken to his parents in two years. He got in touch with his parents to help with the investigation therefore helping me.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you. This will be very helpful, I'm sure," I said in gratitude.

"I didn't want to not do something in case it could help. You're welcome though," he replied sincerely.

I placed the letter in my pocket and studied Malfoy who had returned to eating his food. He looked so different now. He seemed like a normal person, not some stuffy pure blood who hid in his father's shadow for so many years. He had become his own man. It made him all the more appealing to me. As if he sensed that I was looking at him, he looked up at me and met my gaze. He gave me a questioning look.

"What? Is there something on my face? My shirt?" he asked as he wiped at his face and then looked down at his shirt.

I chuckled and shook my head, blushing. "No, sorry, I just, you continue to surprise me," I replied.

He lifted an eyebrow in question. "How so?"

I set my fork down and looked at him. I took a moment to gather my thoughts. "Well, these past few days have been great. You're not the same Draco Malfoy. You're not hiding in your father's shadow or having him solve all your problems. You care enough about our world to not only donate, but join in on a cause that you spent your childhood fighting against. You've spent the past few days with me, continue to spend time with me, and we haven't come to blows yet. It just surprises me."

His cheeks colored deeply and he looked away from me with a smile. "Well, now it's my turn to not know what to say," he responded.

I grinned and picked up my fork again. We finished the meal in silence and based on glances at Malfoy, he was thinking deeply about something and smiling slightly every few moments. We finished our meal and continued to sit there in silence, looking out into the garden.

"I don't know if you're the same Harry Potter or not since I didn't know you properly in school. I can surmise that you're different because we have been getting along quite well, but I don't know if that's you or if it's me. I've learned a lot since the war, since school, about who I am. I separated myself from my friends and parents to find out who I was without them. It hasn't been easy being alone, but I think if I hadn't done that, I'd still be the way I was. Well, not completely, but more similar to him than I am now," he explained.

I nodded. "I'm mostly the same. Less hot headed and less risk taking, but mostly the same. We didn't make it easy to know each other properly then, but we have the opportunity now, right?"

Malfoy smiled at me. "Yes, that we do. Now, hopefully I won't ruin that by having you help me clean up my house," he teased.

I laughed. "I offered. It would only be my fault if it was ruined," I joked back.

Malfoy grinned and stood up. I stood as well and followed him into the house. He stopped in the garden room and looked around. "Where to start?" he contemplated.

"Your house, your choice," I stated. I saw him glance to the drawing room with some trepidation. I wondered why he was reluctant to go in there.

"Let's start upstairs and work our way down," he suggested.

I nodded and followed him upstairs. I was afforded a nice view on the way up that I didn't even stop myself from enjoying.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I was already floating as I went up the stairs. This night was going better than I imagined it would. The obvious checking out when I walked out to the terrace started things off nicely. I knew what I chose to wear was different considering I had to transfigure a sweater and slacks to make them since I didn't even own jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't expect Potter to stare the way he did, but it definitely made it worth it and made me consider buying real jeans. Our conversations had been going well and Potter had been quite complimentary of me too. All in all, it had been a brilliant evening.

Once we hit the hallway of the second floor, I stopped. "Let's start on this side and work our way around. These are mostly just guest rooms so it shouldn't take long," I stated.

We set to work and within an hour or so, we were done with the upstairs. We didn't go into my room or my parent's room, but every other room up there was done. They didn't need much deep cleaning so that helped. The downstairs was going to be more difficult especially the drawing room. That room needed to be demolished and rebuilt, in my opinion.

We walked back downstairs and I tried to think of a better place to start than the drawing room. As if reading my mind, Potter spoke. "Shall we start in the drawing room?" he questioned.

I gulped and tried to think of somewhere else to start. "I, uh, well, I don't know," I stuttered.

"I saw your hesitancy earlier. Why don't you want to go in there?" he questioned.

I sighed and looked around the foyer. I walked over to a small bench that my mother had placed in there. I never really understood why she put it in there other than to give people a place to sit before a meal was ready or before my father was ready to see them. I sat down and leaned back against the wall. "Over the summer, before the war, when the Dark Lord first came here, we had a meeting that took place in the drawing room. My father had completely lost any respect from the Dark Lord and it was one of my first meetings as a Death Eater. Anyway, we were discussing how we were going to capture you because we had found out about the Order's plans to get you to the Weasley's. The Dark Lord had a woman, the muggle studies teacher, suspended above the table and eventually he killed her. There were often meetings that took place in the drawing room and ever since then it's had a sinister cloud over it," I explained.

Potter frowned at me and sat down next to me. "I never really thought about what you saw in your own home during that time. On occasion, I would see what Voldemort saw, but I didn't see that. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that. No one should have to see that," he responded.

He placed his hand on my forearm. I looked down at his hand for a moment and then back at him. He was looking at me closely and when our eyes met, I could see the sincerity there. I glanced down at his mouth and back at him. His eyes were encouraging me so I leaned forward and Potter leaned forward, maintaining eye contact. I paused for just a moment to give Potter an option to back out, but instead, he closed the distance and our lips touched. At first it was very light, but then Potter leaned forward just a bit more, increasing the pressure.

It was over a few seconds later, but based on his blush and the heat I felt on my face, he enjoyed it just as much as I did. "That was…. nice," I muttered, knowing that nice was not the word that best fit, but I couldn't find the exact word to describe it and my mind was muddled enough that no other words came to me.

Potter smirked at me. "Nice? I guess I'll have to step up my game next time," he teased.

"It was more than nice, but my mind is a bit muddled and unable to process at the moment," I replied breathlessly.

He grinned at me. "I'll take that as a compliment then," he replied.

We sat there in silence for a few moments, processing what happened. "So what now?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin for a moment in thought. "Well, it's getting late so we could call it a night or we could have dessert or we could do some more cleaning," he suggested.

That wasn't what I meant by my question, but I figured we could discuss that another time. I didn't want him to leave though, that I knew. "How about we have dessert and then do some more cleaning?" I suggested.

He nodded and stood up from the bench. He turned to me and reached his hand out and I took it. He helped me up and for a moment he held on to my hand. He looked up at me and grinned. "I'm glad you said yes," he said quietly. He leaned up and kissed me quickly on the lips before he let go of my hand and turned to head towards the garden room. I brought my hand up to my lips and blushed again.

"Me too," I said aloud before I followed the direction he went.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter has all the things I love in Drarry writing. Intense worry, intense feelings, and intense other things ;) We also find out what Harry was sensing in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

Gah! I kissed him. We kissed and I kissed him again. It was brilliant and more than I could have hoped for. When I arrived in the garden room, I glanced towards the drawing room and went over there instead. I looked around the room and could definitely feel what Malfoy felt. The drawing room was dark and dreary. The walls were dark and the carpet was dark. The table was dark. Everything was dark about that room. I wondered if Malfoy would hate the suggestion of completely remodeling the room.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Malfoy walking in. He stopped and looked around, and then found me and smiled until he noticed where I was standing. He walked over reluctantly. "Question, would you be opposed to completely remodeling this room?" I asked, gesturing to the drawing room.

He lifted an eyebrow at my question and looked like he was contemplating my question. "Do you think that would cleanse the room?" he asked.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. It was hard to get rid of death. "It might. Why don't we just cast some exploding spells, knock everything off the walls, destroy all the furniture, strip the walls and ceiling of paint, and go from there?"

He looked around the room and stepped past me and into the room. He looked around, fear subtly in his eyes, and then looked back at me. "I'm not sure I'd be able to cast the first spell. I think you're right, but I'm not sure I can do it," he stated.

I frowned and looked around. "Go wait in the garden room. I'll do it. That is if you want me to," I offered.

Malfoy looked around again. He nodded once before he turned and left the drawing room. I sighed and walked further into the room. I shut the door behind me. I could feel the horribleness that had happened in this room. I wanted to do this for Malfoy. I wondered if this room just hung over his head and made it more difficult for him to tackle his house. I walked over to a hutch and opened the door. The dishes looked to have been in his family for years. I didn't want to destroy them. I picked up a tea cup and transfigured it into a mask and slipped it on while transfiguring my glasses into protective glasses. I placed a protective bubble around the hutch and continued to walk around.

I saw some suspicious coloring and I felt the hairs on the back of neck standing on end. I didn't want to think of what I was seeing. I moved past it and looked at the art and a portrait. The art was mostly landscapes and some seemed nice enough. I decided to put a protective bubble over those. I stopped at a family portrait of the current Malfoys. It appeared to have been around fourth year. Malfoy had started to become a bit more handsome as the years went along and I knew that this was before Voldemort had come back. The Malfoys looked a bit entitled, but I thought that Malfoy would prefer to have it kept. I looked at young Draco and smiled slightly because at one point, as they moved within the portrait, a very subtle smile graced his lips and it wasn't a mean smile. I cast a bubble over that as well.

I didn't see anything else that looked like it would be missed if I destroyed it. I raised my wand to cast the first spell when the door opened and Malfoy walked in. I turned to look at him and saw him looking around again.

"Wait, I…." he started before he looked at me and saw how I looked. He smirked slightly.

I brought the mask away from my mouth and narrowed my gaze at him. "What?" I questioned.

He chuckled a bit. "You just look so manly and I find it kind of funny," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "Better to be safe than sorry. Did you need something?"

His seriousness returned. "I don't want you to do this for me. Well, I do, but I feel like I need to be in here too. I mean, yeah, horrible things happened in here, but some of this stuff has been in my family for generations. I'm sure it's not all horrible," he said as he gestured around the room.

"I figured as much. What do you want to keep?" I asked. I didn't tell him that I already protected a lot of things, but it didn't mean that there weren't things that I thought didn't matter that actually mattered to him.

He started to walk around, the same path I had followed. He stopped at the hutch. "Well, these dishes have been a part of my family for generations. It's been years since we used them, but these need to be kept. Some of these paintings are very nice so I'd want to keep those," he stopped and glanced down at a spot that I had seen before, the colored spot. By the look on his face, my initial feeling about it had been accurate. He moved past it and stopped in front of the family portrait. He smiled as he looked up at it.

"You know what I like about that portrait?" I commented, gesturing towards it.

He didn't take his eyes of it. "What?" he asked.

"I like the small smile that you get on your face," I replied.

He looked over at me in surprise and looked back in time to catch the smile I was referring to. He looked a bit perplexed at why I'd like that smile. "Why?" he questioned.

I walked over and stood next to him. "You had a genuine smile on your face, albeit small, but still a real smile. You looked content."

He smiled slightly at me and then looked back at the portrait. "This was in the summer before fourth year," he commented. He seemed a bit sad.

"That's what I thought. Things changed a lot after that," I said quietly.

He nodded. "Well, let's see. I want to keep all this. Everything else can go," he responded, moving away from his sadness and the portrait. He lifted his wand to cast protective charms, but I reached out and touched his arm to stop him.

"I already put protective charms on them," I said.

He looked at me in surprise. "How did you know that I'd want those things?"

I shrugged. "I walked around, looked at the stuff, and figured you'd probably want it," I told him.

He smiled at me. "That was thoughtful," he complimented.

I blushed slightly and shrugged. I walked over to the hutch and took out a small plate and glass. I transfigured both into a mask and protective glasses, walked back over to Malfoy, and handed them to him. He put on the glasses and placed the mask around his neck. I didn't realize how much those two things could make me find him even more attractive. I couldn't help, but stare. He caught me staring and smirked. I blushed and looked away. "Right, so uh, what shall we do first?"

I watched as Malfoy put his mask up over his mouth and nose and turned to face the table. He raised his wand and I quickly cast a shield in front of us as he cast a charm that sent shards of wood from the table flying at us and everywhere else in the room. Every chair that was around the table was reduced to dust. I stared in disbelief as Malfoy continued around the room destroying everything that wasn't under a protective spell. Luckily, the shield I cast followed him and I just stood there watching him. He appeared to be in the zone and he looked like he was letting out every emotion that he held in in regards to this room. I let him be and didn't interfere. He needed to do this.

After a few more explosive spells, Malfoy was breathing heavily and his knees gave out on him and he sank to the ground, staring in front of him. I saw a few tears falling down his cheeks. I cast a paint stripping spell at the walls and it went to work stripping the paint off. I walked over to Malfoy and knelt down next to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him awkwardly. The tears didn't fall for long, but I felt like there was more there and that if I hadn't been there, he would have cried much longer. He shook my hand off his shoulder and stood, leaving the room. I sighed and stood. I waved my wand and the room was cleaned of all the debris. It didn't even look like the room it had been. Aside from the things I put protection spells on, it was bare and white. It was a blank canvas so to speak.

I walked out of the dining room and didn't see Malfoy in the garden room. I did see Tibbles and he was looking out towards the hallway and tugging on his ear. "What is it Tibbles?"

"Master Draco says he wants to be alone and for you to leaves," he said.

I frowned and looked towards the hallway. "Where did he go?" I asked.

"His rooms. He was very serious," he replied.

I nodded. I didn't want to leave him like this, but I also didn't want to push. "Alright, I understand. Thank you," I said as I walked out into the hallway. I stopped in the foyer and looked up the stairs. I could see light from where his room was. I knew his door was open, at least a little bit anyway. "Draco, thank you for tonight. I'm here if you need anything. Good night," I called up to him. It felt strange saying his name aloud, but I also liked how it sounded. I turned around and walked out his front door. I looked over at the suspicious spot on the porch and flicked my wand at it. It disappeared and it made me feel better. I walked down the path and apparated home.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I almost made it to my room without shedding any more tears, but as soon as I crossed the threshold, they started coming back in force. It was like every emotion related to that room and what had transpired in this home, that I had kept down deep inside me, came exploding out with each spell I cast to destroy that room. Every time I had been scared and feared for my life was behind the spells I cast. That room represented so much and now that it was gone, now that I had destroyed it, I was feeling all these emotions that I hadn't felt in a long time.

I cried silently, but when I heard steps down stairs, I knew that Potter was there. I listened for the front door to open and shut, signaling that he was gone, doing as I had told Tibbles to tell him. I didn't expect him to listen. I expected to hear him coming up the stairs and part of me almost wanted that, but instead I heard him say, "Draco, thank you for tonight. I'm here if you need anything. Good night."

I stopped crying for a moment as I heard the door open and close down stairs. I knew that he had actually left. I stood and quickly made my way to the window. I looked out and saw Potter walking down the path. I watched as he went through the gate and then disappeared. I felt sad that he had left even though I had told him to.

I left the window and went into the loo to get ready for bed. The night had been a mix of both wonderful and horrible things. All the wonderful things related to Potter though. I stopped mid-brush as I recalled what he said to me before he left. He had said my first name. That made my stomach flutter. Potter had said my first name. I smiled stupidly with a mouthful of toothpaste and felt a bit better.

I finished up in the loo, changed, and got into bed. I dimmed the candlelight and stared up at the ceiling. I missed Potter already. I mean, I missed Harry. Harry. He was the last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windows. I had vague memories of my dreams, but they were too jumbled to remember. I felt somewhat rested, but had a nagging feeling that something was off. I sat up and looked around my room. I glanced at my timepiece and noted that it was nine. I wondered if Harry was at work. I suddenly felt a need to see him. I wanted to apologize to him for my behavior last night. Maybe explain my reaction.

I got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed. I made my way downstairs and ran into Tibbles in the foyer. "Master Draco, yours awake," he said in surprise. He looked like he had been worrying about me.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to the Ministry. I need to see Harry," I said aloud. Even saying his name aloud made my stomach flutter. I smiled stupidly again.

"I sees, Master Draco," Tibbles said with a nod. I smiled at him before I walked into the floo room. I stepped into the fireplace, threw down some powder, and called out my destination. Soon I was landing in the atrium.

I stepped out of the fireplace and headed towards the lifts. I noticed that people that were around the area seemed to be a bit on edge. I stopped and looked more closely at people. I noted that there were more aurors than usual down here and they appeared to be interviewing people. That nagging feeling from this morning increased as I started for the lifts again.

"Malfoy!" Someone called out. I recognized the voice and turned around to see Weasley coming towards me. I took a deep breath, calming my emotions.

"I just got here," I stated as he stopped in front of me.

He narrowed his gaze slightly at me. "I wasn't accusing you of anything," he stated.

I sighed. "What's going on?" I asked as I uncrossed my arms for a moment and gestured around the atrium.

He looked around and ran his hand through his hair. He looked worried which instantly made the nagging feeling even worse. "There was possibly an inside job here last night in one of the departments and we're interviewing everyone that's in the Ministry to see if we can figure out who it was, if it was an inside job," he explained.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly. I really wanted to find Harry.

"A department was ransacked and some files were stolen," he replied.

I felt my stomach turning and my heart pounding. "What department?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

The worry was more apparent in his face and I knew even more which department. "Dream Big," he responded, just as quietly.

I sucked in a panicked breath. "Harry," I whispered as I turned and walked more briskly to the lifts. I pushed the button several times, willing the lift to come ten seconds ago. Weasley followed me over there.

"Malfoy, stop. He's fine. He's up there right now with Hermione," he said to me. He sounded surprised at my reaction. Merlin, I was surprised at my reaction. I was more than desperate to see Harry now. I had to make sure he was okay with my own eyes.

The lift doors opened and I rushed in. I started pushing the level four button over and over and Weasley barely made it in before the doors slid shut. He was looking at me in confusion. I could feel sweat on my brow and knew that my face was red from my anxiety.

"Come on, come on," I muttered, willing the lift to move faster.

"Malfoy, you need to calm down. I promise, Harry is fine," he assured me. His tone suggested that he was more confused than ever.

Finally the lift doors opened and I turned to look in the direction of Harry's office. Everyone that worked on the floor was in the hallway and I started heading towards his office. I hadn't seen him yet and I continued to feel panicky. Finally, as I pushed through a large group of people, some muttering rude comments under their breath about me, I saw Harry talking to Granger and an auror. I felt my heart rate starting to settle and the panic leaving me. He didn't look harmed and he looked mostly relaxed although I could see some worry in his eyes.

I stopped and stared at him. Now that I could see that he was alright, I took a moment to process my reaction. Why was I freaking out so much at the idea that something was wrong with him? Did my feelings about him go much deeper than I thought they did? Was I overreacting because we hadn't left on a good note last night and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to fix it? I believed it was a combination of both, but mostly that my feelings for him were much stronger than I thought they were. I thought about the past few days and realized that I had been missing out on something by shutting out the world. Companionship. Harry provided companionship and the thought of something possibly happening to him, scared me. I realized that I no longer pictured my life the way it had been, but the potential that it could be, with Harry. Choosing his path was proving to be challenging already, but it was much more appealing than the path I had been on. My panic was both for Harry and for selfish reasons. I had had a taste of a new life and I didn't want to lose it.

While I was analyzing my reaction, Weasley had caught up to me. "See, he's fine," he stated, gesturing towards him, bringing me out of my thoughts. I blinked and refocused on Harry. As if he sensed me watching him, Harry looked up and our eyes met. A look of relief crossed his face and then he smiled at me. I felt like I gave him a similar look and started towards him. I needed to be in his presence. He stepped past the auror he had been talking to and started towards me. We stopped a mere foot or so from each other.

"Are you alright?" he asked me in concern.

I looked at him in confusion. "Shouldn't I be asking that question?"

He smiled. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you right now," he replied quietly. He reached out and touched my arm. He slid his hand down my arm and gripped my hand for a moment before letting go. His cheeks colored slightly and he glanced around. No one seemed to notice us aside from Granger and Weasley.

"I'm better, now that I'm with you," I replied. I felt my face warming up and knew that I was blushing as well. Harry made me react in ways that I had never reacted in before.

He grinned at me. "Wow, you better be careful. I might start to think that you like me," he teased.

I wanted to kiss him right then, but there were too many people around so I just smiled and rolled my eyes. My seriousness returned quickly as reality settled in as to why there were so many people around. "What happened?"

Harry sighed and looked around. "Our office was ransacked and some files were stolen," he replied.

"Weasley already told me. I want more specifics," I replied in a heated tone not directed at either Weasley or Harry.

Harry sighed and gestured for me to follow him. He turned back in the direction he had come and took me towards his office. We walked in and my eyes widened at the disarray of the office. Aurors were working through the room, investigating. "It happened between when I left and this morning when Hermione arrived. I knew something was off before I left last night. I knew…." he trailed off as if he blamed himself for the mess. He turned and left the office, stepping into an alcove that was away from everyone. I could see that he was upset with himself like he could have stopped this.

"Harry, it's not like you knew it was going to happen. Don't blame yourself," I said to him, trying to make him realize that this wasn't his fault. He looked up at me in surprise.

"You didn't call me Potter," he commented. He smiled goofily at me.

"Harry is your name, isn't it?" I replied. I knew why he was surprised. He was feeling just as I did last night when I heard him say my first name.

"Well, yeah, but you've always called me Potter," he said quietly.

"And you've always called me Malfoy, until last night," I responded. I glanced sideways at the people who were further away from us. Granger and Weasley had their backs to us, as if shielding us from everyone. I released my wand and subtly flicked it, silencing and disillusioning us from prying eyes.

Harry didn't seem to notice my movement. "You heard me," he stated.

I looked back at him and nodded. "I did. I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have had Tibbles tell you to leave. I should have just, I don't know," I replied, unsure of what I should have done.

"I watched you in that room. You were destroying everything that ruined your house, your childhood, your very soul. You put those emotions behind every spell that you sent in that room. I imagine that you've been keeping those emotions inside, not allowing them to come out. You drained not only your emotions, but your power. I understand that you wanted to be alone," he responded.

I couldn't believe how understanding he was. "You're amazing, you know that?"

He shrugged and waved off my comment. "I've been in your shoes. I simply gave you the space you needed," he replied.

I shook my head at him. He looked at me in confusion. I brought a hand up to his face and brushed my fingers across his cheek. His eyes widened as he turned his head to look at the people who were milling about. No one was looking at us except Granger was glancing over her shoulder. At first she looked over in concern because she couldn't see us, but she must have caught a slight shimmer of the shield and knew that we were still there because she smiled knowingly and turned away from us.

He looked back at me and narrowed his gaze slightly. "They can't see us, can they?"

I grinned. "There were things that I needed to say and I needed privacy to say them," I replied.

"So Slytherin of you," he teased. "What things do you need to say?" he asked, returning to a more serious tone.

"Well, I already apologized for last night, but there's something else. Before Weasley has the chance to tell you, I probably should," I responded.

He looked at me in slight alarm. "Go on," he encouraged.

"When I got here this morning, I noticed all the aurors downstairs. I had a nagging feeling before even coming here and seeing all of them, made it even worse. I just knew that something was wrong and somehow I knew it dealt with you. I may or may not have pushed the lift's buttons more times than necessary and I may or may not have willed the lifts to move faster out loud," I admitted to him.

The alarm left his expression and he looked at me fondly. "You were worried about me?"

"Mostly, yes," I replied, looking guilty since I wasn't completely worried about him. He lifted an eyebrow in question. I sighed and looked down between us for a moment. "I was worried about you for sure, but I was also worried about myself and the possibility of having to go back to my old life," I continued.

He looked at me in confusion. "Why would you have to go back to your old life?"

"The part of my life where I'm alone. I didn't realize how much I've enjoyed having someone to spend time with," I explained.

His eyes widened slightly. "I'm sure you could find someone else," he pointed out.

I narrowed my gaze at him. At this point, I couldn't imagine spending time with anyone else other than him. He was the one person that knew more about me and my inner battles than anyone. We may have been on opposite sides of the war, but we were both more directly affected by Voldemort than anyone else. He was the only one who had reached out to me. The only one to give me a second chance. He was the only one.

I stepped closer to him, bringing my hand up to his cheek, cupping it. I ran my thumb across his cheek and lips. His eyes moved back and forth in anticipation, unsure of what I was going to do. He stepped back slightly and hit the wall behind him. His eyes widened further as he realized he was essentially trapped by me. I leaned forward with no hesitancy and captured his lips in a tentative kiss. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, it was done eagerly. His hands came up and gripped my shirt, pulling me closer to him thus increasing the pressure of our kiss. My eyes widened in surprise, but closed instantly as I found myself lost in the kiss. It was so much more than our kiss the night before and it honestly intensified my feelings for him. I was falling for Harry Potter and I knew that things were going to become even more challenging for me, but I was looking forward to it. I wanted it. I wanted him and everything that he stood for.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter! I just love Drarry. This chapter is sweet and gives some hints about who could possibly be involved in the antics at the Dream Big offices. Also, is anyone else excited about a new Harry Potter book coming out in July? Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

I was kissing him again and it was even more brilliant than before. My office was just a few feet away, completely ransacked and my mission was hanging in the balance, but in this moment, I was with Draco, completely and totally with him. Our relationship had changed drastically in less than 24 hours. He had been worried about me, panicked even. Yes, he had also been worrying about himself and how his life could change again without me around, but ultimately he was showing that his feelings towards me were much stronger than I think he even anticipated. There were feelings coursing through me that I hadn't expected over the past couple of days either and I knew that I was falling for him.

Our kiss was becoming more intense and I knew that if it continued, we wouldn't stay disillusioned for long and we'd be revealing something that many people weren't ready to see. I broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Draco's eyes were dark and full of something that I could only amount to arousal. It was intense and it made me feel very warm. I had a feeling that his feelings for me were growing as well.

"Brilliant," I muttered through breaths.

"It was nice," he replied in a teasing tone. I narrowed my gaze at him and shook my head, but continued to smile.

"You're funny," I said as I brought my hands down from his shirt. He shrugged and grinned further. I glanced sideways and noticed that people seemed to be looking for someone. "I think we are being looked for. Walk with me towards my office and then we'll disillusion and come out," I suggested. He laughed and nodded. We walked carefully over to the office, noting that it was empty of aurors now. We dropped the spell, looked each other over, and once satisfied we walked out.

Hermione looked over at me with a knowing grin. I tried not to blush. "Alright?" she asked as we approached her. I nodded. "Good. Ron has some questions for you, Draco," Hermione said. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized she said his first name. I looked over at Draco and he looked just as surprised.

"Mione, can I explain to Draco what files were taken before the questions?" I requested.

She lifted a brow. "Didn't you already explain that?"

I blushed again. "We were talking about other things," I replied sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Mmmhmm. I'll stall Ron then," she responded before she walked away.

"What files were taken?" Draco asked.

I frowned, knowing that he wasn't going to like it. "The Parkinsons' and Notts' files, some other former Death Eater files," I told him.

He frowned. "What about mine?"

I shook my head. "We haven't made your file yet," I replied.

He looked relieved for a moment, but then returned to frowning. "What exactly are in these files?" he asked sounding suspicious.

"Nothing personal. We write down when they joined, what their job is here, and what ideas they have. It's like a portfolio to store their ideas in. They add to the files themselves as well. We don't put in where they live, birthdays, family, relationship status, or any of that."

He nodded. "Alright. So I'm guessing that no other files were stolen?"

I shook my head. "No, thus the questioning."

He shook his head and looked annoyed. "I get it. Death Eaters made their beds and we still have to lie in them, even if we aren't doing a damn thing wrong," he growled. He walked away from me, towards where Ron and another auror were standing. I sighed and walked over to Hermione.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He's not pleased, of course. I don't understand why or how this happened," I told her.

"The break-in or you and Draco?" she questioned, teasing in her tone.

I laughed and shook my head. "Both, I suppose. Mostly right now, the break-in," I responded.

She nodded in agreement. "I knew we'd have some challenges as far as recruiting former Death Eaters, but I didn't think we'd have someone break into our office and take only Death Eaters files and have it possibly be an inside job. Who would do this and why?"

"I don't know. Maybe they can shed some light on it," I replied, gesturing towards Draco and then Pansy and Theo.

She nodded. "So, what happened with you and Draco?"

"What didn't happen?" I said in response, grinning broadly.

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

I was about to respond when an auror walked over to us. "Mister Potter, I have some questions for you," she stated.

I nodded and followed her towards my office. We walked in and she gestured to two chairs that were right inside. I sat down first and when she sat down I could see that she was really nervous. She looked young so I imagined she was fairly new.

"Uh, Mister Potter, my name is Auror Nicholson. I just have a few questions for you," she stated nervously.

I smiled kindly at her. "Is this your first interrogation?" I asked her.

She laughed uncomfortably. "Is it that obvious?"

"Don't be nervous. I'm like any other person who will answer your questions," I assured her.

She snorted. "You're not any other person, you're Harry Potter," she pointed out. I tried not to show my annoyance at her statement. There was still always someone who was star struck by me. Since I didn't respond, I made her more uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and asked her first question. "You were the last to leave the office last night, correct?" I nodded. "Did you notice anything before you left?"

"I had a feeling that something was off, but I wouldn't say I noticed anything specific. It was just a feeling in the air," I replied.

"What time was it?"

"About six or so," I replied.

"Where did you go after work?" she asked.

I shifted uncomfortably and glanced away. She seemed to note my reaction and sat up straighter. I sighed. "I went to my home and then I went to Draco's house," I replied.

Her eyebrows lifted at this. Ugh, this was going to spread like wildfire. "How long were you at Mister Malfoy's house?"

I frowned as I thought about that for a moment. I wasn't sure exactly how long I'd been there. "Maybe until nine or ten. I went home after that and went to bed."

"Where was Mister Malfoy when you left?" she questioned.

I narrowed my gaze. She sounded like she was leading into accusing him of being responsible for this. "He was at home when I left. I believe he turned in for the night," I responded in an even tone.

"But you don't know for sure?" she questioned.

"No, I don't know for sure, but I do know that he didn't do this nor could he. He doesn't have clearance here yet because he just became involved in our mission. He wouldn't be able to get into our office even if he tried," I told her.

She picked up on my defensive tone. "Well, who do you think could have done it?"

"Isn't that your job?" I asked in a biting tone. She blushed and glanced away. I took a deep breath. She was just doing her job. "Sorry. Um, anyone who works at the Ministry has access to our office so it could be anyone. If it's someone outside the Ministry, they don't have access so that's why it's more likely that it's an inside job."

"Do you believe it was someone in your office?"

I shook my head. "The people who are in my office are here because they want to be, not because anyone made them. I trust my people. This wasn't in my department."

She nodded. "Thank you, Mister Potter," she said. She stood and left me in the office. I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands. That did not go very well at all. I stood up and looked around the office. I felt violated. As much as I wanted Dream Big to be for everyone, I wanted to up security in order to prevent something like this from happening again. I walked out and looked for Draco. I spotted him and saw that he looked to be having a heated discussion with Pansy and Theo. I frowned, feeling concern for him. At one point he was throwing his hands in the hair in frustration. I sighed and started to head over to intervene, but then Draco seemed to sense my pursuit and met my gaze. He shook his head slightly and I stopped. I continued to watch them, worrying my lip.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I sat down across from the seat I assumed Weasley was going to sit in. I looked over to where Harry was. He was talking to Granger and then I saw an auror walk up to Harry and they walked back towards his office. I frowned, wondering why he was being questioned. I looked back over and saw Weasley taking a seat.

"Okay, Malfoy, first I want to apologize for yesterday. I did not handle things very well," he started off.

I looked at him in surprise, not expecting an apology. "Um, thank you for that. I know you're just doing your job. I didn't react very well either," I replied.

He nodded and moved on. "Where were you last night?"

"I was at home all night," I replied calmly.

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"My house elf and Harry," I replied trying not to sound nervous about how Weasley would react to that news.

Weasley's eyes widened slightly. "All night?" he asked his voice higher than before.

I looked at him closely. He looked rather pale. I debated about playing around with him on this, but chose not to. "No. Harry was there from about six to nine or so. My house elf was there the whole night, of course."

I watched Weasley visibly relax and have some color come back to his face. I smiled to myself. He resituated himself and continued his questioning. "Tell me what happened this morning," he said.

Now it was my turn to shift uncomfortably. Weasley had seen my freak out and I knew that he was still trying to figure out where it came from and how it related to Harry. "Well, I, uh, woke up around nine. I felt a need to see and talk to Harry so I quickly got ready and came to the Ministry. I saw the aurors and a nagging feeling that I had this morning was intensifying and then I saw you and saw how worried you looked and knew it related to Harry. So I freaked out until I saw him for myself that he was okay and now we're here," I explained.

He glanced around at the people that were around. No one was really paying attention to them. He looked back at me. "Okay, I'm going off book for a minute. I saw your reaction earlier and I don't understand it. Have you and Harry been talking a lot longer than he says?" He didn't really sound accusatory. He sounded like he just wanted to know what was going on with his best friend.

I shook my head. "Honestly, we just started talking a few days ago when he came to my house to recruit me for Dream Big. We've had a lot of serious moments over those few days and it feels different between us. I don't know. I can't really explain it right now because I haven't had the chance to process it," I explained.

He frowned. "You're not trying to pull one over on him, are you?"

I felt my defenses flare and I wanted to lash out, but then I remembered that Weasley was just looking out for his friend. I took a deep breath. "No, I promise you, I'm not," I replied sincerely. He nodded and looked up, seeing the auror that had questioned Harry coming towards them. She looked upset. Weasley frowned and looked back at me.

"Uh, thank you. I'll let you know if I have any more questions," he stated before he stood and walked over to the other auror. I stood up and looked to see if Harry was back. I had barely looked for him when I felt two people standing to my side. I turned to see Pansy and Theo looking at me. I sighed. I had hoped to avoid this confrontation right now.

"Pansy, Theo," I stated, acknowledging them both.

"Draco," Theo said quietly.

"I see that Potter managed to bring you out of your house, unlike the rest of us," Pansy commented snidely.

I knew she was hurt and felt like I had abandoned her. I felt my frustration building despite of what I knew. "Yes, he managed to bring me out of my dark hole," I responded just as rudely.

She glared at me. "How could you abandon us like that?" she demanded.

I threw my hands up in frustration because with them I had explained why I needed space. I looked away and saw Harry coming towards us. He must have picked up on the tense situation. I shook my head slightly at him and he stopped. I looked back to them. "Pans, I explained why I needed my space. Don't try and act like I didn't. We all needed space to process what had happened and where our life was to go next. I shut out everyone, not just you and Theo," I told her.

"Yeah, but why would you turn to Potter of all people?" Theo asked.

I sighed. "I didn't. He came to me just like I'm sure he did for you. I didn't want to get caught up in Dream Big, but Harry's insistent and I couldn't say no."

"Harry?" Pansy questioned. I blushed slightly and her eyes widened. "You fancy him," she stated.

Theo's eyes widened too and he looked between Pansy and I. "It doesn't matter either way. What matters is that this happened and your files were the ones taken," I pointed out.

Pansy frowned, not wanting to let my feelings for Harry and that conversation to be pushed aside. "We aren't done talking about that," she promised. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop. Let's just focus on the problem at hand. Who do you think did this?" Theo questioned, pushing himself between Pansy and I.

I focused on him, took a deep breath, and stepped back. "I don't know. I have been out of the Death Eater life since the war ended. I haven't spoken to my parents until yesterday in that amount of time. I have no idea who would be behind this."

Pansy and Theo exchanged glances like they knew something. "My parents have heard rumblings," she said quietly.

My eyes widened in fear. "Are they involved?" I knew that her parents and Theo's parents had access to the office since they had accompanied their children in joining up.

They both shook their heads. "No. They have honestly become a part of Dream Big because they realize it's so much better than any other option for them. They are very active. They've just heard it from other former Death Eaters who haven't decided if they want to get involved in anything whether positive or negative," Pansy explained.

I felt relieved at this, but still very concerned for the implications. I had to see Harry again and looked around for him. I saw him talking to Weasley and handing him a paper. I wondered if it was the bill of sale from the auction. I felt myself relax even more now that I had seen him and returned my attention to Theo and Pansy. The look and subsequent reaction did not go missed by either of them. I blushed.

"Who's still out there?" I asked, refocusing on who may have done it.

Theo and Pansy thought for several moments as did I. "I've heard rumors that the Lestranges are coming out of hiding," Theo commented.

I felt my stomach drop and knew my face paled. Pansy looked sick and Theo didn't look much better. "That's not good," I whispered. They both shook their heads. "Have you told the aurors?"

Theo shook his head. "I haven't been questioned yet, but I will tell them anything I know," he replied honestly. I nodded. I looked for Harry again, but didn't see him. I felt the sick feeling in my stomach increasing and I realized that I needed him to calm me down. I started to walk away from Theo and Pansy to find him, but stopped when I saw him weaving through the crowd, coming towards me. His eyes met mine and he looked at me in concern. I sighed in relief.

"Hey," he said quietly to me. He turned his attention to Pansy and Theo. "Hey, Pansy, Theo, sorry about all of this. Not the way to spend a work day, no?"

I watched Pansy and Theo closely and their reaction to Harry was actually better than I thought it would be. They looked like they genuinely liked him and respected him. "Well, what can I say, working with you is never boring," Theo replied.

Harry laughed and nodded. "That is true. The aurors are ready to question you both," he told them. They both nodded and left us. Harry looked up at me. "Are you alright? You looked like you had seen a ghost before I walked up," he asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. What's going to happen now?" I asked.

He looked like he didn't want to let it go, but chose to regardless. "Hermione and I are sending everyone home and staying behind to clean it up. You should go home when they allow people to leave."

"I'd rather stay with you," I told him.

He smiled at me and reached out, brushing his fingers against my hand. It sent a tingle straight up my arm. "Come over tonight. I'll make you dinner," he offered.

I sighed. I couldn't be this attached already, could I? Yes, I was. I needed to get in touch with my parents and let them know the rumors that were going around. I knew I had to do that today and it would give me some space to process my feelings for Harry.

"Sure. That sounds good," I replied, giving him a small smile. He returned it and just then, Weasley walked up.

"We are done up here. Everyone can go home. Are you and Mione sure you don't need help?" he asked Harry.

"I'm assuming that her answer is the same as mine, but no, we're fine. We'll clean it up and go home after. Let me know what you can find out about this," he assured him.

Weasley nodded at us both before he turned and walked away. Harry looked back at me and smiled. I leant down quickly and kissed his cheek. I glanced around, but no one seemed to notice. He was blushing.

"I'll see you later tonight," I said quietly. He had brought his hand up to his cheek and was grinning. It warmed my heart to see that reaction.

"Yeah, later," he muttered. I squeezed his hand before I walked away from him and to the lifts.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And the plot thickens again! Enjoy :)**

 _Harry's POV_

I watched Draco leave and everyone else. Soon it was just Hermione and I left. We both headed into the office and looked around. "This is awful," she commented sadly.

"I know. I didn't picture this when we set this all up. Is there really someone out there who has such a problem with this?" I questioned.

"Apparently. I do think it's odd that this is happening just as soon as we've brought Draco on board," she commented.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously, Mione? He didn't do this!" I exclaimed.

She narrowed her gaze at me. "I know he didn't do this. I'm simply pointing out that it's quite the coincidence that all of this starts happening when he comes back into your life," she replied angrily.

I took a deep breath willing myself to calm down. "It has crossed my mind, but I'm not sure what, if anything he has to do with it. It almost seems like someone is trying to set him up or his family up to take the blame. If it is former Death Eaters, it doesn't seem too far out of their reach," I told her.

"Do you think Draco has really shut out all the people he said?" she asked as she started flicking her wand and moving things back to their proper place.

"Yes. He honestly hasn't talked to anyone except his house elf until I came by the other day. It doesn't mean that his parents aren't talking though. He's been helpful the entire time with all of this and has answered all questions. He talked to his parents to get information about the owl for us. He wouldn't have done that if he played any part in this mess," I replied as I too started moving things to where they belonged.

"That's true. I'm sorry. I'm just so upset about this," she cried. Her shoulders sagged and she placed her head into her hands. I walked over to her and put an arm around her. She turned and wrapped her arms around me as she cried. I held her while she cried and felt my own anger boil over at the audacity of the people who did this. We were hurting no one with our mission. We were helping people.

We stood that way for several moments. Finally, Hermione's tears subsided and she stepped away from me smiling in embarrassment. I smiled back in understanding and we went back to cleaning. It wasn't long before our office was back to normal. We sighed and sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the room.

"So what happened while you were under the disillusion spell?" she asked after awhile.

I laughed. "We just talked about his reaction to what happened here," I replied.

"I didn't see him. How did he react?" she questioned, turning towards me.

"He was quite panicked about whether or not I was okay. Ron apparently tried to tell him I was fine, but Draco wouldn't listen," I replied, smiling at the memory.

She chuckled. "He's always been a bit of a drama queen, hasn't he?"

I started to laugh even more. "Yes, that's very true. This isn't annoying like his other dramatic moments like when Buckbeak hit his arm. Merlin, you would have thought he had his arm chopped off with the way he reacted," I said, thinking back on the memory. I remember at the time laughing at him and thinking he was being ridiculous. Now I just think of it as a fond memory.

"Yeah, that was so funny. He definitely deserved that. I wonder if that pompous attitude is still in there somewhere," Hermione contemplated.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so, but I'm sure there are hints here and there. I saw a bit of the old animosity when I first visited him, but since then we've been getting along rather well so…." I trailed off, blushing.

Hermione gave me a knowing look. "I should have known your reconnection with him would head down this path. Have you kissed anymore?"

"Yeah…. that also happened under the disillusion spell," I replied shyly.

She laughed and shook her head. "Whatever makes you happy, Harry."

We sat there in silence for a few more moments. "Are you ready to head out?" I asked.

"I think so. Tomorrow's a new day, right?" she replied.

I nodded. I stood up and reached out to help her up as well. She took my hand and stood. She hugged me and smiled. We headed towards the door, but about halfway there Hermione stopped suddenly and I ran into her. I looked up in surprise to see why she'd stop. Standing in the doorway was Marcus Flint from the Magical Games and Sports division.

"Flint, what are you doing here?" I asked, sidestepping Hermione and standing slightly in front of her. We had seen Flint around the Ministry and had always been polite. He'd come down a couple of times to visit with Theo and Pansy and some other people, but not very often.

"I wanted to come down and see if everyone was alright," he said as he looked around. His voice sounded off as did the look in his eyes. I released my wand from the holster. Hermione caught the movement and released hers as well.

"It's just Hermione and I. We were just heading out. Why don't you come by tomorrow and check in with the others?" I suggested.

We gripped our wands tighter and maintained eye contact on him. "Oh, I see. Yeah, I'll stop by tomorrow," he replied in a strange tone.

He turned and started to leave. Hermione and I both sighed and glanced at each other. Flint walked out so we started heading towards the exit as well. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard behind us. We turned back into our office and saw the couch we had just been sitting on and the table next to it tipped over. Hermione and I looked at each other in confusion and walked closer.

In that moment, I saw a flash in the corner of my eye and Hermione flying across the room, crashing into a desk. I whipped around, raising my wand. It flew out of my hand as I was disarmed. I dove to the ground, hitting my face against the corner of a table, as a spell came flying at me. My cheek ached as I scrambled over to a desk area to get some protection. I watched as Flint came further into the room. He stopped by Hermione and looked down at her. He turned and went to where I had hit the floor and looked around. I raised my hand to defend myself. My wandless magic was pretty good now so I wasn't completely without magic by not having my wand.

Flint came towards me slowly. I quickly cast a shield around myself and leapt up from behind the desk, surprising Flint. I tackled him and smacked at his wand hand. The wand tumbled out and I scrambled off of him to grab it. I whipped around and cast the incarcerous spell on him, effectively binding him. Flint laid there, struggling in the ropes. I made it over to Hermione, just as she was waking up. I found my wand nearby and cast a patronus to get Ron down here.

"Mione, are you okay?" I questioned as her eyes started to flutter open.

She sat up and coughed a couple of times. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a stunning spell. Oh, Harry, are you alright?" she said in alarm as she reached out towards my face.

I waved her off. "I'll be fine. I sent an alert to Ron," I told her. I kept my wand trained on Flint, but he was no longer struggling. He was just lying there.

Within seconds, Ron was rushing in with several other aurors behind him. He glanced at Flint before he was rushing over to Hermione and me. He looked Hermione over before he pulled her into his arms and held her. He looked extremely worried.

"Mione," he whispered. I looked away to give them some privacy. Today had been quite the day for those two and I was sure that Ron's nerves were fried.

I watched as the aurors were pulling Flint up off the ground. I stood up and moved over to them. "Let me see his face," I requested. Flint looked up at me. He still had a dazed look in his eyes. I nodded and they took him out of the office. "Ron?" I called out.

"Yeah, mate?" he replied sounding distant. I walked over to them and sat down again. He wasn't going to let go of Hermione any time soon.

He looked up at me in question. "I think Flint was imperiused," I whispered.

"I agree. He wasn't acting normally. His voice and his eyes were off. It would be worth looking at," Hermione agreed quietly.

"It would make sense. You can't have access to this office unless you're a Ministry official. I'll look into it. Do you think he's the one who did this in the first place?" Ron replied.

Hermione and I looked at each other. "Yeah, I think so. Maybe that'll give you a lead," I replied.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Mione, I'm going to take you home and then I'll come back and see what we can find out."

"I can get home myself. Just stay here," she replied.

"I'll be sure she gets home, okay?" I interrupted, predicting that an argument would ensue purely out of Ron being so protective of her.

He looked like he didn't want to give in, but finally decided that it would be fine. We secured our office more so than before and headed to the lifts. Ron walked us to the floo and waited until we were both inside the fireplace, flooing to their home. I made sure Hermione was situated and secure before I flooed to Grimmauld.

Once at home, I went straight upstairs and collapsed on my bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I arrived back at the Manor around noon. I was restless. The morning had been emotional and eventful. I hadn't worried so much about someone in a long time as I did about Harry this morning and even then it was so different from other times I've worried. I was questioned in regards to an investigation. I spoke to Pansy and Theo after shutting them out for two years. I learned that former Death Eaters might be stirring the pot and of all the leftover Death Eaters, they were the scariest.

I called for Tibbles. He appeared next to me. "Yes, Master Draco?"

"I need you to apparate me to my parents villa. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Of course, sirs," he said, sureness not in his voice. I understood his wariness. Tibbles knew how messed up I was after the war and after I shut out my parents and friends. I could understand why he was reluctant to have me be involved with them again. He took my hand and apparated us both into the villas garden. I walked up to the porch and noted that the door was open. I stepped in with Tibbles by my side. He was tugging on his ear nervously. Another house elf was standing in the kitchen. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Master Draco?" she asked.

"Yes, Winny. Where are my parents?" I questioned.

"Theys are in the dining room. Right this way," she told me. She gestured to follow her so I did. It wasn't long before I was standing outside the dining room. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, but I knew that I needed to talk to them in person where I could read my father's reactions much easier.

I heard my mother gasp as Winny told her I was there. I sighed before I stepped into the dining room. My mother was a blur as she rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. She was crying as she stepped back and grabbed my face and then hugged me again. I hugged her back, feeling genuinely happy to see her. If it wasn't for my father, I'd have still spent time with her over the past couple of years.

"Hello, mother," I said to her.

She stepped back and looked at me through her tears. "Oh, dragon, you look and sound so different," she cried.

I blushed slightly and looked away from her. My father was standing nearby looking his usual regal self. I looked at his eyes and saw the same softness in his eyes as the other day. It made his regal attitude less aggravating. "Father," I addressed with a polite nod. He nodded back.

"I'm surprised to see you so soon, Draco," he stated.

"Yes, well, I wish that my visit was meant for better terms, but alas, it isn't," I told him.

"Have a seat. What is going on?" my father directed.

I took a seat at the table, across from my mother who had returned to her seat. She looked rather pale. I hated involving them both especially her, but I knew it had to be done. "Well, Harry's and Granger's Dream Big office was ransacked today," I explained.

My mother lifted her eyebrows at using Harry's first name. My father's expression looked quite similar as well. I bit the inside of my cheek for revealing something so important to them. "Oh, Harry is it?" my father commented.

"Father, not the issue here. Their office was broken into and ransacked. A few former Death Eaters' files were taken. There isn't any pertinent information in them that is revealing, but regardless it's obvious that they targeted former Death Eaters. I was questioned as was Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott. None of us are responsible for it and the aurors know that. What was important about this is that I talked with Pansy and Theo afterwards and they've heard rumors," I explained.

"Rumors?" my mother asked quietly.

I nodded. "Have either of you heard of anything?"

My mother and father exchanged glances and it appeared that this was news to them as well. They hadn't been talking with their former "friends" either. "No, we haven't heard anything. We don't talk to anyone from that time," my mother replied.

I looked over at my father. "Father?" I questioned, not ready to believe that he wasn't talking to people.

"No, your mother is right. We don't talk to anyone. What are these rumors?" he asked.

"Theo has heard that a couple of Death Eaters are starting things up," I replied.

"Who?" my father asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"The Lestranges," I said quietly.

My mother gasped and my father paled. They exchanged looks. "Is he sure?" he whispered.

"Yes, I think so," I replied.

"Draco, you can't stay at the Manor. It's not safe," my mother stated.

I looked at her in confusion. "Of course, it's safe. The wards are powerful on our house. I've strengthened them over the past couple of years and have completely changed who can come and go. It is limited to both of you and me. No one can get through the gate unless I allow them in. I am perfectly safe there," I replied.

She looked fearful. "There are other ways to get into the Manor, you know that."

I looked over at my father. He looked quite concerned for my safety. "She's right. There are other ways to get into the Manor. You need to stay elsewhere until the aurors can figure this out," he agreed.

"Where do you suggest I stay that is safer than the Manor?" I questioned.

They exchanged glances again. I had a feeling that I knew where they were going with this. "Stay with us," my mother suggested hopefully. My father nodded in agreement.

I shook my head immediately. "No, I can't stay here," I replied.

"But why? You can't still want to stay away from us?" my mother cried.

I sighed. "It's more complicated than that," I replied.

"How is it more complicated?" she demanded.

"I have a reason to stay in England," I stated.

My mother frowned for just a moment before she smiled a little bit. My father, on the other hand, looked confused. "What reason do you have to stay in England?" he demanded.

I blushed and looked over at my mother, wondering if she would rescue me. She smiled a bit more before she turned to my father. "He wants to stay because he wants to stay close to someone," she responded.

My father looked over at me in surprise. "You're seeing someone?" he questioned.

"Not officially, but kind of," I replied. Harry and I hadn't discussed that aspect of our relationship, but it seemed that it was heading that way.

"And who is it?" he questioned again.

I glanced at my mother and she shook her head slightly. It seemed that she agreed with my belief that my father wasn't ready to handle the concept of Harry and I in any form. "It's not important right now. I'm going to see if I can stay elsewhere though, just not here. If you hear anything, will you let me know?" I requested. I pushed back from the table and stood. My mother looked at me in alarm at the fact that I was leaving so soon. My father looked like he didn't want to accept my answer to whom I was seeing.

"I'll walk you back to the garden," my mother stated as she stood as well. I walked over to my father and held out my hand. He looked at it in surprise and took it. We shook and he held on a bit longer. When I looked at him, I could see the concern in his eyes for me. I appreciated that. I smiled politely and he let go. My mother and I walked back through the villa and into the sitting room. "Draco, darling, please be careful. I expect Mister Potter to take care of you while you are under his care," she said quietly to me.

I looked at her in surprise and blushed deeply. "Mother," I responded just as quietly.

She smiled at me. "Does he make you happy?"

I shrugged. I wouldn't say I was necessarily happy because we hadn't spent that kind of time together, but he definitely made me feel. "He makes me smile and not feel like a criminal or a horrible person. He makes me feel hope again and I don't feel lonely. He makes me feel like I need to be with him more than I want to be by myself."

She nodded, a few tears in the corner of her eyes. "That's good, dear. I hope that it stays that way," she whispered.

I nodded. Tibbles was waiting by the door for me. I started towards him, but then I remembered something that Harry had said to me that first night. "Mother, Harry said that you saved him in the forest. How did you save him?"

"He told you that? I didn't think he'd remember that. When the Dark Lord struck him with the killing curse and after Mister Potter had somehow woken up, the Dark Lord asked me to check to see if he was dead. So I went to him and realized that he was in fact very much alive. I asked him if you were safe and he said yes. In turn, I told the Dark Lord that he was dead," she explained.

"Thank you for that," I replied.

She smiled at me and nodded. I stepped back over to her and hugged her tightly. I let go and walked back over to Tibbles. We walked outside an went back to the spot we had come in at. I looked back at my parent's home and saw my mother standing in the doorway. I waved to her before I took Tibbles hand and he apparated us back to the Manor.

When I arrived back at the Manor. I rushed upstairs and packed a bag. I didn't want to just show up on Harry's doorstep, but I figured if I went there and he came home to see me, then everything would be fine.

"Tibbles!" I called out.

"Yes, Master?" he said as he popped into existence in front of me.

"We are going to shut down the Manor for a bit. Seal all entrances and then meet me downstairs in the floo room," I ordered.

He looked at me in confusion, but nodded. He disappeared and I went downstairs. I stood in the foyer and began casting more protection spells for the Manor. I knew it had very high security already, but I wanted to add to it even more. I wasn't going to be there, but I still wanted the home protected. I walked into the floo room and shrunk my bag down, placing it in my pocket. A few minutes later, Tibbles had come into the room with his own small bag.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You are coming with me to Harry's. Are you ready?" I asked.

He looked very surprised by this. "I goes with you?"

"Of course. Are you ready?" I asked again.

He looked up at me with watery eyes and nodded. We stepped into the floo and he held onto my pant leg while I called out our destination.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter! I think I'm going to try and post more often than I have been. I am currently sitting at about 30 chapters with probably several more to go. The end is near in where I'm at in my writing so it might not be several. Anyway, Harry and Draco's relationship gets a bit deeper in this chapter as well as the next. Slight lemon in this one, just a small bit. Enjoy :)**

 _Harry's POV_

"Master Harry! Master Harry!" Kreacher's croaking voice called out, jarring me from sleep. I sat up, groaning as the pain in my cheek shot through my entire face. I rubbed the part of my face that didn't hurt and noticed my glasses were still on my face.

"What is it Kreacher?" I asked sleepily.

"Mister Malfoy and his elf are here," he replied.

I was suddenly very much awake. I shot up and ran into the loo. I splashed water on my face and brushed my teeth quickly. I ran my hands through my hair several times without much success and gave up. I came back out into my room. "How long have they been here?" I questioned.

"Not longs, a few minutes," he replied.

I nodded and walked out of my room. I rushed down the steps and found Draco standing in my sitting room with Tibbles standing next to him. He had a smile on his face and was mid-wave when he presumably noticed my cheek. I brought my hand up to block it and managed to bump it and wince. That's all it took before he was marching over and looking at me closely.

"What happened?" he cried as he brought his hand up towards my cheek.

"I ran into a table," I told him.

He lifted his eyebrow at me in disbelief. "Were you crawling at full speed on the floor or something?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"More like diving to avoid a spell," I replied sheepishly.

His eyes widened and his face paled. "What?"

I sighed. I gestured to the couch and sat. He reluctantly sat. Tibbles stood by, not knowing what to do. "Hold on, why is Tibbles with you?" House elves didn't typically travel with their masters unless it was necessary.

"I'll get to that. Tibbles, why don't you find Kreacher and see if he needs help with anything," Draco suggested.

"Draco, what's going on?" I asked in alarm.

"You first," he replied.

His tone suggested that he wasn't going to repeat himself. "Hermione and I were cleaning up the office when Marcus Flint walked in. He wanted to check in with everyone, but he seemed off so we suggested he come back tomorrow. He left and then as Hermione and I were leaving we heard a crash behind us and noticed that a couple of the furniture pieces had been knocked over. Next thing I know, Hermione is flying across the office and Flint has his wand trained on me so I dove, hit the table, missed being hit by a spell, and scrambled behind a desk. That's what happened," I explained.

"Marcus Flint?" he asked in confusion.

I nodded. "I think he was the one who originally ransacked the office. I'm also pretty sure that he was under the imperius curse."

Draco's eyes widened. "That explains a lot. Merlin, is Granger alright?"

I smirked at the concern in his tone for Hermione. He shook his head, but smiled slightly. "She was just stunned and was fine when I took her home a bit ago. I managed to tackle him and get him bound before I got word to Ron. He's in a holding cell right now, but I'm positive they'll find that he was cursed."

He nodded. "Tibbles!" he called out.

Tibbles popped in next to the couch. "Yes, master?"

"Will you get a healing potion and a pain potion for Harry?" he requested.

"I can get my own potions," I replied.

Draco shot me a look that suggested that I will take what he is asking of his elf and go with it. I put my hands up in surrender, but smiled. Tibbles nodded and disappeared. He returned a few moments later with what Draco requested. Tibbles handed them to me and I took them both. Draco looked over at me with a pleased expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, tell me what is going on with you," I requested.

Draco sighed deeply. "I asked Pansy and Theo if they've heard anything that might relate to your office being ransacked and the note. They have heard rumors," he replied.

"Oh?" I asked. I felt my stomach turn at this.

He nodded. "Yeah, Theo has heard that some old Death Eaters are stirring things up. He said he was going to tell the aurors, but I don't know if he did or not," he said.

"Did he hear of anyone specific?"

He nodded again. "The Lestrange brothers," he said quietly.

My eyes widened. Lestrange was Bellatrix's last name and I knew that one of the brothers was her husband. If they were even remotely as crazy as her, we were in for a lot of problems. "Merlin," I whispered.

"After I found that out and went home, I went to see my parents," he continued.

I lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "How did that go?"

"As expected. My parents haven't heard anything, but they asked me to stay elsewhere than the Manor. I explained that it's quite protected, but they stressed that there are other ways to get into the Manor. They wanted me to stay with them," he explained.

I felt my stomach turn for another reason. I knew his parents lived in France and it bothered me immensely, more than I thought it would, at the idea that Draco would be so far away even by Wizarding standards. Plus, he'd be with his parents and I knew that he wasn't ready to spend that kind of time with them again. "What did you say?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He paused and stared at me. He looked like he was looking for something specific in my expression. I wasn't sure what, but he was looking for something. "I told them no. I told them I had a reason to stay here. My mother wasn't pleased, but oh well."

"What reason do you have to stay here?" I asked.

He gave me a look that suggested I was being dense. "My reason is you."

I felt my face warm at this. "Me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I know it's out of nowhere and I know it's fast, but I also know that I'd rather spend any time I have with you, than be anywhere else. I didn't expect this and maybe it's because of that dream, but honestly, Harry, I don't want to be anywhere else," he replied.

I stared at him in surprise. He was saying everything that had been flitting around in the back of my mind. I hadn't had time to really think about it, but I knew that I felt the same. "Wow, I was thinking the same thing, only about you of course," I replied.

He smiled at me. "My mother knows that you're my reason. Well, I should say she figured it out. I don't think my father has put two and two together so at least you have some luck there," he teased.

My eyes widened a fraction at the concept of either of his parents knowing about us, whatever us we were that is. I wasn't too worried about his mother. She did after all save me in the forest so that has to matter. Plus, she seemed more reasonable than Lucius and more worried about her son and his happiness than who he was with. It would be interesting as I'm sure at some point I will have to be around them. "Well, at least that's out of the way. Since they don't want you staying at the Manor, where are you going to stay?" I asked curiously.

Draco blushed slightly and glanced around. "Well, I was hoping you'd have a spare room here," he suggested unsurely.

I lifted an eyebrow at his request. I didn't have a problem with him staying here. As a matter of fact, it made my heart soar at the idea of having him here all day and all night. "That would explain Tibbles being with you. Merlin, I'm going to have to think about that for a bit. I think I need some tea and biscuits to completely process it. Excuse me for a moment," I stated as I got up from the couch. Draco looked at me in shock. He must have expected me to say yes right away. Of course, I was going to tell him yes, but that didn't mean I couldn't have some fun.

I walked out of my sitting room and into the kitchen. It took Draco five seconds to follow me into here. "Well, I'm a very clean person and I'm quiet. I won't get in the way. I won't bug you when you are busy," he said as he came into the kitchen.

I busied myself at the stove as I got my tea pot ready. I filled it with water and set it back on, turning the temperature up high enough to boil the water. I rummaged through my cupboards and found the biscuits. I turned and placed them on the table. I stepped back and leaned against the counter, crossing my arms. "I don't know. I mean, I've been by myself for a long time. I'm not sure if I would want another person around my house," I responded. I brought my hand up to my chin and rubbed it thoughtfully.

Draco was frowning at me, but also turning a shade of curious red. He glanced around, trying to find another reason for me to say yes. "Look, I know it's asking a lot because we just reconnected so to speak, but if there's any place that I'll feel safest, it's with you. When you came back for me in the Room of Requirement, when it was on fire, I felt so safe being behind you on the broom. As much as I hated you in school, I knew that I was safest if you were around. I know that Grimmauld has security upon security and that no one outside of those you tell, know it even exists or still exists. It's the safest place for me to be. Please let me stay here," he pleaded. For some reason, his words struck me in such a way that even if I had been wavering on saying yes or no, he would have sent me straight to yes with no other option. "Come here," I requested.

He looked at me in confusion, but came over to me. He stopped in front of me and gave me a questioning look. I stepped away from the counter, closing the space between us. His eyes widened as I moved closer to him. I reached up and loosely gripped his sweater. I pulled him towards me and connected my mouth with his. It took him only a fraction of a second before he was placing his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. We kissed deeply and once again it was more amazing than the first time. It was obvious that we were where we were supposed to be. We fit together perfectly and somehow it made sense. I opened my lips further, running the tip of my tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his lips further, opening himself to me. Our kiss became intense, just as it had before, but this time there was nothing to stop us.

He pushed against me and I could feel his arousal between us. It surprised me and I nearly broke our kiss, but then I felt the counter against my backside and it somehow anchored me to the moment. He increased the intensity of the kiss, and pushed against me further. My arousal was becoming more and more apparent. I felt completely lost in the kiss, lost in him.

In the background, I could vaguely hear a high pitched whistle and my brain was trying to push through the steam of Draco's kiss to get me to realize that the teapot was about ready to blow. Finally, the pitch became so loud that I broke our kiss. Draco stepped back from me, breathing fast. I took the teapot off the burner and set it on a pot holder. I took a moment to gather my thoughts and calm my breathing and racing heart. If I got so lost in a kiss, what would happen if we did something more? It was so intense.

I turned around and looked at Draco. He was still breathing heavily and his eyes were lidded heavily. His eyes were more molten silver than bright silver. He was a complete mess. I sidestepped to the counter and leaned against it again. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He stared at me for several moments before responding. His breathing slowed and his eyes started to go paler. He looked to be in much more control than he had been. "Yes. I…How do you do that?" he questioned quietly.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Do what?"

"Kissing you, it completely messes me up. In a good way of course, but I can't seem to control any part of myself when I'm kissing you. I can't imagine what it will be like when more happens between us," he said thoughtfully.

He said when, not if. That made my heart beat a bit faster and my stomach flutter at the thought. "I guess I just have some sort of power over you," I teased.

He lifted an eyebrow at that and then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, something like that, I'm sure. Can I stay here, Harry?" he asked again, the pleading back in his voice.

I smirked at him. "You know, you're cute when you beg," I teased.

He looked admonished by that comment and completely taken aback. "Malfoys don't beg," he stated in a haughty tone.

I laughed and shook my head. "Yes, they do," I repeated. He went to deny it more, but I stepped over to him and silenced him with a light kiss. I heard him sigh quietly which made me smile. "You had me at hoping I had a spare room," I whispered. I didn't see his expression, but I heard him scoff and knew that he wasn't pleased that I made him beg. I pulled two cups out of the cupboard and the tea and brought them to the table while Draco still stood there trying to process my joke. I brought the teapot to the table and took a seat.

"You made me say all those things and you were already going to say yes," he stated rhetorically.

I shrugged my shoulders and went about preparing my tea. "Sugar? Milk?" I asked innocently.

He glared at me, but took a seat across from me. "That was a very Slytherin thing to do, Potter," he responded in annoyance.

I laughed. "Ah, so we're back to Potter, eh?"

He narrowed his gaze at me as he took a bite of a biscuit. "For the moment," he replied as he lifted his chin in defiance.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Now that I was older and Draco and I got along well enough, it was fun to see these snippets of the old Draco. "I could have been a Slytherin. The sorting hat did debate about putting me in that house," I told him.

He lifted an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting his annoyance with me. "It did? I didn't realize that the sorting hat did anything else, but tell you your house," he replied.

I sipped my tea carefully. "There are a lot of things that the sorting hat can do. When I got to Hogwarts for the sorting, McGonagall put the hat on my head and it told me that I could do well in Slytherin. I repeated over and over again that I didn't want to be in Slytherin so it put me into Gryffindor," I explained.

"Why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?" he asked, although the expression on his face suggested that he already knew the answer.

"All I knew about Slytherin was that no wizard that had ever been in Slytherin had come out good and that a snarky, stuck-up blonde haired kid was in Slytherin and I didn't want to be in the same house as him," I replied.

Draco frowned at me, but nodded. "I don't blame you. I definitely didn't come off very well to you at all," he agreed.

"Yes, but obviously, not all Slytherins come out bad, even former ones like you," I said quietly.

He smiled at me in appreciation. "Thank you," he said as his cheeks colored.

"You're Welcome. Kreacher?" I called out.

Kreacher popped into existence next to me. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Will you prepare a room for Draco, please? He and Tibbles will be staying with us for awhile. Also, be sure that Tibbles is set-up nicely as well," I requested. Kreacher nodded and disappeared.

We enjoyed our tea and biscuits in quiet. After some time, we were both finished. I gathered our cups and placed them in the sink and emptied the teapot. Draco had gotten up and gone into the sitting room. I walked in there and noticed that he was looking at the same picture as he had the last time he had been here. I walked over and peeked at it. It was a picture of me with Teddy.

"That's the same picture that you were looking at the last time you were here," I stated.

Draco was smiling at it. Teddy was probably about one in the picture. His hair color changed a couple of times in the photo. I smiled too as I remembered that day. It was the day that he had taken his first steps. He was so happy that his hair turned a blinding shade of yellow and stayed that way all day. Andromeda had also told me that one day, when I was ready and old enough, that Teddy would begin staying with me more and more. She wanted him to be comfortable with me and know me in case something happened to her sooner than she planned. It was unsettling to think that about her, but I understood her plan.

"You look happy with him," he commented.

I smiled further. "That's the day that he took his first steps," I replied. I didn't want to tell him the other part because I wasn't sure how he'd react to that. Some people just weren't kid people. I didn't know Draco well enough to know one way or the other if he was a kid person or not.

"Do you want to have your own kids?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I imagine myself having two or three running around. What about you?"

Draco smiled. It seemed almost sad though. "Well, I'm expected to have a child to carry on the Malfoy name so yes," he replied quietly.

"You may be expected to have one, but do you _want_ one?" I asked stressing want.

He watched Teddy for a moment and then I saw his eyes move to me. He smiled. "Yeah, I do want one or two, maybe three," he replied quietly.

I felt like there was more to his answer then what he was saying. I wasn't ready to think about that since what I thought he was thinking about was so far in the future and at this point out of the realm of possibility. He placed the photo back on the shelf and looked at my other photos. There were many with Ron and Hermione and other friends from Hogwarts. I had a picture of my parents up there, Sirius and Remus, and Dumbledore. I even had a picture of Snape. Draco stopped at this photo and watched it for several moments. Snape smirked in the photo, but didn't move much. I could see Draco smiling at this photo.

"Snape, that's interesting," he commented.

"Yeah, well, it turns out that yeah he didn't really like me, but he protected me because he loved my mum," I replied as I walked over to him.

"That explains a lot," he responded as he replaced the photo to the shelf.

I was about to respond when I heard cursing coming from the kitchen. I recognized the voice and made my way into the kitchen. Ron was standing there looking disgruntled and brushing off his robes. Draco came in behind me. Ron looked up at us both.

"Good, you're both here," he stated. He went over to my ice box and started rummaging through it. I glanced over at Draco who was looking at him in dismay.

"He does this all the time," I muttered to him.

"Does he not know manners?" Draco demanded quietly.

I laughed and leaned over, kissing his cheek. I heard a gasp and knew that Ron had his attention on us. Draco was staring at him and I was staring at the side of Draco's face. I turned slowly to look at him.

"I'm going to pretend that with my heightened stress that I'm seeing things," he stated in a higher voice than usual. He sat down at the table and bit into the sandwich that he put together.

I smiled and sat down across from him. Draco joined me reluctantly. "What brings you by?" I asked.

I waited for him to eat a bit more of his sandwich. I knew that a hungry Ron was not an enjoyable Ron so it was better to wait him out. Finally he was filled enough to take a break. He set his sandwich down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. I glanced over at Draco and noticed that he looked mesmerized and surprised at the same time while he watched Ron.

"You were right about Flint. He was imperiused. He said the last thing he remembers is sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron after work and talking to a couple of blokes that were there as well. He doesn't remember what they talked about and he didn't recognize them, but the next thing he knows is he's in our holding cell, being accused of robbery and assault and he had no idea how it happened," Ron explained.

"Did he offer to give you his memories to see if you can pinpoint more?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded. "He said he'd help us in any way he can. He was pretty remorseful for what he did to Dream Big and to you and Mione."

I shrugged. "He didn't know what he was doing. Did you find out anything else?"

"I've got Auror Nicholson looking into the auction house and I've got a few others working on seeing if the rumors that Nott heard are true," he replied.

"Nott told you who he heard were coming out of hiding?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, the Lestranges."

Draco nodded. "I talked to my parents about it. They haven't heard anything, but they've been doing much as the same as me and avoiding talking to people that are in their past. I have a feeling that my father is going to reach out to some of them though to see what's being said. If he does that, and they tell me, I'll be sure to pass it along," he told him.

"I appreciate that, Malfoy," he said gratefully.

I looked over at Draco and saw that he looked surprised by Ron's appreciation. This made me feel very pleased. "What's next?" I asked, returning my attention to Ron.

"Tomorrow we're going to head to the Leaky Cauldron to see what we can find out. I'm guessing they were under polyjuice or they altered their appearance somehow so it might get us nowhere, but we'll see," he replied. He finished his sandwich and sat back, patting his belly. I glanced over at Draco again who looked disgusted. I laughed. Ron looked at Draco and glared at him. "Haven't you ever seen a bloke enjoy his meal?" he demanded.

Draco frowned. "Yes, but there are more polite ways to show your satisfaction with a meal than patting your belly," he scolded.

Ron glared at him, but then shrugged his shoulders and looked perfectly content. "I don't feel like being polite. Well, Harry, Malfoy, I'm going to head home. Mione seemed to be doing better this afternoon so hopefully she's feeling even better when I get home. I'll let you know what we find out tomorrow. Good night," he said as he stood up from the table and flooed home.

Draco shook his head. "Despicable," he muttered to himself.

I laughed and looked over at him. He turned to me with a slight glare. I stopped laughing and smiled innocently at him. He shook his head, but leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. Kissing was becoming easier and easier for us.

I turned my body to better position myself and increased the pressure of the kiss. Draco kissed me back deeply, but just as I was getting into it, he broke the kiss. He looked at me with his darkening eyes and stood. I looked up at him in confusion, wondering if I had done something wrong. He leaned down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. He held my hand as he pulled me into the sitting room. He went straight to the couch and turned to face me. I looked at him in confusion again, unsure of what he wanted to do.

We were standing at one end of the couch, my back to the longer part of the couch. Draco leaned down and started kissing me again. He moved towards me ever so slightly and my knees hit the back of the couch. I was starting to figure out what he wanted me to do. I broke the kiss and sat down on the couch, leaning back on my elbows. I was suddenly very nervous and I felt my stomach doing somersaults. Draco looked completely at ease, but I did catch some slight apprehension in his eyes.

He brought one knee down on one side of me and brought the other down on the other side in a straddle. I felt my heart pounding at what was going to come next. He moved forward and started kissing me again. My mind went blank as he settled more and more of his weight on me. I collapsed backwards bringing my legs up onto the couch, our kiss barely broken. He settled on top of me and ground his hips into me, showing me just how much he was enjoying this. He was harder than he had been earlier and that instantly perked my arousal right up.

He was kissing me so deeply and grinding his hips against me so much that I couldn't even focus on what I needed to do. My hands were sitting lamely at my sides and I could barely move because I was so caught up in the amazing things that I was feeling because of him. I could hear myself moaning quietly. Draco broke our kiss which saddened me until he moved to my neck and a whole set of new sensations went through me. He brought one hand up to the hem of my shirt and then slipped underneath the material, skimming my bare stomach. I arched my back at the touch and brought my hips up against him, moaning a bit louder than before. I could feel him smiling against my neck. I had to get some control back and I had to get it fast, otherwise I'd be putty in his hands in no time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter! Not as long and it takes off from where the last one left off. A bit of some awkwardness for Harry and Draco. Enjoy!**

 _Draco's POV_

I had to break my kiss with Harry to give myself a moment to clear my head. He did something to me that seriously clouded my brain. I couldn't think straight and felt completely overwhelmed. It didn't help that the sounds he was making drove me crazy and that the feelings I had for him increased exponentially every moment I spent with him and every moment I spent kissing him. We had always had an intense relationship, but now it was a different kind of intense.

I was so lost in my thinking that I didn't notice that Harry had brought his hands to my back and was slipping them under my shirt, gently caressing my sides. I pushed into him in response and left his neck to look at him. His eyes were closed and his glasses were askew. I smiled before I returned to his mouth, kissing him more deeply. We moved against each other and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I released. I could feel it building.

Harry moved his hands from my back and placed them on my backside and gripped me, pushing me against him even more, if that was possible. It caught me by surprise and I lost control, and started to come. I could feel him tense beneath me and I knew that he was coming as well. I left his lips, burying my face in his neck as my orgasm radiated through me. It seemed to be the longest orgasm of my life and it probably was. We were both breathing heavily and I was spent.

Harry ran his fingers across my back in soothing circles. Our breathing slowed and I heard Harry mutter something and I realized that he had cleaned us both up. Then I felt my body sliding to one side as he extended the couch width. I sighed and closed my eyes. I vaguely felt something settle over me and then I was out.

 _I looked down at myself, curled up against Harry on the couch. There was a blanket over us and both our eyes were closed. I assumed that he was asleep, just as I was. Then I realized that I was looking down at myself which meant that I was going to have another one of those bizarre dreams. I looked around the sitting room and saw exactly who I figured would be there. Dumbledore was standing next to the shelf with the pictures. He was looking at the one of himself and walking down towards the one where Harry was holding Teddy._

" _Despite his losses, Harry's life is still so full of love," he commented as he stopped next to the picture of Harry and Teddy._

 _I walked over to him and looked at the same photo. "I can't imagine the loss that he has experienced and how he can still be the way he is," I commented suddenly feeling sad for him._

" _Harry is a special man. He has always been special even without the scar," he said._

 _I nodded. I suddenly wondered if Dumbledore had seen what had transpired between Harry and I a few minutes ago. I blushed deeply. "Yes, he's quite special I'm coming to find," I responded quietly._

" _Yes, I've noticed, but not all things mind you," he said absently. I felt better knowing that he probably didn't see certain things. "So, how is your new path working for you?"_

 _My blush intensified as I glanced over at Harry and me. We looked very intimate in this moment. Much closer than I imagined. "Well, it's working better than I could have even imagined, if I'm being honest," I replied._

 _Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I can see that," he replied. He was looking over at us with a small smile in place._

" _Did you know that this is what would happen? That Harry and I would have this kind of relationship," I questioned, gesturing towards us._

" _A physical relationship?" he asked in a teasing tone. My eyes widened and my face flamed bright red, I was sure. He chuckled. "Yes. I imagined that you two would eventually get to this point. I didn't think it would be so fast, but either way, I knew. I think I knew back when you both were in Hogwarts. You two were very concerned about what the other was doing far more than any other two students."_

 _I looked at him in surprise. "Even back then?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. I never once thought of Harry in that way back then. I was obsessed with him, yes, but not for that reason. Well, maybe there was an underlying attraction, but it never came to mind. "Well, I'm just as surprised as you are. I've questioned whether or not my feelings are true. I've been alone for so long, I wonder if my feelings are just because of that and that they aren't real," I admitted. The thought had been flitting around in my mind, but I didn't want to say it aloud. I didn't want the feelings I was having for him to be not true._

 _Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "How do you feel about him?"_

" _When he came to see me, after my last dream, he was so sincere and he stuck around after I was acting crazy. I was curious about him and that he wasn't the way I imagined he would have turned out after Hogwarts and the war. The more time I spent around him, the more attracted I became to him and the more I wanted to spend time with him. This morning there was heavy auror presence when I went to go see him and I was scared out of my mind that something had happened to him. Partly for selfish reasons, but mostly because I had started to feel things for him and I didn't want something to have happened to him. I do have feelings for him. I do care about him. I wouldn't stay with my parents when they asked because of him, mostly anyway," I explained. I was staring at us the entire time I was explaining this, feeling my heart swell. My feelings were real._

" _That sounds to me like they're real. It doesn't matter how you were living your life before. What matters is how you live your life now. Harry has much more at risk than you. He has disregarded everything from your past and given you a second chance. Harry has put everything out there for you. A part of you is still holding back for whatever reason. You need to decide what you're going to do next and trust that you're right," he responded._

" _Is he still going to need me?" I asked, referring to his warning in my last dream._

 _Dumbledore frowned deeply which made my stomach turn violently. "I'm afraid so. Even more than I thought he would," he answered._

 _I sighed. "When?" I didn't think he'd be able to answer me._

" _I do not know, Draco. Hold him close. You're heading down the right path," he replied. He started to fade and I noticed that I was stirring. I watched him leave and I went back to my body._

I woke up and looked around, half expecting Dumbledore to still be there. He wasn't. Harry was still very much asleep next to me so I slipped out of his hold and went over the back of the couch. I walked over to the window and looked out into the neighborhood. It was darker now. I wondered what I might be holding back from Harry. I had initiated our make-out session today so physically I wasn't holding a single thing back. Was it emotionally? Was it the fact that I hadn't come out and told Harry how I felt? What was I holding back?

"Why do I smell lemon drops?" Harry asked sleepily. I turned to look over at him and he was sitting up on his elbows, his hair a mess. I walked back over to him and sat down next to him. He looked up at me and I wasn't sure what he saw, but he looked at me in concern. "You had another conversation with Dumbledore?" he questioned. I nodded. He sat up and reached for my hand. He took it and squeezed it. "Are you alright?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you hungry?"

He was still looking at me in concern. "Yeah, um, let me make you dinner," he said. He threw the blanket off himself and stood. He walked out of the sitting room and I stayed where I was. I put my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths. I had expressed some feelings towards him, but I guess I hadn't fully told him how I was feeling. Dumbledore said I was holding back and I needed to figure out what that meant.

 **XXXX**

 _Harry's POV_

I walked into the kitchen, feeling confused. I could tell that something was bothering Draco and I knew that Dumbledore had been there again. I wanted to know what their conversation had been about. Why would Dumbledore come again? Draco had chosen his path. Was he thinking of going back to his old path, leaving the one that I was on? I didn't think that was likely, especially after earlier, but he had only given me snippets of how he felt about me. I could surmise how he felt based on how he acted, but I wanted him to say it.

I shook my head and looked through my cupboards and the ice box. I found some pork pies that I had made the previous day and chose to warm those up. I put those in the oven and looked for something else to make with them. I settled on some potatoes. I started slicing those up to fry in a pan. I was keeping my mind blank, letting my movements to prepare dinner to calm me. I used to hate cooking since my aunt and uncle made me cook so often as a child, but as an adult, I found it to be soothing because I was cooking for just myself or people that I didn't mind cooking for.

I left my kitchen, setting a spoon to continually stir my potatoes and went down into the basement. I glanced over to where Kreacher stayed. His little area was nice. I tried to have him move upstairs into a room, but he wanted none of that. He liked being down there. I looked to the opposite corner and saw that Tibbles had set up a nice area for himself as well. I smiled. I went over to a rack that had some wine bottles on it. I didn't really drink wine much, but I thought it might be nice for dinner tonight.

I picked a port wine and started back upstairs. Draco wasn't in the kitchen so I assumed he was still in the sitting room. I set the bottle on the table, checked my potatoes, and went back into the cupboards for two wine glasses. I set those on the table and returned to cooking the potatoes. I heard movement behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see Draco coming in. "Dinner's about ready," I told him. I took the potatoes off the burner and was about to check on the pie when I felt arms looping around my waist and a kiss on my shoulder. I sighed and gripped his hands for a moment.

"It smells good," he commented as he let go and walked away to the table.

I opened the oven, trying to shake off the awkwardness I was feeling. The pork pies were ready so I pulled them out and set them on the stove as well. I grabbed some plates, placed the food on them, and brought them to the table. I poured a glass of wine for us both and sat down. I started to eat, feeling Draco staring at me. I looked up at him and frowned. "What?"

He lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm just confused I guess," I replied.

"Confused about what?" he asked.

I set my fork down and looked up at him. "Well, I'm just curious as to why Dumbledore visited you again," I said.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "He was basically just checking in, seeing how my new path was working for me," he replied.

I knew he wasn't telling me everything. "Fine," I replied. I went back to eating my dinner unable to focus on it. I barely tasted it. Draco had been doing so well telling me the truth and not leaving much out. He was leaving something out this time and I felt like it was going to be something huge.

"Harry," Draco said with a slightly pleading tone.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Draco. You don't have to tell me what it was about. You don't owe me anything like that," I replied.

I finished eating and drank down my wine. I stood up and put my plate and glass in the sink. "I've got some work to do. I'll be upstairs. I'm sure Kreacher has made up your room by now. Just call for him and he'll show you where it is." I headed towards the door to head upstairs. I heard chair legs scraping and knew Draco was getting up. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Harry, wait," he said as he gripped my arm and turned me to face him. I looked up at him and he seemed to be slightly panicked.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, I am still processing the conversation, okay? I will tell you about it, I just need to think about what it all means. Please don't be upset about this," he pleaded.

I sighed. "Okay. I've still got work to do." I said. He let go of my arm, looking defeated, and I just turned and walked upstairs. I knew it had been too good to be true. We couldn't get along forever. We had to have a blip in our progress. Dumbledore had said there'd be challenges. This must be one of them.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I had some paperwork to do that was sitting on my desk. I walked over and sat down. Another good distraction was work. I worked diligently for a couple of hours. I glanced at my time piece and noted that it was almost nine. I stood, stretching. I had expected Draco to disturb me at some point, but he didn't. I sighed and left my room. I noticed that the door to what was going to be Draco's room was opened. I looked in and saw him lying on the bed with a few pillows propped up under his head. He had a book lying across his chest and his eyes were closed.

I pushed the door open quietly and walked over to him. He was breathing softly and I could tell that he was asleep. I took the book from his chest and set it down on the nightstand. I grabbed the quilt that was at the end of the bed and brought it up to cover him. He looked beautiful in sleep. He truly was a handsome man. I smiled and leaned over, kissing his forehead. He didn't stir at all. I left his room, dimming the light that was burning next to his bed before shutting the door behind me.

I walked back into my bedroom and shut the door. I went to the loo and showered quickly. I slipped into some sleep pants and climbed into bed. I distinguished the lights and my head barely hit my pillow before I was out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A smaller chapter than usual. It's quite sappy though :) Enjoy!**

 _Draco's POV_

After Harry had left me in the kitchen feeling completely defeated, I stood there for several moments unsure of what to do. Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt? Why was I holding back? Was I still afraid that what I was feeling wasn't true? Dumbledore told me my feelings were real. I wanted Harry so badly and wanted to be with him. It bothered me that I had screwed up what had turned out to be a wonderful day. I slammed my hand against the door in annoyance. I had to get my head on straight and figure it out.

"Kreacher!" I called out.

He popped up in front of me. "Yes, Master Draco," he said, bowing slightly.

I wanted to roll my eyes at this movement, but chose not to offend the ruling house elf. "Can you show me to my room?" I requested.

He nodded and turned for the stairs. I followed him up and down the hallway towards Harry's room. I wondered for a moment if he was taking me to Harry's room, but he didn't. He stopped at the last room before Harry's and opened the door. I sighed and turned into the room. It was rather nice which surprised me. My bag was sitting on the bed. "Thank you," I said. He nodded again and left.

I walked over to my bag and took out my clothes, placing them into the wardrobe that was part of the room. I noticed a bookshelf and walked over to it. There were some wizarding novels, but I found some novels that appeared to be from the Muggle world. I was curious so I grabbed one and went over to the bed. I piled some pillows up and settled in. I started reading the book and found it interesting. Soon I was being transported into a strange Muggle world that I didn't think could possibly exist.

I read for over an hour when I started to feel my eyes getting heavy. I placed the book on my chest for a moment and closed my eyes. Soon I was fast asleep.

 _Dumbledore didn't appear in my dream again, but Harry was there. He was smiling at me and waving. I smiled back so happy to see his smile again. I started towards him wanting to kiss him and make him feel how I felt about him. However, I knew I was moving, but he seemed to never get closer. I started moving more quickly and feeling a bit panicked that I wasn't getting any closer to him. "Harry!" I called out. His expression changed and he was looking at me with a frown. Why wasn't I getting closer to him?_

 _I stopped moving for a moment to catch my breath. Harry was still frowning at me and further away than he was before. "Harry! I love you!" I called out. I didn't know if that would take the frown off his face. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise and then he smiled broadly. I smiled back and started moving towards him again. This time he was moving towards me too. I started moving more quickly towards him and soon he was leaping into my arms and I was holding him closer than I ever had before. I stepped back slightly and looked down at him. His green eyes were watery and he was saying something to me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying._

" _Harry, what are you saying?" I asked. His mouth continued to move, but I still couldn't understand him or hear him. I was about to ask him again when I saw his expression change. His eyes widened in fear and then his face contorted in pain. "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked. He jerked backwards out of my arms and I soon realized why._

 _I looked past him and saw Harry between the Lestrange brothers. His head was bowed and his body was limp. The Lestranges were holding him up between them and cackling. I reached for my wand, but it wasn't there. "Let him go!" I cried. This made them laugh harder as they both let go and Harry crumpled to the ground. One of the brothers, I wasn't sure which one looked down at Harry, raised his wand, and muttered something. I didn't have to hear what he said. The flash of green light told me enough. They had just cast the killing curse on Harry and I had been able to do nothing._

I sat up in bed, tears streaming down my face. I looked around the room, wiping at my eyes. I hadn't had nightmares in months. I focused on some things around the room to ground myself. I noticed that the book was sitting on the nightstand and the light was dimmed. I had a quilt over me that I hadn't had before. Harry had been in here.

I threw the blanket off and got out of bed. I knew exactly what that dream was telling me. I rushed out of the room and went straight to Harry's. I didn't even knock as I opened the door and walked in. His room was dark. I turned the lantern on, keeping it dim. "Harry," I said as I shook him. He groaned and rolled over, exposing his bare back. I reached out and shook him again. "Harry, wake up," I said louder.

I saw his eyes start to open and he rolled back over to face me. "Draco?" he said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at me, trying to focus on me. I didn't know how I looked, but his eyes widened and he looked concerned. He sat up. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I love you," I blurted. His eyes widened further and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said quietly.

"I love you or well, I'm falling in love with you," I repeated.

He leaned back against his head board and stared at me in disbelief. "Huh, I-"

"Let me finish," I interrupted. He closed his mouth and nodded. "I have been questioning whether or not my feelings for you are real. Not because of you, but because I've been alone for so long and I thought that maybe these feelings were just misplaced because of that. I didn't want to tell you I was feeling one way, when I was actually feeling another. I am falling in love with you and before I thought it was too fast, but with our history, I think it makes perfect sense. When Dumbledore came to me earlier, I asked him if my feelings were real or not and he said that they sounded real to him. I haven't loved another person in this way before, but the way you make me feel, tells me that I'm falling for you. I hated upsetting you earlier, but I also didn't want to say something that wasn't true. I'm sorry, it's taken me so long to tell you how I feel and for earlier," I explained.

"Draco, I don't know what to say," he said.

I sat down on his bed. "You don't need to say anything. I just had to tell you how I was feeling. I hated how tonight went. I knew you were upset and I knew it was my fault. I don't know how to express my feelings very well, especially with you," I replied.

"I understand it's hard for you, but I don't want you to be afraid to tell me how you feel. I'm not going anywhere. The second I kissed you, was the second I realized that there was so much more potential here than I could ever have imagined. I want to be with you. I want to be able to call you mine. I didn't think that was possible either. It turns out that I was wrong about that, but I'm not wrong about you," he responded.

Another reason I was falling for him, he understood me. He gave me the space I needed even when he didn't want to. He cared for me and he wanted me. "I'm glad you aren't wrong about me," I said. I thought back to his comment about not going anywhere and I was reminded of my dream. I looked at him fearfully and he instantly picked up on the change.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up again and leaning towards me.

"I had a nightmare about you and it was more real than I would have liked," I told him.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What happened in the nightmare?"

I didn't want to tell him about Dumbledore's repeated warning that Harry would need me, even more so than he thought before. I also didn't want to tell him that this dream was the push I needed to tell him how I felt. "I was holding you and we were happy, but then you looked afraid and in pain and then you were jerked from my arms," I told him.

"What happened then?" he asked.

"You were being held up between the Lestrange brothers and it was obvious that you were knocked out. I tried to use my wand on them, but it wasn't there. I told them to let you go and they did. Then one of them cast the killing curse on you and I woke up. I couldn't save you," I explained, feeling the same feeling I had when I woke up.

"Oh," he said. He looked down between us and pulled at his blanket. He appeared to be thinking. "Well, I can understand why you'd have that dream. My office was ransacked and Flint was imperiused by someone. There are rumors that the Lestranges are up to no good. You realized that you're falling in love with me, therefore investing much more into me than before. Despite all of that, Draco, it was just a dream. I'm fine. The odds of me getting snatched up by those two are very small and really, what purpose would it serve?"

I gave him a look that suggested that he was worth much more to them than he believed. "Harry, you can't possibly think that you wouldn't be the top prize to them anymore," I said in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I'm no threat to them," he pointed out.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Of course you are! You're Harry Potter. You defeated the Dark Lord. You are a threat to anyone who even remotely supports his mission. You've made it your business to create equality in our world, everything that they're against. Don't underestimate yourself," I exclaimed.

He reached out and took my hands. "Draco, calm down. I think you're looking more into this than you need to. I'm fine. I'm here. I'm safe. I'm with you," he said.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but Harry had other ideas. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. It caught me by surprise and I let out an unmanly squeak, but it didn't take long for me to respond. Soon my head was swimming again. Harry broke the kiss and sat back.

"I'm here," he repeated. I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again. It didn't last long.

"Okay. Well, I should let you go back to sleep. Good night, Harry," I whispered.

"Good night, Draco," he responded. I smiled and stood up, leaving his room. I went back into my room and changed into my pajamas. I crawled back into bed and laid there for several moments. When I finally fell asleep, it was a restless sleep. I had fear building inside me that my dream was more prophetic than just a dream.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Great news! I am nearly done with the story. I'm hoping to have it completed in the next week or so. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Harry's POV_

After Draco had left, I laid there staring up at the ceiling. Draco loved me or was falling in love with me. That made my stomach flutter happily and my heart soar. I couldn't ask for anything better. I wish I had something better to say than, "I don't know what to say." The fact is I didn't know what to say for real. I had strong feelings for him, I knew that, but I was also very cautious about being in love. I had lost so many people that I loved. I didn't want Draco to be one of them. Now it was my turn to be guarded. Draco had put it all on the line for me and I said nothing. Of course, I didn't want to say something that I wasn't ready to say. When I told Draco I loved him, I wanted to mean it.

I turned over on my side and stared at the still burning lantern on my bedside. My mind wandered to Draco's dream. I didn't want to tell him that the dream scared me too. I hoped it wouldn't come true, but so far Draco's dreams have come true lately and that scenario wasn't one I wanted to come true. I began to question if we could truly rid the Wizarding world of inequality with Dream Big. If the Lestranges were so against it, who else did they have backing them? I had the words love and fear flitting around in my head as I fell into a fitful night sleep.

I awoke to my alarm the next morning. I sighed and shut it off. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I reached for my glasses and put them on. It was about eight and I was due at the office around nine. I slid out of bed and walked towards my door. Once I left, I glanced over at the door to Draco's room. It was still closed so I figured he was still asleep. I went downstairs and could smell bacon being cooked. My stomach grumbled. I walked in and saw Kreacher cooking bacon and eggs simultaneously and saw Tibbles setting the table and placing some toast on the table with jams and butter. I smelled tea and smiled to myself at the two working so well together.

"Master Harry," Tibbles said with a smile.

"Good morning Tibbles, Kreacher," I said as I sat down at the table. I picked the Daily Prophet up off the table and looked at the front cover. Of course, the break in was front page news. There was an old photo being used of Hermione and me. I rolled my eyes and skimmed the article. "Is Draco awake?" I asked absently as I turned the page in the Prophet.

"No, sirs. He wasn't sleeping wells last nights," Tibbles replied, his tone worried.

I looked over at him. He looked worried about his master. I couldn't blame him. I was worried too. Sleep was precious and when you don't sleep well in a night it's usually because of bad dreams or stress. I hoped neither of those for Draco, but I somehow imagined that they were both relevant.

Kreacher brought me my breakfast and I ate quickly. "Thank you, Kreacher, it's delicious," I complimented. Kreacher looked at me in surprise, as he always did when I complimented him.

"You're welcome, sirs," he croaked. Tibbles cleared off the table and set to washing the dishes. I closed the Prophet and stood. I left the kitchen and went back upstairs. Draco's door was still closed. I thought about going in there, but decided I'd get ready for work first. I went into my room and got ready. Soon, I was back at Draco's door. I opened it carefully as to not disturb him.

He had the blankets up to his chin so that all I could really see was his blonde hair. I smiled as I walked in further. He was snoring quietly which made me smile. I leaned over and shook him awake. He groaned and batted at my hand. Not a morning person, I see. "Draco," I said quietly.

"Don't bother me, I'm sleeping," he muttered.

I smiled further and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his parted lips. I felt him smile against my lips and I leaned back to look at him. His eyes were still closed, but I could tell he was a bit more awake than before. "I have to head into work. What will you be up to today?" I asked.

He frowned. I wasn't sure if it was because of me going to work or because he didn't have plans for the day. "Do you have to go to work?" he asked.

I kissed him briefly again. "Yes, I do," I replied.

He opened his eyes and they were a startling shade of silver this morning. It took my breath away. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I've just never seen your eyes first thing in the morning," I commented. I felt my face warming.

He smiled at me. "I'll have to remember that. Alright, well, can I come to work with you?"

"I have to go in now, but if you want to come in a bit later that works. We can get you set-up at a desk and get you caught up on what our business is all about," I replied.

He nodded. "That works. I'll come in after lunch. I've got to go into Diagon Alley to get some things this morning. Huh, I'm actually venturing out. What have you done to me, Potter?" he questioned.

"Potter? Again?" I teased. He laughed. He reached up with one hand and gripped my shirt, pulling me down into another kiss. He was quite friendly in the morning and I liked it very much. He pulled back and smiled at me again.

"I'll let you leave now. Be careful until I get there, please," he teased, but I could tell from his expression that he was serious.

"Be careful in Diagon Alley," I said back. I was just as serious as him.

He nodded. I kissed him once more and stood. I stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. He was watching me. I smiled and waved. He returned it and I walked out.

I flooed to the Ministry and made it up to the office. When I walked in, it was like nothing had ever happened. People were working, talking, and laughing. It made me feel better. Hermione was at her desk diligently working. I smiled and made my way over to my desk. There was an envelope sitting there. I felt my heart start beating quickly as I picked it up. My name was on the front. I recognized the handwriting and calmed myself down. I opened the envelope and saw that it was a letter from Andromeda. She had included a new picture of Teddy. I smiled. He was getting bigger and bigger every day. She had also asked if I wanted to get lunch today. It sounded like that would be nice and I hadn't seen Teddy in a few weeks. I wrote a reply and sent it with an owl.

I managed to work uninterrupted until eleven. I looked up and saw Hermione looking at me. She stood and walked over to me. "Hey, you've been busy working," she said as she came up to me.

"Yeah, it piles up quickly. I've got several more people lined up to get involved in our cause so that's great. I'm having lunch with Andromeda and Teddy today. And Draco is staying at my house and he told me he is falling in love with me. How's your day been?" I told her.

Her eyes widened and she looked quite surprised. "Well, then. I'm not sure where to start with that," she said unsurely.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. I should head to Diagon Alley though to meet Andromeda. I'll let you process all that," I told her with a laugh. I stood up and she just shook her head at me.

"Oh, Harry, wait. Can you pick up some parchment, quills, and ink from Flourish and Blotts? We're running low and we won't be getting a new shipment until early next week," she asked.

I nodded and said good bye and walked downstairs. The Leaky Cauldron wasn't far from the Ministry so I walked out of the atrium and headed in the direction of the pub. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me. I was thinking about Draco. I smiled as I replayed his confession from the night before.

I made it to the Leaky Cauldron and walked through the pub and out the back to the area that led into Diagon Alley. I tapped the necessary bricks and the arch opened to me. I walked through and headed towards the café that Andromeda was going to be at. As I walked up, I saw bright yellow hair on a small child and knew that they were right there. He spotted me first and started squealing and bouncing in her arms. Andromeda looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

I had barely made it through the tables to theirs when Teddy was leaping towards me. I caught him and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Teddy, you're getting so big!" I cried.

He giggled and changed his hair color through several different shades. "Harry!" he cried. I set him in his chair and watched as he started to look through a Wizarding book. I looked over at Andromeda and she was smiling, but looking a bit tired.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch today. It's been far too long since I've seen you both," I said.

She smiled and nodded. "He's been talking about you lately so I told him I'd see if you could have lunch," she replied. I smiled. Teddy got up from his seat and crawled up into my lap. He started looking through the book again.

I held him close to me and continued smiling. A waitress came over and took our order. "How's everything?" I asked.

She sighed, but smiled. "I'm tired a lot more than I'd like to be, but Teddy is a good boy and he fills my life with such joy," she said. She looked over at him with some tears in her eyes. I figured that she was seeing Tonks in her grandson. I reached a free hand across and squeezed her hand.

"Harry?" I heard someone say from the street. I recognized the voice and turned to see Draco looking at me. His eyes settled on Teddy in my lap and several expressions crossed his face. He looked back up at me in surprise. I didn't know what was going through his head in that moment, but I imagined it was the same thoughts as when he looks at the picture of Teddy and me.

"Draco. Are you just getting here?" I asked.

He glanced over at Andromeda, reminding me that she was his aunt. She was watching him curiously. He took a deep breath and walked into the café and took Teddy's vacated seat. "Um, no. I was just finishing up and heading to the Ministry. Uh, hello Andromeda," he greeted.

"Draco. It's been a very long time," she responded.

He nodded. "Yes, it has. How have you been?"

"I've been well. How has your mother been?" she asked. I looked between the two feeling the awkward tension. It even captured Teddy's attention. He looked at his grandmother and then focused on Draco. He tipped his head to the side and his hair color changed to a curious shade of purple.

"She's doing well, I think. I haven't spoken to her much in a couple of years," he replied.

Andromeda's eyes widened slightly. Teddy blew a raspberry and caught both their attention. Draco looked at him closely and Teddy returned his gaze. "You must be Teddy," he addressed.

"Yes. Who you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm Draco. Your cousin, I guess," he said unsurely.

"You know Harry?" he asked.

Draco looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I know him." I blushed at his look. I saw Andromeda looking over at us in surprise which made me blush further.

Teddy seemed to accept this answer and went back to looking at his book. The waitress came a minute later with our food. Teddy got all excited again and Draco took that as his cue to get up and give Teddy his seat back. Teddy scrambled over and started eating his food. Draco smiled at him.

"Well, I will leave you to your lunch. I'll see you later. Andromeda, it was nice to see you and Teddy, it was nice to officially meet you," he said. He squeezed my arm and left.

I started to eat my lunch, but I felt Andromeda's gaze on me. I looked up. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"You and Draco are friendly," she commented.

"Yes, we are sort of together, I guess. We haven't said anything official, but yeah. Weird, right?" I replied.

She shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, Harry," she said.

I nodded. "Thank you," I replied.

We continued to eat and enjoy Teddy's antics during lunch. After awhile, Teddy appeared to be getting tired so we paid our bill and headed towards the arch to leave Diagon Alley. I had intended to walk them all the way to the floo, but then I remembered Hermione's request.

"Oh, Merlin, I forgot that Hermione needed me to pick up some stuff for the office. I'm sorry. I'll see you guys soon. Teddy, be good for your grandma," I said as I picked him up and hugged him. He giggled tiredly. I handed him back to Andromeda and she smiled at me before walking through the arch. I watched them walk into the Leaky Cauldron and then turned back around and headed towards Flourish and Blotts.

I was in and out pretty quick and was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. Halfway there, I noticed some people arguing across the street at one another. I kept walking, but kept an eye on them. I didn't recognize them. The arguing began to escalate so I sent a patronus to Ron and continued to make my way to the Leaky Cauldron. Before entering, I turned and glanced back, debating about whether or not I should intervene. I saw them pulling their wands out so I brought mine out and pointed it in their general direction in case I needed to throw up a shield. I ducked behind a trash bin. People were scattering from them, some apparating away.

Spells started to fly which made me want to help even more, but a voice in the back of my head that sounded strangely like Draco told me otherwise. I heard popping sounds again and noticed that the aurors were arriving. I watched as the people who had been arguing started to apparate away. Luckily, two were grabbed by aurors nearby, but the bulk of them disappeared. I stepped out from behind the trash bin and headed towards them to tell them what I saw. I saw Ron interviewing some other people. I felt someone staring at me.

I stopped and looked around. My eyes fell on two men who looked very similar to one another. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I hadn't seen them in a few years and even then I didn't get a very good look due to all the activity in the Department of Mysteries, but I knew who they were. One of them pointed at me and drew their finger across their neck. I lifted my eyebrow, but did nothing else. It wasn't the first time someone had threatened to kill me. What intrigued me was that the other man was staring at his brother fearfully and didn't look like he agreed with what his brother was doing.

"Harry!" Someone called out to me. I turned to look at the entrance and saw Draco coming towards me. He looked worried. I looked back to where the Lestrange brothers were and I saw two different looks on their faces before they disappeared. One looked at Draco in a calculating way, smiling evilly, while the other looked both surprised and interested to see him. I raised my wand at them to protect Draco, but they both apparated away.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: These two get along, disagree, kiss and make-up, disagree... It's just a never ending cycle. So maybe that's just how I write it, but eh, oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gives some clues as to what will happen in later chapters and we get to see more freaked out Draco and flirty Harry lol. Enjoy :)**

 _Harry's POV_

"Harry!" Someone called out to me. I turned to look at the entrance and saw Draco coming towards me. He looked worried. I looked back to where the Lestrange brothers were and I saw two different looks on their faces before they disappeared. One looked at Draco in a calculating way, smiling evilly, while the other looked both surprised and interested to see him. I raised my wand at them to protect Draco, but they both apparated away.

He stopped next to me and looked past me in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I saw the Lestrange brothers, right over there," I told him, pointing to where they had been.

Draco's eyes widened. "What?" He looked around fearfully.

"They're gone now, but they were there," I said again.

"Are you alright? What happened down here?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied. I didn't want to tell him about the look and gesture that one of the brothers had given me.

"Granger was eating lunch with Weasley when your patronus came in. I didn't wait to hear what all was said. I got out of there as quickly as possible to make sure you were alright. What happened down here?" he explained.

I smiled at him and leaned up, kissing him quickly on the lips. There was enough going on that I didn't think anyone would notice and at this moment I didn't really care. "That's sweet of you to worry," I teased.

He narrowed his gaze at me. "Are you making fun of me?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just teasing. I really do appreciate it," I assured him.

He reached out to me and pulled me towards him and into a hug. He kissed the corner of my mouth before he let go, blushing deeply. "So, what happened then?" he asked again, clearing his throat.

My face warmed from his affection. I ran a hand through my hair and looked over to where the aurors were still interviewing people. "After Andromeda and Teddy left, I remembered that I needed to pick up some stuff from Flourish and Blotts. When I was heading back, I saw a group of people arguing. I didn't think much of it, but then they started to escalate and wands came out so I sent the patronus to Ron and debated about whether or not I should intervene. In the back of my mind, a voice that sounded very much like you was telling me not to, so I didn't and just watched. By the time spells started flying, aurors were apparating in and the arguing people were apparating out."

Draco looked over at the aurors fearfully. "This wasn't just a random thing," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

He sighed. "In the war, Death Eaters would come to popular places like this and start things. Sometimes they'd curse people, sometimes they'd kidnap people, and sometimes they'd just argue and make a mess of things, like today. The purpose was to cause chaos. Today seems much milder than they usually do, but since you saw the Lestrange brothers, I can guarantee this was planned by them," he explained.

I frowned. Ron seemed to remember that I had sent him the patronus since he started heading our way. He looked frustrated. I'm guessing the investigation was not going well. "Hey, mate, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not getting much over there. What can you tell me?" I recounted everything that I had seen, leaving out the Lestrange brothers. "Will you let me see the memory so I can see if we can recognize anyone?" he asked once I was finished.

I was about to respond when Draco spoke. "You forgot to mention a very important part, Harry," he pointed out.

I narrowed my gaze at him. I didn't want Ron to stress out more than he already was. Ron looked between us with a questioning look. I sighed and turned to look at him. "Fine. I saw the Lestrange brothers over there after everything happened," I said as I gestured to where they had been.

Ron's eyes widened. "You saw them? Did they do anything or say anything?"

I glanced at Draco sheepishly. He narrowed his gaze at me. He knew I neglected to tell him something. "They didn't say anything or really do anything per say," I commented.

"Per say?" Draco repeated.

I sighed again. "One of them pointed at me and then made a slashing gesture across his neck," I said quietly.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked fearful again. "That's it. This is going to stop. I'm going to find out what their end game is. Merlin, Harry, how can you be so calm about them doing that?"

"Draco, it's not a big deal, okay? It's just an idle threat. They can't get to me. Don't worry about it," I said to him.

"They can't get to you? They can't get to you? Hello, they were just here in Diagon Alley where you were! Of course, they can get to you! They can get to you anywhere!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration and worry.

Ron and I exchanged glances. He looked like he wanted to take off, but I gave him a pleading look to stay. He stayed put, reluctantly. I looked back at Draco. "Draco, please, calm down. They didn't get to me today. I'll be more careful, alright? Just calm down," I assured him in a soothing tone.

He met my gaze and seemed to be trying to send some message to me through his eyes. I could see that this really bothered him and that he was truly worried about my safety. I could see the depths of his feelings for me within his gaze. It made my heart swell. He looked away from me and down at the ground between us. "I just can't lose you, okay? It took me forever to find you and I'm not about to lose you," he said quietly.

I felt my face warming considerably. I glanced at Ron who was staring at Draco in shock and was turning a deep shade of red. He kept opening and closing his mouth, wanting to say something, but not able to form the words. I looked back at Draco and he was still looking at the ground. I reached out and took one of his hands. He looked up at me, looking almost embarrassed for his confession. "You're not going to lose me, okay? Something is bound to happen to me at some point, but you won't lose me," I told him. He glared at me for the last part of my comment. "That sounded harsh, I suppose," I responded. He nodded in agreement. "Look, let's just go back to the office and distract ourselves for awhile. I'm sure Hermione has plenty of work for you to do today," I suggested.

"Actually, I need to go see my parents. If I'm going to stop them, I need their help to do it," he replied.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? It's Saturday and it will give you time to calm down and not go off on your parents or something," I suggested.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow, but no later. The risk is too great," he said absently. He turned and started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

I watched him for a moment before I turned back to Ron. He was still a deep shade of red. "So, yeah, um, I guess he's worried about me," I said awkwardly.

Ron met my gaze. "You think? I didn't realize how much he liked you," he said in disbelief.

"He told me last night that he was falling in love with me," I told him.

If he could look more surprised and any redder, it'd be in this moment. "Seriously? That's great?" he said in a questioning tone.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it is great."

"Well, um, I better get back to investigating. I'll get that memory from you later." He looked extremely uncomfortable as he walked away from me.

I laughed and glanced back to where the Lestranges had been. I was reminded of Draco's dream and it sent chills through me. I really, really, really, hoped that it wouldn't come true. I turned back and made my way back to the Ministry.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I made my way back to the Dream Big offices, my mind racing. My dream was looking more and more like a possibility. It could have happened today. Harry could have been taken today and I wouldn't have been able to do a single thing about it. It would have been easy for them. I could have lost him today. I arrived at my desk and sat down heavily. I turned my chair so that my back was to the office. I knew that Granger would be on me in an instant to know what had happened down there. I didn't think I'd be able to keep it together while she talked to me. This is why I didn't leave my house. Staying in my house was safe. Staying in my house prevented things like this happening. Staying in my house prevented me from having to deal with the outside world, to deal with people like Harry. Staying in my house would have kept me from Harry.

My thoughts stopped right there. My stomach turned and my gut clenched. If I had stayed in my house, told him no, then I wouldn't have been able to be with him. Ever. Staying in my house would have been safer, but then I would have missed out on so much. I hung my head in my hands and took several deep breaths to calm down. I sat up straight and turned around in my chair. I was expecting Granger to be standing at my desk, but she wasn't. Instead it was Pansy. I looked up at her in surprise.

"What happened down there?" she asked, taking a seat across from me.

I glanced around. No one seemed to be paying us any mind. "What happened during the war. Death Eaters come in, stir stuff up, throw some spells, and get out without getting caught. Maybe make some death threats, you know, the usual," I replied.

Her eyes widened fearfully. "Death threats?" she whispered.

"The Lestrange brothers were down there and one of them drew his finger across his throat at Harry," I replied. I felt the fear building again, making me sick.

"Draco, what are we going to do?" she asked nervously.

"We need to talk to our parents. We need to get them on board," I told her, my mind coming up with an idea.

"On board with what?" she asked in confusion.

"What if we got them to help us fight them?"

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, her voice rising.

"What better ways to get rid of them than have their former friends help the aurors to take them out?" I suggested. The fear that I felt building started to wane as my idea began to formulate even more.

Pansy sat back, looking thoughtful. "That would be interesting. Do you think they'd go for it? I mean, are they supportive enough to go all in like that?"

I shrugged. "Talk to your parents and talk to Theo and see if he'll talk to his parents too. I'm going to see my parents tomorrow and I'll see what they think." I looked past her for a moment as I watched Harry walk in. I smiled at seeing him, but noticed that he looked troubled. Pansy must have followed my gaze because she cleared her throat to get my attention. I turned back to her and she was smirking at me.

"He is quite handsome now that we're on the same side, isn't he?" she commented.

I felt my face warm and knew I was blushing. "He's always been handsome," I said quietly.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she smiled. "I'll talk to Theo," she said quietly before she stood and left my desk. I watched her for a moment and then turned to look back at Harry. He was staring at me in a way that I couldn't quite understand. He still looked troubled, but yet his eyes showed another emotion that sent butterflies flying in my stomach. He smiled and walked over to my desk. He took the seat that Pansy had just vacated.

"I'm not going to lie, I like seeing you sitting there," he said gesturing to my chair.

I frowned at him. "Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. I wasn't annoyed, but I was curious.

He smirked and shook his head. "It means that you chose me over your other option. That's why," he responded with a lifted eyebrow.

I looked at him in surprise at his arrogant response. "It's always about you, isn't it, Potter?"

He flicked his wand and stood up, walking to my side of the desk. I glanced sideways at the office, but nobody seemed to notice us. I looked back at Harry who looked a bit predatory. I gulped nervously and turned so I was facing him. He leaned down putting his hands on the arm rests. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're right, it is always about me," he stated as he leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss and leaned back again. I felt my heart begin racing and I licked my lips nervously. "However, I plan on making it all about you, if you'll let me," he whispered. Merlin, his eyes were so green! My eyes widened further as he leaned forward again and kissed me deeply. His hands skimmed across my arms sending chills through me. It was an amazing kiss.

We separated and he grinned at me before he stepped back and went back to the other side of my desk. My mind was completely fuzzy from that kiss. I couldn't even think of what I wanted to say. How could he be so calm? "That was quite convincing. I'm curious as to how you'll make it all about me though," I responded, somehow.

He continued to grin and I could see a calculating look in his eye. I wasn't sure what to think about that. "Well, I was thinking that we could have a date tonight, at my place. What do you think? Would you go on a date with me?" He bit his lip and it was ridiculously charming and cute.

"Wow, I've never been asked on a date," I said. I rubbed at my chin exaggerating my thinking. I could tell he was getting nervous because he started to shift from side to side.

"I mean, you don't have to. I just thought that maybe…. Never mind," he stuttered. He started to walk away.

"I'd love to," I called after him. He turned back towards me and grinned. I smiled back.

"Okay, well, um, good. I'm glad," he said, blushing deeply. He went over to his desk, and sat down, a smile on his face.

I went back to work, my mind racing at the thought of how our date would go. I felt like something amazing was going to happen. I just didn't know what.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I really hope that I haven't moved these two too fast together. This chapter has lots of lemony goodness in it. Plus, Harry realizes something too. It's really just a sexy chapter, not much else. The next few chapters will have a lot of action as well. I imagine that these two have a lot of suppressed attraction to one another and that as attracted as they are to one another, that being in each other's presences when they're feeling particularly randy, would cause them to be more affectionate. Hope you enjoy it either way :)**

 _Harry's POV_

When I had walked in and saw Draco sitting at his desk, I felt something that surprised me. I was ridiculously pleased to see him sitting there and loved that he was there. I didn't realize just how much him joining Dream Big would affect me. I wanted to kiss him right then to just show him how pleased I was, but he had been talking to Pansy and I didn't want to interrupt. Kissing him a few minutes later had been amazing and promised so much. Asking him to have an at home date with me was impulsive, but I so badly wanted to have a date with him even if it was at home.

That led me to sitting at my desk again, distracted. Knowing that Draco was working on just the other side of me made it even more difficult to focus. Thinking about our date tonight, even worse. I sighed and tried to block it out. I glanced over at Hermione's desk, noticing that she was still gone. I wondered where she had gone. I glanced at our calendar and noticed that she was meeting with some potential recruits. That explained that.

I went back to working on paperwork. I worked diligently for about an hour before I started to get distracted again. I looked over at Draco's desk and saw him turn to look at me as well. He smiled slightly at me which made me smile in return and blush. I looked back at my paperwork and then glanced at my time piece. It was four. I glanced over at Draco again. He was focusing on his paperwork again.

I sighed and stood up. I wasn't going to be successful anymore today. I walked over to Draco's desk. He looked up at me and smiled a brilliant smile. "Hey you," he greeted.

Two simple words and my stomach was fluttering. "Hey. I'm heading out. Are you ready?"

Draco shook his head. "I've got just a little bit left. Maybe an hour?"

I nodded. Perfect. That would give me time to make tonight extra special. "Sure. I'll see you in a bit." I waved and started to leave.

"Wait, you forgot something," he called out to me. I turned to look at him in confusion. He waved me over. I walked over to him and looked at him expectantly. He flicked his wand and then stood, grabbing me, and pulling me towards him. It caught me by surprise, but I instantly recovered as soon as his lips pressed against mine. He opened his mouth just enough to brush his tongue against my lip. Merlin, this did not help me be less distracted at all. He kissed me for several moments, running his fingers up and down my back, sending chills throughout my whole body. He broke the kiss after a moment longer and smiled at me. His eyes were dark gray again. "Now you may go," he said breathlessly. He let go of me, albeit reluctantly, and I turned to leave, in a daze.

I started for the door, my fingers touching my lips. They still tingled from our kiss and I knew my face was flush. I nearly ran into Hermione on my way out.

"Harry, watch out," she said in surprise. She looked up at me and our eyes met. Her eyes widened and she glanced around the office, settling on Draco who was still staring after me. The same look on his face as I assumed was on mine. She blushed and turned back to me. "Have a good night, Harry," she said as she patted my arm.

I nodded dumbly and walked out of the office. When I was finally in the lifts, my brain cleared and I was able to focus. Draco was mind blowing. I didn't know what I was going to do tonight to keep myself from not wanting to snog him all night. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I decided to apparate to a muggle supermarket and pick up something special for our date tonight. I walked in and found a premade shepherds pie. I've had it before and knew it was good. Someday I would like to make it from scratch, but it took several hours so tonight was not going to be the night. I was walking by the sweets section and I saw some strawberries with cream in the middle. I thought those might be good for dessert so I picked some of those up as well. I went to pay and then left.

I left the supermarket and headed in the direction of Grimmauld. It was only a couple of blocks away and it was nice enough out. It was nearing the middle of fall and the leaves were turning red, yellow, and orange. It was beautiful. The air was cool and crisp. It helped clear my head and made it easier for me to decide how the night would go.

I walked into my house and went straight to the kitchen, putting the shepherds pie in the oven. I pulled the wine from the icebox from the day before and set it to chill on the table. I pulled out two wine glasses, plates, and forks and set them all in the table. Kreacher and Tibbles came up from the basement and looked at me in confusion.

"Master Harry, what are you doings?" Kreacher asked.

"Uh, Draco and I are going to have a date tonight, here, and I was just getting things ready. How about you and Tibbles take the night off?" I suggested.

Their eyes both widened. "Take the night off?" Tibbles repeated.

"Yeah. Relax and enjoy yourselves," I replied.

They seemed uncomfortable with the idea, but nodded and went back downstairs. I took a deep breath and checked everything in the kitchen. It was ready except for the lighting. I went upstairs and found some candles in the cupboard. I went back downstairs and set them up around the kitchen. I lit them and everything was perfect. I smiled and ran upstairs to change into something nicer. I did the best I could with my hair and returned downstairs.

Everything was perfect. Now if only Draco would come home, we could get this night started. I walked into the sitting room feeling nervous. What if I was building it up in my head and it wasn't going to be as amazing as I imagined? I started to pace.

After about ten minutes, I heard the floo open and a thump coming from the kitchen. I had pulled the shepherds pie out of the oven about five minutes before and had resumed my pacing in the sitting room. I had way too much nervous energy. I walked back to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. Draco was brushing off his robes. He looked up at me. His eyes were bright silver and a strand of his blonde hair had fallen over his eyebrow. He smiled at me and I felt my heart start to race. That's when it hit me. I was falling in love with him too.

He gave me a questioning look so I could only imagine what expression as on my face. Since I showed all my emotions easily, I could only imagine what he saw. He started towards me, but stopped, still looking at me in confusion. Yeah, I was falling for him.

I walked over to him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him against me. I kissed him deeply, opening my lips to run my tongue across his lip, asking for entrance. He responded eagerly and returned the kiss. I reached for his shirt, pulling it up and exposing his bare stomach to me. I brushed my fingers against his skin, relishing in the softness. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him more. I left his stomach, reaching to take his cloak off and then I gripped his shirt and immediately pulled it over his head, breaking our kiss.

He was breathing heavily and staring at me with darkened eyes. I looked down at his chest and saw the faint scars that I had put there from sixth year as well as the slight definition of his abs. It sent me through a mixture of emotions, but I pushed that to the side and kissed him again. He fumbled with my shirt and pulled it off as well, throwing it behind him. He returned to my lips and pushed against me again. Our hardness met and it sent a whole new set of feelings coursing through me. I broke our kiss again, grabbed his hand, and led him towards the stairs.

He followed me willingly and we went upstairs and went straight to my room. I paused next to my bed for just a moment, my senses catching up to me as to what I was doing. I pushed that to the side as well because I wanted him so badly that I couldn't even begin to stop myself. I looked up at him again and kissed him again. We stood there kissing before he finally fell backwards and I landed on top of him. Somehow we didn't knock our heads together and managed to barely stop kissing.

I settled on top of him. We fit well together and left no spot untouched. I left his lips and moved down to his neck and kissed him, nibbling here and there. He was making breathy sounds so I assumed I must be doing something right. I was feeling brave so I began to kiss a path from his neck, heading down his chest. I came to one nipple and hovered over it for just a moment. I glanced up at him and his eyes were closed. I could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. I smiled and kissed it. He gasped and shifted beneath me. I looked up at him again, but his eyes were still closed. I went to work on is nipple both licking and sucking. The second I ran my tongue over him he arched and moaned at the contact.

I brought a hand up and ran my finger over his other nipple. He bucked into my harder and I could feel how aroused he was against my chest. I smiled and made my way down his chest and to his stomach. I placed feather light kisses over his stomach, allowing him some time to calm down. It wasn't much time before I was loosening his buckle of his trousers and unbuttoning them. I looked up at him and his eyes were very dark now, very stormy. I gave him a questioning look, asking for his permission to keep going. He nodded slowly so I pulled his trousers down slowly and carefully.

I paused as I realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He wasn't wearing any pants. My mouth suddenly went dry as I looked at his leaking cock. My bravery was quickly leaving me as I realized just what was happening here. I had never given a blow job, obviously and I had limited experience with one being on the receiving end. It was a sight to see and I realized that it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. The whole picture, not just the leaking cock that belonged to Draco. I looked up and down his lithe body and I felt myself hardening almost painfully. He was so unbelievably beautiful.

I brought my hand up and brushed it down his chest and sides and over his thighs. Everything about him floored me. I looked up into his eyes and he was completely unguarded. "You are so beautiful," I whispered in disbelief. How had I missed this all these years? I paled in comparison to him.

I shook my head and settled on top of him, kissing him tenderly. I needed a moment to cherish this and realize how lucky I was. I wanted him more than I thought was possible. I sat back and he was looking at me unsurely. I smiled slightly and then refocused on his leaking cock. It appeared to have gone down some, which was my fault since I had slowed us down big time. I took a deep breath and leaned down, taking a tentative taste of his precum.

Draco hissed at the touch and arched his back. It wasn't awful so I continued to explore him with my tongue. He groaned each time I ran my tongue up from the base of his cock to the tip, following the vein. I figured I was doing well enough and felt my confidence coming back. I hovered above his leaking cock and took it into my mouth. He cried out in surprise and arched into me, nearly gagging me. I backed off for a moment, but still kept him encased in my mouth. I began to move my lips up and down his shaft as I ran my tongue along the underside of his member. I could feel him become rock hard so I brought my hand up and started to move it up and down his shaft in tandem with my mouth.

"Merlin, Harry, I'm going to come," Draco bit out through clenched teeth. I quickened my pace, waiting to see what his release was like in this way.

I didn't have to wait long as I felt him pulsing in my mouth and suddenly hot spurts of liquid were pouring into my mouth. It was overwhelming, but I did my best to take it all in. Draco was muttering my name, mixed in with words I didn't understand, and moaning all at once as his orgasm ripped through him. After what seemed like several minutes, but was merely several seconds, he stopped coming and he stopped moving.

I swallowed what was left of his cum and sat back, looking down at him. Sweat glistened on his brow and he was breathing heavily. His eyes were closed again. I was still hard as a rock as I laid down next to him, curling into his side. I looked up at him and saw his eyes open as he realized how hard I still was. He turned to look at me and propped up on his elbow. He motioned for me to move to where my pillows were and so I moved up there, unsure of what he was going to do.

I had barely moved before he was on me again, kissing me frantically. My eyes widened in surprise at the pace he was moving considering just a moment ago he wasn't moving. He moved away from my lips and followed the same path and movements that I had done on him. Merlin, it was amazing to be on the other end of that. He undid my trousers without even asking if I was okay with it. Clearly, I was. He was on me the instant he had them and my pants off. He didn't even warm me up, he just put his mouth around me and started licking and sucking and kissing. It was amazing. I felt like I had a ball of fire sitting in my lower belly, just before I started to come. I cried out, saying words that I didn't even know what they were. My orgasm kept ripping through my entire body until finally it subsided and Draco was sliding up next to me, licking his lips.

He kissed me tenderly along my neck and jaw as he threw one leg over my legs and an arm over my stomach. I turned my head so that I could kiss his lips. We kissed languidly for several moments before we finally stopped and laid there in companionable silence. Both spent and both full of so much love and adoration for the other.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another chapter for you all :) This chapter is quite mushy. You've been forewarned :) Enjoy!**

 _Draco's POV_

Yeah, that just happened. A glorious, magnificent, stupendous, moment that I will forever hold in my memory. I had just had the best orgasm of my life all at the hands, or should I say mouth, of one, Harry Potter. If you had told me four years ago that this would happen, I would have laughed in your face and then spit on you. However, my emotions and maturity at that point were subpar to how I was today. I loved him. We had just shared an extremely intimate moment and I was beginning to think that he loved me too.

When I had arrived, the kitchen had been done up beautifully. The lighting was perfect and dinner smelled superb, but then when I looked over to the doorway to see Harry staring at me, I saw something in his expression that hit me to the core. He looked at me in such a way that I knew that I wasn't the only one falling in love. Of course, he promptly pushed that thought out of my mind as he ravished me and brought me to his room to snog me senseless and give me the best orgasm ever. Now that we were finished, the thought came back to me. Had I seen what I thought I had seen?

"I think it's safe to say that that was amazing," he said quietly. He had his arm wrapped around me and he was drawing circles on my arm. His touch was soothing.

"It'll do," I teased. He scoffed and swatted my arm, before trying to remove his own arm from around me. I grabbed his hand before he could and held him in place. "I'm kidding. Of course it was amazing," I said in assurance.

He kissed the top of my head and laughed. "I was going crazy all day thinking of you. You are so unbelievably distracting, you know that?"

I grinned and looked up at him. He was staring at the ceiling, but smiling. "It's part of my charm," I replied. I wasn't sure how I'd focused on my work today either. Harry was the distracting one.

"It was so bad that I didn't think I'd be able to make it through dinner without wanting to take you over the table and snog you senseless," he said with a laugh. The thought of him taking me over a table and snogging me until I couldn't see straight made me feel very warm and an ache to form in my lower belly.

"I wouldn't have minded that," I said quietly. I felt him turn to look down at me and I looked up at him with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, as much as I'd like to lie here all night with you, I'm starving all of a sudden. Why do you think that is?" he questioned in a teasing tone.

I propped up on my elbow and looked down at him. His eyes looked brighter than usual and his cheeks had a healthy flush to them. He looked amazing. I glanced down at his chest, noting that he had several scars across it. I reached out and brushed my fingers across a few. I ran my fingers down to his stomach and brushed my fingers across it. I followed the trail of hairs from his belly button to his package and stared down at it for a moment. Yeah, he looked amazing.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I said to him quietly. He smiled at me and I leaned down to kiss him softly. He returned the kiss easily. "Let's have dinner." I got up from the bed and grabbed my trousers, pulling them on. I went to hand him his stuff when I noticed that he was staring where I had bent down for my trousers with a blank look on his face. I chuckled and threw his stuff at him. He let out a cry of surprise as they hit him in the face. "Like what you see?"

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at me. "Definitely," he said breathlessly.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed and made my way to the door. He followed a few seconds later and we went downstairs, finding our shirts and putting them back on. Luckily, Harry had the sense to cast a warming charm on our food so it was still nice and warm. He dished us up and poured us some wine and we began to eat stealing looks at each other the entire time.

After awhile, dinner was finished and we were sitting there sipping our wine. Harry stood and went to the icebox and pulled out some strawberries. They looked delicious. "Would you like to take our wine and dessert into the sitting room?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to the sitting room.

We settled on the floor, facing a fireplace which Harry lit. He placed some pillows behind us and we got comfortable. I turned to face him. "Harry, tell me about your childhood," I requested.

He looked over at me in surprise. "Don't you know all about my childhood?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "I know the rubbish that the Prophet said, not the real story. I want to know you. I realize that yes, I am falling in love with you, but I don't know all of you and I want to. Please tell me," I asked.

"How much time do you have?" he said with a sardonic laugh. I frowned, wondering how he really grew up.

"I've got all the time in the world, for you," I told him sincerely.

He smiled and nodded. He looked over to the fire and launched into a very long story about how he grew up. I was amazed, horrified, intrigued, saddened, and angry throughout it all.

"So you're telling me that your aunt and uncle made you sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until you were given your Hogwarts letter, your cousin treated you like a punching bag, and you were their servant?" I demanded angrily.

He shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much," he replied.

"That's unbelievable. Didn't they know what you were and what you did?" I questioned in disbelief.

"They knew that I was probably a wizard, but they didn't know about Voldemort. It doesn't matter. I look at it as a part of who I am and how it shaped my life," he replied nonchalantly.

I shook my head. "I can't imagine that. That makes me angry," I responded.

He squeezed my hand and shook his head. "Don't be. It's in the past. I talk to my cousin and aunt on occasion. It's fine."

I shook my head, still in disbelief. He had told me all about his years growing up and the things that he did at Hogwarts that I didn't know about. I hadn't realized how often his life had been put into danger while at Hogwarts and how much he had truly gone through. My later years at Hogwarts were rough, but it paled in comparison to Harry's life. It amazed me at how normal he was and how he still managed to be optimistic after all the horrors and losses he had experienced. As I knew it would, it made me love him all the more. I still had a lingering question though. "You had mentioned, when I told you about my first dream, that you had experienced something similar with Dumbledore. What was it?"

He sighed glancing at me and then looking back at the fire. He had a far off look in his eyes. "Well, I told you about the horcruxes. I didn't mention that I was a horcrux as I found out later, after I was killed. Part of Voldemort was in me from when I was a baby. That's why I could communicate with snakes and why I had a direct connection to his emotions. I knew that I had to confront him. So I went into the Forbidden Forest and I accepted death. I chose to die. Sure enough, Voldemort cast the killing curse on me and I ended up having a conversation with Dumbledore at King's Cross. I was in limbo. I could live or I could die. I figured out around then or maybe later, I'm not really sure when, that I was a horcrux. By him destroying me, he destroyed the last horcrux thus making him mortal. I chose to live and I was sent back to the forest. That's when your mother was sent to check if I was dead by Voldemort and she found me very much alive. She asked me about you and if you were safe and when I told her yes, she told Voldemort I was dead. The point is, I spoke to Dumbledore after he had died as well. That's why I didn't think you were crazy," he explained.

I stared at him in disbelief. I hadn't realized that he had actually done that either. "I thought I knew everything there was to know about you. Clearly, I was wrong," I replied. This bothered me immensely. It made me realize even more how wrong I had been back then. No wonder people thought I was a horrible person. I was.

"You wouldn't have known it because you didn't live it with me. Even Ron and Hermione didn't understand the scope of what I had to deal with during that time and they were with me most of the time. Don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, it's in the past. We are here in the present and we are both different," he assured me.

As usual, he seemed to be able to read my mind. Maybe I didn't hide my emotions as well as I thought I did. Maybe just in front of him. "Thank you."

He smiled and squeezed my hand. He picked up the strawberries and offered them to me. I took one and popped it into my mouth. It was delicious. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the taste. I heard Harry suck in a breath and I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were wide and he was biting his lip again. "What?" I asked.

"Can you do anything that doesn't make me want to snog you senseless?" he asked quietly. I laughed.

"I ate a strawberry. How does that make you want to snog me?" I questioned.

"You clearly don't know what you looked like when you ate it. Let me demonstrate," he replied. He picked up a strawberry and popped it into his mouth, closing his eyes, and licking his lips slowly. Oh….. I see the problem. I felt my stomach flutter and my face warm.

"That's not fair," I replied. He opened his eyes and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another strawberry. I exaggerated my bite and made an obnoxious sound as I licked my lips.

He started to laugh and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders went up and down with his laughter. "What? Is there something wrong? Is there something on my face?" I questioned looking around and patting my face.

He kept laughing and fell over on his side, nearly sending the strawberries tumbling. I grabbed them and set them up on the couch. I started to laugh as well. I hadn't felt this good in ages. I hadn't laughed like this, a genuine laugh, in years. I reached out and grabbed Harry's hand to get his attention. He sat up and looked at me, tears in the corners of his eyes from laughing. He turned more fully to face me. I reached out and stroked his cheek and wiped a stray laughter tear from it. His eyes closed briefly and he turned into my touch. He smiled and looked back at me. "I love you, Harry," I whispered to him. This time I meant it completely. I loved everything about him. I loved how he made me feel. I loved how he made me smile. I loved how his past has not changed him, but only made him a better person. I loved him.

He smiled and grabbed my free hand. "I can honestly say this to you. I love you too," he responded. I stared at him in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to say it back. I felt a tickle in my nose and a wetness in the corner of my eyes. No one had ever told me they loved me, other than my mother of course, and I had no idea how to handle this.

"You do?" I asked my voice cracking. I sniffled and cleared my throat, trying not to cry.

"Of course I do. I started falling in love with you the second I saw you again. I just didn't realize it. When I saw you come into my kitchen, I don't know, you just looked at me and you smiled just so and your hair fell over one eyebrow and that was that. I knew I loved you. I know that our past is not that great and I know that you were once not that great of a person, but I also know that now, you are who you were meant to be. I can't imagine loving anyone else, but you," he confessed.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and my careful resolve crumbling. I glanced away from him to the fire, trying to gain some composure. It didn't help much and then Harry pulled me towards him and I looked up at him and then he was kissing me ever so gently. Merlin, I was going to be a mess. This is so embarrassing. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I let some tears fall. I didn't full on sob, but pretty close. He continued to kiss me though and then when it became too much, he sat back and pulled me against him in a hug. He held me while I tried to regain my composure. It took me far longer than I would have liked, but I ended up calming down eventually. He drew soothing circles on my shoulders and eventually I was calm again.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure what came over me," I told him confidently.

He chuckled and shook his head. "It's good to cry once in awhile," he assured me.

I felt my face warm considerably. I sighed in contentment though and snuggled into him more. We stayed that way for about a half hour, staring at the fire. Watching the flames dance in the hearth. I felt my eyes growing heavy. The day was catching up to me and the impending meeting tomorrow with my parents was coming to mind. "I should probably get to bed. It has been a long day, but tonight has been the best night of my life. Thank you, Harry," I said as I sat up from his hold.

He smiled at me and stretched. "You're welcome and thank you," he replied.

I smiled back at him and stood. I grabbed the strawberries from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I heard Harry putting the fire out and then coming behind me into the kitchen where he distinguished the candles. We walked upstairs together and stopped outside my door. I was waiting for the awkwardness of saying good night when I so badly wanted to still be with him. "Good night, Harry," I told him reluctantly. I stepped forward and kissed him gently.

"Good night, Draco," he replied after we parted. I smiled and watched as he walked towards his door. He reached out to open the door and so I reached out to open mine. I started to walk in when he spoke. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" he asked.

I paused and stared at my darkened bedroom. I slowly turned to look at him. He looked so hopeful. He was reading my mind again. "I'd love to," I replied quietly.

He smiled broadly at me in relief. "Excellent," he said.

"Let me get my pajamas and then I'll be there," I told him. He nodded and went into his room. I stared after him a moment and then went into my bedroom. I took off the clothes I was wearing and put on my pajamas. I went into the loo and brushed my teeth. What a day it had been. I returned my toothbrush to its carrying case and left the loo, heading for Harry's bedroom.

When I walked in, he was already in bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. His eyes were already closed. I smiled. I climbed in on the other side and slid up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him. He kissed the top of my head. I kissed his hand that was around me and nuzzled into his side. One leg went over one of his and my arm went across his chest. It felt perfect. "Good night, Harry," I whispered again.

"Good night, Draco," he whispered back. I drifted off into the best sleep of my entire life.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I finished this story! I don't think I've ever had a whole story written where I could post chapters and not worry about making people wait too long between chapters. This story will be 39 chapters which will include the epilogue so we've still got a lot of story left. In this chapter, you'll get a glimpse of the Lestrange brothers and then a very erotic moment between Draco and Harry. Enjoy!**

 _Death Eaters POV_

"Are you mad?" Rabastan Lestrange yelled at the man who was standing nearby.

"Brother, you act as if you're surprised," Rodolphus Lestrange responded in annoyance.

"You completely exposed yourself to him. Potter is not stupid. He will surely have recognized you," Rabastan replied angrily. He had been curious at first when his brother told him that someone was stirring things up. He had enjoyed his freedom and didn't want to go back to Azkaban. He would prefer to live in solitude for the rest of his life than be in that awful place. The more time he spent in the presence of his brother and the man who was trying to bring down Potter, again, the more he wanted out.

Rodolphus waved him off. "He won't know who we are. We were just two guys making a threatening gesture. Besides, the test went much better than we could have ever imagined. He was completely alone and unguarded in Diagon Alley. It sets our plan in motion much easier now," he explained.

Rabastan looked at his brother in disbelief. "Did you not see the Malfoy boy with him? Seriously, you are stupider than I thought!"

Rodolphus raised his wand at him. "Shut your mouth. We are this close to getting Potter and this close to taking over the Wizarding world again!"

Rabastan shook his head. "If the Dark Lord couldn't do it, how could you possibly think that he could do it?"

"He owes it to the Dark Lord for all his screw ups. We will get Potter," he replied.

"When I first got involved in this, I was curious. Now that I've been dealing with this, with you, with them, for the past year, the life I was living after the Dark Lord was killed looks pretty damn good," Rabastan responded.

Rodolphus narrowed his gaze. "You are not a true Death Eater," he seethed.

"Were you successful?" someone said loudly as they came into the room that Rabastan and Rodolphus were in. Rabastan sighed in relief as he knew his brother was about to kill him.

"Better than expected. Potter happened to be in Diagon Alley, completely unguarded and unaware of anything that could happen to him. We let him go with a threat," Rodolphus reported, still glaring over at his brother.

The man didn't seem to notice. "Good. He will be very pleased to hear this. Now, I need you both to start rounding up more Death Eaters. I believe the time is coming for the next part of our mission very soon."

Rabastan didn't wait for a response from his brother before he apparated out of the room. He wanted to get as far away from him as possible. He knew that if he went somewhere his brother would suspect, than he would be found quickly. He had to go somewhere that no one would expect him to go. He had heard rumors that the Malfoys were in France and wanted nothing to do with them. He would start there. Based on what he had seen from the Malfoy boy and Potter, he had a sneaking suspicion that finding the Malfoys would work very much in his favor. Plus, he had to warn someone of what they were planning to do, hopefully saving his own skin in the process.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I woke the next morning feeling very warm. I stretched as much as I could, but found myself held in place by something. I panicked for just a moment before I woke up enough to remember last night and remember where I was and whose bed I was in. I looked over my shoulder and saw Harry. His hair was sticking up in all directions, more so than usual and he was breathing quietly. I turned to face him more fully and just watched him sleep for several moments. It seemed to be so intimate. I would have never thought I'd be one to want to watch someone sleep, in a non-creepy way of course, well and a creepy way too…. Anyway, Harry was beautiful when he slept.

I heard the door creak open and I peeked over Harry's shoulder to see Tibbles bringing in a tray with a variety of breakfast foods on it. He set it over on Harry's desk and then left quietly. Hmm, that seemed interesting and unexpected. The smell of tea wafted over to me and I felt my mouth water. It must have been getting to Harry too because he stirred a bit in his sleep. I looked back at him and watched as he started to wake up. I thought it might be creepy if I was staring at him so I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

Harry was slowly opening his eyes and seeing the beautiful shade of green full of sleep, made this an even better way to wake up. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. "Good morning," he whispered sleepily.

"Good morning to you," I whispered back. I could wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He responded as gently. "It looks like we are getting breakfast in bed, so to speak," I commented once we parted. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw the breakfast on his table. He smiled and started to sit-up.

"Good, Tibbles must have gotten my note then," he said as he reached for his wand, summoning the tray to us. I sat up against the headboard as Harry settled the tray over us.

"You asked for this?" I questioned in surprise. I was realizing more and more that Harry was a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah. Last night, while you were getting your pajamas on, I sent him a little note to bring us breakfast this morning. I was hoping that I would have been awake to serve it to you, but apparently I was more exhausted than I thought," he replied.

My smile broadened and I looked up at him again. "That is quite romantic, Potter," I teased.

He looked over at me and smirked. "Again with the Potter?"

I winked at him and started to serve myself some food. Harry did the same and we ate in silence for a bit. When I was nearly done, Harry was finishing up as well. "Are you still going to your parents today?" he asked nervously.

I hadn't thought of my parents since yesterday, for obvious reasons. I knew that it was something I still needed to do though. "Yes. I need to tell them what happened in Diagon Alley," I replied.

He sighed. He waved his wand at the tray and sent it back to his desk. He turned to face me more fully. "Draco, I don't want you to involve your parents. There's a reason you stopped talking to them. Don't change your mind because of me," he objected.

I sighed and reached out to grab one of his hands. "I strongly believe that if this whole thing with the Lestrange brothers, and the threats on you, is to go away, I have to involve my parents. Your safety is my number one priority. I said this to you yesterday and I'm going to say it to you again. I just found you, I'm not about to lose you," I implored.

"But I can keep myself safe. I don't want you to risk your sanity because of me," he argued.

I shook my head. "I will lose my sanity if something happens to you. I can handle my parents. What I can't handle is something happening to you. Clearly, I know you can keep yourself safe. That is not in question. I would prefer to eliminate the threat instead of test your safety. Whether you want me to or not, I'm going to do this, okay?"

He stared at me for a moment and then turned away, shaking his head. "Fine, but just so you know, your safety is more important to me than you could ever know. You're not the only one who would lose their sanity if something happened to the one they loved." He got up from the bed and walked over to the loo, shutting the door behind him.

I watched after him a moment and then leaned back against the head board for a moment. I rubbed my face roughly before I slid out from under the covers and padded over to the loo door. "Harry, please don't be this way. I'm not discounting your feelings at all. I just really believe this is the only way," I called through the door.

I didn't receive a response so I left his room and walked into mine to get ready to leave. Couples had disagreements all the time. Harry and I were no different, except we weren't officially a couple so maybe that made it different? I shook that thought off and got into the shower. One little disagreement would not doom us. You don't just fall out of love like that and not want to be with someone. I felt the anxiety settling in and I didn't like it at all. I had to make this right with Harry before I left.

I finished my shower and quickly dried off, wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked out of my bedroom and back into Harry's where I stopped suddenly, just inside the doorway. He had taken a shower as well and was standing at his wardrobe with absolutely nothing on and his hair still slightly dripping, sending water droplets down his body. I watched one that went down his back, down his arse cheek. I don't think I had hardened so quickly in my life. He must have sensed me because he turned to face me, exposing his entire body to me. Granted this wasn't the first time I had seen parts of him, but somehow this seemed much more erotic than before if that were possible.

My mouth was dry as I looked him up and down slowly. To me, he was a masterpiece. I looked back up at him and he met my gaze. His eyes had darkened considerably and I could tell that he had been checking me out. I glanced down and noticed that he was hard. Amazing.

He walked over to me, slowly. I reached down and tried to put some pressure on my aching erection for relief. It was absolutely painful. He stopped a few inches from me and reached out, grabbing the towel around my waist. He loosened it and it fell to my feet. He stepped back a few feet and looked me slowly up and down. This was both slightly uncomfortable and extremely arousing.

"Now it's fair," he said huskily. My eyes widened at the way his voice sounded. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain from my erection was too much. I needed relief. I reached down and stroked myself, instantly closing my eyes and feeling the relief settle in. I moved up and down my shaft, my breathing becoming faster. I opened my eyes and saw Harry staring at me with his mouth open and his eyes wide and dark. "Now that's not fair," he muttered in a needy tone.

I smirked at him for just a moment before I reached out for the door, to hold myself up. I could feel the fire in my belly growing and knew that I would be coming soon. I locked eyes with Harry as I kept stroking myself. I watched as a thought came to his mind and he smirked as well, reaching out to stroke himself. I stopped my stroking for just a moment to watch him, the burn in my belly growing. His eyes were closed as he started moving up and down his shaft at a quicker pace. I resumed my own stroking and was nearly about to come when Harry opened his eyes again. He held my gaze as he stroked faster and faster. He brought his free arm up and braced himself against the wardrobe.

Our stroking started to be on the same pace and with another smirk from Harry, a challenge so to speak, I was coming. I groaned at the sensation that ripped through me, but I refused to close my eyes. I wanted to watch him come too. I didn't have to wait long because he growled deep in his throat and began to shoot cum all over. His eyes never wavered from mine. Now this had to be the most erotic thing ever.

We both slowed our strokes at the same time, both spent. He waved his hand and he was clean. I did the same. We stared at each other for several seconds, breathing heavily, coming down from our mutual orgasm. He pushed off the wardrobe and started towards me. I let go of the door and started towards him. Within a second, we were kissing each other madly, rubbing our spent erections together. I could feel myself becoming hard again at his touch. Merlin, it couldn't be possible.

He began getting hard again, but soon we stopped kissing as madly and soon our erections calmed and then we parted, breathing heavily again. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. We stood that way for several moments, just holding each other. When we parted, Harry was looking up at me. "Don't be gone too long," he whispered, kissing me gently on the lips.

I kissed him back. "I'll get back as quickly as I can," I assured him. He nodded and we parted. He went to his wardrobe to get dressed and I left his room to get dressed myself.

When I was finished dressing, I walked out into the hallway, my mind buzzing with what we had just done and the warm feeling it provided me. I looked into Harry's room, but he was not there. I walked downstairs and saw him in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. He was drinking some tea.

I walked over to him, kissing the top of his head. I looked down at him and saw him smile. "Tibbles!" I called out as I stepped away from him and towards the basement door. Tibbles appeared right away with a pop.

"Yes, Master Draco," he said.

"I need you to take me to Malfoy Villa," I said to him.

He looked at me in surprise. "But sirs," he started.

I heard Harry snort and I glanced over at him. Clearly he and Tibbles agreed about this. I shot Harry a slight glare and he raised his hands in defense. "I know what you're thinking, Tibbles, but it is necessary."

"See, I'm not the only one worried about you," Harry commented from behind the Prophet.

I walked over to him, pushed the Prophet down in his hands, and leaned down in front of him. I kissed him hard which caused him to squeak in surprise, but he instantly responded. I broke away from him after just a few seconds. "I love you." I stated firmly.

His eyes widened at my tone. I searched his eyes for a moment and saw the worry. It was too much to see so I leaned back and walked back over to where Tibbles was.

"Take me," I repeated. He tugged on his ear a few times, but then took my hand.

Harry was watching me. "I love you too," he stated just as firmly before Tibbles apparated us to my parents.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

 _Draco's POV_

I landed in their yard in time to see a jet of light flash to my left. I looked over and saw my father flinging spells at something near the edge of their property and my mother with her wand raised. I rushed over to see what was happening.

"How dare you come onto my property?" my father demanded. I rushed over to see someone I hadn't seen in a long time. I instantly whipped my wand out and pointed it at him.

"How did you find us?" my mother demanded.

"I heard a rumor from some other Death Eaters. I didn't tell a soul," Rabastan Lestrange stated.

"No one should know our location," my father stated.

"It wasn't a specific place that was named, just this country. I just happened to find you. Please, I have important information for you," he begged.

"What do you have planned with Harry?" I demanded, making my presence known.

My parents both looked at me in surprise as did Rabastan. "Draco, what are you doing here?" my mother demanded.

"He is why I'm here. I will stop you! You will not harm him! Incarcerous!" I yelled. Ropes shot out of my wand and wrapped him up tightly. My parents stared at me in disbelief.

My mother came over to me and pulled me into her arms as I started to shake with the anger I had pushed to the side yesterday. Just seeing Rabastan brought it back and coupled with Harry's confession and our night and morning, it came back in ten fold. She ushered me inside. I vaguely heard my father mutter a levitation charm and knew that he was bringing Rabastan inside as well.

She brought me into their sitting room and settled me on the couch. She sent Tibbles to bring me tea. I was clenching my fists together as I tried to regain some control over my anger "Draco, tell me what happened," she said as she sat next to me.

"Harry was involved in a problem in Diagon Alley that I know he was part of," I bit out, pointing in a general direction as I didn't know where Rabastan was.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, luckily, but they threatened him and I know they are planning something more. I can't lose him, mother. I just can't," I cried.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" my father demanded as he came briskly into the room.

"Lucius, please, can't you see he's upset?" she demanded.

"Why? What has you so upset?" he asked, less rudely this time.

My mother and I exchanged a look. I sighed. If I wanted his help, their help, I needed to tell him. "Harry was involved in a problem in Diagon Alley today that was brought upon by Death Eaters," I told him.

"Harry Potter?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, father, Harry Potter," I told him.

"Why are you concerned for Potter's safety? How does what happened in Diagon Alley affect…." he stopped as he started to put things that I have said the past couple of days together. He frowned and rubbed his chin. "I see," he finished. He sat down in a nearby chair and looked thoughtful.

"What can we do?" my mother asked.

"I want to talk to Rabastan first. I need to see if what I believe is going to happen is really going to happen," I explained.

My father nodded, still looking a bit confused about the new information. He stood and I followed him. He led me through the Villa and into a back bedroom. Rabastan was sitting in a chair, still tied up. He looked up when we walked in. I glared at him.

"My son has a few questions for you," my father stated. He stepped to the side and I stepped in further. I stared at Rabastan, trying to keep the bit of cool I had managed to gain before coming in here. I was still so furious. I was having a hard time beginning.

I took a deep breath. "Were you part of what happened in Diagon Alley today?"

Rabastan stared at me curiously. "I was there, but didn't participate," he replied.

"You didn't threaten Harry Potter?" I asked in disbelief.

"I didn't threaten him, but I know who did, and I know what's coming. Thus why I'm here," Rabastan stated.

I crossed my arms. "Do you have any veritaserum, Father?"

Rabastan lifted his hands, as best as he could, and waved them defensively. "I don't need veritaserum. I will tell you the truth. Avery is leading this whole uprising of sorts and my brother is the one who threatened Potter. They have something bigger in the works and personally, I don't want to be a part of it. That's the honest truth," he replied.

I glanced over at my father who looked fearful at this news. Avery was one of the people in the Dark Lord's inner circle and he never had to answer for his crimes. Rodolphus was just as crazy as his wife had been. Those two leading something like this, was almost scarier than if the Dark Lord were back. "Why did you get involved in the first place?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed and glanced out the window that was nearby. "I thought that I'd see what it was going to be all about in case it got to this point. I have been living a decent life before my brother told me about all their plans. I was hoping I could convince him that he was going down the wrong path, but there's no stopping him," he replied.

"What do they plan to do?" I demanded my careful resolve showing through.

Rabastan lifted an eyebrow at this. "I'm curious about something, young Malfoy. I saw something in Diagon Alley that surprised me in regards to you and Potter. You seem awfully concerned about what happens to him," he commented.

I stepped towards him, wand raised, a curse on the tip of my tongue. "What are they planning?" I bit out.

He looked up at me with a bit of fear in his eyes. "I don't know for sure. I just know that it involves Potter and that they have bigger plans than what happened yesterday," he replied.

"If you don't know anything specific, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"I needed to warn someone of what was to come. That's all I can really do. They have big plans with Potter and whatever they do, they will use him to get whatever they want obviously. I couldn't just waltz into the Ministry of Magic with this information. I am an escaped convict after all and I am not going back to Azkaban. If there was anyone that I could trust so to speak, it would be the Malfoys. Besides, from what I saw today and your reaction to him being there after the chaos, I knew that there was more than just a concerned citizen about Harry Potter's safety" he explained.

I dropped my wand hand and looked at my father. "What would make you think that I would care one way or another about something happening to Potter?" he asked. I bit the inside of my cheek at the crass way he said Harry's name.

"Your son, of course. I saw the way he was looking at Potter in Diagon Alley. Your son is very much involved with Potter. That's why I thought you would want to know," Rabastan replied matter of factly.

"Considering I just found out about their, relationship or whatever it is, your assumption was incorrect," my father replied.

"But yet, it still worked in my favor as I have your attention and I've told you what I know," he said in return.

"Excuse us for a moment," my father bit out as he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me from the room. He hadn't manhandled me in years. It caught me by surprise. Once we arrived back in the sitting room where my mother was, he let go of me and narrowed his gaze at me. "Start from the beginning," he said through clenched teeth.

I sighed. I glanced at my mother and she looked at me like she couldn't help me. I looked back at my father and gave him the short story. "As it would be far too long to tell you from start to finish, I will give you the short version. Harry came to me at the manor and asked if I'd join Dream Big. I told him no, but then that night I had a dream and it helped me to decide that maybe I should learn more about it. Luckily for me, Harry is stubborn," I paused for a moment as I recalled him coming to the Manor the next morning. I smiled. My father lifted an eyebrow in question. I cleared my throat, blushing. "So he came back and I still wasn't quite sure, but eventually I told him yes. In the time that I said yes and to now, Harry received a threatening letter, the Dream Big offices were ransacked, and Harry and Granger were attacked by Marcus Flint who was imperiused. Also during that time, Harry and I had several moments and we kissed a few times, and I fell in love with him. That brings us to yesterday where Harry was nearly hurt and threatened in Diagon Alley because some Death Eaters still have a problem," I explained.

While I explained all of this, I noticed my father get paler and paler. He was sitting by the time I was done and looking older than he was. I imagine learning that your son prefers a bloke over a woman was hard to hear, but even more so because it was my former enemy and the Dark Lord's executioner. "I can't believe this," he whispered.

"Oh, Lucius, can't you see that he's happy? Let him be. Having Harry Potter as his better half will make his life full of greatness," my mother assured him.

"Not one for you to exploit though," I reminded him. He sneered at me which I will admit made me cower slightly.

"I am not going to exploit Potter! I am not happy about this at all. This changes everything that we had planned for your future. How will you produce an heir if you continue on this path with him? What if he has ulterior motives for being with you? Do you see a 'rest of your life' future with him?" he demanded.

I threw my hands up. "Father, I do see a 'rest of my life' future with him and he does too. He loves me. He told me last night that he did, but that doesn't matter right now because what I care about is him and protecting him. I came here today to ask for your help. Please help me stop them so that nothing happens to him. Please father," I begged.

His eyes widened in surprise at my begging and I'm sure at the fact that Harry loves me and that I see a future with him. He looked over at my mother and I knew that she was giving him the look that she used to convince someone of what they should do without giving them any other choice. She had used that look on me many times as a child. He sighed. "That part of our discussion isn't over, but I can tell that this is very important to you, so what can we do to help?" he said reluctantly.

My eyes widened in surprise. Then I did something that I had never done. I walked over to him and hugged him. I actually hugged my father. He tensed in my hug, but then awkwardly hugged me back. I stepped back, blushing deeply at showing that kind of affection towards him. He looked equally embarrassed, but then I caught the hint of a pleased smile and that same softness towards me in his eyes. "Thank you. Um, I need you and mother to come back to England and see how many former Death Eaters there are that are willing to help. I know that the Parkinsons and the Notts will be willing as they are already part of Dream Big," I answered.

"What will you have them do?" my mother asked in confusion.

I looked at her seriously. "Instead of it being us against the better part of the Wizarding world, it's going to be us _with_ the better part of the Wizarding world against them," I said gesturing in the direction that Rabastan was.

Both my parents looked at me in disbelief. "You can't be serious," my father said.

"I am. If they do something horrible to him, you and the other Death Eaters will know how to handle them and where to find them," I explained.

"Draco, we will help you, but I don't know if that is something we can do," my mother said nervously.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Fine. It was dumb of me to even think that you would actually do something for me. Tibbles!" I called out.

"Yes, sirs?" he asked as he popped up next to me.

"Take me to Harry," I stated.

I glared over at my parents who looked both fearful and concerned. Tibbles reluctantly grabbed my hand and then we were gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

After Draco left, I sat at the table staring at the spot he had been. It had been a whirlwind 24 hours. I had experienced something so unbelievably special with another person that happened to be Draco Malfoy. I had exposed myself to him in a way that I had only done in private. I had tried once to watch myself masturbate out of curiosity, but it was so embarrassing that I stopped watching myself and subsequently lost my erection. That was a bummer day. Watching him do that to himself had been so amazing. Everything about last night and this morning had been amazing, except for our little disagreement of course, but that ended well.

I felt my face warm as I replayed this morning in my head. I felt myself getting hard at the mere memory and shook my head, trying to not think about it for a moment. I walked over to my sink and put my tea cup in the sink. I heard the floo in the sitting room flaring so I walked in and saw Hermione and Ron tumbling out. They brushed themselves off and looked up, seeing me in the doorway. I smiled at them.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling today?" Ron greeted.

I blushed deeply as once again my thoughts betrayed me. Ron scrunched his face up in confusion and Hermione just smiled.

"I think he's feeling fine, Ron," she said. She sat down on the couch and I came over to join them. Ron sat near her and I sat in a chair opposite the couch.

"I don't want to know," he said, turning red.

Hermione and I both laughed. "What brings you guys by today?" I asked.

Ron sat up straighter, settling into Auror Weasley mode. "We compared yesterday's event in Diagon Alley with previous instances during the most recent war and it was definitely led by Death Eaters. The few people that we actually arrested know nothing about who was behind it or why. They knew nothing about the Lestrange brothers either. We gave them veritaserum as well and they were telling the truth. Also, we followed a paper trail out of the auction house and found that the Malfoy's owl had been bought by someone named Yerva. We looked up known Death Eaters and that name wasn't on the list. We also looked in the Wizarding database and couldn't find that surname either. We are thinking that it's just an alias," he explained.

I sat back and processed this new information. Yerva did not sound familiar at all. Maybe Draco would recognize it. "I'll ask Draco if he recognizes it," I offered.

"Is he here?" Hermione asked innocently.

I laughed. "No. He's, uh, visiting his parents," I said in annoyance.

Hermione lifted her eyebrow. "You appear to not like that," she commented.

I sighed and shrugged. "He wants to get them involved somehow. Have them help us to find these guys before anything happens to me. He's extremely worried about me," I told her.

"He does love you after all," she stated matter of factly.

Ron's eyes widened. "He what?"

I smiled at her saying that. "And I him," I said quietly. Hermione gasped.

"You what?" Ron asked again.

"We love each other," I replied.

"But….but….but how?" he stuttered in disbelief.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Ron. For a lot of reasons. I know why he wants them involved, but I just don't want him to suffer to. He stopped talking to his parents for a reason. I don't want him to revert back to how he felt before in regards to them," I explained.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Your concerns make sense, but it also makes sense to him to possibly sacrifice his feelings in regards to his parents for you. Besides, I think he's on to something. What's that saying? Fight fire with fire?"

I frowned at her. "Yeah, but at what expense?" I questioned.

"At the expense of your safety," Ron said joining the conversation. He must have recovered from finding out that Draco and I loved each other.

I shook my head. "I'm perfectly safe," I reminded them.

They both gave me a look suggesting otherwise. "They got into our office, twice. They could have gotten you in Diagon Alley. Clearly you aren't as safe as you think you are," Hermione responded worriedly.

I sighed deeply. She was right. Ron was right. Draco was right. I hated that I had to put my life on hold again because my life was in danger. I thought this was in the past. "I know, but what can I do? I can't just stop going to work. I can't just stop going places because that might be the time they get me," I reminded her.

"I'm not telling you that you can't do that stuff. You just have to be more careful and probably not alone," Hermione suggested.

I nodded. We sat there in silence for several minutes. "Care for a game of chess?" I asked Ron.

He grinned at me and stood. "Don't you mean, prepare for a game where I dominate?"

I rolled my eyes, but grinned as well. Hermione laughed and pulled a book from her bag and started to read. It reminded me so much of our days at Hogwarts. It made me smile.

We stayed like this for a couple of hours. I heard a pop come from the kitchen and all three of us looked up. I saw Draco come into the sitting room and his eyes fell on me. I could tell instantly that he was upset.

I stood up and walked over to him. He simply stared at me. He not only looked upset, but he also looked afraid. That got me really worried. When I was close enough, he grabbed me and pulled me into his arms in a tight hug. He hugged me like his life depended on it. He stayed that way for several minutes, just holding me.

"Draco, what's the matter?" I asked finally. He shook his head and then stepped back to look at me. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I could vaguely hear some gasping behind me and possibly a gagging sound, but I wasn't too sure.

When he finally broke away from me, he reached up and cupped my face. "Seriously, what is wrong? You're scaring me," I told him, my tone almost angry.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I just, I couldn't help myself," he said quietly. He stepped around me and went over to the chair near the couch and sat down. He placed his head in his hands. Hermione and I exchanged looks and Ron was staring at me looking quite pale and like he had swallowed a lemon. He was apparently still hung up on mine and Draco's kiss.

I walked over to Draco and knelt down next to him. I placed my hand on his leg to get his attention. "Talk to me. What happened at your parents?" I asked.

"Do you need us to leave, Draco?" Hermione asked in a soothing tone.

"No, it's fine. It will save me from having to tell my story twice," he stated.

"Okay, so what happened then?" I asked again.

He looked up at me fearfully. "When I got there, my parents were dealing with Rabastan Lestrange. Somehow he found them. I was so angry about what had happened to you yesterday that I roped him up and we took him inside. He gave us more information about what was planned and Merlin, Harry, I'm so scared," he replied finally.

"What did he say?" Ron asked, recovering from earlier and going into auror mode again.

"He told us that they had something planned for you. He's not exactly sure what, but they are going to use you to get what they want. He also told us who was behind this all," he answered.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"A Death Eater named Avery. He was one of the people in the Dark Lord's inner circle. He screwed up at some point and has a lot to make up for. He must think that doing whatever it is he's going to do to Harry, will make up for what he didn't do when the Dark Lord was around. Either way, you're in danger," he replied.

I sat back on my heels and looked down in front of me. This was nothing new to me, but somehow it seemed far worse than when I was a kid. Maybe because I had so much more invested in my future than I did before. "Well, then, I guess we'll just have to be extra careful," I responded. I stood up and walked over to the windows and looked outside. The wind was blowing slightly and the sun was angled just so that it made the colors on every tree I could see seem more vibrant.

I heard movement behind me. "Wait, Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked. I assumed that Draco was going to come over to me.

"What?" he said absently, surely facing me.

"A name came up in our investigation about your family's old owl. We searched our data bases, but couldn't find the name anywhere. I'm wondering if you might recognize it," Ron asked. His tone didn't sound accusatory which was nice to hear.

"What is the name?" he asked. He must have turned from me because his voice wasn't as loud.

"Yerva. Y-E-R-V-A," Ron spelled.

I turned as hearing that name again triggered something. I looked at Draco who seemed to have had the same thought. He looked over at me and then back at Ron. "It's not perfect, but that spells Avery backwards," he stated quietly.

"They switched the R and the E," Ron commented absently.

"That means he's been planning this a lot longer than we originally thought," I said quietly.

"Yeah, probably. My parents weren't much help either," he replied.

"How so?" I asked.

"They want to help, but not the way I want them to," he replied.

I sighed. I figured as much. "Do you think they're scared?"

He nodded. "Yes, I think so. I mean, I get it, but they could do so much here. I mean can you imagine them going against their former 'friends'? It would be like a civil war or something," he replied.

I chuckled a bit at this. "Yes, well, let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'll just be more careful I guess. I'm not going to stop living my life and lock myself away in Grimmauld because they might get to me. I'm still going to go to work and I'm still going to go out in public. I'll just be more careful."

Draco looked horrified at this. If he had it his way, I would lock myself up in Grimmauld and never come out until they were taken care of. "I don't want you getting hurt," he said quietly.

I sighed and walked back over to him. "I know, but I can't stop living my life. I'll have someone with me at all times," I assured him.

"I'll be with you at all times," he responded.

I nodded. I didn't mind thinking about him being with me all the time, but I thought that at some point I would need some space.

"What about Rabastan? What are your parents going to do with him?" Ron asked.

Draco looked over at him and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I suppose they'll keep him there. I actually believe that he doesn't want to be a part of it so it might be alright," he replied.

"Yes, but isn't he crazy?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "Not really. Rodolphus is the crazy one. He was the one who was married to Bellatrix. They were two crazy peas in a pod," he replied.

The three of us exchanged glances. That did not make us feel any better. "Well, please let us know if anything more comes from this. I'll have the aurors keep a close eye on things. Since we don't know exactly what is planned and when it will happen, I'm not sure that it will be beneficial, but at least the option is there," Ron stated.

Draco nodded. "Of course," he replied.

Ron nodded and started for the floo. Hermione hugged me tightly and nodded once at Draco before she went and joined Ron. They both waved before they flooed away.

After they left, Draco turned to me. "Harry, I'm really worried."

I walked over to him and hugged him. "I know, but it'll be fine. I'll be alright," I said as I leaned back to look up at him.

"How do you know?" he asked worriedly.

"I just do. Now, are you hungry?" I asked, changing the subject.

He nodded and I smiled before I turned and went towards the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen I saw an owl at the window. I looked at in confusion for a moment, but walked over and opened the window. He flew in and landed on the back of a chair. Draco walked in as I was getting the note from it. I didn't recognize the script on the front. I absently fed the owl a treat as I started to open the letter.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked as he walked over to the cupboard to get a glass. The owl flew out the open window.

My eyes widened as I looked at the letter. This was a surprise. "Um, it's from your father," I replied.

Draco looked over at me just as surprised. "Is it for me?"

"No, it's for me," I replied.

He walked over quickly and looked over my shoulder as he read the letter along with me.

 _Potter,_

 _We request your presence at our home as soon as you are able. We would like to speak with you._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

"He wants to see you," Draco said in a worried tone.

I frowned. "Well, it probably isn't bad. What do you think?"

"I think I'm coming with you," he stated.

"Let's eat lunch first, okay? Your father didn't specify that I come alone so I'm sure it will be fine."

He nodded unsurely. I made us each a sandwich. Draco sat against the counter eating it while staring off into space. He looked worried. We had both finished and were putting our dishes away when Draco called for Tibbles.

"Yes, sirs," he said as he popped into the room.

"I need you to take us to Malfoy Villa," Draco requested.

Tibbles looked between us in concern. "Both of yous?" Draco nodded. "I can only take one at a time," he reminded.

"Alright, so take me and then come back for Harry," he ordered.

"What if your parents don't want you there after all? Shouldn't I go first?" I asked.

Draco frowned at me. He worried his lip. "I don't know. What if Rabastan overpowered them and it's a set-up?"

"Well, where will Tibbles take me to?" I asked.

"He'll take you to the yard and then you'd have to go inside," he replied.

"Alright, so I'll be able to be somewhat prepared if it's a set-up. Besides, you won't be far behind, so it'll be fine."

He shook his head. "I told you that I will be by your side at all times," he insisted.

I smiled and walked up to him. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. "You'll be right behind me, okay? I'll be fine."

"Fine, but Tibbles, you better come right back or else," Draco warned.

Tibbles squeaked and tugged at his ear. I smiled once more at Draco and went out into the yard. Tibbles walked over to me and grabbed my hand, apparating us away.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Super protective Draco, defensive Lucius, and confident Harry. Sounds like a chapter to me! Enjoy :)**

 _Harry's POV_

We landed in the back garden of the Malfoy Villa. The garden was beautiful and there were the same kinds of roses as at the Manor. I brought my wand into my hand from my holster and looked around. I didn't see anyone lurking in the garden. Tibbles was still next to me and it looked like he was trying to leave, but couldn't.

I looked down at him. "Tibbles, what's the matter?"

"I can't leaves, sir. Is being blocked," he responded fearfully.

My stomach dropped and I crouched down. Shit. I looked around, still not seeing anything suspicious.

"Are you going to stay out there all day, Potter, or are you going to come in?" I heard Lucius call out to me from the porch. I looked over and saw him standing on the porch looking as regal as ever.

"Well, that depends. Why can't Tibbles leave?" I called out still crouching behind a bush.

Lucius laughed. "I'm assuming that my son was with you when you got my note and I knew that he wouldn't let you come alone. I want to have a conversation with you without him being here," he replied.

I felt anxiety building in my stomach at this. I was so stupid to suggest I go first, but I was also so right that he wanted me alone. "Yes, well, you know that he is figuring out a way to get here as we speak. I'd rather he not do something drastic," I called out.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Narcissa demanded as she came out on the porch. She peered towards me and when she saw me, recognition settled on her face, and then she turned to glare at her husband. "Did you summon Mister Potter?" she demanded of him.

I watched Lucius cower slightly and blush a bit. "I told you I wanted to talk to him," he reminded her, sounding like a child.

"Are you preventing Tibbles from leaving?" she accused.

Lucius blushed further. "Well, I didn't want Draco interfering," he insisted.

She threw her hands up in a gesture that was very similar to Draco's. It made me smile and also soothe my anxiety some. "Mister Potter, come up here. I will get a message to Draco that you are well and that he doesn't need to panic. Of all the things to do, Lucius," she scolded. She went back into the house. I came out from behind the rose bush and started inside. Tibbles followed me closely. Lucius watched me for a moment before he stormed inside.

I followed Lucius into a sitting room where Narcissa was leaning down in front of a fireplace. She sat back on her heels, realizing that she didn't know how to call him. "Grimmauld Place," I offered. I could easily block them when I got back.

Her face showed recognition at the name, but she merely nodded her thanks and threw in the floo powder, leaning down into the flames.

"Draco, are you there?" she called out. I saw her looking around and then saw her smile. "Hello dear," she started. What came next was a very irate Draco Malfoy. I was suddenly very glad I wasn't on the other end of that.

"Mother! Where the hell is he? What have you guys done with him?" he demanded angrily and also slightly panicked.

"He's here and he's fine. Your father is apparently blocking Tibbles from leaving because he wants to talk to Harry without you interfering." she explained.

"Are you out of your mind, old man?" Draco cried, knowing that Lucius was nearby. I watched as Lucius bristled and stormed over to the fireplace.

"Watch your tone, young man. This is exactly why I don't want you here. How can I have a civil conversation with him if you're here yelling and screaming?" he questioned.

"Let me see him, dammit," Draco demanded.

Narcissa and Lucius both looked over at me. They both had differing expressions. Narcissa looked pleased with how protective Draco was being and Lucius looked as if he swallowed something gross. I walked over to the floo and knelt down next to Narcissa. I leaned forward and put my head into the flames.

I saw Draco looking at me and he looked absolutely relieved to see me. "Merlin, are you alright?" he asked in a much softer tone than he had with his parents.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Your mother is being very kind while your father is making me have an anxiety attack," I replied in a joking yet truthful tone.

Draco growled and then scowled. "If he harms one little hair on your head…." he trailed off because his father immediately interrupted him.

"I'm not going to hurt him! I just want to talk to him. I will send him and your elf back in one piece, alright?" Lucius replied in annoyance.

"You better," Draco seethed.

"Hey, look at me," I began. I felt my face warming at what I was about to say in front of his parents, but I needed to soothe Draco somehow. He turned to look at me. This time he looked tormented. I sighed and smiled at him. "I'll be back in a bit. I love you," I said quietly.

I heard Narcissa gasp next to me and Lucius make a noise that I couldn't really describe. It seemed to be like a choking sound almost. The lines in Draco's forehead disappeared and he smiled at me. "I love you," he replied just as quietly. I smiled once more before I sat back on my heels and stood. Narcissa broke the connection, patting at her eyes with a handkerchief. I turned to face Lucius who was scowling.

"Now, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked. I really liked how protective Draco was and it made it very obvious to Lucius that he didn't want to mess with his son.

"I want to talk to you about a lot of things, Potter," Lucius stated, regaining some color in his cheeks and his composure.

"Mister Potter, why don't you have a seat over here and I will get us all some tea?" Narcissa suggested. I nodded my thanks and walked over to sit on an ornate chair. I looked over at Lucius, feeling more confident than when I got there.

Lucius sat across from me and took his time to smooth out his robes. I sighed wondering what Draco was doing right now. I imagined that he was pacing with nervous energy and would continue to pace until I walked through the door. I glanced over at Tibbles who had taken a seat in the corner.

Narcissa returned with a tray and served us all tea and biscuits. She sat down gracefully on a small couch and smoothed out her robes. She looked at Lucius expectantly. He blushed slightly and then looked over at me.

"Alright then. First of all, what are your intentions with my son?" he demanded.

I lifted an eyebrow at this, kind of surprised that he would start there. "Um, well, as you heard, I love him," I pointed out.

He paled again. "Yes, I'm fully aware of what you said to one another. You can love someone and still have bad intentions," he responded knowingly.

"You would know that, wouldn't you?" I responded in a snarky tone. Lucius glared at me and I saw him reach for his wand. I reached for mine as well, but Narcissa cleared her throat. I moved my hand away and placed it in my lap. "I have nothing, but good intentions with him. I did not go to him a week ago to use him or even fall in love with him, but I did fall in love and I've never felt like this about another person before," I explained.

"How can you possibly be in love with him? You don't even know him," Lucius replied.

I laughed at this. "Actually, I know him better than you think I do. I spent most of my years at Hogwarts observing him and dealing with him and I noticed things about him that made me realize that he was a victim of circumstance and that how he was then was not the person he truly is. Today, the Draco I know today, is the real Draco. He's the man who separated himself from all the horrible things in his life including his parents that I know, despite everything that you especially have done to him Lucius, he still loves very much. He is the man who gives back so much to the community that he nearly helped destroy. He is the man who cares enough about what happens to me that he floo called you after two years of not speaking to you. He is a very special man and I am very lucky that he loves me of all people and that he wants to be with me."

Narcissa and Lucius both had similar expressions on their face. They looked rather surprised at my proclamation. Narcissa recovered first and got teary eyed again and started wiping at her eyes. Lucius paled again, but he also looked pleased, in a positive way.

"I see. Thank you for that. However, I do have a couple of more questions about your relationship with him," he began.

"Alright," I replied unsurely.

"Do you plan to marry him some day and have a family with him? Obviously you wouldn't have a traditional marriage or relationship, but if what you're saying is true and from the reaction that my son had earlier as well as his declaration of love for you is any indication, he fully intends to marry you. I want to know if you feel the same," he finished.

My eyes widened and I felt my face burning. I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I mean, we were just less than a week into this and most of it was spent worrying about whether or not I was safe. Yet, somehow, I felt deep within me that yes, I fully intended to be in this for the long haul with him. I had never felt the way I do about him about anyone else. "Yes," I stated firmly.

Lucius shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I see. Now, moving on. Explain to me what your business is all about," he requested, changing the subject much to all our relief I think. Narcissa was still crying softly.

I launched into my pitch about what Dream Big was all about. Lucius actually seemed rather interested as did Narcissa who had finally stopped crying. Once I was finished, I took a sip of my tea and let them mull over what I had told them.

"Are there other former Death Eaters involved?" Narcissa asked uncomfortably.

I nodded. "Yes. The Notts and Parkinsons are involved. Draco, of course. There are also a few others that I don't really know, but they supported Voldemort at some point so they fall into the same category," I explained. Lucius and Narcissa both cringed when I said Voldemort's name. I wanted to roll my eyes at their reaction, but didn't.

"I'm surprised that the Notts are involved," Lucius commented absently.

"They are actually excellent recruits. They are working on a few other families right now. We're hoping to have twenty or so by the end of the month with more prepared to join us as well," I replied.

Lucius lifted his eyebrow in question. "Really?"

"Yeah. We think it's pretty great," I replied with a smile.

"Do you offer them anything? Perks? Get out of jail free cards? Records wiped clean? Money?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "No. They want to do it. They realize that the ideals they had before were wrong and they want to have good lives here. They don't want to be in hiding for the fear that people will shun them from society. It's interesting for them to be on the other side of the coin. Before they shunned half bloods, muggleborn, and squibs, and since the war, they were the ones who were the outcasts. Now they work with all the people they hated before and have realized that despite your blood, you're still magical. We've done a lot of good," I replied.

"I see," he replied. He looked perplexed by this which I understood. He had used money many times to pay people off or to get what he wanted. To not have to offer a single thing to be a part of Dream Big was a foreign idea to him.

"Draco didn't want this at first though," Narcissa commented.

I frowned slightly. "No, he didn't. He thought that I wanted him to be a poster boy or something for it which wasn't true. I reached out to him because I had heard that he had taken himself completely out of our world and I didn't think he should do that. He was actually the exact example of why we created Dream Big. Draco didn't feel like he belonged. He thought it was safer to hole himself up in the Manor, than to be a part of the Wizarding world. I got lucky that he changed his mind in more ways than one," I replied. I smiled to myself realizing that I was definitely very lucky.

She smiled at me and then looked over at Lucius. He seemed to be deep in thought. I heard a banging noise and looked over towards the hallway. Narcissa looked as well and Lucius came out of his deep thought as well. He stood. "It appears our guest wants a word," he stated.

"Rabastan Lestrange?" I asked quietly. I felt my anxiety coming back.

"Yes. He is very much tied up, but even if he wasn't, I don't think he wants to leave anyway," Narcissa replied.

"Can I talk to him?" I requested suddenly.

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged glances. "I'm not sure Draco would appreciate you being in the presence of him," Narcissa replied.

I frowned. She was probably right. "Yes, well, I need to talk to him regardless. I'll explain it to him," I replied.

They looked at each other once more. She shrugged at Lucius. He sighed and gestured for me to follow him. I stood and followed him towards the back of the villa. He opened the last door at the end of the hallway. I peered around him and saw Rabastan Lestrange, tied up in a chair, looking towards the door.

"What do you need, Lestrange?" Lucius replied.

"Can't you let me out of these ropes?" he requested.

Lucius snorted. "Not a chance. You have a visitor though," he drawled.

Rabastan looked fearful. "Who?" he said in a quiet voice. Lucius stepped into the room, exposing me to Rabastan. His eyes fell on me and widened. He gulped nervously. "Potter," he said quietly.

As I looked at him, I imagined that this moment would be much more startling, but it wasn't. He appeared afraid and worn down. He didn't seem like a threat to me. I walked in and stood directly in front of him. "You don't appear to want to kill me," I stated calmly.

He shook his head rapidly. "No. That was my brother. I got involved to see what it was all about, to see if I could convince him that it was a bad idea. I was living a decent life and I knew I didn't want to go back to Azkaban. I also knew that I didn't want my brother to go back either. However, I have since figured out that there is no changing his mind. He is set on what Avery has planned for you," he explained.

"But you don't know what Avery has planned for me, correct?" I asked.

He nodded. "Only Avery knows."

"Do you care to speculate as to what it might be?" I questioned.

He sighed and glanced out the window. "In the past, Death Eaters have used kidnapping to get what they wanted," he mused.

I looked over at Lucius as realization settled in. "He's right, Potter. No matter what we planned to do to someone whether it was torture them for information or kill them, we always kidnapped them first," Lucius responded. His tone suggested that the reality of this was very alarming to him.

I gulped, but wouldn't show my fear to either of them. "Well, it's hard to kidnap someone when they are protected at all times," I responded confidently.

Lucius and Rabastan laughed sardonically. "There are ways to get even the most heavily guarded of people," Rabastan responded.

I felt my anxiety kick up several notches. An idea was forming in my mind, but I wasn't about to reveal it to either of them. "Well, then I guess I'm just screwed."

"You're not screwed if you, I can't believe I'm saying this, let the aurors do their job. Eventually someone will mess up and as Avery has proven time and again, he will screw up again, especially if he is more determined than ever to not screw up," Lucius replied.

"What do I do until that point?" I questioned.

"Wait. Go about your life and make sure someone is with you at all times, but all you can do is wait. There is no time table on this. No one knows when Avery is going to try to get at you," Rabastan explained.

"That's all I can do," I commented. Rabastan and Lucius both nodded in agreement, but Lucius also looked at me like he didn't trust me. I was very good at blocking my mind now so I knew he wasn't able to look through my thoughts. It didn't help me to not be worried about his scrutinizing.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to him about?" Lucius asked.

"Um, yes. Thank you for answering my questions," I started for the door, but then turned to look back at him. "You know, if you really want to do some good in this world and you really don't want the life that your brother is living, my business can help you," I told him.

Rabastan lifted an eyebrow. "The one that Avery is fighting against?" he asked.

"The very one," I replied. I turned back and left the room. Lucius followed shortly after, shutting the door behind him. I came back into the sitting room to see Narcissa still in her seat. She was looking at a book of some sort. She looked up when we walked in. "Everything alright?" she asked, looking at us both in concern.

"Um, yes and no," I replied quietly.

"What happened?" she asked, looking between Lucius and me.

"Rabastan suggested that they might try to kidnap Potter, just like the old days," Lucius replied.

She paled at this. "I was afraid of that," she whispered.

"I'll be careful and so will Draco. Is there anything else you need from me today? I want to get back to Draco," I responded quietly.

Lucius and Narcissa shook their heads. "Thank you for coming by. Narcissa and I need to talk about some things, but we'll be in touch soon," Lucius responded sincerely.

I looked at him in surprise. "Alright. Tibbles," I said as I turned to him, still in the corner. He walked over to me. I nodded once to both Lucius and Narcissa and then Tibbles led me outside to apparate back to Grimmauld. My mind was filled with the plan I was hatching, but there were many factors that needed to be sorted out before it would even remotely become an option. It was an idea that I knew Draco would hate. Tibbles took my hand and apparated us back to Grimmauld.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well, this is a sad chapter... Hopefully you enjoy it regardless :)**

 _Draco's POV_

After I finished my floo call with my mother, I felt relieved. It was taking Tibbles far too long to come back and I just knew that Harry was in danger. I was trying to figure out how to get to him. I even started looking around his kitchen for a broom that I could make fly. Luckily, my mother called me and told me that Harry was indeed alright and I even got to see that he was alright.

I sighed and started pacing. My anxiety was gushing through my veins. I was so stupid to send him alone. I'd been there enough that I could have apparated myself, but it was easier to go with Tibbles. It didn't drain my magic the way it did when I apparated myself. If I had gone myself, I would have been useless against any attack. Still, I shouldn't have let him go alone. I walked over to the floo, wanting to call over again and check on him. I went back and forth in trying to decide. Ultimately, I decided not to. Harry would be back soon enough.

That didn't help me at all though. This worry for him was going to make me crazy. I didn't realize that it was possible to love somebody so much that you could worry yourself to insanity. Maybe it was because I never understood love until him. I never understood what it was all about or I should say what it was truly about. I kept pacing for at least an hour, but it seemed far longer. I walked between the kitchen and the sitting room. On a pass back into the kitchen from the sitting room, I saw Harry and Tibbles coming in the back door. I jumped in surprise, but then I was instantly on Harry, hugging him tightly.

He let out a pained squeak and hugged me back awkwardly. I stepped back, gripping his shoulders and looked him over. He was staring at me in surprise. He looked perfectly fine and unharmed. I kissed him hard and pulled him even closer to me. He brought his arms around my back and helped bring us closer. I broke away from him after several moments and hugged him again.

"Draco, you're acting as if I've been gone for months," he teased.

I stepped back and felt my face heating. I was being a little dramatic. "Yes, well, you were in my parent's presence for awhile. I had to remind you why you love me," I responded nonchalantly.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I still love you. Actually, I probably love you more now that I've spent time with them," he pointed out.

I looked at him peculiarly. "Um, you're going to have to explain that," I responded.

"If only you had seen your face, when you stood up to your father. Plus, it helped me to be grateful for the man you are now versus the boy you were before despite your upbringing," he complimented.

I felt my face heat again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What did you do while I was gone?" he asked as he looked around.

"Wore a hole in your floor between the kitchen and sitting room," I replied sheepishly.

He lifted an eyebrow at me, but smiled. "I figured that's what you were doing," he said. He opened the icebox and took out some pumpkin juice and a plate of bread. He set it on the table and got two glasses from the cupboards.

I sat down as he poured some juice for me and handed me a slice of bread. He sat down across from me. It was then that I noticed that he was worried. That sent alarm bells off. "How did it go?" I asked nervously.

He seemed to realize that he looked worried and the expression was instantly gone. "A lot actually," he replied. He then explained everything that happened with my father. He sounded like he stood his ground quite nicely with him and that he said some amazing things about me. I did feel like he was holding back some portion of the conversation though.

"You're not telling me everything that was said between you and my parents," I pointed out.

He turned red and looked away from me. "Well, he did ask me if I intended to marry you and have children with you," he said quietly.

I choked on my pumpkin juice and had a coughing attack. Harry stood to help me, but I waved him off. "Of course he would ask you that," I croaked out. My father had already told me that he wondered how I would produce an heir when I was with someone who was clearly not a woman.

"I told him yes," Harry whispered.

My heart stopped. The butterflies flew up in a storm in my stomach and my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. He said yes? "Excuse me?" I whispered back.

He reached across and took my hand and squeezed it. "I told him that I fully intend on marrying you some day and having a family. Your mother said that she thought you wanted that as well," he replied.

"Well, I, you know, it's, that's a big step, and uh…." I spluttered, trailing off at the end. I expected Harry to get angry with me, but he just laughed and shook his head. He squeezed my hand once more and let go.

"It's okay. That is a lot to take in and after just a week," he assured me.

I felt relieved. I had had glimmers of a future with Harry from seeing the picture of him and Teddy and seeing them together at lunch. I just didn't think about what that would all entail. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled, but then he looked at me with that worried look again. There was more. "I talked to Rabastan as well," he said quietly.

I felt my blood begin to boil. "How could my parents let you talk to him?" I demanded. I was about ready to floo call them and yell at them for endangering him. He reached out once again and squeezed my hand. He ran his thumb over my hand in soothing circles. My anger started to subside.

"I insisted," he replied. I gave him a look that suggested that I wasn't pleased with that. He blushed slightly, but continued. "He speculated as to what Avery had planned for me."

I shifted nervously. "What does he think he has planned for you?"

"He thinks that he is going to try to kidnap me. Your parents agree," he replied.

I stared at him. I felt my stomach roll with this new information. That was their MO. "That sounds about right," I whispered. I was even more afraid than I had been before. They could get him at any time no matter how protected he was.

"He also said that no matter how protected I am, they could still find a way," he said, reflecting my thoughts.

I looked up at him fearfully. He looked just as afraid as I was feeling. "Harry," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

He smiled, trying to assure me that all would be well. "I did have an idea," he began.

This piqued my interest and momentarily distracted me from my fear. "What's that?"

"I thought that maybe the kidnapping could happen on my terms, not theirs," he suggested.

I felt my heart stop for a different reason now. The thought of Harry being kidnapped was one thing, but the thought of him staging it himself was a whole other thing. "Are you mad?" I demanded

He blushed slightly. "Listen, if we set it up so that I can be tracked or I don't know, be kidnapped in a place that the aurors or you or whomever can grab onto the apparition and know exactly where I was taken. We could surprise them and over power them and I would barely be kidnapped and we would have planned it all. It could seriously work, I think."

I shook my head vehemently. "You are out of your mind. How could you possibly think I'd agree to that? Have you not been listening to me? I don't want anything to happen to you. I _can't_ let anything happen to you. Don't you understand that?"

I stood up angrily and walked out of the room. I had to get away. This was too much for me. To think he'd put himself in danger like that. Utter nonsense. I stormed up the stairs, Harry not far behind me.

"Draco, please. Just hear me out. Either way I'm going to get kidnapped. Your father and Rabastan said so much. Even the most protected can be kidnapped. There are so many ways that I could be kidnapped. Why not let it be on our terms? Let it be when we can be prepared?"

I was at the top of the stairs before I turned to look at him. I felt like I was ready to burst. "Harry, I can't support this idea. There is no reason to put yourself at an unnecessary risk. Who knows? Maybe you won't ever get kidnapped and Avery will be caught and all his followers will be caught as well and life can go on," I suggested.

He was about halfway up. He stared at me. "I may not have been in the aurors long enough, but I do know that it's better to have a plan to outsmart the bad guys then to sit around like ducks about to be shot acting as if we have no clue that our life is about to end."

I lifted my eyebrow at his analogy. I wasn't sure what it meant and assumed it was some Muggle expression. "I can't talk to you about this right now. Excuse me," I stated. I turned and walked down the hallway to my room, slamming the door behind me.

Part of me knew that Harry's idea was actually not too bad of an idea, but a bigger part of me didn't want to cause undue harm to him when it may not even be necessary. There are other ways to prepare for what _could_ happen, then putting yourself out there on purpose. Besides, the thought of the plan failing, well the odds were just too high.

I paused my thinking on that for a moment and went to something else that he had said. My father had asked him if Harry intended to marry me and have a family. He had said yes. I mean, the idea was just crazy and nontraditional and so not how I was told my life would be when I was of age. Of course, I disregarded a lot of what my father said anymore. Could we have a normal life though? Could we have all the things that a traditional couple had?

I lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling for several minutes. I was feeling really overwhelmed by everything. I had gone from being isolated from the Wizarding world, to being friends with Harry Potter, to seeing him be in danger, to falling in love with him, and to the possibility of him being kidnapped and surely killed. It was a lot to take in considering I'd spent the past two years avoiding any emotional ties and anything too stressing on my mind and body.

I wondered if that was part of my reaction towards Harry's suggestion. I was on overload. I needed a break. I needed to go to the Manor, recharge, and then come back, more ready to handle things. I could easily lock myself in a part of the Manor and keep myself perfectly safe. I just need a night to myself. I need to process everything. I took a deep breath and stood. I walked over to the door and opened it again. I glanced towards Harry's door. It was open. I walked over and peeked in. He wasn't in there. I headed towards the stairs, but heard a sound down the hall.

I continued down the hall and saw a light on at the end of the hallway. I stepped next to the door and pushed it open. Harry was sitting in a chair with his legs up on an ottoman and a book in his lap. I leaned against the doorjamb to watch him for a moment. The lantern that was on next to him cast a golden light on him. He looked as handsome as ever and it made my heart hurt.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked, not looking up from the book he was looking at.

My eyes widened in surprise. How did he know that? "Um, yeah, I just, I came in here, how did you know that was what I was going to do?" I stuttered.

He looked up at me. His green eyes seemed to glow. He smiled slightly at me. "Just a feeling," he said quietly.

I walked in and took a seat across from him. "Are you upset?" I asked uncertainly.

He frowned and shrugged. "I am, but I also understand. A lot has happened in the past week and you've been living the past two years in isolation. The only emotions and problems you had to deal with were your own. I understand why you need that space," he replied.

"It doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed," I assured him.

He smiled slightly again. "I know. Mine either," he said quietly.

I frowned. I expected him to be more upset about this. I expected him to fight harder for me to stay. I found that to be a little frustrating. "I didn't expect this reaction from you," I told him, my tone suggesting my frustration.

He chuckled quietly. "Do you want me to tell you to stay? Do you want me to yell at you? Force you to stay? Tell you that it's not safe for you at your house? Beg you to stay? Would that keep you here?"

"Well, I guess some more emotion would be nice, but no, I don't think so," I told him honestly.

He nodded in agreement. "I don't want a relationship with you where I give you an ultimatum or take away your choice to stay or go. I will never hold you back or make you do something that you didn't want to do. I want you to stay more than anything, but I also know that giving you space will be better for you and for us in the long run," he stated.

"Do we have a relationship?" I asked. We had actually never defined what we had.

He lifted an eyebrow and shifted slightly. "If someone were to ask me whether or not you were my boyfriend, I'd say yes. If someone were to ask me if I foresee a future with you that includes marriage and children, I'd say yes, which I've already said. I may not have officially asked you to be mine, but I will, if that's what you need," he replied calmly.

I felt my face warm and my heart swell even more than it had before. It was making it harder and harder for me to leave. "Harry, I don't need that. You've already said it in more ways than one. I just need this time away. I want us to be solid, but I'm afraid that if I don't take this time, there won't be an us anymore," I explained.

He nodded again. "I know. Take the time you need. I want us to work. However, I want Tibbles to look around your house before you even step foot there. I want to know that there is no one there. I want you to protect yourself while you're there. I want you to check in. If you'd rather not talk to me, talk to Kreacher, but I need to know that you're alright there. I know that's telling you what to do, but for my own piece of mind, please do," he responded.

"I would have done that whether or not you asked me to. I want you to do the same. I know I said that I wanted to stay with you, but I know that as long as you're in your own home, you're safe. I'm going to ask that you stay here and not go anywhere. Go to work on Monday, but don't go anywhere tonight or tomorrow," I asked in a slightly pleading tone.

He nodded. "I will," he said quietly. He stood, setting the open book down. I stood as well. "Come here," he requested.

I did and he pulled me into a hug, holding me close. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them, glancing down at the book he had been reading. I could tell instantly that it was a potion book, but I couldn't see specifically what potion he was reading about. I frowned slightly, but stepped back slightly to look at him.

"I love you, Draco. I really, truly do," he whispered to me.

"I love you, too," I whispered quietly. He smiled slightly at me and then leaned forward, capturing my lips into a kiss. It was tender and sweet, but there was an underlying emotion that I didn't like about it. It seemed like almost a good bye kiss, but this wasn't what it was. We weren't saying good bye, but it sure seemed like that.

We separated. "I'll be in touch," I said quietly. He nodded and squeezed my hand. He let go reluctantly. I met his gaze for a moment and then turned to leave. I didn't look at him again, but headed straight for the stairs and went down. I stepped into the kitchen, my heart pounding, my stomach turning, and called for Tibbles. He appeared next to me and looked up at me. He instantly knew that something was wrong. "Take us back to the Manor," I told him.

"I don't understands, sir," he said in a shaky voice.

"I know, Tibbles, but we need to. Take us to the gate and check the Manor to be sure no one is inside," I told him.

He nodded. We started for the back door when I heard a pop behind us. I turned to look and saw Kreacher holding something. He walked over to me and held it out to me. "Master Harry says to take his cloak," Kreacher told me.

I took it from him and looked at it. It was clearly a special cloak, but I wasn't sure what kind of cloak it was. "Put it on, sirs," Kreacher said.

I took it and slipped it on. Tibbles gasped when he looked at me. "You're invisible," he said in awe.

I looked down and sure enough, I couldn't see any part of my body. My eyes widened. "An invisibility cloak," I said, nearly speechless.

"He says to keep you safe," Kreacher said.

I swallowed and nodded. "Tell him thank you," I said, my voice cracking. Kreacher nodded. Tibbles opened the back door and we walked outside. He took me to the middle of the yard. I pulled the hood up around my head to where I was completely invisible. I put my hand out and Tibbles took it and apparated us back to the Manor.

We landed outside the gates. I was still in the cloak and completely invisible. Tibbles disappeared from my side, going into the Manor. I looked around nervously. Nothing looked out of place outside. I could see no lights on within the Manor. It reminded me that I was alone again. Not as alone as before, but still alone. I missed Harry already.

Ten minutes later, Tibbles returned. "No one's is here. I put some more protection spells on the Manor and triple checked the extra entrances. It could use some of your protection spells as well, but no one is here sirs," he assured me.

I nodded and went through the gate. I went inside the Manor and looked around. I felt the sorrow settle in and felt the loneliness coming back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Draco leaves, Harry is sad, and Dumbledore visits both of them. Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

I was sad. No, sad wasn't the right word. I was more than that. I wanted Draco to feel comfortable here and be happy, but that was too much for me to hope for at this point. I pushed him too much. I know that my idea pushed him over the edge, but I also knew that a lot had been stacked on him over the past several days. A part of me wished that I hadn't gone to his house in the first place because then he would be spared all this nonsense.

I looked back at the book I had been reading. I had been looking at a couple of different potions. Mainly fertility type potions and locator potions. I knew the locator spell, but for my kidnapping plan to work, I'd need something stronger and something that would last a long time and would be undetected. The fertility potions were just a passing idea, for later on, if there was a later on.

I sat back in the chair and tipped my head up to look at the ceiling. I knew the second we had our argument that Draco would be leaving. When we had kissed, before he left, I had a feeling that it was much more than just a good bye, see you in a couple of days kiss. It seemed to be a real, this is the end of us, good bye kiss. I didn't want to believe that it was, but I couldn't deny that it felt that way.

I closed the book and stood. I walked down stairs, pausing at the kitchen door. Kreacher was standing in the kitchen, staring at the door. Draco must have just left. "Did you give him the cloak?" I asked.

"Yes, sirs. He says thank you," Kreacher replied.

I nodded. I walked over to the ice box and looked around inside. I saw nothing that seemed appetizing. I closed it and then walked into the sitting room. Nothing in here seemed to be able to distract me. I sighed. I was used to living alone, but having Draco here for one night and spending the amount of time I did with him made me feel incredibly lonely. I set a fire in the fireplace and then sat down on the couch. I stared into the flames, wishing that things could be different and that life could be normal.

I'm not sure how long I had been staring at the flames, but a short time later, Kreacher came in. "Master Harry, Mister Draco has just floo called to say that he was safe and thats everything was fine at the Manor. I had a separate call with Tibbles without Mister Draco's consent and he confirmed that everything was safe," Kreacher told me.

"Thank you for letting me know," I said absently. I'm not sure what he did at that point. I was relieved to hear that Draco was safe, but it only made it harder for me to be away from him. I continued to stare at the flames. I attempted to clear my mind, but that did nothing. My mind was a jumbled mess. I felt my eyes growing heavy and soon I was out.

 _I looked around and realized that I was looking at myself, sitting on the couch. I had a moment of panic when I sensed that I wasn't alone. I turned to look and saw Dumbledore sitting in the chair to the right of the couch. I blinked several times, not believing what I was seeing._

" _Harry, my dear boy, how wonderful it is to see you," he said. He smiled at me and his blue eyes twinkled above his half-moon spectacles. I felt very sad at seeing him and felt like I wanted to cry._

" _Dumbledore," I stated. He smiled at me and nodded. He popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth and glanced around._

" _I see that Draco is not here," he commented._

 _I sighed and looked away from his penetrating gaze. "Yes, well, I bolloxed it up. I put too much pressure on him," I said quietly._

" _How so?" he inquired._

 _I sighed again. "I told him that I wanted to marry him and have a family with him. Then I told him my grand idea of setting up my kidnapping so that it would be to our advantage. Not to mention everything else that he's had to deal with in regards to me," I explained sadly._

" _Ah, well, you were merely speaking the truth. I don't doubt your intentions nor your love for him and I don't think he does either," he replied knowingly._

" _Well, as you pointed out, he's not here. I know it was a lot for him and maybe I expected too much. Maybe we went too fast," I reasoned._

" _Perhaps, but my dear boy, I think that Draco is not overwhelmed by you and your feelings. I think that he is overwhelmed by his feelings for you and how endangered you are right now. He saw the future with you and it was more than he ever thought was possible for him. To think of something happening to you, well, that would be overwhelming for anyone," he explained._

 _I looked up at him in disbelief. "I will make it through this just like every other time I've faced danger," I assured him._

 _He smiled, albeit a bit sadly. That didn't make me feel very well. "I do hope so, Harry," he said quietly._

" _Is my idea crazy, professor?" I asked him._

 _He twirled his beard around his finger as he thought. "I can see the logic behind it, but perhaps it won't come to that," he commented._

 _Of course he couldn't give me a straight answer. "Meaning I'll get kidnapped before I can put my plan in place?" I questioned absently._

 _Dumbledore shrugged. "I can only see so much of what lies ahead. That, I cannot see. Draco will come around though. He'll get his head on straight and he'll realize that you are worth it. Well, Harry, it appears that you are waking. It was nice to see you, my boy. Good luck," he said. He smiled kindly at me before he disappeared._

I woke up and sat straight up, looking over towards the chair. I could smell lemons in the air. I had definitely just talked with Dumbledore. Merlin, how did he do that? I looked around the room. I glanced up at the clock, noting that it was well past ten. It was early for a Saturday, but I was going to head to bed. Although, heading to bed was going to prove to be difficult as my mind was buzzing all over again from my conversation with Dumbledore.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I sat in the garden room, staring out into the garden. Merlin, I was lonely. I had to keep reminding myself why I was back here and why I wasn't with Harry. I needed the space. I needed to think through everything that had happened. Prioritize what to worry about and what not to worry about. It was proving to be harder than I would have liked. I summoned parchment and a quill and scratched out a list of all the things that were on my mind: Harry, my feelings, his feelings, my future, his future, our future, Death Eaters, my parents, and kidnapping.

Everything that was on my mind was on there. I started to add notes to each category as I scratched away at what bothered me and what I wanted. I wrote about my love for Harry and my hope for our future. I wrote about my fears of what will happen to him and how I wished my parents would help me, help me to keep Harry safe and protect him from those who were going to take him. I wrote about what I wanted out of our future like where we would live, when we would get married, how many children we would have, and everything in between. I just kept writing until nothing more would come from my brain. It was blank. I had written everything that I was thinking on several pieces of parchment.

I lay down on the couch and stared out the window. The parchments had fallen to the floor and the quill was sitting atop them. I stared into the garden, envisioning a wedding out there; envisioning children running around, up and down the paths, laughing while Harry and I chased after them. I envisioned Harry and me sitting on a swing, older, and graying, sitting peacefully while a gentle breeze blew through the garden. I smiled. That was the future I wanted and the only person that could give me that future was Harry. I knew that was certain. We weren't over. I wasn't going to let us be.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I took every feeling I had for him and put it in a nice, secure box. I pulled my fears into a barred cage and locked it up tightly. I went about this with every issue I was having, securing in one way or another. I had done this after I had distanced myself from my family and friends. It helped me to keep things compartmentalized and allowed me to only open one box at a time to work through whatever was bothering me about it. Once I had done this, my whole body relaxed and I fell asleep.

 _Here we go again. I was looking at myself, lying on the couch again. I looked around the garden room, but I was alone. That was strange, I usually saw Dumbledore here. I looked around, wondering why I was having a dream like this. I started to panic, wondering if I was going to see Harry being grabbed by the Lestrange brothers again or Avery. I looked around some more, but didn't see anything. I was still in my garden room. I looked out into the garden and I saw Dumbledore standing near a rose bush, leaning over as if he were smelling the flowers. I sighed in relief as I made my way outside._

" _Professor, you scared me," I stated as I approached him._

 _He looked up from the roses at me. "Ah, yes, well, I was running a bit behind. I was at an appointment," he explained._

 _I lifted an eyebrow. "An appointment?" I asked in disbelief._

" _Yes, with Harry. You fell asleep a lot faster than I expected and he awakened much slower than I expected. I do apologize," he said._

 _I felt my stomach warm at the thought that he had just been visiting with Harry. Merlin, I missed him. "How was he?" I asked quietly._

 _Dumbledore twirled his beard. "He feels like he has failed you. Pressured you too much."_

 _I looked at him in alarm. "No, of course not! This is all me. Well, mostly me…" I trailed off. That wasn't entirely true. It wasn't completely my fault. He did tell me his ridiculous idea._

 _Dumbledore chuckled. "I explained to him that you were not questioning his feelings for you. You were merely having a hard time working through your own feelings and your worries about the danger that he is in. He seems to understand that you have a lot to process. I noticed that you have placed everything into a nice box," he pointed out._

 _I blushed slightly. "Well, it worked the last time. I'm hoping it'll work this time. What do I do? Am I being ridiculous? Is Harry's plan really what we should do?" I questioned._

 _Dumbledore frowned and walked to another rose bush. He leaned forward and smelled those roses as well. I wondered if he could actually smell them. He straightened and looked at me thoughtfully. "I think you're right where you need to be and Harry is right where he needs to be," he stated cryptically._

 _I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't help me at all," I commented in a petulant tone._

" _I understand. What I mean is that space is good for all. I think that if you were to have stayed, nothing would have been solved and things would only get worse. You and Harry have a passion for one another that is not often seen. You made the right choice. As far as Harry's idea, I cannot say one way or another if it is a good idea or a bad. I can't see that part of your future. I do not know when or if he will be kidnapped. All that I know, is that you two are meant to be. You have to believe it and I think you do. Your visions of how life could be, are quite accurate," he explained._

 _I felt my heart swell again. "You see that future for us?"_

" _I see what it can be, not what it will be. Good luck, Draco," he said cryptically once again and he disappeared._

I awoke a moment later and stared out into the garden. I missed Harry more than ever right now. I sighed, noted that it was near eleven, and stood. I distinguished the lanterns in the garden room and went towards the foyer. I cast several protection charms before I headed upstairs. My house was probably more protected than Hogwarts right now. I sighed and went into my room. I collapsed on my bed and fell into one of my worst nights of sleep in a long time.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I like this chapter for a lot of reasons, but mostly the ending. Enjoy :)**

 _Harry's POV_

It was Monday. Draco had not come back Sunday night, but he had checked in. He had talked to Kreacher again. It was fine. He needed that space. I understood.

As I got ready for work, I wondered if he would show up at work today or not. He must know that I would be there. I sighed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a pastry that was on the table and ate it quickly. I glanced at the front cover of the Prophet and saw nothing that was of great interest. I finished the pastry and washed it down with lukewarm tea.

When I had awoken yesterday morning, I had looked over to where Draco had been lying Saturday morning and felt sad. I wanted to see his beautiful grey eyes that morning, but I wouldn't and I wouldn't see them this morning either. I sighed again and walked over to the floo. I dropped in the powder and tumbled out at the Ministry. I looked around to make sure that I didn't see anyone suspicious. No one paid me any mind or was focusing more on me than usual. I walked over to the lifts and went down to the fourth floor. It was near nine so the Ministry was at its busiest part of the day.

It took a bit longer than usual to get to my office, but that wasn't unusual. It helped me to separate my feelings about this weekend from my work. I arrived and walked in. Hermione was busy working at her desk. I glanced at Draco's desk, but he wasn't there. I sighed and took a seat at my desk. Hermione must have sensed me because she looked up from her work, took one look at me, and was immediately coming over to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I hadn't really looked at myself in the mirror so I must have looked worse than I thought. "Draco and I had a disagreement this weekend. He left Saturday. We haven't spoken since," I told her quietly.

"About what?" she asked.

"I had an idea that I could plan my kidnapping so that it would work to our benefit and I told him that. He didn't like it at all," I told her.

She nodded. "I don't blame him. It's absurd," she stated.

I nodded. "I know. Anyway, I don't know if he'll be in today or ever again," I told her.

She frowned. "He will be," she said calmly.

I smiled slightly. "I hope so," I replied quietly. I looked up and saw someone walk in. I vaguely knew who he was. He was from the Magical Creatures division. He usually talked with Hermione so I didn't know him very well. However, today, he was looking at me. I frowned and it made me uncomfortable.

She followed my gaze and saw him. She smiled and waved. The man walked over. "Hey, Patrick, what brings you down here?" she asked.

He smiled. "I actually came down here to talk to Harry," he said. She looked over at me in surprise. I stood and extended my hand. He shook it. "Patrick," he introduced.

I nodded. "What can I do for you Patrick?" I asked.

He glanced at Hermione and blushed slightly. "Could we talk privately?"

Hermione glanced at me and stepped away. She walked back over to her desk, but kept her eye on us. I looked back to him. "How can I help you?" I asked.

"I have been looking into some curious behavior of creatures in the Albania forest," he began.

I felt my stomach drop. Voldemort had spent a lot of time in the Albania forest. I didn't like where this was going. "Uh-huh," I said quietly.

"I know that, um…. You-Know-Who was reported to be there many years ago and I know that there have been some instances that are eerily similar to his time. I thought that you might want to know about it," he told me.

"Did you talk to the aurors about this?" I asked.

"Yes, but I didn't get much out of them," he replied.

"You're talking to the wrong auror. Talk to Auror Weasley, he'll take it seriously. Does it seem like there's activity there?" I asked.

"I believe so. I can't explain what's going on with the creatures there. They've been relatively peaceful since he left there, but we've noticed an uptick in odd behavior, especially recently."

"Well, why tell me?" I asked.

"I had heard that the latest threats relate to you so I thought you'd want to know since the aurors did not want to listen, well, the ones I talked to anyway," he replied.

I nodded. "Thank you. Talk to Auror Weasley though. Tell him that I directed him to you," I told him.

He nodded. "Thank you for listening." He reached out and we shook hands again. I felt someone else staring at me and looked towards the door. Draco had just walked in and was facing me. I let go of Patrick's hand. He looked between us and then settled back on me. I was pretty sure that everyone in the office had gone silent, but I wasn't sure because my complete focus was on Draco. He looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes. It appeared to me that his two days away hadn't been as restful as he probably would have liked. He started towards me, once again glancing between Patrick and me. I wasn't sure why he kept looking at him, but as he got closer and I saw the predatory look in his eye, I knew why.

I wanted to say something to him to assure him that he was misunderstanding what he was seeing, but I wouldn't have had a chance because he was in front of me now and leaning forward to kiss me. I didn't have even a moment to stop him because he was kissing me passionately and cupping my face in his hands like his life depended on it. I was finished. Any resolve I might have had about how to react when I saw him, was gone.

He broke the kiss, but rested his forehead against mine. "I missed you and I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I, wow, me too, so much," I replied quietly.

"People are staring, aren't they?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure," I said. Draco stepped back slightly, blushing deeply. He glanced around. Many people were staring at us with wide eyes. This was the first time we had shown this kind of affection in public. I took that as a good sign, even if he had misinterpreted what was happening with Patrick. "Uh, Draco, this is Patrick. He's from the Magical Creatures division. He was just telling me about some strange behavior in some creatures. He was on his way to talk to Ron." I looked over at Patrick and he nodded and walked away. I looked back at Draco who watched him leave and then he turned back to me, scowling.

"Why did he feel the need to tell you about strangely behaving creatures?" he questioned casually.

"I will tell you about that later. I promise you, it was entirely innocent. How are you?" I asked.

He narrowed his gaze slightly, but chose to let it go for now. "I'm better. Listen, can we talk privately?"

I nodded and gestured towards our conference room. It was the only enclosed part of the office and was rarely used. Some talking had started again in the office, but I was pretty sure it was about what they had seen between Draco and me. I closed the door and we both took a seat. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously for a moment before he spoke. "I missed you from the second I got to the Manor," he began.

"I missed you the second you left the room," I replied.

He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Harry. I needed time to catch my breath and I feel so much better because of it. I feel like I can give myself completely to you. A part of me was holding back and that was not because of you, it was because of me. I needed to process and figure out everything that was going on in my head. I know that I can't do anything about what could happen to you. What I can do is be with you and hope that it doesn't happen. I'm sorry that I left the way I did, but I'm not sorry I did," he continued.

I smiled. "I'm glad that you got what you needed out of leaving," I replied.

He lifted an eyebrow. He must have expected more than just that. "That's all you have to say about it?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "What do you want me to say? It was torture being away from you the past day and a half? That when I woke up yesterday and today, and you weren't there that it bothered me immensely? Do you want me to tell you that I felt like you leaving was completely my fault and that I had no idea what to do with myself with you not there?" I replied angrily.

His eyes widened. "I didn't think about that," he said quietly.

I took a deep breath. "No, you didn't, but it's fine. You had much more going through your head than to worry about me. It was hard for me too, just remember that," I replied just as quietly. I looked away from him. Apparently I was a bit sorer about this than I thought.

We sat in silence for several moments. Finally, Draco spoke. "Do you still love me?" he asked uncertainly.

I looked over at him and gave him what I imagined was an 'Are you serious?' look. "Of course, I love you. Merlin, Draco, do you honestly think that I wouldn't just because you needed space? Did I not tell you how I felt? I should be asking you the same question. Do you still love me?"

He mimicked the look that I had given him. "Of course, I do, more than ever. You know, I envisioned something that first night when I was looking out into the garden," he told me.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"I saw a wedding, you and I chasing children through the garden, and us sitting in a swing, gray and older, but still quite handsome," he replied quietly, grinning the entire time.

I lifted an eyebrow. "That's an interesting vision," I responded nonchalantly.

He narrowed his gaze at me for a moment. "Interesting vision? That's all you have to say?"

I shrugged. "Tell me what you'd like me to say," I replied in a teasing tone.

"You should say that it's brilliant and I'm glad we're on the same page in what we imagine for our future!" he exclaimed, missing my tone.

"Well, I don't envision us getting married at your house or chasing children through the gardens or sitting on a porch swing when we're old," I pointed out.

His face fell. "Well, that changes things," he said sadly.

I laughed and shook my head. He looked up at me angrily. "I envisioned those in other places," I responded with a grin.

He blinked several times as he realized that I hadn't changed my mind. "So you still want that with me?" he clarified. I nodded. He sat back and started to laugh, letting out a breath. "How very Slytherin of you. I really thought you were serious," he said in relief.

I reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I don't care where any of that happens, as long as it does and as long as you want it too," I assured him.

"Yes," he replied.

I grinned. Now we were better. Something must have caught his eye because his expression changed to disbelief and stood, letting go of my hand. I looked at him in alarm and then turned to look to see what he was seeing. I stood up as well in surprise. Lucius and Narcissa were standing in the waiting area with several of the former Death Eaters who had become a part of Dream Big. Pansy and Theo were mixed in as well looking at everyone in both awe and relief.

"They're here," he said quietly.

"They are," I replied just as quietly. Draco reached out a grabbed my hand, gripping it harder than was probably necessary. I tried not to cringe at his grip. This must have been the first time that his parents had done something for him that he truly valued.

"They're here," he repeated just as quietly and more in disbelief than before. I squeezed his hand as best as I could in assurance. I watched as Hermione stood up from her desk and approached them cautiously.

"We should probably get out there," I told Draco. He nodded slightly, but wouldn't move. I took the first step and he managed to move with me. He followed me out into the office. Lucius and Narcissa both looked at us. They looked just as surprised as their son, but I could also see that they realized how important this was to him. Things had just gotten infinitely better.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So I really like this chapter too :). I hope you all do as well. Also, I have started a new story that I'll start posting soon enough. I like it a lot and I'm sure you will too. Thanks for reading!**

 _Draco's POV_

My parents were here. They actually came. They were actually doing something for me that was the most important thing in my life at this point. They were going to help me keep Harry safe.

"You're here," I said dumbly.

"You wanted us here so we came," my father replied in a gruff tone, but his eyes gave away how he was really feeling.

"I'm just surprised that you actually came and you brought friends," I commented as I gestured to those who were standing behind them. I knew that some were already a part of Dream Big, but others I knew were not. There must have been 15 people.

"How about we go into the conference room?" Harry asked, motioning behind us. They started towards us and we both turned and went into the conference room. Everyone filed in, taking seats or standing. Granger came in behind us. She and Harry both looked at me expectantly and I realized I was expected to lead this meeting. I glared slightly at them both and then turned to face the group, gulping. I took a deep breath and began.

"First off, thank you for coming in today. I know that this must be hard for you, but it is still appreciated. I am not sure how much you know, but I'll give you the short version. Avery is stirring up trouble. He wants to do something to Harry. We suspect kidnap him. I know that what will make this over quickly is if we can all work together to defeat them."

"Work together with whom?" one of the Death Eaters asked.

"The aurors," I said calmly.

Lots of eyebrows lifted in surprise at this. "You want us to work with aurors? That will surely backfire," another one stated.

"It will backfire if you do something stupid. Look, we don't have a choice. How many of you have enjoyed being out of Azkaban and feeling safe because the Dark Lord isn't around anymore?" I demanded. Many of them exchanged glances. "I know I have. You don't have to agree with the purpose the aurors serve, but you do need to work with them to keep the life you have. Clearly you feel something about this because you are all here today. We have to do this," I continued.

"Yeah, but Potter clearly hasn't been kidnapped yet," Nott senior pointed out.

"No, but it could happen at any time, no matter how protected he is. We need to be prepared," I replied.

"I highly doubt that," Nott senior drawled.

"Look, we knew something like this could happen. We didn't think it would happen so soon, but we knew it would. As much as I loathe to think about it, we do need to work with the aurors and at least be prepared for what is to come. Potter may never be kidnapped, you're right, but at least we'll be ready. We can't go back to the way life was before. I've enjoyed life again and I know you all have too," my father said sternly.

That got everyone's attention. I looked over at him gratefully and he nodded slightly at me. I glanced at Harry who was looking at me encouragingly. I was about to speak when someone else spoke up.

"How do you know what's to come anyway? All that is known is that there was a note left the office was ransacked, and the altercation that was very similar to old Death Eater antics. How do you know more than that?" they asked.

I glanced at my parents whom both nodded. I looked back at the rest of them. "We've spoken to someone who was part of this new group," I replied.

A few of them sat up straighter, leaning forward to listen more closely. "Who?" another asked.

"Rabastan Lestrange," I replied.

Several people gasped. "Of course they would be a part of this. How did you talk to him?"

"He sought Narcissa and me out at our home. He is currently tied up securely. He doesn't want to be a part of what Avery is doing. He came to warn us. We've all spoken to him and he speaks the truth. We haven't confirmed that they want to kidnap Potter, but isn't it what we used to do?" he paused and many of the others nodded in agreement. I glanced over at Harry. He looked a bit uncomfortable. He smiled at me though and the look was gone. "We need to stop them and if anyone can, it's us. We know how we worked. The aurors know what we let them know, but if anyone can stamp them out, it's us," my father insisted.

"Do we even know where they are? How can we possibly stamp them out if we don't know where they are? We haven't fought for a long time. How can we get prepared?" Nott senior demanded.

"Well, that is a complication, but I'm sure we can-" I stopped because Harry interrupted me.

"Actually, I might know where they are," he said quietly. I looked at him in surprise. This was news. Why hadn't he told me? I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly, trying not to show that this bothered me that he hadn't told me something. He looked away from me looking slightly guilty. "This morning, someone from the Magical Creatures division came to me and told me that they've noticed strange behavior from some creatures in the Albania forest," he continued.

I felt the blood leave my face and I glanced at everyone else in the room. They all looked as if they'd seen a ghost. I was afraid that this would cause many of them to leave. My mother was the first to recover. "That makes a lot of sense. That's good information, Mister Potter. Now, we know where they are most likely; let's discuss how we are going to get rid of them once and for all," my mother responded.

Many of the people looked at her in surprise. My mother had never really been vocal back then, but it was clear that she could command a room, just as much as my father could. "Um, we could use the Manor. There's plenty of room and it would be nice to use it for something good," I said, my voice shaking slightly as the fear of this new information floated around in my mind. I pushed it towards my fear cage and pushed it in, locking it up tightly again. I calmed almost instantly.

The door opened and I turned to see Weasley and Auror Nicholson coming in. They both paled at all the former Death Eaters in the room. He looked around and once he settled on Harry and Hermione, he seemed to relax some. He moved past me and walked over to Harry. He leant down and whispered something to him. Harry nodded and said something back. Ron stiffened and stood up rigidly. He looked at me. I had no idea what had been said.

He cleared his throat. "Um, hello… Auror Weasley and Auror Nicholson," he introduced, gesturing between himself and her. He cleared his throat again and shifted. "So, I took the information I received earlier and sent a team to look into it. They are monitoring the situation, but have confirmed there is definitely activity in the forest there. It doesn't appear that anyone is there at the moment, but they appear like they plan to come back. This is a big break in this case and I think that with some preparation we'll be able to apprehend anyone involved with this latest threat. I hope that you will be willing to cooperate with us as I believe it is the only way we can successfully take care of this and restore balance and order once again," he explained.

"You believe, Auror Weasley, that the aurors can't do it by yourself then?" one of the Death Eaters questioned.

I glanced at Weasley and saw his color changing to red, but then he took a deep breath and his coloring lightened. "Clearly not all of the current aurors are competent and I am also willing to admit that I can't take them down myself. I am not a Death Eater expert. All of you are, and I mean that as a compliment of sorts, not a put down," he replied uncomfortably.

Many of the others looked at him in surprise and some even looked at him in appreciation. "Mind if we confer in private?" my father asked.

I glanced at Harry and Granger. Weasley and Auror Nicholson were already on the way out the door. "Um, yes, of course," I said. Granger stood first and walked out. Harry stood and stopped next to me. I glanced at my parents and they both nodded. I turned, placing my hand at the small of Harry's back, as we headed out. I vaguely heard gasping behind me, but I didn't care anymore. Anyone can know that I'm with him. I'm not going to hide it. I closed the door behind us. I glanced back in and saw people staring at us and then they began talking at once. I sighed and looked away. I hoped this would go in my favor.

 **XXXX**

 _Lucius POV_

I watched as Draco walked out with Potter and it was obvious that he didn't care who knew how he felt about him. I heard a collective gasp from those in the room with me. I rolled my eyes and turned to them. They all started talking at once. They acted as if this was the news of the century. Granted, I was even more surprised when I found out that they were together so I guess I couldn't blame them.

"Yes, yes, Draco and Potter are together. That's not what we're here to talk about though," I said in annoyance.

"You're alright with this, Lucius?" Nott senior questioned.

I shrugged. "It's who Draco wants to be with." I couldn't change a thing about it, even if I wanted to, but after talking to Draco and Potter separately, I knew that they were the real deal. I could demand that Draco end things with him, but it would be pointless. Besides, I honestly didn't care about that. It made things different and very nontraditional, but that didn't matter to me. Draco was giving me a second chance to prove that I loved him and cared about what he wanted. I wasn't going to mess that up.

"But it's not-" he tried to interrupt.

"Enough. Who my son chooses to be with does not affect you in any way. Let's move on to the issue at hand. What are we going to do about this problem?" I snapped.

Anyone else who wanted to discuss Draco and Potter, immediately stopped. They looked at each other for several minutes, thinking about their options. "Our options are to do nothing and let them do what they're going to do and stay out of it; or we work with the aurors and take care of them before they can ruin what lives we have built since the war ended," Mrs. Parkinson laid out.

We thought some more. I already knew mine and Narcissa's choice. We were here after all. I imagined that the others would agree with it as well. "Well?" I asked.

"Let's put it to a vote," Narcissa offered.

Everyone nodded. "Everyone who is willing to work with the aurors and stop Avery, shoot out purple sparks. Everyone who is opposed, shoot out orange sparks," I said.

We held up our wands and cast our vote. I looked around nervously and saw that everyone was shooting purple sparks. There were no orange sparks. I nodded. "So it's settled. We'll convene at the Manor this evening. We need to come up with a plan. Until tonight," I said. I stood and everyone else followed suit. I looked at Narcissa who remained seated. She looked a bit surprised.

"What's the matter, dear?" I asked her, sitting down again.

"I'm just surprised. I thought there would be some who would be against it, but there wasn't. They're doing this for our son," she responded.

I lifted an eyebrow. "I think they're doing it more for themselves. They aren't that reformed."

She laughed and shook her head. "I suppose that's true. Regardless of why they're doing it, they are and that benefits Draco and Mister Potter, of course," she replied.

"Do you really think they belong together?" I asked. I looked out to where Draco and Potter were standing, watching the others leave.

She followed my gaze and smiled. "Yes. They are meant to be," she said quietly.

I sighed loudly. "No hope of changing his mind?"

"Not at all," she said as she looked over at me. She patted my hand and I sighed again.

Draco came in followed by Potter. "Well, what did you all decide?" he asked nervously.

I watched as Potter reached out and touched Draco's arm and saw Draco relax at the gesture. He did know him better than I thought. It was obvious that even if I fought tooth and nail, Draco would ignore every reason I gave him for not being with Potter.

"I hope that you've kept the Manor up nicely," I told him.

His eyes widened. "They agreed?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled broadly which surprised me because I had forgotten what that smile looked like. I hadn't seen him smile that way since he was a child. That revelation made me both happy and sad that I hadn't seen it in so long and I was to blame for that. He turned to look at Potter and pulled him into a hug.

"Would you really try to break them up?" Narcissa commented quietly.

I watched them for a moment. "No," I said quietly. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

Draco separated from Potter and walked around the table to Narcissa. He leaned down and hugged her. The look on her face was another reason I couldn't harm the fragile relationship that we were building again. She let him go and he turned to me. He didn't hesitate when he leaned over and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, father," he said to me. He stood up and wiped at his eyes. I wiped at mine and found that I had a similar reaction as him. I cleared my throat and stood. Narcissa followed.

"Is the Manor ready?" I asked.

Draco nodded. "Tibbles is there. He'll take care of it," he replied.

I nodded. "We'll see you later then," I said. Narcissa and I left. It was going to be strange to go back to the Manor.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Some uncertainty in Harry's mind and still a bit of confusion between the two. Enjoy!**

 _Draco's POV_

My parents had agreed. The other Death Eaters had agreed. We had a good idea where they were hiding out. Harry and I were back. It was really starting to look up again. I looked at Harry who was looking thoughtful. "Hey, what are you thinking about over there?"

He looked up and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking that we got pretty lucky today."

I smiled brightly at him. "I'd say we did! I mean, everything is falling into place. I think everything is going to be okay," I said happily.

He looked at me and I could instantly tell that he was worrying about something. He also looked like he didn't want to burst my happy bubble. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's just a feeling. The more I think about what Patrick said and how convenient it is, the more worried I become," he explained.

I considered what he was saying. The fear of something happening to him was banging on its cage in my head, but I ignored it. "I see what you mean, but Weasley said that his team found evidence that there was something going on there and that people would be back," I pointed out.

He nodded in agreement. "That's true. It's probably nothing. I'm overthinking it. I'm just so glad that your parents are on board. That has got to make you feel amazing," he said.

I could tell that he didn't believe what he was saying. "Harry, it'll be okay. Isn't that what you keep telling me?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've been saying that," he replied quietly.

"So believe it. Can you do that for me?" I asked him. I pulled him into a hug and held him tightly against me. He sighed and nodded against my shoulder.

He stepped back and looked up at me. "So, are you going to stay here today or head home and help your parents?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I should probably head home. Who knows what they've done to the place," I replied with a chuckle. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I was worrying a bit more about him than I was. "Will you come to the Manor with me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I should get some work done."

I frowned. "How about I come get you around dinner and bring you back to the Manor?"

He glanced out into the office. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Something was wrong. "Um, yeah, sure, that sounds great," he replied absently.

"Harry, look at me," I requested. He turned and looked at me again. "What is wrong?"

He sighed deeply. "I don't really know, but it'll be fine. I just need to think and everything will be fine. Go home and I'll see you later," he assured me.

I frowned at him, knowing that there was definitely something wrong. I wondered if he wasn't as forgiving about mine needing space as I thought he'd be. I stepped forward and kissed him. It was sweet enough, but I didn't feel like he was completely with me. Maybe he'd be more willing to talk later on tonight.

"I'll see you in a bit," I told him.

"Yeah, I'll see you," he replied. I looked at him peculiarly, but I walked past him. I ran into Granger on the way out.

She looked up in me surprise. "Oh, Draco, you're already leaving?"

"Yeah, I should probably make sure that they haven't redesigned the house or something. Um, can you keep an eye on Harry? He's acting strange and he's not really telling me what's going on," I asked as I lowered my voice.

She glanced towards Harry who was looking away from them. She frowned. "What did you two fight about?"

I sighed. "Did he say we fought?" I questioned with a lifted brow and slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, no, he just said you had a disagreement," she replied quietly, blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little thrown off by how he's acting. I needed some space. I was feeling really overwhelmed so I went back to the Manor for a couple of days and got my head on straight. I guess I just thought it would be okay between us, but I guess not. Keep an eye on him, please," I explained to her.

She nodded. I smiled slightly and then walked out of the office. Hopefully Harry would be better later on in the day

 **XXXX**

 _Harry's POV_

I sat down in a chair in the conference room, facing away from where Draco and Hermione had been talking. No doubt he had been talking to her about my mood. I was fine with things between us. I mean, it still bothered me a little, but I'd be fine quickly enough. What I was really worried about was what Patrick had told me. It seemed too perfect. It had to be a set-up. I turned to look out into the office and saw that Draco had left. I was relieved about this because at least he wouldn't see me all worked up again.

I stood and walked out into the office. Hermione immediately came over to me and looked at me in concern. "Where are you going?" she asked in concern.

"I need to go talk to Ron. What Patrick told me is too perfect," I told her quietly.

She frowned. "Alright, but um, let me walk you up there and make sure Ron walks you back," she replied. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, I know you don't need a babysitter, but Draco would kill me if something happened to you because I let you go off on your own," she insisted.

I frowned further, but nodded. She was right. He wouldn't kill her, but he would definitely let her know how displeased he was with her. "Let's go then," I told her. She nodded and followed me out of the office. We walked to the lifts and started moving back up.

"Harry, are you sure that you're alright about you and Draco? I mean, you guys have been pretty intense. I can imagine that him up and leaving the way he did would be hard on you," she questioned in concern.

"Honestly, it's fine. I'd rather him take his break from me now, than five years down the road when we're married and have kids or something. I get it. He went from just worrying about himself to worrying about me, falling in love with me, dealing with his parents, dealing with his friends, and dealing with me."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Marriage? Kids?" she asked in disbelief.

I blushed a little at this. "Yeah, we've talked about it. We've envisioned it. I don't know if it'll happen for sure, but it's there," I said almost wistfully.

"Wow, Harry, I never expected this. Well, maybe I did, a little. That would be pretty special," she commented.

I smiled and nodded. We had arrived at the auror department. Hermione and I got out of the lift and started walking towards Ron's office. When we arrived, he was buried in parchment. I leaned against the doorjamb while Hermione went in and tidied up and made it a bit more organized.

"Mione, I had them separated in a certain way," Ron whined. He looked very tired and he even dropped his head on the desk.

"Ronald, it's much better this way. Now, I'll leave you too. I was simply making sure that something didn't happen between our office and here. Please escort him back when you're finished," Hermione replied in a motherly tone.

"He's not a child, Mione," Ron replied in disgust.

She laughed. "Fine. Let him come back down by himself. I just hope Draco doesn't find out," she teased as she walked out the door.

Ron's expression changed immediately. He looked quite fearful of the idea of Draco finding out he didn't escort me. "Yep, got it. I'll deliver him safe and sound!" he called out to Hermione. I heard her laugh in the hallway. He looked up at me and sighed. "I know you hate that," he commented quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't like it, but I understand. I'd rather not have Draco pissed off either so I'll take the escort."

I walked in and sat down in a chair across from him. He sighed and leaned back. "I thought becoming an auror would be fun and help society. I'm finding that the more involved I get in it, the more the parchment piles up. Although, I do appreciate having an exciting case to work instead of boring ones," he replied with a grin.

I smiled back. "Speaking of that, what did your team find in the Albania forest?"

He frowned and pulled a smaller stack of parchment towards him. He leafed through it and found the paper he was looking for. "They found some cabins, strangely behaving creatures, fires that had been put out only a few hours before, and trash. They peeked in some of the cabins and it appeared that people had been there. It seemed like Patrick's story checks out," he replied. I frowned and looked down between us. "You don't think so?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It seems too perfect. I feel like it's a set-up, you know? Avery must know that we'd know that Voldemort spent a lot of time in that forest before he was fully formed again. Why would he set it up so perfectly?"

Ron frowned and leaned forward. "You think it's a trap. To either set our focus on there instead of where they would actually be," he replied.

I nodded. "It's possible that I'm completely wrong on this, but Ron, I don't think I am. I just have this feeling that Avery is not hiding out in that forest. I don't have a clue where he is, but he's not there. I think you should pull back most of the aurors. Maybe keep a couple of them there, just to be sure, but I think it's a waste of time and energy," I encouraged.

He nodded. He reached over and grabbed a coin. It was the same system that I had used on the DA coins during fifth year. He tapped it three times and it glowed red. "They'll be back shortly, I'm sure. Do you have any other ideas as to where they might be?"

"I suggest that we talk to the former Death Eaters and Rabastan Lestrange. They might know something or give us a better clue. I'm going there tonight. I could talk to them and see if they'd be willing to answer questions," I suggested.

Ron paled slightly. "Butter them up first," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

I laughed and nodded. "I can do that. I better head back upstairs. Care to escort me?" I asked in a teasing tone.

He chuckled and stood. "Why certainly, young man," he joked. I glared at him, but laughed.

Ron patted me on the back and we started for the lifts. "Thanks for listening. Draco doesn't really want to hear it right now," I told him.

He lifted an eyebrow at my statement. "He doesn't want to hear it?" he questioned curiously.

"Well, he wants to believe that Avery is hiding in the Albanian forest and that now that they know where he is, it's less scary and worrisome that he'll come after me. Draco has this intense fear that something is going to happen to me. He left my house for a couple of nights because he just got so overwhelmed with everything. I guess it's to protect himself, to believe that everything will be fine," I explained.

"He's lucky I didn't know he had left until after he came back. If he hurts you in any way, he will sincerely regret it. I'll cast the slug charm on him and it won't backfire this time," he responded through clenched teeth.

I started to laugh as I remembered second year. "Oh, Merlin, that was awful. Honestly though, I get it. I understand how overwhelming it is for him. I'm okay with it, really," I insisted.

We stepped into the lift and Ron looked at me sincerely. "I love you mate and you're my best friend. I don't quite understand what you see in the bloke, but the heart wants what the heart wants. If Malfoy is the person for you, I'm happy. You deserve to be happy," he said to me sincerely. I smiled. He stepped forward and we hugged in a manly way of course.

We arrived back in the office and he handed me off to Hermione. "Here you go ma' lady. He's in tip top shape." We all laughed.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she responded in a regal tone.

He grinned at her and kissed her briefly on the lips. She blushed deeply at the affection. I just laughed and looked away. "I'll keep you posted, mate, and let me know what they want to do," Ron said before he turned and walked out of the office.

I smiled at Mione and then turned to walk back to my desk to get some work done. I felt better after talking to Ron. Hopefully I could get somewhere with the others tonight to see if we can get a better idea as to where Avery might be.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I walked into the garden room once I got home, looking for my parents. They weren't in there, but the door to the drawing room was open so I walked over and looked inside. My parents were standing in front of the portrait talking quietly. I cleared my throat and they both jumped slightly and looked over at me.

"Oh, Draco, what are you doing here?" my mother asked with a smile.

"I thought I'd come here and help you get situated," I replied.

"Care to explain what happened in here?" my father asked, gesturing around.

I felt my face heat and felt like a small child again. "Um, we are in the process of remodeling it," I replied quietly

"We?" he questioned.

"Yeah, so when Harry first came by and I dismissed him, he cleaned the foyer before leaving. Then when he came back the next day, he offered to help me out around here so we did a lot of cleaning and in turn we destroyed this room, so…" I trailed off. My parents were looking at me peculiarly. I couldn't tell if they were mad or if they were pleased

"I see," my father stated. He looked around the room thoughtfully, as did my mother. "Well, just as well. This room was horrible. What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

I stared at him in surprise. "You're okay that I destroyed practically everything in here?"

He shrugged. "Everything that's intact is all I would be concerned about. I think you should design it however you want," he replied.

This was getting to be weird. My father was actually being kind and honest. "Um, alright, I will. Thank you," I replied.

"You should probably do that before the others get here. It should look nice after all," he commented as he walked towards the door and left the room. Ah, there he was. It couldn't last too long, could it?

My mother frowned after him, but then turned to me and smiled. "Well, dragon, you've made the Manor look very nice. The best it's looked in years. I guess you're lucky that Mister Potter came by when he did," she commented as she smoothed her robes.

I smiled for a moment, but then frowned. She picked up on it instantly. I met her gaze and sighed. "Yes, I'm very lucky that he did," I said quietly.

"Something seems to be bothering you. Are things not well for you and Mister Potter?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It was going great and then I got overwhelmed and came back here for a couple of nights to sort through everything going on in my head. I got it all figured out and I thought, when I saw him today and we talked that we were good, but then before I came back here, something was off. I don't know. Maybe I was looking too much into it and I'm just still worried that I shouldn't have left for a couple of days," I explained.

She nodded in understanding. "Draco, you've never been in love or even really been in a relationship, right?" I nodded. "Well, things aren't going to be perfect all the time. If you are struggling with something, sometimes space is needed to sort through it. You and Mister Potter will benefit from the break. Do you feel better about you and Harry and your feelings about everything?"

"Yeah, I do. I really do," I replied, smiling.

"Then, you have your answer. I'm sure he has his mind on something else. Will he be coming over this evening?" she asked.

"Um, yes. I'll go back to the Ministry and bring him back here once everyone gets here," I answered.

"Good. Now, can you do something with this room?" she asked. She winked at me before she walked out. I smiled and looked around the room. I grinned further as an idea came to mind. I flicked my wand around, smiling more and more. Harry was going to love it.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: In this chap we have a make-up session between Harry and Draco, nothing too major, but still lemony. Also, if you haven't seen already, I started posting on a new story called _Love You Like I'm Going to Lose You_. I love it and I'm sure you will too. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's some humor here too ;)**

 _Harry's POV_

I had finished up all that I was behind on. It felt really great. When I was at Hogwarts, I procrastinated all the time, but I also had far more going on than just essays and homework. I had become more focused on getting work done in a timely manner since we started up Dream Big. You kind of have to if you want the business to be successful.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Draco would be here soon and that would lead into an interesting evening I was sure. I would rather just spend time with him and not his parents or the other Death Eaters. I had missed him terribly and I just wanted to reconnect with him.

I opened my eyes and saw Draco standing in front of my desk, smirking at me. It was a beautiful sight and it made me smile and feel warm. I grinned. All my worries from earlier melted away for just that moment as I looked at him. "Hey there," I said quietly.

"Hi," he whispered. We stared at each other for a few moments and then we seemed to both realize where we were and glanced away from each other awkwardly, laughing. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes. I'm done with everything," I said. I stood and walked around my desk. I could feel people watching us, but when I glanced at those still in the office, they were looking away. I looked over at Hermione and waved. She smiled in assurance and waved. We walked out of the office and to the lifts

"How was the rest of your day?" Draco asked while we waited for the lift to arrive.

"It was nice. I got caught up on everything which is great. How about you?" I asked.

"I did some stuff around the Manor and got things ready for tonight. I'm actually looking forward to all of them being there and for something good this time," he commented quietly.

The lift doors opened and we stepped in. As soon as the doors closed, Draco and I were on each other kissing each other as if our life depended on it. I was completely unaware that Draco was dominating the kiss until my back hit the back wall of the lift and he pressed against me. I didn't realize how much I missed this part of him over the past couple of days until this very moment. I vaguely heard a dinging sound which sent Draco off me and standing next to me. I knew I was flushed and hard. This would be very awkward for the person coming on the lift. We were at the auror level so a lot of people came on. Draco reached for my hand and we linked fingers. I glanced sideways at him and he had a subtle smirk on his face. It looked like he had been up to no good and I found it incredibly sexy.

The lift doors opened again and we were in the atrium. Draco let go of my hand as we weaved carefully through the people who were heading home. I watched as he went into surveying mode as he kept an eye on anyone that paid any mind to me. I was looking around myself, but I actually liked how protective he was being in this moment. Of course, that could be the kiss and my arousal so…

We made it to the floos without anyone garnering suspicion. We stepped into the fireplace together and flooed into his bedroom. He sent a silencing spell at his door and closed and locked it all with a flick of his wand. I looked around in a daze for a moment, surprised that we ended up here instead of downstairs. I didn't have much time to think about it before Draco was grabbing me and kissing me deeply again. He placed his hands at my waist and guided me towards his bed as he continued to snog me senseless. I could barely breathe and my heart was pounding, but I didn't want him to stop.

I felt the back of my knees hit his mattress and I tumbled backwards with a subtle push from him. He didn't pounce on me right away. Instead, he stared down at me, breathing heavily, his eyes molten. If I wasn't hard enough already, the look in his eyes sent me to a painful level. I bit my lip to stave off any noise that I was about to make that might embarrass me. His eyes darkened further at that and with a flick of his hand, my shirt and trousers were gone as were his own. I glanced down at my erection and saw that it was straining against my pants. I closed my eyes at how much I needed Draco to touch me at this moment.

As if he could read my mind, he released me from my pants and took me into his hand. I arched my back and groaned, closing my eyes. Merlin, I felt sensations ripping through me that I hadn't felt as of yet which surprised me since this wasn't the first time he'd touched me. Something was different this time. I didn't know what, but it was.

He stroked me for a few moments before he lowered himself on me and started kissing me again. His tongue met mine and the passion and deepness of our kiss intensified. We pushed against each other over and over and harder and harder. I could feel my orgasm building and I noticed that Draco was shaking slightly. He was struggling to keep himself from coming.

"Come for me baby," I said in a deep voice that I didn't recognize. I also didn't realize at that moment how ridiculous I sounded, but when I looked into Draco's eyes, as he had paused for just a moment, I saw his eyes widened and then darken even more before he buried his face in my neck, moved against me a few more times before he started to come, muttering my name against my neck. He nibbled at one part of my shoulder and it sent a jolt straight to my erection and I started to come as well.

It felt amazing. It had only been two days, but it felt like it had been months. It just kept going for the both of us until finally, Draco collapsed completely on top of me. He slid a bit off of me so that all his weight wasn't on me, but not much.

We lay there for several moments, our breathing slowing, and our orgasms drifting away. It had been absolutely amazing. "That was amazing," I whispered when I had finally regained my breath.

"The best," he whispered sleepily. I looked down at him and saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. His face was relaxed, his worry lines gone, and a small smile was on his face. I smiled as I waved my hand and cleaned ourselves up. I closed my eyes for just a moment, which actually turned out to be an hour.

When we awoke again, it was to a gasp. My eyes flew open and I looked around the room from my uncomfortable position, legs hanging off the side of the bed. I didn't see anyone so I thought that maybe I had been hearing things. I glanced over to see Draco with his eyes wide, and our eyes met for a moment.

"You heard it too?" I whispered. He nodded. "Who was it?" He shrugged. We both sat up slowly and looked around. No one was in the room. We both frowned, but then a green flickering caught our attention at the fireplace and we saw a flickering head in the flames that looked a bit like Draco's mum. My eyes widened and my face flamed as I realized that his mum had seen us. I glanced down and noted that my package was securely covered as was Draco's so at least she didn't see that. I threw myself backwards on Draco's bed and covered my face with my arm in embarrassment.

"I forgot to block the floo," Draco scolded himself. He got up from the bed and put a shirt on before he knelt in front of the floo and looked down at his mother who was looking away. "Good evening, mother," he said cordially.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, um, good evening Draco, Mister Potter. We, uh, were wondering when you were going to come down. Dinner is ready and our guests will be here soon after that," she replied just as cordially and awkwardly.

I sensed that Draco was looking at me. "We'll be down in a moment, Mrs. Malfoy," I called out, slightly muffled from beneath my arm.

"Very well then," she said curtly before she cut the connection.

I heard Draco sigh and then pad over to me. I saw that he was standing at my feet when I lifted my arm slightly to see where he was, looking down at me with a small smile. "I've violated her son under her roof. Merlin, I didn't even think of your parents being downstairs," I said in slight agony.

Draco chuckled. "What if I liked you violating me while my parents were downstairs?" he questioned coyly. I lifted my arm and looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. He leaned down, and settled on me before he kissed me tenderly.

"Interesting," I commented curiously as he lifted his head to look at me. He blushed. "Shall we go downstairs then?" My eyes widened in horror. "Do you think your father saw?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly at this as well, looking a bit horrified. "No, I'm sure mother wouldn't have called up here with my father in the room. Surely, she wouldn't," he commented, shaking his head a few times. He pushed himself up and pulled me up as well. He handed me my clothes and I slipped them on. I stood and Draco and I faced each other, each looking the other over to make sure we were presentable. I tried to fix my hair, but it was always a crazy mess so it didn't matter one way or the other. Draco looked as pristine as always, damn him.

When I looked back up at his face, he was looking at me in a tender way. He shook his head once before he stepped forward, pulled me into him, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I missed you way more than I thought was possible," he muttered against my hair as he kissed the side of my head.

"Draco, we're good, I promise," I assured him.

He stepped back slightly, maintaining his hold on my shoulders. "Then what was bothering you before I left earlier today?"

"Nothing that relates to you and I and I'm feeling better about it, don't worry," I assured him again.

"Will you please tell me?" he asked.

I sighed. "I've already kind of told you when I was explaining my fears about what Patrick had told me today and that it was too perfect. I asked Ron to pull back most of his team because I honestly don't think that Avery is in the Albania forest. I think that he's trying to throw us off because he knows that we're on to him and what he's planning to do," I explained.

Draco stared at me for a moment and I could see the little bit of hope he had, shattering. I hated that I had done that. He closed his eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths. When he opened them, a careful resolve had taken the place of the lost hope. "I think you're right. It was too perfect. I was just sincerely hoping that I was right, that you were wrong, but I think you're right. What do we do now?" he asked.

I reached up and cupped his face in my hands, making him focus on me. "We keep looking and asking the right questions. We keep hoping and believing that everything will be fine," I replied. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. When I leaned back, I added, "And we keep loving each other."

He smiled and blinked a few more times than necessary as a few tears developed at the corners of his eyes. "Always," he replied.

I grinned and hugged him once more. Once we parted, we headed for his bedroom door and unlocked it, dropping the silencing spell, and headed downstairs. As we neared the bottom, Lucius was pacing in the foyer. I gulped. He must know that I violated his son, he must.

He looked at us once we arrived at the bottom. I stood slightly behind Draco or maybe he placed himself in front of me to shield me from whatever wrath his father was about to lay on me. I glanced at him and he didn't look pleased. "Do you normally keep people waiting when they've told you dinner is ready?" he demanded, looking mostly at Draco, but at me too. I felt the nervous ball in my stomach give way slightly. Maybe he had no idea what had happened up there.

"We were talking about something important, father. We are here now. Let's have dinner," Draco replied in a strong voice.

I stood a bit taller behind Draco and Lucius seemed to notice. He smirked which creeped me out because it looked a lot like Draco's smirk although, Draco's was much more endearing.

"Very well then. We will eat out in the garden." Lucius turned on his heel and started down the hallway. "I'm glad to see your clothes are back on and that you're not attending dinner in just your pants," he called out as he turned into the garden room.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A bit of humor, a bit of fluff, and some other stuff inbetween :) Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

I stopped abruptly and felt my face flame in embarrassment. "Draco," I whined. He had stopped too, but wasn't looking at me. He turned though and walked over to me. I looked up at him, knowing that I had a look of pure embarrassment on my face. He just smiled and kissed me deeply.

"I don't care what he saw. I can express my passion for you anywhere and anytime I want. Besides, it's not like we were going at it in the garden room or something. We were in my room. They violated our privacy," he pointed out.

Somehow that didn't make me feel any better. Draco picked up on that, kissed me again, and then linked his hand with mine. "I love you," he whispered.

That soothed me some and I sighed. "I love you, too," I said as I allowed him to drag me towards the garden room and presumably out to have a very awkward dinner with them in the garden.

As it were, it was very awkward. I'm pretty sure that Draco's parents said only a few words here and there and Draco wasn't saying anything either. I wondered if this was usual for their dinners. I wondered if when he was growing up if they had conversations or simply ate and focused on themselves. I suppose that might have been nicer than the dinners I had experienced when I was younger.

"Father, mother, Harry thinks that Avery may not be in the Albania forest after all," Draco commented. Tibbles was taking our plates and Whinny was bringing out dessert. I looked up at him in surprise. I glanced over at his parents who were both looking at me in confusion. I looked back at Draco with a pleading look and he moved his eyes in a way to suggest that I tell his parents my thinking. I narrowed my gaze slightly at him.

"What makes you think that, Potter?" Lucius asked curiously.

I sighed and looked over at him. "Well, I thought that it was too perfect. Many of us know that Voldemort had spent a lot of time in that forest. I could see Avery going into that forest and making it seem as if he was set-up there and cause the creatures to act strangely and then leave. I'm just not sure where he would really set himself up at," I explained.

Lucius looked over at Narcissa who seemed to agree with me. "That seems very plausible, Potter. What shall we do now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess still stick with the plan. They're still out there somewhere and they aren't going away. Unless, do you have any idea where they might be or the others?"

Lucius frowned. "The Dark Lord was very mysterious. He kept a lot of what he did under a lock and key so to speak. He only told us what we needed to know, which wasn't much. We trusted him blindly and stupidly. There are multitudes of places that he could have frequented. The Albania forest is the one place that he frequented most, but in this case, it is the most obvious so I think you're right. Avery is not there," he agreed.

I was surprised that Lucius had agreed with me and so easily. Draco's father was becoming more and more bizarre. My expression must have shown my surprise because he lifted a brow at me.

"You look surprised, Potter? It is possible for me to agree with you on something. Haven't you figured out by now that I am not the same man as I was before?" he questioned honestly.

"Of course, I'm surprised. You and I both know that we've never seen eye to eye on anything. You made it very obvious for many years that you despised me so, yes I am surprised pleasantly surprised. I have also figured out that you aren't the same Lucius that I knew before. It doesn't change that something you do can't be surprising," I replied in a slightly challenging tone.

I glanced over at Draco who was staring at me in a way that made my stomach flutter. I looked away, feeling my cheeks warm. "Look at you and Draco, in school you despised each other and look at you now. You're together, in love, and planning a future. It's possible to change your feelings towards someone, why is it such a surprise that the same could be said of us?" Lucius questioned.

I lifted an eyebrow. "I'm flattered that you believe our feelings for one another could change, but I am very much taken," I said without thinking. I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes widen in disbelief. I heard Draco choking and spluttering next to me. Narcissa looked pale and Lucius looked just as surprised as I felt. "I, uh, Merlin, um…." I couldn't think of a single thing to fix what I had just said.

Lucius cleared his throat and Draco had finally regained his breathing. "Well, perhaps my wording was not appropriately said," Lucius commented quietly.

"No, no, it was fine. I was just not thinking before I spoke. It still happens once in awhile. But, um, yes, it is possible that you and I can get along just fine," I stuttered.

I glanced over at Draco again and he was shaking his head in disbelief. I hung my head and then stabbed at my treacle tart. Great, now I couldn't even enjoy my favorite dessert. I cut a piece off with my fork and put it in my mouth. I moaned quietly at the taste. Okay, so maybe I could enjoy it. "Mmm, so good," I said quietly.

"Do you like treacle tart, Mister Potter?" Narcissa asked.

I looked up, reminding myself that I had sufficiently embarrassed myself enough for one night and now I just added to it by my reaction to the dessert. "Um, yes, ma'am, it's my favorite dessert. It was always a great day if treacle tart was offered for dessert at Hogwarts," I replied politely.

She smiled slightly at me. I glanced over at Draco whose eyes had darkened some as he stared at me. "Draco always loved treacle tart as a child. Right, dear?" she asked. Draco seemed to not hear her at first as he was still staring at me with a look in his eyes that suggested my noises were not having an appropriate effect on him. I smiled slightly at him.

"Yes, mother, treacle tart is probably my favorite dessert," he commented as he finally looked away from me and began eating his own dessert. His reaction was not like mine, but I could tell that he still enjoyed it very much.

We ate our dessert in silence and soon we were finished and the elves were taking it away as well. "Well, our guests should be here any moment. We'll convene in the drawing room. Will you be joining us Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I would like to thank them all personally for volunteering," I replied formally.

He nodded and headed inside. Narcissa followed. I watched them leave and then turned to face Draco. "I am so sorry, love. I don't even know…." I stopped because Draco was staring at me in the predatory way that he did when he was about to kiss me like my life depended on it. Sure enough, he was on me in a second, kissing me passionately. I felt my knees weakening at his kiss and would have nearly collapsed had he not supported me. He broke our kiss after a moment and stared down at me.

"So many thoughts were going through my head tonight, Harry," he whispered.

"Like?" I asked unsurely.

"Merlin, how strange and yet amazing, albeit awkward, it was to have you here eating dinner with me and my parents. Watching you tonight as you both stood your ground and thoroughly embarrassed yourself, in front of them and still managed to look my parents in the eye in the end. I don't know, it was just perfect," he replied.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Were you and I at the same dinner?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "I was ridiculous with them. _I'm flattered, but…_ Ugh, it was horrible," I responded, mimicking what I had said to Lucius. I hung my head in my hands and shook my head.

"Harry, you were amazing. I like seeing you be something else other than Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the most-perfect-man-alive! You were being you, the real you."

"I'm always the real me," I replied. I looked up at him. He was shaking his head at me.

"Since I've known you, there are several different personas that you show. There is the school boy who is actually quite smart, but doesn't put in the effort, the hero, the auror, the best friend ever, the businessman, the lover, and then just you. Tonight, you were just you. The awkward and yet completely adorable Harry Potter who stole my heart away without me even realizing it. You are amazing," he told me.

I was still staring at him in disbelief. I had completely bollixed up dinner tonight with his parents, basically a night to get their approval to date their son, and someday marry him, and Draco was completely proud and smitten of me. How could I get so lucky? I reached out, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards me again. It was my turn to snog him senseless. I felt him shake slightly and grip my arms to keep from falling over. I broke our kiss and grinned at him. He was ruffled and breathing quickly. His lips were swollen and a brighter pink than usual.

"Do we have to go in there and thank them? Can't we just go back upstairs and make up for lost time?" Draco whined.

I laughed. "We have to, but we don't have to stay long," I pointed out with a grin. He smiled at me. I turned and walked towards the door leading back into the garden room. Draco followed behind me. I headed towards the door to the drawing room, but stopped when I heard my name.

"Why are we doing this for Potter of all people?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah, if anything, he's to blame for this problem. If he had just minded his own business after the Dark Lord was gone, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. We'd be enjoying our lives without needing to worry about dealing with the likes of Avery," another agreed.

"Maybe we should just let them kidnap Potter and take care of the problem," another suggested.

I shook my head. I didn't know what changed between this morning and now, but what I was hearing was not what I had seen this morning. I looked behind me and Draco was standing nearby, hearing everything that they were saying. He was glaring at the door.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The first thing I noticed was the way the drawing room looked now. The walls were a light olive green and the carpeting and wall hangings were gold and dark red. The furnishings were cream colored. It was like a perfect mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. The green was more muted than the dark Slytherin green, but still, it was very well done. I looked back at Draco and I smiled at him. He stopped glaring for just a moment and returned the smile.

I turned back to the group whom were all staring at me now. A few looked guilty which I assumed meant they were the ones who had been talking not so kindly about me.

"Well, I had come in here to thank each of you for deciding to help, but it seems that some of you are having a change of heart. To those of you who are here willingly and because you chose to be here, thank you, and for those who were questioning why you're even here, you can leave. However, let me just explain to you why working together is the most important thing you can do right now. It has nothing to do with me. What it has to do with is all of you being able to live your life without fear. Whether you wanted to believe it or not at the time, you feared for your life every day that Voldemort was alive. You feared for your children's lives. When he died, you all breathed a sigh of relief. Avery seems to think that he can pick up where Voldemort left off. At the top of his list, deal with me, the one who led to Voldemort finally being gone from this world. The next thing on his list will be to take over the Wizarding world, just as he had planned. Do any of you honestly want to go back to that time? If you do, please leave. You aren't here for me. You're here for yourselves and your children. I am simply a part of the plan that you are here to make sure doesn't happen," I said to all of them. I turned and walked past Draco and out into the garden room.

I kept going, making my way through the foyer. I debated about flooing myself home, but I didn't want to leave Draco so I chose to go upstairs instead and went straight to his room, shutting the door behind me. I knew that some of the Death Eaters might be a little apprehensive, but I didn't expect them to be the way they were towards me. They had much more at stake in this than me. Out of anyone in our world, they had the most to lose. I didn't think any of them wanted to lose the life they had. I was sure of that.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So it wouldn't be fair of me not to forewarn you that the second half of this chapter is a shower and some Drarry time. Just be prepared and skip it if you don't want to read it. Read about Draco taking his clothes off though. I find it to be humorous. Enjoy :)**

 _Draco's POV_

I stood there in disbelief as I listened to the others talk about Harry the way they were. I expected that Harry would walk away and never come back, but instead, he went in the room and told everyone off and reminded them why they were doing what they were doing. Then he left. I was so surprised that it took me a minute to go after him, but when I did, I was afraid that he was going to floo home. I ran out into the hallway, his name on my tongue, when I saw that he didn't go into the floo room, but upstairs instead, it made me less afraid. I heard my bedroom door close and knew that he wasn't leaving. I sighed and went back into the garden room to hear a heated discussion going on, mostly led by my father.

"We have Potter to thank for living the lives that we have now! Could any of you enjoy a peaceful afternoon sipping tea and reading a book while the Dark Lord was around? No. You had to be ready at a moment's notice. The second you would relax, the dark mark would burn and you were summoned. Tell me, how many of you want to live that way again? I sure as hell don't. However, I'm biased because of Draco and Potter's relationship, so this needs to work for me, much more than the rest of you. Whether that was a factor or not, I still wouldn't want the old life back," my father yelled.

There was silence. I walked in, glaring at each and every one of them. None of them would meet my eyes. I looked over at my father and he gave me a questioning look, I assumed he was wondering if Harry left. I shook my head and he nodded once.

"You're right, Lucius. None of us want that. The thought of dealing with this again, after getting a taste of what life could be like, is scary. We are all here because we want to be, whether it's for Potter, or not. We do owe him, I suppose," one of them stated.

"You're damn right you owe him. All of us do. Many of you are out of Azkaban because of him. He did so much more than any of you could even begin to realize!" I seethed.

"Draco, I think they understand," my mother said in a soothing tone. I hadn't realized that she had moved over to me when I came in. I saw Pansy and Theo at the back, sending me encouraging looks. I felt myself calm down just enough to not scream at them again.

"We have some new information tonight. After talking with Potter, we have determined that the information we received earlier this morning about where Avery could be may be a set-up. We all know that Voldemort spent a lot of time in the Albania forest. It would be the first place we'd think of to go to reconnect with him which is why we think it's too obvious. Why hide out in a place that everyone knows about?" my father questioned.

Everyone in the room seemed to accept that and were nodding. One thing about Death Eaters, we usually agreed quickly with logical things such as where to hideout. "So where is he then?" Pansy asked.

"We figured tonight we could think of all the places that Voldemort may have mentioned to any of us or places he frequented," I explained, breaking my silence. My voice was less angry now.

"We also have someone who has been on the inside for the past couple of years. Rabastan, won't you come in, please," my father said in an authoritative tone. Everyone in the room looked up in surprise and some even gasped.

Rabastan walked in from where the kitchen was. He was no longer bound. I looked at my mother in concern. She just shook her head. "Ah, familiar faces," he stated as he raised his arms in a surrender type gesture.

A few of the Death Eaters lifted their wands and pointed them at him. He had the grace to flinch, but my father held up his hand and they backed down. "We won't be needing any of that. Rabastan came to us. He has found that he enjoys the life that he is living and wants nothing to do with his brother or Avery. So Rabastan, do you have any ideas where they are?" my father asked.

"Well, when I first got involved, we would meet at a pub in Knockturn Alley. From there, we met in the Albania forest, but then Ministry officials were snooping around there within the past six months so we left and went to a house that none of us saw from the outside. We always apparated in. I never saw Avery while I was there. After the incident in Diagon Alley, I knew that not only had it gone too far, but that my brother was far from being saved by me. I didn't want to be a part of something that would eventually be my downfall, again, so I left and found the Malfoys," he explained.

"How do we know that you aren't planted or under the imperius curse?" Nott Sr. questioned.

"He has been interrogated multiple times by myself, Potter, and Draco. He willingly took veritaserum and answered question for Narcissa and I multiple times. He is on our side and a valuable asset."

"Fine then. Let's get to work," Pansy's father stated. Parchment and quills began to appear out of thin air and the room erupted in conversation. I looked around in disbelief. Another thing that Death Eaters were good at, flipping their attitudes around very quickly.

Everyone worked for about an hour. The entire time I was wondering if Harry was still here. I sighed, unable to focus anymore. "Alright, I think that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow we'll compile our lists and start scouting. I'll send this over to the aurors to see if they'll give us some insight as well. Let's reconvene at four tomorrow afternoon. Thank you everyone for being here tonight," my father said.

Everyone stood, said their good-byes, and allowed my parents to escort them to the floo. I was alone for the moment. Rabastan had gone back into the kitchen. I'm not sure how I felt about him being here, but since he was on our side, I supposed it would be fine. I sighed again and looked around. The drawing room did look amazing and I knew that Harry liked it too.

"Did Mister Potter leave?" my mother asked as she came into the room, followed by my father.

"I don't think so. I think he's upstairs in my room," I said sullenly.

"They're just scared, Draco. They understand what they're committing to and they do owe Potter and they know that," my father told me.

"I know. I get it. By the way, where's Rabastan staying?" I asked.

"He's staying in the back study. He's turned in his wand to me and he is not able to apparate, floo, or walk out of the Manor. He's perfectly content to do that. When he's ready to be of magical help, I'll give him his wand back. We're going to turn in for the night. I hope that Mister Potter is still here," my father said, being a bit more formal with Harry's name than usual.

I nodded. My mother hugged me gently before she left the room with my father. I stayed in there a few minutes longer looking around. I sincerely hoped that Harry was still upstairs. I left the drawing room, extinguishing the lights as well as those in the garden room. I made my way to the stairs, worrying that Harry had in fact left. I took several deep breaths, reminding myself that if he left, it had nothing to do with me.

I stood in front of my closed bedroom door, took another deep breath, and opened it. The lights were dim and I saw Harry lying on my bed reading a book. I sighed in relief. "You're still here," I said, the relief evident in my voice.

He closed the book and set it on the bed. He sat up, crossing his legs. "I wasn't going to leave just because of what they were saying down there. I've heard that many times from those who now work for Dream Big. I didn't appreciate it, per say, but they are entitled to say what's on their mind. How did it go?"

Once again, I was amazed at how calm he could be. If I had heard those things about me, I would have flown off the handle. I walked over and sat down on the bed, facing him, and sitting the same way he was. "After you left, my father defended you, I flew off the handle a bit, and we have a giant list of possible places that Avery could be hiding out," I replied.

Harry lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Huh, your father, defending me? He's just full of surprises," he joked.

"Yes, that he is. They've turned in for the night. Are you heading home soon?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was hoping that I could stay the night. I wasn't kidding when I said that I missed waking up to you. Can I stay?"

I grinned. "Not a chance I'd say no to you." He smiled at me. He leaned forward and kissed me gently, but moved away before I could respond much. He got off the bed and made his way to the loo.

"I need a shower," he said. He stopped at the door to look at me.

"Oh, sure, the towels are in the cupboard in there," I replied, already remembering the other morning when he got out of the shower and we…. My mind stopped working as I remembered that moment. My face flamed as I thought about it.

I watched as he stared at me for a moment and by the look on his face, his mind had gone to that morning as well. He turned and stepped into the loo, unbuckling his trousers, and taking his pants down with them. I felt my stomach coil in need and my half erect cock grew harder as I stared at Harry's delectable arse. He took his shirt off and threw it behind him. Merlin, he was a masterpiece.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "Care to join me?" he asked, his voice wavering nervously.

My eyes widened and my cock was at attention. He didn't have to ask me twice. I got up, fumbling with my trousers as I made my way to him. Luckily, he had turned away from me and didn't see how ridiculously clumsy I was being. I tripped on one of my trouser legs as I tried to pull my shirt over my head and walk at the same time. Finally, after much finagling, I was completely undressed. I stopped in the doorway, remembering that I needed to lock the door, silence the room and loo, and close the floo. I waved my hand quickly and everything was secure.

I turned back to the loo and I saw that Harry had the shower running. I shut the door behind me and locked it, just to be safe. The nervous ball was aching in my stomach, but my erection was getting even harder, thinking about what I was going to see through the steam. I moved through the steam and stepped into my shower. I looked over to Harry and stared as I watched him wash his hair. His muscles flexed and the water droplets slid over every part of him. I growled low in my throat as I watched him.

"Are you going to stand there staring all night or join me?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded dumbly and started towards him. He turned to face me, washing out the shampoo from his hair and I stopped again, my mouth dropping open in utter awe. His front was nearly as amazing as his backside. It was obvious that he was as erect as I was. I stared at his length for several moments, taking it all in. When I looked up, his eyes were open and I gasped. Behind his glasses, his eyes were quite green. Without them and being aroused, made them the brightest green I had ever seen. He was giving me a challenging look.

I narrowed my gaze and closed the distance between us. I stepped under the shower with him, pressing my body against his. When our erections touched it sent a spiral of arousal through me and I had to stop for just a moment to not come all over us. I ran my hands all over his arms, stomach, back, arse, and cock. Anything that I could touch, I did. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. I kissed his neck, working my way up to his ear. I nibbled on his ear and smiled against his cheek as he moaned.

I slid one hand down his waist and across his stomach until I gripped him in my hand. I moved my hand up and down his shaft, increasing the pressure with each pass. Harry gripped my shoulders, trying to hold himself up, as I moved faster and faster up and down his shaft. I felt him pulse in my hand and shudder as he started to come. He bit into my shoulder as I had done before and found my shaft as well, moving at a hard and fast pace. It was my turn to shudder and come. My orgasm coursed through me, making my stomach quiver. The ball of pressure that had been sitting there unraveled and soothed me.

We stood there for several moments, holding each other up, water cascading down our bodies. I was spent. Harry had to be spent. We quickly finished showering together, sharing kisses here and there, and small touches. We toweled off in silence, stealing glances at one another. Soon we were crawling into my bed and dimming the lights.

Harry was facing me and grinning. "Who knew that showering with someone else could be so exciting?" he teased.

I grinned. "I'm sure we could have made it much more exciting," I replied in a teasing tone. His eyes widened and I felt mine doing the same as I realized what I had implied. Sex.

"I've never…. Well, a lot of what we've done I've never….But, Merlin, that would be…." he stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

I nodded. "Me either. Let's just, uh, table that for now," I suggested uncomfortably. How would that even work? I mean I had a general idea of how sex worked with a man, but what would it be like with Harry? I blushed deeply as did Harry. He rolled onto his other side, with his back to me. I slid closer to him, placing one arm beneath his pillow and the other across his stomach, pulling him against me. I kissed his bare shoulder. "Thank you for staying," I whispered.

He linked his fingers with mine and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing me gently. "I wouldn't be anywhere else," he whispered back.

"Good night, Harry. I love you," I said quietly.

He snuggled into me, affording me a nice idea as to what having sex with him might be like. "Good night, Draco. I love you, too," he said sleepily.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Here's another chapter for this story. There are nine more chapters I believe and then the epilogue. There's a bit of a problem in this story, but I kind of like this chapter actually. Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

I awoke in the middle of the night. I wasn't sure what time it was, but something had woken me up. I could still feel Draco wrapped around me. I hated to leave his grasp, but something didn't seem right. I lifted his arm off of me and slipped my legs out from under one of his. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned onto his back, but didn't wake up. I slid out from under the covers slowly and padded over to the door. I wrapped my arms around myself as I stood there listening. I didn't hear anything. I walked over to Draco's wardrobe and pulled out a jumper and a pair of jogging pants. I was surprised to find either of those items in there, but felt much warmer now. I picked up my glasses from the loo, placing them on.

I made my way back into the room. I glanced over at Draco to see if he was still asleep. He hadn't stirred once. I walked over to the window and looked out. The wind was blowing and based on the light, I'd say it was getting closer to dawn. I peered down to the edge of the property, wondering what had woken me up. Then, I saw what it was. Someone was trying to get through the wards. I could see the magic ripple out from one spot.

I quickly made my way over to the night stand and grabbed my wand. I slid my trainers on and left Draco's room quickly and quietly. I made my way down the stairs and out the front door. I hurried over to the spot that they were trying to break through. I cast a spell to support the security from this side. I was able to see who was on the other side. It was Rodolphus and a couple of others. I scrambled away from the spot. I looked towards the gate, wondering if I could slip out and capture them. I crept over there, sticking to the shadows.

I reached the gate, ready to go out, when I stopped myself. I was alone, going up against three Death Eaters who were clearly hell bent on getting through the wards. I paused and looked towards the house. There were no lights on so no one else seemed to notice what was happening. It would be stupid of me to go out there. I stood up straighter and moved out of the shadows to go back to the house.

"Well, look who it is," a scathing voice said from behind me, near the gate. I whipped around with my wand raised, a shielding spell on my tongue while at the same time a spell came flying through the gate. My shield charm hit the gate at the same time I took a hard stunning spell to my chest. I flew backwards several feet in the air and landed hard on my back, hitting my head on the ground, and sliding across the gravel path. My vision blurred and I closed my eyes, effectively knocked out.

I don't know how long it was before I woke up again, but when I did, I was being dragged inside by someone. I noticed through my haze that I was still at the Manor which I was grateful for. I had no idea who was dragging me into the Manor though.

"Potter, you can't be that stupid," they muttered. I recognized the voice as Rabastan's. I heard him close the Manor door. I felt something soft get placed under my head. I tried to open my eyes more, but they felt so heavy.

"You'd be surprised," I muttered groggily.

"Don't move," he said. I was pretty sure I nodded, but I had no idea if I really had. I passed out again.

The next thing I heard was Lucius and Draco yelling at each other and someone with a more tender touch tending to me. I figured that Narcissa was tending to the scrapes that I no doubt got as I slid across the gravel. "You'll be alright, Harry. Mostly just scrapes. Nothing that requires stitches except the cut on your head," she assured me.

I smiled slightly as I realized that she had called me Harry instead of Mister Potter. I heard the front door slam and no longer heard Lucius and Draco arguing. "Rabastan, hold his head up so I can give him some healing potions," Narcissa requested. I felt my head lift and groaned at everything that began to spin. "Drink it down, Harry. You'll feel better in a moment," she said in a soothing tone.

I drank the potions down and felt Rabastan place my head back onto what I assumed was a pillow. Slowly, I felt the potions coursing through me. I felt my head clear and my eyes feel less heavy. The pain that had been pounding in my head, eased. I heard the front door open again and looked towards it to see Draco and Lucius coming back in, still arguing.

"Father, you can't possibly think that those wards will hold on another assault by them! They could have gotten to Harry in the blink of an eye. We're damn lucky that Harry's shields reinforced what was there and stopped them from entering the gate! Merlin, Harry!" he cried as he saw that I was more awake. He ran over to me and knelt down next to me. "Are you alright? What were you doing out there? What were you thinking?" he questioned, panic and anger clearly evident in his tone.

"I'll be fine," I muttered.

"Draco, let's get him to the garden room. He needs to be more comfortable. Give the potions a bit longer to work," Narcissa insisted.

She flicked her wand at me, casting a levitation charm on me and I felt myself lifting off the ground. I floated down the hallway with all of them following behind me. She settled me on the couch, placing a blanket on me, and a pillow behind my head. Tibbles was nearby, handing me a cup of warm tea.

Draco sat on the small table that was next to the couch, looking at me worriedly. "Harry," he whispered in an agonized voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, I woke up. Something woke me up. I guess it was Rodolphus trying to break through the wards. I saw where they were trying to break through and cast a shield charm there," I explained, pausing to take a sip of the tea and to close my eyes for a moment. My head hurt much less, but things were still foggy. "I, uh, thought maybe I could slip out the gate and go after them myself, but I didn't because I knew I was outnumbered against them. I started to move back towards the house when he said something to me. I turned, cast another shield charm at the gate while he sent a stunning spell at me. The spells crossed and I was hit," I explained.

"They woke me up as well. I wandered outside and saw Potter out there, near the gate. I saw Rodolphus through the gate briefly before he cast the spell that injured Potter and saw the other spell hit the gate, locking it in place with the other security wards. Potter was clearly knocked out so I dragged him inside. I have no idea if Rodolphus is still out there since I can't see through the wards," Rabastan explained.

Draco looked at me in concern. He reached out and gripped my hand. I gave him a small smile. "Let's get you upstairs," he said. He levitated me.

"Thank you, Rabastan," I muttered.

I glanced towards him and he looked at me in surprise. "Tibbles, will you take Harry upstairs. I'll be up in a moment," Draco directed.

"Yes, sirs," Tibbles replied.

I glanced back into the room and saw Draco looking both worried and angry. Lucius looked about the same as Draco and Narcissa just looked concerned. Rabastan still looked surprised. I closed my eyes and passed out again. I'm sure Tibbles got me to Draco's bed safely enough, but I couldn't be positive.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I watched Harry leave and then turned back to face my father. I was seething. "You said you strengthened the wards!" I exclaimed, taking off where I had left off before.

"I did! I covered every single part of this Manor in as many wards as I could think of. I don't know how they managed to make a hole through them. Merlin, Draco, do you think I would put you or your mother in danger? What kind of man do you think I am?" he demanded.

"Harry could have been taken right under our noses! Do you have any idea what that means?" I demanded.

My father sighed and his look softened. "Of course, I do. He's safe. He protected himself. He stopped himself from going out there. I think it would have turned out much differently had he not stopped himself," he said in a calmer voice.

"I can't lose him, father," I replied, sagging my shoulders and hanging my head. My fear of losing him rattled in its cage.

"I know, son. I know. I'm sorry. Let's strengthen the wards in the morning. We'll ask Harry to assist us if he is able," my father said to me in a quiet voice.

I nodded. I looked over at Rabastan who looked like he was feeling uncomfortable. "You didn't have to do what you did for Harry," I told him.

He shrugged. "He is crucial to the life I want to have. I couldn't very well leave him out there to the elements."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

His eyes widened, just as they had before when Harry thanked him. He just nodded. I walked out of the room and went upstairs quickly. When my father had woken me up with the news of what had happened to Harry, I felt sick with panic. Seeing that he was mostly fine eased the panic some, but I could still feel the anxiety within me.

I went into my room and saw Harry in bed and under the covers. I climbed into bed and lay down next to him. He was breathing softly. I reached out and brushed his hair off his forehead. I looked at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and traced it lightly with my finger. I knew that my mother had stitched up a cut on the back of his head so I was careful not to bother him too much.

"I have to keep you safe, my love. I can't do that if you go wandering off like that," I told him. His eyes flickered open and he looked up at me sleepily.

"I figured I'd be safe. I didn't think…." he trailed off, closing his eyes again. I sighed and pulled him into my arms carefully.

I rested my head lightly on top of his and looked towards the window in my room. I wondered when they would take him. I knew that it would happen soon. They were getting so close and yet we were so far away from knowing where they were. I kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes. I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't lose him.

The next morning, the sunlight streamed through my windows, burning my eyes. I groaned and brought the blanket up and over my head. I felt movement next to me and I looked over to see Harry's bare back. He groaned as well and turned to his side, facing me. He opened his eyes and met my gaze. He smiled and then winced. He reached back and gently touched the back of his head. His middle of the night adventure coming back to mind. He frowned and looked at me again.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" I questioned.

He frowned further, thinking. Realization set in and he looked at me again. "Yes, I remember. I'm so sorry that I scared you," he told me.

I shrugged. "You did stop yourself from going outside the wards. I can't fault you too much. The wards failed in that part of the yard. My father and I bolstered them enough to last through the night, but we'll need to reinforce them this morning. Do you think you'll be able to help us?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Nothing a good pain potion won't take care of."

I smiled and moved forward to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him against me. I tried to push all my fear and worry that I had when I saw that he had been hurt into my kiss. I loved him more and more with each passing moment which intensified my fear more and more. He responded in earnest, interlocking our legs together, bring us even closer together. I wanted to devour him right then, but a knock sounded at the door.

"Draco?" I heard my mother call out.

I moved away from Harry reluctantly and slid out from under the covers. I pulled on some track bottoms and went to answer the door. "Good morning, mother," I stated calmly.

She smiled uncomfortably at me. She must have picked up on how she interrupted us. "Good morning. How is Harry doing today?" she asked.

"His head is a little tender, but he seems to be with it this morning," I replied.

"Good. I'll get a pain potion for him. Breakfast is ready and uh, your father is hoping that you and Harry can help him reinforce the wards," she said unsurely.

I nodded. She smiled and peeked behind me. I glanced back and saw Harry out from under the covers, eyes closed again. I smiled at him and sighed. She patted my arm knowingly and left. I watched her for a moment before I closed the door and went over to my wardrobe to find something to wear. I seriously needed to buy a pair of jeans. I grabbed a pair of dark blue trousers and transfigured them into a pair of jeans. I grabbed one of my least favorite dress shirts and changed it into a black t-shirt. I walked into the loo and did what I needed to do in there before I walked back out and saw Harry sitting on the side of my bed.

"You alright?" I asked in concern.

He nodded. "Yeah, my head is just swimming a bit. I got a bit dizzy."

I grabbed his clothes from the floor and brought them over to him. "Harry, maybe you should stay in bed today. You hit your head pretty good," I suggested.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. Thank you," he said as he took the clothes from me. He put his shirt on and put his jeans on. He slipped his trainers on and the stood up, a bit unsteady. I reached out and to hold him up and he gripped my arm.

"Harry-" I began, but he shot me a glare so I stopped and nodded. He started walking to the door, unaided by me. He was a bit wobbly at first, but seemed to recover easily enough. I followed close by making sure that he didn't fall. I stayed especially close as he went down the stairs.

We made it to the garden room to see my parents sitting at the table. We took our seats. A pain potion was sitting next to Harry's plate and he took it and downed it quickly. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," he said politely. He started to eat what was on his plate as did I.

"How are you feeling today, Mister Potter?" my father asked.

"Better. This pain potion is quite potent," he commented widening his eyes.

"Secret family recipe," my mother said.

"Do you need to go into work today?" I asked him. I sincerely hoped that he would say no because I didn't want him to go.

He shook his head. "It'd probably be best if I didn't. I'm not in the best shape to focus. I do need to go home for a bit though so I'll head there later on this morning," he replied.

I glanced at my parents who were looking at him and me in confusion. We finished our breakfast in silence. I wondered if we'd ever have a meal that didn't go this way. Once we had finished, my father, Harry, and I went outside to strengthen the wards. Harry was doing surprisingly well and his magic helped immensely. It reminded me just how powerful he was.

Once we were finished, we stood in the floo room, readying to say good bye. "Do you have to go home?" I asked in a slightly whining tone.

He smiled up at me. "Yes, I do. I can't be seen wearing the same clothes as the day before, now can I?" he teased.

"Well, you could just transfigure them into something else. That's what I did to make this," I suggested, gesturing to what I was wearing. He looked me up and down and grinned.

"You really should buy some real jeans and t-shirts. You look delectable in them," he replied in a husky tone.

I gulped and glanced towards the door, expecting one of my parents to appear and interrupt this moment. They didn't show so I stepped forward and leaned forward to kiss him. He responded easily enough and I felt the need I always felt with him go straight to my stomach and groin. I couldn't get enough.

He broke our kiss and smiled breathlessly at me. "Such promise in one kiss," he said in a quiet voice. He stepped back towards the floo. "I'll see you later."

I watched as he stepped into the floo. "See you," I replied quietly as he dropped the floo powder and called out his destination. I sighed, missing him already. I left the floo room and went to find my father. We had some planning to do in regards to our night. Weasley and his team were going to be here tonight with the others. It was going to prove to be an interesting night.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Harry, Harry, Harry *tsk, tsk*... Enjoy ;)**

 _Harry's POV_

When I flooed home, Kreacher was waiting for me in the kitchen, looking a bit mad. "Kreacher, what's wrong?" I asked as I stepped out.

He looked at me, no doubt noticing my scrapes and bruises. "You don't come home and when yous do, you looks like yous been in a fight," he said in his gravelly voice.

I lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Kreacher and I coexisted in the house and occasionally exchanged pleasantries, but I never thought he really cared one way or the other if I was home every night. This wasn't the first time I hadn't come home at night. Granted, in the past I had always let him know. "I'm sorry, Kreacher. I stayed at Draco's and got stunned by someone trying to break through the wards. I'm fine though. I'll remember to let you know next time."

"Please do," Kreacher replied. He shuffled out of the room. I sighed, feeling very tired. I headed for the stairs and went straight to my room. I took my shirt and trousers off and climbed into bed.

I stared up at the ceiling. I wondered what their next move was going to be or where they were hiding out. I thought about all the places that I had seen through Voldemort's eyes. One popped into my brain. I saw a large, dark brown house. I remembered it from fourth year. Voldemort had been there with Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr. I knew the house from other visions I had seen, memories. I drifted off to sleep with ideas as to where it was and what it represented to Voldemort.

Sometime later, I was having a pleasant dream about Draco. He was brushing his fingers through my hair and whispering my name. He looked as handsome as ever. There seemed to be darkness behind him which made his eyes, his hair, and his face brighter than usual.

"Harry, wake-up," he whispered.

"I don't want to wake-up. I just want to look at you," I murmured.

"You want to look at me? That's a little strange mate," dream Draco said.

I looked at him in confusion. "Mate?" I asked.

I woke up and looked around. Ron was standing next to my bed looking at me uncomfortably. My eyes widened. "You clearly weren't dreaming about me, I hope," he said nervously.

I blushed deeply. "Merlin, no. Wait, were you running your fingers through my hair?" I questioned.

He shook his head quickly. "Definitely not. Well, I guess sort of, but Malfoy told me about what happened last night and I wanted to check on your cut to make sure it was healing," he explained.

"Oh, okay, phew. That would have been weird," I muttered. I sat up, my head throbbing some. I closed my eyes to help my head settle. I heard Ron pick up something from my nightstand.

"Here," he said, handing me a potion bottle. I uncorked it and drank it. It tasted just like the one Narcissa had given me this morning.

"From Draco?" I asked. Ron nodded. "You said you talked to him this morning?"

"Yeah. My team and I are going there this afternoon to work with the others. I never thought in a million years that I'd be working with Death Eaters like this. The things you are able to accomplish, mate," Ron said in awe.

I chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say it was completely me. Lucius and Draco are very convincing. Do you need me there?"

He shrugged. "Nah, it should be fine. Malfoy and I had a decent conversation today. I'm sure he'll back me up if needed. Oh, we also looked into a few of the locations that they came up with, but didn't find any evidence that people had been there. Do you have any ideas? I'd hate to ask you to go back to that point, but I know you and Voldemort had a mind connection for a bit," he said unsurely.

I shrugged. "It's fine. I was thinking about it earlier anyway. I thought of the house I saw fourth year. All I can see is a large, brown house. It seemed to be in a small town, maybe. Off on its own."

"You're not sure what it means to him?" Ron asked.

I shrugged again. "I remember seeing it another time in a memory related to Voldemort's parents. Maybe it relates to one of them," I suggested.

Ron frowned and looked at me thoughtfully. "Thanks. I'll look into. Well, I better get going. I'm going to need to head over to the Manor in a bit. I'm glad you're alright, mate. Hopefully this will be over soon enough," he said.

"Yeah, me too. Good luck. Let me know if you need some reinforcements," I told him.

He laughed and shook his head. He waved before he left my room.

I looked across the room to the tele that was in my room. One of the only muggle things I had in my house. It didn't short out on me so that was good. I flipped it on and switched over to a movie. I was content to just lie in bed all day surprisingly. Usually sick days were the worst for me as I hated being sick and I hated not being able to do what I wanted or needed to do. Today, I didn't want to do a thing.

I must have fallen asleep because I was being woken up again by someone asking me to wake-up. I opened my eyes and turned to the voice. This time it really was Draco. I smiled.

"It is you, isn't it?" I asked sleepily.

"Are you expecting someone else?" he questioned as he sat down next to me.

"No, of course not. Earlier I had been dreaming about you, running your fingers through my hair, whispering my name. Turns out, Ron had come by," I replied.

He lifted an eyebrow at this. "Uh, he was running his fingers through your hair?"

I shook my head. "He was checking on my cut, but not like how my dream was going. Anyway, is everyone done at the Manor already?"

He shook his head. "It's only three. They'll be there in about an hour. Have you eaten anything since this morning?"

I looked around the room in confusion. I could have sworn it was much later. "No, I haven't. I've been sleeping most of the day, I guess," I responded.

"Do you think you should have gone to St. Mungos?" he asked in concern.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I think it was just the spell. It was pretty powerful. I think it drained me more than other stunning spells."

"Have you tried to do any magic today?" he asked.

I frowned. "No, I don't think so. I pretty much came home, talked briefly with Kreacher, and came up here." I reached my hand out and flicked it, summoning the remote for the tele. It flew at me and landed in my hand easily enough. I tossed it next to me. My magic seemed to be working just fine.

"Okay, um, well, then I'll just be going then?" he said in a questioning tone.

"You don't need to leave. Tell me what's planned for tonight," I said. I sat up more in my bed and leaned back.

"I'm sorry. Well, mostly we're just going to game plan and make sure we're all on the same page. It's going to be so surreal though. We are willingly inviting aurors into the Manor," Draco said with a chuckle.

I smiled at him. "You're all just full of surprises. Thank you for doing this for me. I know that it may not even be necessary and I may never get kidnapped, but maybe it's a blessing in disguise. If we can all work together for a common purpose, we can continue to work together in the future," I reasoned.

"Isn't that the whole purpose of Dream Big?" Draco questioned with a grin.

I laughed. "Yes, but this is on a larger scale. Either way, thank you. I am very lucky to have you on my side," I told him.

He leaned forward and kissed me gently. "I will always be on your side. I better head back though. People will be showing up soon. Get some more rest. I'll see you later?" he ended with a questioning tone.

"Definitely. Good luck. I'll tell you the same thing I told Ron. Let me know if you need reinforcements," I told him. I winked and he shook his head and laughed. He kissed me once more before he got up and left.

I sighed and lay back against my pillows again. I was feeling much better and much less tired. My mind went back to the house I had seen before that I knew related to Voldemort. I wondered how I might be able to find out more information about him.

I threw the blankets off and sat at the edge of the bed. My head didn't swim so I took that as a good sign. I stood up and waited just a moment, but again, no dizziness. I walked out of my room carefully and went down to the library. I looked around, trying to see if there would be anywhere I could look. I walked over to the magical history books and looked through the titles.

I found one called Wizarding Families. I opened it up and went to the G section. I knew that Voldemort's mother's surname was Gaunt. I looked through it carefully and found her family's name. It said that she had lived near Little Hangleton. That name rang a bell with me.

I knew it wouldn't say anything about Voldemort's father as he was a muggle. I sighed, wondering where I could find out more about where he lived. I thought that maybe the Ministry archives might have something. I went back into my room and went into the loo to take a shower. It was still early enough and there would be enough people around to be relatively safe at the Ministry.

I got ready quickly enough and headed back downstairs. I was about to floo to the Ministry when I thought it would probably be a good idea for someone to know where I was going. "Kreacher!" I called out.

Kreacher popped up in front of me. "Yes, sirs?"

"I'm going to the Ministry for a little bit. Should Draco return, tell him that I'll be back and that yes, I'll be safe," I told him.

Kreacher nodded, but I could tell that he wasn't pleased about this. I nodded as well and turned back to the floo and made it to the Ministry. I stepped out of the floo and looked around. No one was paying me any mind as usual so I started walking. I went to the lifts and made my way to level one. I walked in and went to the front desk.

"Hello, Mister Potter. How may I help you today?" the receptionist asked.

"Could you direct me to the archives please?" I requested.

"Of course. Head down the hallway and turn left and then left again. Go about fifteen feet and turn right and then left again. There will be someone outside the door to direct you to exactly where you need to go," she directed.

I nodded appreciatively to her and started in the direction she stated. I repeated her directions over and over as it seemed to be quite a bit to get there. Luckily, my brain still functioned well enough and I arrived at the desk she said would be there. A young, bored looking wizard was sitting at the desk.

"State your business," he said in a bored tone without looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Um, I am looking for housing deeds," I replied.

"What year, please?" he asked, still not looking up.

"Oh, I'll say from about 1920 to 1930," I replied. I knew Voldemort had been born in 1926 so I figured that range of years would be best.

"Do you have a specific location you want to look at or all of Wizarding England?" he asked, again, not looking up.

"Oh, um, Little Hangleton," I replied. Of course, that's definitely important. I'd be here for years if I didn't get more specific.

The young man looked up at me. He seemed to recognize who I was and sat up a little straighter. He put his magazine down and reached over to a cabinet next to him. He typed a few things using something akin to a keyboard and then a door opened and a key appeared. He handed it to me.

"When you go through this door, simply go to any desk inside, sit down, and place the key in the slot. It will give you everything that you're looking for. There is a drop box inside the room where you can put the key when you're done. The exit is on the opposite side of the room. Please let me know if you have any questions," he stated politely.

I wanted to roll my eyes because I knew that he was just being more polite because he saw that it was me, but I didn't. I smiled and nodded politely. I turned and went through the door. I sat down at the closest table and placed the key in the slot. I turned it and after about a minute, a trap door in the desk opened up and a large book was sitting there. I pulled it out and looked at it. Luckily it didn't seem to be too daunting.

I opened up to the first page and noticed that it was in alphabetical order. Even better. I flipped to the R section and searched through it slowly, looking for Tom Riddle Senior's name. When I got to the RIs, I didn't see it. When I hit the ROs, and still hadn't found it, I knew that it wouldn't be listed there.

I went back to the Gs and found Voldemort's mother's name. This time she was listed as living in a different house with a T. Riddle. I threw my fist into the air in celebration and wrote down the address on a bit of parchment that was in my pocket. I closed the book, returned it to the trap door, and stood.

I walked over to the door I came in and put the key in the box and turned back around and headed out the opposite door. I followed the hallways and got back to where the entrance was. I waved to the receptionist and made my way back to the floo. I flooed home, quickly cut the connection, and stood there. What to do next with this new information?

"Kreacher," I called out.

He came in from the sitting room. "Yes, sirs," he said.

"Can I ask your advice?" I asked him.

He looked up at me in surprise. "Advice?"

"Yeah. Well, I got a lead on the problem that we've been dealing with and I want to check it out, but I know that if Draco finds out, he'll flip out," I explained.

"So haves him go with you," Kreacher suggested.

"I could, but if it's not, it would be a waste of his time," I pointed out.

"Yes, but Master Draco would prefers a wastes of time, than yous being hurt," Kreacher argued.

I sighed. "I'll use my invisibility cloak," I replied.

Kreacher glared at me. "Do not asks for advice, ifs yous not going to takes it," he said before he walked out of the room, grumbling under his breath.

I sat back in my chair and sighed. I glanced at my timepiece and noted that it was five. I could probably slip over to the Manor and get my invisibility cloak, go to Little Hangleton, and get back before Draco would even notice. I stood up and headed over to the floo and flooed over to the Manor. I quickly disillusioned myself and peeked out into the hallway. I didn't see anyone so I headed for the stairs and made my way up.

Halfway up, I heard a door open upstairs. I froze on the stairs and pressed myself against the wall. I looked up and saw Draco coming down the steps. He looked amazing as always and I felt instantly guilty that I was going to steal my invisibility cloak and go to Little Hangleton by myself.

He stopped a couple of steps below me and stood there for a moment. I held my breath. I was sure that he sensed that I was there. Our connection was that deep.

"Harry?" he said aloud

I continued to hold my breath as Draco turned around and looked up the stairs and looked everywhere, but at me. He shook his head. "Merlin, I'm losing my mind," he muttered. He smiled though and continued down the stairs. Seriously, could he make me feel even guiltier? I didn't let my breath out until he was down the hallway.

I made my way into his room and looked around quickly. I went over to the wardrobe and looked through the bottom of his wardrobe. I finally found my cloak and pulled it out. I put it on and left Draco's room. This guilt was building in me as I left. I went back to the floo and made it back home. I broke the connection before I started towards the back door. Before leaving, I stopped. I should leave a note as to where I went, just in case something happens. I didn't anticipate anything happening, but just to be safe. I wrote down the town and address and left it on the table.

I looked around the kitchen once more, made sure that the cloak was securely concealing me, and went out the back door. I apparated to Little Hangleton. When I arrived, I noted that I was on the edge of town. I headed into town and made my way towards the center of town. As I walked, I came upon a graveyard to my right. I turned to look. I stared at it, feeling my heart beat faster and faster. I knew what graveyard this was. My mind went back to fourth year and Cedric Diggory.

"Merlin," I whispered. I walked towards the graveyard gate. I looked around, seeing no one. I silenced the air around me and slipped through the broken gate. It was getting darker which added to the creepiness of the graveyard. I walked around for a bit, looking for something specific. It wasn't long before I found it. Voldemort's father's grave. I stood there, my heart pounding as I stared at it. I glanced behind me, seeing the spot that Cedric had died at. This was a bad idea.

I looked around when I heard a noise. Someone was coming into the graveyard. I hurried behind a tombstone, opposite Riddle Senior's. I watched as two people walked in. I recognized one of them immediately. Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What exactly does he want us to do?" the man with him asked. I didn't recognize him.

"He said that there should be a bone fragment around here that belonged to the Dark Lord's father. He said he needs it for the potion," Rodolphus replied.

"He expects a bone fragment to still be out here after five years?" the other asked.

"Just start looking," Rodolphus snarled.

His companion started sifting through the grass near Riddle Senior's grave. "What is this potion supposedly going to do for him?"

"I don't know! What is it with you people and questioning him? Just do what he tells you. Find the damn fragment so we can get out of here," Rodolphus exclaimed.

"You're losing it," the man muttered under his breath.

Rodolphus snorted, but said nothing else. I wasn't sure how I felt about what I was seeing. I didn't know a potion that would require a bone fragment. It's not like they could bring Voldemort back from the dead. He was deader than dead. His soul didn't even exist anymore. What did he need the fragment for?

"Ha! Found it!"Rodolphus exclaimed. I watched as he held up a white fragment of bone, about the size of a mouse. I cringed and shuttered.

"Great, let's get out of here," the other one stated.

I watched as they both turned and went back the way they came. I debated about whether or not I should follow them. I chose to and started after them. They moved quickly through the graveyard and I was thankful that I had silenced myself because I was cursing and stumbling after them.

Finally, we hit the street and they headed in the opposite direction that I had been going in. They were moving away from the center of town. I frowned, but followed after them. We walked down a side road that wound through a forest. I was careful not to kick any rocks.

The forest started to thin some and I watched as the two took a left and headed down a smaller path. It became more difficult to navigate so I slowed down and distanced myself a bit more. It was darker and I was starting to panic a little. This was definitely a very bad idea.

I watched as they disappeared around a corner. I slowed even more and widened out in case they had sensed me and were planning to ambush me. I peeked around and didn't see them waiting. I saw them further down the path instead. I was about to pursue when I stopped. What if there were trigger alarms. I flicked my wrist and scanned the areas in front of me as I walked. Nothing was triggering.

I saw the forest clear more and came upon the yard of a house. I stopped and stared at the house. I recognized it immediately. This had been Voldemort's father's house. The one that I had seen in his memories. Rodolphus and the other Death Eater had entered the yard and had walked up to the door. I got closer, despite my fight or flight instincts kicking in. There were still no triggers around so I waited.

"Did anyone follow you?" the man at the door demanded.

"Of course not. Who would follow us anyway?" Rodolphus questioned.

I couldn't quite make out the person at the door. "Anyone could follow you, you idiot!" the man responded harshly.

"Well, nobody did," he responded nearly as harshly.

I watched as they went inside. The harsh man looked around several times before he shut the door. I sighed and looked around for a place to hide out. There was a tree in the corner of the yard. I climbed up it carefully and settled in. I kept my cloak in place and watched the house. If I were to get kidnapped, this is where they'd take me. I had to figure out why he wanted to be in this place to hopefully get a leg up on them.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Time for some drama... again :) Enjoy!**

 _Draco's POV_

After leaving Harry's, I went back to the Manor to make sure everything was in order. I was really nervous for the Death Eaters and the aurors to be in my house together. I wished Harry was here to help me. I know I told him I didn't need him to be here and that everything would be fine, but I realized that I was probably wrong about that.

I went into my room and changed into something a bit more formal. I wanted to be sure that I was the proper host. Something else that my father instilled in me that hasn't left me. I looked at my timepiece and noted that it was nearly four. I left my room and went down into the drawing room. Weasley and a couple of aurors were already in the drawing room, standing there awkwardly while my parents were on the opposite side. It was already starting out awkward.

"Weasley, hey, thanks for coming today. Any news on the list of places we gave you?" I asked. I glanced over at my parents who were looking just as awkward as Weasley and his aurors.

"We've checked out all of the ones you gave us, but have had no luck. How about on your end?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. We don't have many places left on our list. I'm worried that we aren't going to find out where they are and if Harry gets kidnapped, we won't know where to find him," I explained.

Weasley brought his hand out and patted my shoulder. We stared at each other for a moment and then we both blushed deeply. We were being cordial with one another. How strange. "Harry did mention that he thought of a place. A house that he had seen in Voldemort's memories. He thought it related to his family somehow, but he wasn't sure in what way," Weasley offered.

"Really? That's interesting," I replied thoughtfully. I wondered why he didn't tell me about that earlier. Granted, we didn't really talk about leads or anything like that. "Father, do you know where the Dark Lord's family lived?" I asked, trying to include him in the conversation.

He frowned in thought as he walked over to us. "I'm not sure. It was a small town, outside of a bigger town. A place about halfway between London and Hogwarts. I'm not quite sure of the name," he replied.

"Well, maybe we could ask Harry. He might be able to give us more specifics," Weasley suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go send him an owl real quick," I stated. I started to leave the drawing room when several Death Eaters started to come into the drawing room. I watched as Weasley and his team backed up and behind me as they all filed in and took seats. They exchanged pleasantries with one another and then looked over at us expectantly. Sending an owl had left my mind at that moment.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming in today. Tonight we'd like to figure out how we are going to handle the potential situation from this way forward. We have not had much luck finding out where Avery and his Death Eaters are, but I believe that Harry might have some more information for us," I explained.

"Where is he tonight?" Pansy asked.

"He is still recovering from something that happened last night," I replied uncomfortably.

The others looked at each other in surprise and question. "What happened?" she asked.

I sighed and explained to everyone what had happened last night. The room erupted in fear laced conversations. I looked over at Weasley who was trying to listen to what they were saying. He stepped forward, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Listen, everyone. Quiet please," he began, very calmly and with a strong voice. The room quieted and they looked at him in surprise. "I know you're scared. I am too. Harry is my best mate and knowing that he was hurt last night makes me so angry and scared. I hate that I don't know where they are. I hate that at any point they can strike us, take Harry. This is why it is so important to put our skills together to not only protect Harry, but to protect ourselves from having another war. You're here because you don't want that. If you did, you'd be wherever Avery is. We need to take that fear and put it to good use. Let's figure out how we are going to tackle this problem and prepare ourselves, just in case it's necessary. Can we agree to do that?" he finished.

Every person in that room was staring at him in disbelief. My father looked to be in awe of him and no one hated the Weasleys more than him. Everyone in the room began nodding in agreement. Soon they recovered from their surprise and began discussing strategy. I took that moment to sneak away and owl Harry. I was in awe of Weasley myself. He had taken the floor and done it so well. He was no longer the bumbling idiot that I thought him to be. He was a person to be respected. I chuckled quietly at this. Who would have thought I'd say something positive about him?

I walked upstairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me and quickly wrote Harry a note, asking him to tell me everything that he remembered about the house. I opened my window and whistled for an owl. One flew in and I attached the note to its leg and sent it off. I closed the window and walked out of my room.

I started down the steps, but stopped about halfway down. I felt something deep inside of me, like a pulling. I had a sense that I wasn't alone on those steps. I felt as if Harry was right there with me. "Harry?" I questioned, looking around. I felt ridiculous saying that. Clearly, he wasn't there and there was no reason for him to be disillusioned so I was just being silly. It was strange though that I would have this feeling. I hadn't realized how in tune I was to him. I shook my head, smiling and headed back downstairs. I couldn't wait to see Harry later.

About two hours later, everyone was getting ready to leave. We had planned to get together and strategize as well as brush up on our defensive magic a couple of times a week. We were to practice in our off days just in case things happened before we could practice. It had been a successful meeting and it was amazing to see everyone working so well together. My father even warmed up to Weasley which I never would have believed could happen.

Soon it was just Weasley and I, as well as my parents. "Did you hear back from Harry yet?" he asked as I walked with him to the floo.

I frowned. I hadn't realized that the owl hadn't returned yet. I felt a bit of the panic I felt when I began to worry about him settling in my stomach. I took a deep breath, edging it away. "Um, no, not yet, but he's probably still sleeping. I'll head over there after a bit to see how he's doing. I'll just ask him in person then," I replied.

Weasley nodded. "Okay. Let me know what he says. I'll talk to you soon, Malfoy," he said as he stepped towards the floo.

"Wait, Weasley," I said, stepping forward. He turned to look at me. "Listen, what you said at the beginning of the meeting, that was great. I have a new found respect for you. You are not the same Weasley that you used to be. I'm glad that we've come around to this point," I told him.

He laughed. "Ah, well, let's not get too comfortable. That would be weird," he teased.

I started to laugh. "Alright, let's be sure we hex each other at some point," I offered.

He nodded in agreement. He waved before he stepped into the floo and disappeared. I jogged upstairs and changed back into more comfortable clothes. I was about to leave my room when I noticed something by my window. I talked over and opened the window. The owl from earlier flew in and landed on a chair. I walked over to it and reached for the note. I felt better knowing that Harry had responded.

I unraveled the note and began to read it. I read three words before I stopped and stared at it. My hands started to shake and that panic that had been in my stomach began to build. This was the note I had written and there was no response from Harry.

I dropped the letter and the owl screeched before it flew out my window. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Merlin, what happened to him? What if his head injury was worse than we thought and he was in a coma? I threw down some floo powder, the panic building more and more. I shakily called out my destination.

I landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and immediately started calling for Harry. I searched the first floor and then the whole second floor. He wasn't there. I was starting to feel sick from the panic. What happened to him? Did he get kidnapped? How would he have gotten kidnapped?

"Kreacher!" I cried, panic clearly evident in my tone.

He appeared instantly and after one look at me, he too looked quite panicked. "What is it?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"Where's Harry?" I demanded. I had to sit down. My heart was beating too fast and my stomach was turning violently.

Kreacher started to tug on his ear. This didn't calm me down at all. "I tolds him not to goes. I said it's a bad ideas. He wents anyway," he mumbled.

"Where did he go?" I cried.

Kreacher shrugged. "He saids he gots a lead and wanted to checks it out. I told him that would upsets you, but he didn't listens," he explained.

I stood up and started to pace. I had no idea where he could have gone. I ran my hand through my hair and felt the worry building more and more. My mind was racing. I had to figure out where he was.

I looked around Harry's kitchen for any clue. That's when I noticed that there was a piece of paper on his table. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was the name of a town and an address. I frowned at it, wondering what it was about. It was written in Harry's handwriting so I suspected that he left it there for a reason.

I looked up in realization. He left it there so that I would know where he was should something happen to him. I set the paper down, committed the address to memory, and headed for the backdoor. Just as I was about to reach it, it opened, and Harry walked in.

"Hi," he said guiltily.

I glared at him. First and foremost I was relieved that he was back and just fine, but after that, I was furious with him. I noticed that he had the cloak he had given me in his hands which made me even angrier. "Where the hell have you been?" I questioned through clenched teeth. I could feel my anger boiling. I had to try and keep it calm.

He cringed and moved around me to the opposite side of the table. That wasn't going to work. I stalked after him and he looked scared. "I had an idea so I went to check it out," he said quietly.

"You just had an idea and you went to check it out all by yourself?" I demanded.

"Well, yeah, you were busy and I didn't want to take up your time if it was for nothing," he replied.

That made my anger boil over. I would never be too busy for him. If he needed to go somewhere, I would be with him. He would not be going by himself. He deliberately ignored the parameters of keeping him safe. "Dammit, Harry! Do you even think about anyone, but yourself? I thought I told you that you were not to go anywhere by yourself! There are people out there who want to kidnap you and no doubt want to kill you! Do you even think about that?" I cried angrily.

He looked away from me frowning. He didn't yell back which made me even angrier. "I'm sorry. I just got the idea and thought I'd be relatively safe at the Ministry at least. The other part of it not so much, but I took precautions," he replied quietly.

"You've got to be kidding me! Do you know what could have happened to you and no one would know where you were?" I yelled.

"I left the address on the table. I figured that someone would notice my absence and find it and know exactly where I was and come find me," he reasoned albeit with a slightly raised voice.

"Oh, yeah, because that's so much better than just staying put! Merlin, Harry, do you realize how scared I was? I sent you an owl two hours ago and when it came back, I started to panic. I came here looking for you and you were nowhere to be found! Then Kreacher tells me that you left and that he told you not to which makes the panic even worse! You don't think before you do something! To top it all off, you snuck into the Manor while I was there and stole your cloak back!" I cried again. Realization set in. That feeling I had on the steps. Harry had been there. My eyes widened and then narrowed into a glare. "You were standing right next to me, on the stairs," I said quietly.

He nodded slowly and blushed deeply. "I'm sorry, okay? You're right, I didn't really think about anyone else in that instance. I felt super guilty going into your house to get the cloak, but if I was right, I needed to have it. I'm sorry that I didn't acknowledge that I was on the steps, but if you had known, you would have stopped me. I can't just sit idly by while everyone else risks their lives for me. I knew that you'd be angry and hurt, but I had to risk that in case it turned out to be a good lead," he insisted.

"You are supposed to sit idly by and let us keep you safe. Dammit, Harry, I can't do this. I can't spend every day with you, worrying that something is going to happen to you or that you're going to disregard a simple request by me and your friends to just stay put and let us do the work for once. I just can't. My life was so much easier before you came back into it," I cried in defeat. I sank into a chair at the table and placed my head in my hands.

I heard him gasp and I replayed what I said in my head and felt my stomach drop. I looked over at him and saw him biting his bottom lip and his eyes looking a bit watery. "I did not anticipate that," he whispered. He looked away from me, sniffling slightly and wiping absently at his eye.

"I didn't mean it like that," I attempted. Now it was my turn to feel guilty.

"You meant it exactly how you said it. Life was easier. I'm sorry that I reached out to you and disrupted your life," he said.

I stood up from the table and walked over to him. "Harry, I'm just angry. I didn't mean what I said," I told him.

He shook his head, wiping a few more times at his eyes. "You did. Look, let's just call it now. I won't be your problem anymore. Just remember, that I do love you," he said. He stepped forward and kissed my cheek before he walked past me. Now it was my turn to feel tears in my eyes. I turned to look at him. He stopped in the doorway and turned his head slightly. "Oh, and just so you know, they're hiding out in Little Hangleton, at the address you have in your pocket," he said quietly. He turned and left, running up the stairs.

I stared at the spot he had been. My stomach turned violently and my heart started to race. No, we can't be done. I don't want to be done. Merlin, what have I done?


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Oh, Harry and Draco, the things you do to each other... Enjoy! Oh and we have six more chapters including this and the epilogue.**

 _Harry's POV_

I knew that Draco would be angry with me, but I didn't expect him to break up with me. That was not something I ever would have thought of. As I ran up the stairs, I could feel my heart breaking. It hurt. I barely made it into my room before I started to cry completely. I hoped that he would take what I told him and let Ron know. I lay down on my bed and clutched one of my pillows. I felt like such a girl for crying this much, but I had never been so in love with someone and felt so shattered at the same time. This was all my fault. I should have known that it would come to this.

I heard a knock on my door. "Harry, let me come in please," I heard Draco say through the door.

I didn't respond. I knew that if I tried it would be very obvious that I was crying. Granted, if he came in he'd know that anyway. "You've made yourself clear, Draco," I called out to him, my voice shaking.

He opened the door and came in. He stopped about halfway to me. I looked over at him for just a moment and saw his tortured expression. I shook my head and turned away. "Harry," he whispered as he came closer. I felt the bed by my feet dip and knew that he had sat down. "I'm sorry. People say stupid stuff when they're angry. I just am so frustrated," he told me.

I sniffled and wiped at my eyes again. "When people are angry, they say things that they've been thinking, but would otherwise not say if they weren't angry. You've been thinking this for awhile now. You left for a couple of days because of it. Draco, we can't be together if you feel the way you do. Until this threat is dealt with, we're going to keep having this run around. Let's just call it now before we get further into this. I don't want you to resent me," I told him quietly.

"Harry, I don't want to be apart from you," he insisted.

I sighed. "Just go. We aren't going to see eye to eye on this. I screwed up and I'm going to keep screwing up. I love you enough to realize that I'm only going to keep hurting you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"But I love you enough to want to stay by your side," he responded.

I turned over and sat up. Draco looked at me. I could see how worried he was and how much he wanted to hold on to me. I knew I looked the same. We wanted to be together, but with the way we were right now, it just wasn't going to work. I reached out and took one of his hands. "Love isn't enough," I replied quietly. I met his eyes and saw the pain in his eyes.

He bit his lip and nodded. He squeezed my hand and got up from my bed. He walked towards my door slowly. Once there, he turned back to look at me. "Please be careful," he said quietly. I nodded. He stared at me for several seconds before he sighed, wiped at his eyes, and left. I sat there, staring at the place he had been for several minutes. He didn't come back. He was gone.

"Gah!" I yelled as I threw one of my pillows across the room knocking a few things off the shelf. I threw myself backwards and covered my face with my arm. I hated myself right now. I started to cry again.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I barely made it to my room when I lost it. I threw everything I could get my hands on while sobbing uncontrollably. I sank to the ground in the middle of my room and buried my face in my hands again. I had bollixed up the best thing to ever happen to me all because I couldn't keep my temper in check.

"Draco, what in the world is going on in here?" my mother exclaimed as she came through the door. I had forgotten that they were here. My day had just gotten worse.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

"Your room is a mess. You are most certainly going to talk about it," my father said.

I stood up angrily and glared over at them. They both looked at me in concern. It was weird to see my father look that way towards me. This wasn't their fault. "I messed up again. I broke up with Harry," I told him.

Their eyes both widened. "You did what?" they both said in disbelief.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "The owl I sent him earlier came back so I panicked slightly. Then I went to his house and he wasn't there, I panicked even more and just as I was about to go find him, he came back. I lost my temper and we broke up," I explained leaving lots of details out.

"You broke up over him not being at his house?" my father questioned in confusion.

I shook my head. "That lead that Weasley mentioned he might have," I said. They both nodded. "He went to the Ministry by himself and went to Little Hangleton by himself."

Realization settled in on my mother's face. She could see what had upset me so much. My father on the other hand still looked confused. "So he went to a couple of places by himself. Why does that make you angry?" he questioned.

My mother looked up at him. "Really, Lucius? Have you forgotten about the threat on him?"

He shook his head. "No, but Potter isn't stupid. He would have taken the proper precautions while he was gone," he pointed out.

I stared at him. He was right. I had been so furious with him for what he did when I didn't even think about how smart he is and how much he would keep himself safe. He used the invisibility cloak after all. Merlin, now I felt even worse. "You're right. I'm such an idiot," I muttered.

My father shook his head. "Just because Potter isn't stupid doesn't mean you don't have the right to be upset. You told him that you didn't want him to go anywhere by himself. He ignored your request which isn't something you should do when you're with somebody," he pointed out.

My father knew exactly what he was talking about as he had disregarded my mother's requests many times over the years. He looked over at her in an appreciative way. Even though he was agreeing with my initial reaction to what Harry did, it made me feel even worse because my mother had forgiven him a million times over and stuck it out with him, but I couldn't do that for even five minutes with Harry.

"You can be angry at someone, but not necessarily break up. Did you or did he say something that led to the break-up?" my mother questioned.

I frowned deeply. "I told him that I couldn't do it anymore and that my life had been so much easier before he came back into it," I said quietly. We didn't break-up because of our fight, we broke up because I couldn't handle the challenges that we were facing at this point. I didn't deserve him.

My parents looked at each other and then back at me. "Oh, dragon, that's not good," she told me.

I snorted. "You think? I just, I was so angry at him and I said that out of anger. Although, it is something that has gone through my head, but I don't really mean it. At least, I don't think I do."

"Draco, your life was easier before because you had just you to think about. Your mother and I weren't around and neither were your friends. Of course it was easier, but when he came back so did we. Was your life easier? Yes. Was it fulfilling?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "No, not in the slightest. Harry made me feel again and because of him, I reconnected with you both and my friends. What have I done?" I looked at my parents in despair.

My mother came over to me and enveloped me in a hug. I started to cry again. My father looked at me worriedly and then started flicking his wand, cleaning up the mess I made.

My mother helped me get into bed and she had Tibbles bring me some tea. I was emotionally drained once again. She kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair back. "It'll be okay, dragon. I don't think this is the end of you two. Try to get some sleep," she assured me. I nodded and leaned back against my headboard. She and my father left. I drank my tea and dimmed the lights. I fell asleep eventually, but it was a very long night.

The next morning, after a very restless sleep, I dragged myself downstairs. My parents were sitting at the table in the garden room when I shuffled into the room. My father was reading the Prophet. I glanced at it and then looked away. Something registered in my mind and I looked back at the cover. I rushed over and grabbed it out of his hands, scanning the front page. I ignored my father's grumblings about being disrespectful and not asking before I took it.

"Harry must have told Weasley," I muttered as I read the article. The aurors had gone into Little Hangleton last night and apprehended several Death Eaters. They didn't list any names, but I hoped that it was over and Avery and Rodolphus were amongst those apprehended. "Does this mean it's over?" I asked.

My mother and father exchanged glances. I didn't like that. I handed the Prophet back to my father and sank into my seat. "Mister Weasley floo called this morning and told us that Rodolphus and Avery were not with the group they apprehended. They're still out there," my mother told me.

I sighed. "Of course, it couldn't be that easy. Well, at least they got most of them. Did Weasley want to talk to me at all?" I questioned. They shook their heads. I wondered if Harry had told him about our break-up.

"He still thinks we need to keep working together though. Since Avery and Rodolphus weren't there, he thinks their plan will still be in place," my father said.

I nodded. "Probably. Well, then I guess we'll keep at it. Just because we aren't together right now, doesn't mean that I don't love him any less nor want him to stay safe," I commented quietly.

"He knows that, Draco," my mother assured me.

I nodded and started to eat. I wasn't very hungry, but I knew I needed to. I missed Harry. I wanted to get in touch with him, make sure that he was okay, but I knew that I was the last person he wanted to talk to. I had screwed up so badly. I hated myself right now.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Oh boy... lots of stuff is happening in this chapter. We are only five chapters away from the end and there is so much to happen until then. Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

It had been two weeks since I had last seen Draco. Two weeks since I had talked to him. Two weeks of staying at Grimmauld, working from home. Two weeks of my friends coming to check on me, but of being no good company to them.

I knew that Draco was at least still around because Ron had told me as much. I knew that they were still working together because Avery and Rodolphus were still out there. I knew that Draco still loved me and missed me terribly because Ron had told me so much. I wanted this to be over so that I could be with him again. See if we could make it work.

I sighed as I stirred the potion once again. I had been working on the locator potion for a week now. It was going to be ready today. My mind had been going back to my plan to put myself out there to be kidnapped. I wanted to be with Draco again so badly, I was willing to do anything to make it happen.

I went downstairs and made myself something to eat. My floo flared and I looked up as Ron and Hermione came through. Hermione smiled at me as did Ron. "Hey, Harry," she said. She walked over and hugged me.

"Hi, how are you both?" I asked.

"We're good. How are you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty much the same as I've been. How's Draco?"

"The same. I wish you two would just talk to each other. I talked to his mum when he wasn't around and she said that he has been downright miserable and difficult," she told me.

I chuckled slightly at the difficult part. "I wish we could too, but we just don't have anything to say to each other right now," I told her.

She narrowed her gaze at me. "You have plenty to talk about, you're both just too stubborn to talk," she replied.

I ignored her comment and turned my attention to Ron. "Any updates?"

Hermione sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. I ignored that as well. Ron looked at me uncomfortably.

"If you were to be kidnapped tomorrow, we'd be ready. As far as where Avery and Rodolphus are, I have no idea. We're still interrogating and sorting through leads. I'm hoping that soon we will catch a break," he replied.

"Good. I hope so too. Listen, I've got some work to do around here. Could you give this to Draco though?" I asked as I pulled out a letter I had written him the day before. I was planning to put my plan in action soon and I wanted to make sure he knew how to find me and know that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him more than anything.

Ron took it from me unsurely. "Why don't you send it by owl?"

"I want to be sure he gets it. I don't want it to get lost. It doesn't have to be tonight though, just soon," I explained. I didn't want either of them to know what I was planning to do because they would talk me out of it.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, but nodded. I knew they didn't believe me right now, but hopefully it was enough to get the letter to Draco. "Alright, I'll give it to him. We'll see you later, mate," Ron said. He had Hermione walked back over to the floo. They knew I was up to something, but they left anyway.

I took a deep breath and went upstairs. I checked on the potion and saw that it was done. I poured it into a flask and corked it. I went into my room and showered. Once I was done, the potion had cooled enough. I drank it down and felt it move through my system. I hoped it was going to work.

"Kreacher!" I called out. He popped into the room.

"Yes, sirs?" he asked.

"Could you go to the basement and say the following words _locus Harry_?" I asked.

He frowned slightly, but nodded. He disappeared and I walked out of the room and made my way into the attic. I waited. In less than 30 seconds, Kreacher was banging on the attic door. I opened it. He looked at me in surprise.

"It led me directly to you," he stated.

"I drank a locator potion and its working. Good. Listen, Kreacher, I'm going to do something that Draco's going to hate, but I need him back and this is the only way I can do it. I am going to put myself out there to be kidnapped," I told him.

He tugged on his ear as he looked up at me. "I knows. Okay, it musts be done," he said.

I nodded. "Thank you, Kreacher."

He nodded. I left the attic and headed downstairs. I went to the floo and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. I wasn't sure if this would work, but I hoped it would. I came out of the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. The barman said hello to me. I returned the hello and then headed into the alley to make my way to Diagon Alley. I opened the archway and headed down the street.

I kept a look out for anyone who might be paying me special mind. So far it seemed that no one noticed me. I made my way to a pub that I knew was near Knockturn Alley. It was the same pub that Marcus Flint had been in when he'd been imperiused. I figured this would be a good place to go.

I walked in and looked around. Those here, definitely noticed me. I walked up to the bar and took a seat. The barman looked at me. "You lost?" he asked.

"No, I just happened to be down here, thought I'd come in for a pint," I replied calmly.

"Don't your lot enjoy the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "They pay too much attention to me there. At least here, I can be left alone," I replied although that was completely untrue at the moment since everyone was looking at me.

"Huh, pint it is then," he said as he walked away from me. I glanced around. I noticed that two blokes were paying extra close attention to me. I looked away from them. My heart started to race. I had a feeling that they were exactly who I'd been looking for.

The barman came back and set my pint down. He left again and tended to someone at the other end of the bar. I sipped at the pint thoughtfully. It wasn't long before I felt a presence on both sides of me.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," a man said.

"A man sipping a pint at the bar?" I responded without looking at him.

"Smart mouth, you got there, Potter," the other man growled.

"What can I do for you?" I asked as calmly as I could. My heart was pounding and I had started to sweat nervously. I hated that feeling. I was really wishing I hadn't done this now.

I felt two wands poke my sides hard. I cringed and tried to move away from them. They dug them in further and then placed a hand each on my shoulders. "Don't make a scene. Avery has been waiting a long time for this," the first man whispered to me.

I tried to move, but couldn't. "What are you going to do?" I demanded quietly.

"You're coming with us," the second man muttered. They prodded me until I stood. They walked me over to a fireplace in the back and flooed me out of there. Merlin, I hoped Draco would get my letter soon.

We tumbled out of the fireplace in a house. I looked around and recognized it immediately. What luck, we were in Little Hangleton again. This was Riddle Senior's house. This was going easier than I thought it would. "Don't get comfortable, Potter. This is just a pit stop," the first man told me. He shoved me towards a chair and made me sit. "Take his wand and cloak and anything else that he might have that will enable someone to find him."

The other man with him took my wand and cloak. He searched me, taking everything that I had in my pockets out. He placed them in a bag he was carrying. The first man went over to the floo and knelt down. Soon he was talking to someone in the flames.

"Let Avery know that we've got him," he told whomever he was talking to.

"Excellent. The portkey is on the table. Get him here in one piece. Avery has big plans for him," the man in the flames said.

I gulped. I didn't want to know what he had in store for me. I had looked up what a bone fragment as an ingredient in potion meant and found nothing good. It surely would mean my death. This was a horrible, horrible idea. I'm sorry, Draco.

The men pulled me up roughly and forced me to grab the portkey. We tumbled across the ground. I hit my head against the ground and slid across it. I sat up, feeling dazed. I looked around. We were in a forest that I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome to the Albania forest, Potter. _Crucio_ ," someone said.

The last thing I saw, before my body was contorted in pain, was Rodolphus Lestrange and a man that I could only guess was Avery smiling evilly at me.

 _Draco's POV_

It had been two weeks since I had seen Harry. Two weeks since I had spoken to him. Two weeks of sleepless nights and constant worry. I thought the worrying would stop, but it didn't. It just got worse. I wanted to be with him so badly. I missed him terribly. I had been moodier than I'd ever been and I was sure my parents were wishing every day that they were in France, instead of here. Weasley had been keeping me updated on how he was doing. He was doing just as miserably as me it sounded. I wanted to talk to him so badly, but we had nothing to say. We were at an impasse. As long as Avery was still out there, we couldn't be together. That's what I kept telling myself, but I knew it was a big lie. I was worrying by not being with him and would worry if I was with him, but at least we'd be together. Then again, I hurt him with what I said. I wasn't sure if he'd ever forgive me for that.

I sighed and stood up from the chair near my bedroom window. I glanced over to the fireplace, as I often did because I so badly wanted to floo call Harry, and noticed that someone's face was in the flames. I thought it might be Harry so I rushed over, smiling. My smile dropped as I noticed that it wasn't Harry, but Weasley instead.

"I know, I'm not the person you want to see," Weasley commented. He had actually been surprisingly kind to me throughout this all. He understood why I said what I did because he had often felt in a similar way in regards to Harry and his lack of thinking about what his actions would do to someone else.

"I'm sorry. Um, what's going on?" I asked.

"Can we come through?" he asked.

I frowned. I felt my stomach start to turn. "Yes, of course," I said uncertainly. I stood and stepped back. A minute later, Weasley and Granger came in looking worried.

"So Harry gave this to me to give to you," he said as he handed it to me.

I took it and looked at it unsurely. "When did he give this to you?"

"Yesterday," he replied sheepishly.

I shrugged. "It's fine. Thank you," I told them.

I opened it carefully and walked over to the sitting area. I sat down and began reading.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I need to tell you some things. I'm so sorry for what I did and for causing us to break up. I miss you terribly and these past several days have been the worst. I want to be with you more than anything, but I know right now it's just not possible. There is not a minute that goes by that I don't think about you or wish that I could hold you or kiss you or tell you that I love you. I want to be able to do all those things again, but until Avery and Rodolphus are gone, it won't happen. So I've decided that I'm going to do something about it. I know you're going to hate it and this just might send you even further from me, but I have to. I have to give us another chance and the only way I can do that is if I give them exactly what they want. I'm going to let them kidnap me._

 _I created a locator potion that will be ready soon. Once it is ready, I'm going to test it and make sure it works. Then I'm going to the pub that Flint had been at where he was imperiused and wait. I want us to be able to have the life that we've both imagined. I know you're angry right now and scared about my plan, but if it helps us have the future we deserve, I'm going to take a chance. I love you so damn much. I don't want to spend another day away from you. Please forgive me, love. I hope that I will see you soon._

 _Love always,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. To find me, simply say locus mea._

My hands shook uncontrollably and I dropped the letter on the floor. I looked up at Weasley and Granger. "You saw Harry yesterday, right?" I asked, my voice trembling. They both nodded. "Did you see him today?" They shook their heads.

"We checked in this morning, but he didn't respond to our floo call. We looked around his house and he wasn't there. Kreacher told us that he left last night, shortly after we did. We came straight here," Granger stated.

"Why didn't you give this letter to me last night?" I demanded as I gestured to the letter on the floor.

"He told me it didn't have to be last night. He was acting strangely, but he's been acting off ever since you two broke up. I just thought it was a letter that he wrote to you, but he wasn't quite ready for you to see it. What does it say?" Weasley insisted.

I glared at him and bent down to pick it back up. I thrust it at them. Weasley grabbed it and he and Granger read it. Both their eyes widened and they looked at me apologetically. "We're so sorry, Draco. We had no idea. He kept us in the dark just as much as you," Granger told me.

I sighed. "It's not your fault. It's mine. Merlin, do you think that they already grabbed him?"

Weasley was about to respond when we heard a pecking sound. I turned and saw an owl at the window. I went over quickly and opened it. The owl flew in and went straight to Weasley. He took the note off its leg and unraveled it. He stared at it with wide eyes at first and then he glared. He looked up at me angrily. He handed the note to me and I looked at it. It wasn't a note at all. It was a picture. It was Harry.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Heart-wrenching, that's all I can say about this chapter :/ There are four more to go until this story is over. Enjoy, if you can anyway.**

 _Draco's POV_

In the photo, he was sitting in a chair, blood trickling from his mouth, both eyes puffy and mere slits. His arm was in his lap awkwardly. Below someone had written: _Harry Potter, the hero of the Wizarding world, will be dead in 24 hours from the point this picture was taken. By the time you get this, it will be less than five hours. At that point, the Wizarding world will be ours again._

I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to let this happen. My heart broke and my stomach churned violently in fear, but I was not going to let him die. "Get your team, Ron and I will get mine. Meet me in the garden. We are going to get him out of there," I said as I stalked out of my room and went downstairs.

I found my parents in the garden room. When I stalked in they both stood up in surprise. They looked at me in both worry and fear. I could only imagine how I looked. I shoved the picture into my father's hands as I gathered up the supplies we needed to find him. I heard my mother gasp.

Tibbles popped into the room. "Master Draco!" he cried.

I stopped and looked at him in surprise. He never talked out of turn. "What is it?"

"Kreacher has just contacts me. He needs to speaks with yous," Tibbles replied.

"I already know that Harry was taken," I told him as I shrank the bag and placed in my pocket. I secured my wand to the holster.

"He knows, buts Master Harry was studying potions," he told me.

"I already know that he made a locator potion," I told him again, my tone suggesting that he was wasting my time.

"It is nots a locator potions. It is potions that can kills him," he said fearfully.

I stopped my movements. Why would he be looking at potions like that? I rushed out of the room and went into the floo room. I could see Kreacher in the flames. "Kreacher, what are the potions he was looking at?" I demanded. Kreacher listed them all off. My father and mother had followed me and heard each one. I sat back on my heels, thinking about what they were. I looked up at my father. He looked fearful.

"Son, those are very dark potions. They would need a bone fragment from either the Dark Lord or some relative of his. Any of those could kill him. The one with a twenty-four hour limit is very rare and the antidote is even rarer. It's called _de morte inimici mei_. You would know its counter potion, the one that the Dark Lord used to bring himself back to life. Draco, it's too late for him," my father told me.

I shook my head. "No, it's not too late. Harry drank a locator potion. I will find him. Will you help me?" I demanded.

"Draco, the antidote is rare. Even if we do find him, we can't guarantee there's an antidote available," he insisted.

"I don't care. Even if it is too late, he's not going to die alone," I stated. I turned back to Kreacher. "Thank you for that information," I told him. I saw him nod and then he cut the connection. I flooed Pansy.

"Gather everyone up and get to the Manor. We are getting Harry," I told her. She looked at me in surprise.

"He was kidnapped?" she questioned.

"Yesterday afternoon. I just found out today. Get everyone here now," I told her. I cut the connection.

I walked out of the floo room. My mother and father followed behind me. I went out into the garden. I took several deep breaths. My mind was racing with worry. I wasn't going to let him die, but I wouldn't succumb to my fears. I had to be strong if I was going to get Harry out of there safely.

I heard my parents coming out into the garden. I turned to look at them, sure they were going to tell me that they weren't coming. I was surprised to see both of them in their battle attire. They looked younger than they were which was very odd to me.

"You're going to help?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course, we are. I contacted St. Mungos. They are prepared to take Harry in once we have him and are fully aware of what he is dealing with. They are working to acquire the potion," my mother told me. I walked quickly over to her and hugged her. I started to cry and she just squeezed me tightly. My father came over and hugged us both. After a few minutes, I stepped back and wiped at my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

They both nodded and looked towards the inside of the Manor as several people started coming through the garden room and out into the garden. Everyone was there and everyone was ready to fight. Granger, I mean Hermione was with Weasley, I mean Ron. I never in a million years would have thought I'd call either of them by their first name, but here I was doing just that.

"Let's get this done and over with so we can get back our lives!" Nott Sr. exclaimed. I wasn't sure if he was saying it in a jerky way or in an 'I'm ready to fight' way.

Hermione walked over and handed me a portkey. "I had this prepared for us today. It will work as soon as you find out the location of Harry," she told me. It was a large boulder, but it appeared to be very light as she was holding it easily enough.

She set it down in front of me and stepped back. I looked around at everyone and took a deep breath. "Thank you for coming here on such short notice. I want to have full disclosure before we go so that if anyone wants to stay behind they can. Harry purposefully got himself kidnapped. He went to the pub that he knew they had been at before. He did this so that we can end this standoff. He didn't want any of us to keep waiting and putting our lives on pause for him," I explained. Several of the Death Eaters looked at each other in both surprise and anger. I was sure that some of them would stay behind. No one said anything though so I continued. "I don't know where he is yet, but he drank a locator potion so I should be able to find him that way. They have also poisoned him with the _de morte inimici mei_ potion. He has less than five hours to live. This all may be for naught, but we've got to try. If you want to stay, I won't hold it against you. If you are ready, touch this boulder while I cast the spell to locate him," I finished.

I stepped forward and touched the boulder. Ron, Hermione, and my parents stepped forward next without hesitancy. Pansy and Theo did the same. Soon, everyone was stepping forward. No one was staying behind. I looked at each and every one of them gratefully. I took a deep breath and held out my wand. " _Locus mea_ ," I said.

Sparks flew out of my wand and up into the air. They spiraled around each other as if they were dancing. Everyone looked up in amazement as the stars started to form a map. All of us gasped as we realized exactly where the map showed. It was the original place that we had been told about; the Albania forest. The map disappeared and we brought our focus back to the boulder.

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. Hermione tapped the boulder, gave our destination, and suddenly we were all feeling the familiar tug at our belly buttons of portkey travel.

We landed roughly, as many inexperienced portkey travelers do. Granted that was just me and the rest of the people my age. The adults were making their way down easily enough. I groaned and stood up. We had landed outside the forest. We gathered up and looked around.

"Well, we're here, now what?" someone asked.

" _Locus mea_ ," I muttered away from the group. A different sort of sparks shot out from my wand. They looked like fireflies. They lighted a path through the woods. It was very dim so you'd have to be right on it to notice, but I knew it led to where Harry was. "This way," I said as I started down the path that the 'fireflies' lit up.

They looked at the path in surprise and followed after me. We traveled for what seemed like hours, but was only about 45 minutes. Of course, when Harry only had a few short hours to live, it made time seem much longer. The 'fireflies' disappeared once we reached a clearing in the forest. There was a small hut on the edge of the clearing. My father stepped around me and cast a detection spell. There weren't any alerts around the clearing itself.

"Let's fan out around the clearing. Be sure to disillusion and silence yourselves. Does everyone have their coins?" Ron asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, let's spread out. Remember what you're supposed to do," he reminded them. They nodded and started to move around the clearing. There were more than twenty of us so I felt that our odds were pretty good.

Ron and I, as well as my parents and Hermione moved closer to the hut. My father scanned again, but found no detection spells. We looked around to check for traps, but saw none. We heard the door of the hut open and we crouched down and watched. I looked into the hut and saw Harry sitting in the chair, slumped over. I felt my heart stop and my stomach drop. It broke my heart to see him that way and scared me more than anything.

I tapped the coin once and we stormed towards the hut. One tap sent an alert that myself, Ron, Hermione, and my parents were going to attack. We started flinging spells at the hut. It wasn't long before spells started flying back and five Death Eaters came out of the hut. I didn't see Rodolphus or Avery, but right now I couldn't worry about that. Spells flew back and forth. Both my mother and father were stunned at one point, but managed to dodge the worst of the spells. Hermione and Ron managed to dodge them as well. I crouched behind a shed, close enough to the hut that I could see Harry through the window. He had lifted his head somewhat and I saw a small smile on his face. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes. He was so close and yet so far from me.

I heard an _expulso_ spell and looked out from behind to see it flying towards my hiding place. I dove out of the way as the spell hit the shed, exploding it to pieces. I scrambled up to standing, throwing a shield in front of me as another round of spells started flying around. I moved towards the five Death Eaters, flinging spells one after the other. I had to get to Harry.

Soon all five were incapacitated and Ron was busy tying them up. My mother, father, and Hermione had their wands focused on the hut. Avery and Rodolphus stood on the porch with their wands pointed at us. I watched as they tapped their wands on these necklaces around their necks and then something I had never seen happened. They multiplied. My eyes widened and I backed up towards the others. We were surrounded by these multiples.

Avery and Rodolphus walked down from the steps towards us. "You look worried, young Malfoy," Rodolphus said as he cackled with laughter.

I cringed. "Let him go," I said in a shaky voice.

"Let Potter go? Sure. He's as good as dead anyway. You won't be able to save him. We might as well allow you to say good bye," Avery reasoned.

They separated and made it possible for me to go into the hut. I glanced back at my parents and Ron and Hermione. They nodded once. As far as we knew, Avery and Rodolphus had no idea that there were fifteen more people hiding in the bushes.

I rushed inside and made my way to Harry. He looked awful and I feared even more that he had even less time than I thought. "Harry," I whispered as I pulled him gently into my arms. He cried out in pain, but settled into me. He lifted his arms just enough to show that he was with it.

"The potion worked," he croaked out.

I started to cry. "Of course, it did. When you focus enough, you're brilliant at potions," I replied with a little laugh.

He laughed a little as well, but groaned in pain again. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry for everything," he whispered to me.

"Don't be. I'm the one who messed it all up. My life may have been easier without you in it, but it was the worst life I could be living. Being with you has been the most fulfilling thing I've ever done in life. I should have just realized how lucky I was," I replied.

He tipped his head back and looked at me. His eyes were just slits and the green was fading. He smiled at me. "I was the lucky one. At least I got to see you before-" he paused, not wanting to say it. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"We are going to get you out of here. I promise," I told him.

He smiled again. "I love you," he whispered. His eyes closed for a moment.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "Oh, Harry, I love you," I replied as I kissed the top of his head.

He squeezed my arm and then he passed out. At first I thought that he had died and I sat there, breathing quickly, panic building. I felt for a pulse and found it, but I could tell that he was fading. We needed to get him out of here. I settled him on the floor and stood up. I stalked out of the hut and screamed out the strongest stunning spell I knew. It hit Avery square in the back and he flew forward, skidding across the ground. His multiples looked about in surprise. Rodolphus turned and I disarmed him. His wand flew into my hand.

The multiples started flinging spells at us. The others were able to fight back, but it wouldn't be long before they were overpowered. Rodolphus scrambled over to Avery, trying to wake him up. I tapped the coin twice and everyone who had been in the bushes came out and destroyed the multiples leaving Avery and Rodolphus as well as the other five completely outnumbered.

I watched as Rabastan walked over to his brother and pointed his wand at him. His brother looked up at him in surprise and then anger. "You traitor!" he screamed, spit flying from his mouth.

"I guess we're all traitors, aren't we brother dear?" Rabastan said thoughtfully. He flicked his wand at his brother, sealing his mouth shut and knocking him out.

Avery came to and looked around fearfully. My father walked over to him and kicked him in the thigh. "It looks like you failed again, Avery," he drawled. Avery snarled at him, but with a quick spell from my mother, he was silenced and knocked out as well.

I turned back into the hut and went to Harry again. He was barely breathing. I picked him up carefully and carried him out of the hut. Hermione started to cry the second she saw him. I was numb with my anger and fear of losing him. I couldn't cry again, even if I wanted to.

"We need to get out of here," I said calmly.

"Dragon, he's in bad shape, he may not make it to the portkey," my mother said as calmly as she could. I glared at her. She cowered slightly.

"I did not come this far to have him die on me," I said angrily. I saw the 'fireflies' appear again and I followed them quickly to the boulder. I could feel Harry's life force slipping away. I felt something within me starting to detach itself from my very soul. I knew that it was Harry. I felt the tears coming back. I started to cry as I left the forest and made it to the boulder. I realized that I didn't know how I was going to hold on to Harry and portkey back.

"Let me take him," my father offered quietly. I hadn't realized that everyone had followed me back through except for Ron and the other aurors.

"Where are the others?" I questioned.

"They're staying behind until their reinforcements get here to take away the Death Eaters," my mother told me. I nodded numbly.

"Draco, let me take him," my father repeated. I looked back at him, not wanting to let Harry go. I shook my head several times, my tears coming faster. Even as I refused to let him take Harry, he managed to take him from me anyway. My mother forced me to touch the portkey and I watched Harry disappear with my father as we portkeyed back to the Manor.

We landed in the garden and I collapsed to the ground. I watched as my father rushed Harry inside. I scrambled up and ran after him and followed him into the floo room where he flooed to St. Mungo's with him. I flooed after him and tumbled through the floo.

When I arrived at St. Mungo's, I saw my father running through the hospital with Harry cradled in his arms. I went after him. He rushed into the emergency department where several healers and mediwitches were waiting. They looked at Harry gravely, but took him and rushed him into another room, closing the door behind them. My father stood for a moment in the middle of the emergency room breathing heavily. That small piece that I knew belonged to Harry was hanging by a thread on my soul. If they couldn't save him, I didn't know what I was going to do.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: After this chapter there are two more and then the epilogue. Enjoy this chapter :)**

 _Harry's POV_

 _I looked down at myself, lying in a hospital bed while healers and mediwitches rushed about, trying in vain to save my life. I frowned. I didn't think I was dreaming. I honestly thought that I was truly dying this time. I vaguely remember seeing Draco before I passed out. He had told me he loved me and I was so grateful that I got to see him one last time. I just wished we had more time. It appeared that we did not._

" _Harry," someone said next to me. I turned to look and saw Dumbledore standing next to me, looking down at me gravely._

" _This is it, isn't it?" I asked him._

" _I don't know, my dear boy. Do you want it to be?" he asked._

" _I want more time with Draco. I want to have the future we imagined. That's why I did all this. We wouldn't have been able to had I not done this all," I replied gesturing to my body._

" _Do you know that for sure? Do you know that sacrificing yourself would have made it possible for you and Draco to be together again?" he questioned._

 _I frowned. "Well, it doesn't really make a difference now. I already did it and I'm already knocking at death's door. It's possible that we could have gotten past it and been together, but there would have always been this underlying worry that Avery would get to me. It seemed to me that it was the only chance I'd have to make it right," I explained._

 _Dumbledore nodded. "Do you truly want the future you and Draco imagined for one another?"_

" _More than anything," I responded confidently._

 _He sighed. "I hope that you can have that. You both deserve it and you both belong together. You are soul mates after all," he stated._

 _I touched my chest and felt something there that I hadn't felt before. It felt like something was gripping my soul, anchoring it to this world and not the next. It was surprisingly painful._

" _Dumbledore, my chest hurts," I said in a strained voice._

" _It appears that Draco is holding on to you with his entire life force. He doesn't want you to leave either. He wants your future as well," Dumbledore replied._

 _I cringed at the pain and rubbed at my chest. "Why does it hurt so much?"_

 _Dumbledore twirled his beard thoughtfully. "I imagine that his life force is battling against the strength of the potion. Tugging you between them. I hope that Draco is strong enough. I must go, my dear boy. I hope I don't see you soon," he said sadly before he disappeared._

 _I knew he meant that in a positive way and not in the way it sounded. He didn't want me to die either. I clutched at my chest, the pain becoming excruciating. I closed my eyes and cried out, willing the pain to go. I felt my head spinning and I watched myself convulsing on the table. The pain increased tenfold and I felt myself losing the strength to fight against it. I closed my eyes once more and they didn't open again._

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

I hadn't sat down since we had gotten to the hospital. I couldn't. I paced over every part of the room. My parents had been going between sitting and insisting that I sit or eat or have some tea or some other thing they wanted me to do.

Ron and Hermione had paced with me several times. The little string that belonged to Harry's soul was still there and I was metaphorically gripping it as tightly as possible. I was begging Merlin, Dumbledore, Severus, and Harry's parents, anyone I could think of to keep Harry here. We needed more time. I had to make up for being so stupid.

After a couple of hours, two healers came out of the room that Harry had been taken into looking utterly exhausted. I stopped pacing and looked at them, trying to read their expressions. They just looked exhausted.

"How is he?" Hermione asked as she rushed over to the healer. The healers looked at each other and then looked back at us. I sank into the nearest chair, knowing that they were about to deliver bad news. I felt my bottom lip tremble and I placed my head in my hands, feeling the tears coming on.

"He's hanging in there. We've given him the antidote and it's working through his system. The next twenty-four hours will be crucial. We hope that he'll pull through, but there is still a chance that he won't," one of the healers explained.

"Can we see him?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"He'll be set up in a room in about five minutes. I'll have a mediwitch come get you when he's ready," the other healer said.

I started to cry in relief. He may not be out of the woods yet, but he was at least in the right place. His chances were better than before we had gotten here. I sensed my mother sitting down next to me and felt her put her arm around my shoulders. I let out a sob and turned into her shoulder. She wrapped both arms around me and muttered soothing words to me. If I kept this up, they'd have to find me a bed next to Lockhart in the Janus Thickey Ward. I took several deep breaths and finally felt myself calm and my tears lessen.

I sat back, wiping at my eyes, and nose. "I'm sorry. This is very un-Malfoy like," I said quietly.

I heard my father snort. "We've been more un-Malfoy like than we ever have been the past few weeks. I'm thinking that acting like a Malfoy isn't the way to be anymore. The person that you love deeply is barely hanging on. I think you have the right to react in any way that you like. There is no dignity necessary amongst friends and family," he said to me.

I laughed quietly. "That is quite true," I replied.

I looked past Hermione and Ron and saw a mediwitch coming towards us. "Mister Potter is ready for you," she said kindly when she arrived.

We all stood and followed her. She gestured towards a door and walked away. "You should go in first, Draco," Hermione offered.

I shook my head. "No, you guys are his best mates. You go in first. I'm not quite ready to go in yet anyway," I said quietly.

They both nodded and went into the room, shutting the door behind them. "That was big of you," my mother commented.

I shrugged. "In the frame of time, I've been in Harry's life for like a minute, those two have been in his life for millennia," I responded.

My parents nodded in agreement and sat down on some chairs outside the door. I looked at them both in gratitude. They looked tired and very much their age. They probably wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep until tomorrow, but instead they were here. I knelt down next to them. "You don't have to stay. It's been a long night. I'll be okay if you want to go home," I told them.

They both smiled at me, but shook their heads. "We are where we need to be right now. We haven't always been there the way we needed to be for you, Draco. We are staying right here," my father told me honestly.

"Thank you," I said, feeling new tears come to my eyes.

Hermione and Ron came out about ten minutes later. They were both worse for wear and their eyes were puffy and red. I was positive that I looked the same. They looked at me sadly and shook their heads. I felt my stomach turn at their expressions. I stepped towards the door and took a deep breath. This was it.

I opened the door and stepped in. I saw Harry lying in a bed, with multiple potion lines hooked into him. His eyes were closed and his face was bruised and swollen. His arms were scraped up with some bandages on cuts that I imagine were much worse. I noticed a bit of white bandage near the middle of his chest. I stepped closer and reached out to pull the blanket down some and saw some bruising and that he had the bandage wrapped around his ribs.

This made me feel very angry. They couldn't have just given him the potion; they had to _crucio_ and torture him too. When I saw them again, I would curse them to the moon and back. They would pay for what they've done to him, no matter the outcome.

I sat down next to Harry and took his hand into mine. I kissed it gently and ran my thumb across the back. "I'm so sorry, Harry, for everything. This wouldn't have happened had I not just stayed with you and realized that my life is so fulfilling with you in it. You've always challenged me and being in a relationship with you is just another challenge that we experience. I wish I hadn't been so stupid. I should have stuck it out and not been such a prat. I know that you put yourself where you are to get me back, but you didn't need to do that. I would have figured it out eventually. I would have come back to you on my knees, begging for you to forgive me for being an idiot. I've told you this before, but I can't imagine my life without you in it. Actually, that's not true. I did imagine it and I hated it. Please pull through, love. Give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you and how sorry I am for the things I said when I was angry. Please, Harry. I can't do life without you," I implored.

I set my head atop our joined hands and continued begging for anyone who could encourage him to survive and pull through. I played the picture of us getting married, chasing our kids through the garden, and swinging on a porch swing through my mind over and over. I would not let go of that dream. Harry and I would have that.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, someone is shaking me to wake up. I sat up, wiping at my mouth with my free hand and looking around. I looked at Harry, but he was still unconscious. I turned and saw my mother and father looking at me in concern.

"It's time to leave. Visiting hours are over," my mother said in a soothing tone.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving. What if something happens to him during the night? What if he wakes up and he's all alone? I'm not leaving him," I repeated.

"Mister Malfoy, he's improved since you've been in here. I think the healers would be willing to make an exception and allow you to stay," the mediwitch from earlier said.

I looked over at her in surprise. "He's improved?" I looked back at Harry. He didn't look any different to me. Was she just using that as an excuse?

She nodded and brought Harry's chart to me. "Look. Before you came in, we took his vitals to make sure that he wasn't having complications from us moving him. They were quite high, but that is to be expected since he is dealing with a lot right now. We took his vitals a few minutes ago and his blood pressure has lowered some and his heart rate has slowed down to a more reasonable pace. You being here is soothing him. I think that is enough to allow you to stay," she explained.

"Then I'm staying," I told her.

"We'll come back first thing in the morning," my mother told me as she came over to the side I was on. She looked at Harry worriedly and reached down and squeezed his hand gently. She kissed the top of my head and went towards the door. My father stepped over to me and looked at Harry in the same way as my mother had. He looked down at me and I could see the concern in his eyes for me as well.

"I'm going to get your grandfather's ring from the vault. I think that you will need it soon," he said. He gave me a small smile and squeezed my shoulder before he turned to join my mother.

I stared after them with wide eyes. My grandfather's ring was a treasured heirloom. My father had once told me that it would be mine when I proved myself worthy of it. It seemed that the ring was going to hold another purpose. It seemed that my father wished for me to use it to propose to Harry. He was telling me without directly telling me that he supported our relationship and that the ring was meant to be for Harry.

I watched them leave and then I turned back to Harry. He was breathing quickly like he was having a hard time breathing. The mediwitch came over and checked his vitals. She smiled, looking pleased. I would think that quick breathing was not a good sign.

"Is he alright?" I demanded.

"Yes. His quick breathing means that his body is pushing out the potion faster than it was before. The antidote is working more efficiently. We'll check in on him in the morning," she explained. She smiled kindly at me and left.

I looked up at Harry and brought his hand to my lips again. I began my mantra again, just staring at him, willing him to keep fighting. The part of him that was attached to my soul seemed to be holding on a bit easier, but I continued to hold onto it with everything I had. I wasn't going to let it go. I wasn't going to let him go.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I quite like this chapter :) There is some smut at the end so if that's not your cup of tea, skip over it :) Enjoy the chapter! We have just one more and the epilogue after this!**

 _Harry's POV_

I felt as light as a feather, floating through the air without a direction to go in. A gentle breeze carried me around, going this way and that. I felt completely at ease. I preferred it over the darkness that I had been experiencing before. I kept hearing Draco's voice in my mind. He was talking to someone, but I wasn't sure who. I had been searching for him for days it seemed, but all I had seen was darkness and all I could hear was his voice. Now that I was a feather, his voice was becoming easier to hear and understand. He was telling someone that he loved them.

I wondered who he was talking to and I tried to drift closer to him. It seemed that as soon as I got close enough to hear who he was talking to, a gust of wind blew me far away again. I may have felt light and at ease, but I was getting rather annoyed that I couldn't get to Draco.

My chest had stopped hurting and all that I felt now was a slight twinge of pain there. I wondered if that meant Draco wasn't holding on to me anymore or maybe he was needing less power to hold on to me because I was finally showing up to pull my own weight. I made my way back to Draco's voice. It was soothing to hear him again. I floated near enough for me to hear him. I didn't try to get close. Maybe I could fool the feather into bring me closer if I didn't want it so much.

I felt another pain drifting into my senses. It wasn't near my heart, but below that on my sides. I felt another pain where my head should be. Where was all this pain coming from? Merlin, I felt like every part of me was firing in pain. Why wasn't anyone doing anything about this pain?

I groaned and tried to move.

"Harry?" I heard Draco say. I turned to his voice. He was much closer now. I saw something different than what I had been seeing. I blinked several times and realized that I was no longer a feather, but myself again. The room started to come into focus and I saw that I was in a hospital room. I looked to my right and saw someone sitting next to me. They were blurry, but I recognized who it was.

"Harry? Someone! Hurry!" Draco cried.

I heard a door open and saw a vague shape walking towards me. The pain had become excruciating and I started to bring my legs up to my chest which made the pain even worse. I groaned and felt tears at my eyes. Within a minute though, the pain subsided and my body relaxed. I sighed and felt heavy.

I opened my eyes again and turned towards where Draco had been before. This time he was much closer than he had been and much clearer. He smiled broadly and I saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"You're awake," he said quietly. He was utterly beaming and the most wonderful thing I had ever seen.

"You're here," I whispered in a raspy tone.

"Of course, I am. Where else would I be?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "We weren't speaking before," I commented quietly.

Draco looked away angrily. I wasn't sure if that was directed at me or something else. "Because I'm an idiot," he replied quietly.

I reached for his hand and brushed my fingers against it. He sighed and met me the rest of the way and took my hand into his. "It doesn't matter right now," I whispered. I closed my eyes as I felt some pain drift through my body. It wasn't like before, but it still didn't feel great. I winced slightly.

"What is it?" he demanded, coming closer again.

"Just some pain. It's fine. Tell me what happened," I replied.

He bit his lip and scooted closer to me. "Well, you were poisoned and you nearly died. Actually, I'm pretty sure you died for a little bit. You've been unconscious for five days," he told me.

I frowned. It hadn't seemed like that long. I suppose I wouldn't have realized that I was out for five days. I didn't really come back to myself until I was floating around like a feather. Such a weird dream. "I vaguely remember that," I commented.

"Harry, I have been trying to understand why you did all this. Kreacher told me that you knew about those potions and what they could do to you. Why would you willingly risk your life to do this?" Draco asked.

I looked away, frowning. I didn't want to have this conversation right now. "Draco, can we please wait for that conversation? There is a lot to be talked about, but not right now," I requested, struggling to form my words.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, but we will talk about this," he promised.

I nodded in agreement. The door opened and I saw a healer walk in. Draco squeezed my hand and stood. "I'm going to get in touch with Ron and Hermione. I'll be right back," he said before he walked out of the room.

I watched him leave and sighed, closing my eyes. I wondered if I should have woken up just yet after all. I wasn't ready to have the conversations we needed to have. I looked at the healer. "Can you just sedate me for the next couple of days so I can give myself some more time?" I asked quietly.

"More time for what, Mister Potter?" he asked as he examined me.

"To avoid the conversations I need to have with Draco," I replied sullenly.

He chuckled. "He's been here every day and every night. I don't think he's left for more than an hour. He'll wait you out and you'll still need to have the conversations. It looks like you're healing up and the potion is completely out of your system. We'll keep you here for a couple of more days, but I can officially say you've pulled through. I'll check on you later. Get some rest. You'll heal faster," he told me with a wink.

I watched him leave and frowned. I was glad I was better, but that just meant I was going to have to deal with something very difficult that I didn't want to deal with. Draco.

 **XXXX**

 _Draco's POV_

It was the second best day I had been looking forward to, Harry coming home from the hospital. I was so grateful that he was alive; he woke up, and was able to come home again. He was going to be at the Manor which I wasn't sure how he really felt about it, but it didn't matter. We could finally be together again and get back on track with our life. At least, I hoped we could after we talked about some stuff that we had been avoiding since he woke up.

It had been awkward to say the least. We hadn't kissed since he'd woken up. We hadn't said we'd loved each other since he'd woken up. We'd actually barely spoken since he had woken up. I suddenly wasn't feeling very good about him coming to stay at the Manor. I was beginning to feel sick as I paced in the floo room. Hermione and Ron were going to bring him here.

I looked up as my mother walked in. She picked up on my mood instantly. "Draco, what's the matter?"

"I don't think he wants to be here. I don't think he wants to be with me. I don't think this is going to work," I replied.

She frowned. "I think you're exaggerating some. You two need to talk and you'll probably fight, but then you'll be okay," she assured me.

I frowned. I was about to respond when the fireplace lit up and Hermione came through, followed by Ron and Harry. He looked up at me when he stepped through and I smiled at him. He returned the smile, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. I was growing weary of our lack of communication and the block that was between us. We needed to talk and we needed to do it now.

"Mister Potter, I'm so glad to see that you are doing well," my mother said to him. She stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug. Harry's eyes widened and they turned to me and met my equally surprised expression.

"Thank you, Missus Malfoy, I appreciate that," he replied.

"Come along. I'll help you get situated upstairs," she said to me as she started to lead him out of the room.

"See ya' mate!" Ron called after them. Hermione waved and Harry looked over his shoulder at them and waved, nervously. I wanted to laugh at how freaked out he was by my mother, but I didn't. I sighed instead and turned back to look at Ron and Hermione.

"You're going to fix this, right?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. "I'm going to try to," I replied uncertainly. They both nodded and stepped back into the floo together. They both waved and disappeared.

I sighed again and headed for the stairs. I heard my mother in my room and I wanted to tell her that Harry would probably prefer not to be in my room, especially in our current state. I walked in and saw Harry sitting on my bed, looking at my mother uncertainly.

"Mother, I think Harry would prefer to be set up in a guest room," I told her calmly. I glanced at Harry and he was frowning at my suggestion. I didn't get it.

My mother frowned as well and looked at me thoughtfully. "Very well, then. I will get a guest room ready for him," she said as she walked out of my room. She stopped at the door, nearly closing it behind her. "Draco, dear, please forgive me," she called out to me as she shut the door tightly and muttered a strong locking charm on the door. I turned to look at the door in surprised and watched as the magic flowed over every part of the room. We were sealed in. Nothing was getting out of here.

I marched over to the door and started banging on it. "Mother! Unlock this door! This isn't funny!" I yelled. I knew what I was saying was falling on deaf ears. We were going to be stuck in here until we talked.

I hung my head and turned back to face Harry. He was looking at the door nervously. He realized that we were stuck as well. I sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the opposite side. We were going to die in here.

"Well, I suppose there's little chance of getting any food now, is there?" Harry commented. I snorted. I heard a clatter and we both turned to see a tray materialize on the desk with sandwiches and tea.

"At least we won't starve then," I said as I stood and walked over to the tray. I grabbed a plate for Harry and poured him some tea; the way that I knew he liked to have it. I brought them over to him and he took them.

"Thank you," he said quietly. We ate our sandwiches is silence. Once finished, Harry stood and walked over to the window looking out. I had to say something. I knew exactly why my mother had locked us in.

"Harry, we can't keep avoiding this. We need to talk about everything," I told him.

He hung his head. "Draco, can't we just leave it be?" he asked hopefully.

I glared at him and stood up, taking a few steps towards him. "No, we can't. This, right here, is not working for me. I hate that I don't feel like I can kiss you or hug you or hold your hand or touch you. I hate that I can't tell you that I love you without it seeming to be for naught. I hate that every time I look at you, I see mistrust in your eyes. I hate that after all that we have gone through, that we can't get back to us. It's not working for me. I need you so badly," I told him in a heated voice.

"Don't you think that I don't hate it to? Merlin, since I woke up I've wanted to kiss you madly and tell you every second I can how much I love you and that I missed you terribly," he said back to me in just as heated of a voice.

"Then just let it happen. Let me kiss you. Let me hold you. Let me tell you with every breath I can, that I love you," I whispered to him, stepping closer to him.

His green eyes were watery and moved back and forth as he searched for something in my expression. He stepped towards me, reaching out with his hand. I stepped closer too and we were only a few inches away from each other. I leaned forward to kiss him and he leaned forward to kiss me, but then he froze and shook his head, stepping back from me.

"No, we can't. We can't avoid this any longer. Draco, you broke my heart. You told me that you couldn't do this with me. I know that you were angry about what I had done, but your words cut me deeply. I can't just ignore that. I can't just forget that you said that your life was easier without me in it. I can't be with you, knowing that you feel that way," he implored.

"Harry, I was angry and I said something that I didn't mean in the way you took it. My life was easier without you. I didn't have to worry about another person, but myself. Nothing challenged me more than deciding what I'd eat every day. I said I couldn't do the worrying and I couldn't do that anymore. I hated that I had fallen so deeply for you that I spent every waking moment worrying about you and wondering would this be the day that you'd get kidnapped. Would this be the day that you would be killed? I hated that and when I said that, I meant it, but Harry, my life may have been easier, but it was the worst life I could be living. Being with you was the best choice I had ever made, even if you drove me mad with your recklessness. Everything about you, everything about you and me and the love and the passion and the dreams that we had, it's worth it. The pain and heartache and endless worrying are worth it, as long as I have you. I am sorry that I hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life, making it up to you," I explained to him.

"Draco, I believe you, I really do, but-" Harry began, but I interrupted him.

"I'm not finished. I am sorry that I hurt you, but you hurt me too. You completely disregarded my feelings and my wishes when you went out and hunted down the location of Avery and his goons by yourself. You put yourself in unnecessary danger. What if something had happened then? What if they had found out you were following them? You would not be here today if you had been caught then! Not only did you do that, but then we break up for a couple of weeks and you go off and purposefully get yourself kidnapped and poisoned and die! Harry, do you have any idea how that destroyed me? Those hours, waiting to see if you would pull through or not? When we were apart for two weeks, I was devastated and hated myself, but at least I knew you were still alive and well. Those hours that you were in Avery's clutches and in limbo were the most horrible moments of my life! I am sorry for what I said in our fight, but you damn well better be sorry for how your actions affected me!" I exclaimed angrily. I felt tears in my eyes by the end and I let them fall down my cheeks as I glared at him.

He glared back, but I saw the tears in his eyes again. "I am sorry! I am sorry that I put myself in unnecessary danger and that I willingly got myself kidnapped and allowed them to give me a potion, knowing exactly what it could do to me! I'm sorry for hurting you and scaring you and making you feel completely devastated! I did this for us! I knew that as long as he was out there and as long as the threat of him coming after me was still out there, you and I wouldn't be able to be together. It just wouldn't work because you would be worrying that something would happen to me and there would always be this gauntlet hanging over us. I had to end it and if I died in the process, well, that would have been very unfortunate," he yelled back.

"Very unfortunate? Very unfortunate? It would have been more than that! I would cease to exist without you! I could not go on in life if you were dead. Can't you see that? Can't you see that I love you that much and that we are meant to be together? We are soulmates Harry. When you were dying, I felt this string loosening from my heart. I knew it was you and the part of your soul that was intertwined with mine. I grabbed onto it and I held on with dear life. I wasn't going to let you die on me. You are my dream and I am not about to lose that," I responded angrily, losing the heat towards the end.

"Of course, I can see that! I felt it. I felt you holding on to me with all your might and it hurt. I could feel you tugging me away from the potion. I know that we are soulmates. That's why I did all of this. I knew that if I wanted the future that I imagined, you imagined, that I had to end the part of our life where I was in danger. I had hope that you would find me and that my locator potion would work. Yes, I knew going to that pub that when I was with Avery, he would poison me with the potion that he gave me. I knew it, but I also knew that if I didn't make it happen on my time, it would happen when we weren't ready. It was the only way I could see for us to have a chance. Don't you think that I didn't consider your feelings? Of course, I did. I knew that if you had even a clue as to what I was doing that the whole thing would have been bollixed up and we'd still be apart and we'd still be waiting for him to make his move. I know that it was crazy and reckless, but I did it for us," he explained.

I stared at him. I had figured out while he was in the hospital why he did what he did and I knew deep down that it was the only way for us to even have a chance. I knew all of that, but hearing him tell me made it more real. There had been a very real possibility that all of this would have been for nothing and that Harry would have died and we would have never had another chance.

I stepped closer to him. "Harry, you made a choice that nearly cost you your life. How can I ever trust that you won't do something like that again? I can't go through this again. I can't sit by your bedside waiting for you to wake up. I can't live without you. I need you to understand that," I told him.

He stepped closer to me. We were only inches away again. He looked up at me. "How can I trust that you won't walk out on me again when things get tough? I'm going to screw up, Draco. I'm going to make mistakes. Are you going to break up with me every time I do?" he asked me.

We stared at each other. The mistrust was evident between us both. It was obvious that both of us had felt betrayed by the other. Could we get past it?

"Harry, I love you with every part of my being. I'm going to make mistakes too, but I'm not going to leave you again. I shouldn't have left you in the first place. This is all new for me. I haven't loved someone like this before. I haven't been in a relationship like this before. I won't leave you again, please believe me," I begged him. I reached out and placed my hands tentatively at his waist. He stared up at me, unmoving.

"I won't make a choice like that again. This is all new for me too. I have to remember that my actions not only affect me, but they affect you. I thought that what I was doing was our only option, but I should have considered the ramifications of my decisions. I love you to the deepest depths of my soul. I won't make a choice like that again, please believe me," he replied, repeating my words at the end.

He brought his hands up and rested them on my chest for a moment. I leaned forward and this time he met me the rest of the way. Our lips touched gently at first, unsure of what would happen or how it would make us feel. The kiss went straight through me and struck a chord in my heart that sent my heartbeat up. I looped my arms around him, pulled him closer to me and increased the pressure of our kiss. His arms came up from my chest and wrapped around my neck.

It had seemed like years since we had last kissed. The spark that had been between us before I had been such an idiot flared into a roaring fire. My belly warmed with our kiss. Harry broke our kiss and stepped back. He was breathing heavily and looking at me with his deep green eyes that had me seeing just how much I meant to him. He grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head. I gasped as I saw the new scars on his chest, stomach, and sides. He reached for his sweats and pushed them down his thighs, taking his pants with him. I gasped as he stood naked before me. I felt my stomach flutter and the hot ball of fire growing hotter by the second.

"There's something I've wanted to do since that fateful day," he said quietly.

I gulped. "What's that?" I asked nervously.

He came over to me, flicking his hand at me, vanishing my clothes. I felt my half erect cock coming to full attention as he stalked towards me. Harry was on a mission and it was obvious that he fully intended to get what he wanted.

He reached me and wrapped his arms around me again, crushing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back with as much passion as he would allow me to have. His tongue delved into my mouth, meeting my own tongue and he pushed against me, pushing me right into the wall. He moved his hands up my torso and across my arms, pushing them up and held them in place as he left my lips and started to kiss a path across my jaw line and then down to my neck. I moaned at the way he was kissing me and the way that he grinded against me, making it very obvious what he wanted. He wanted me in the worst way possible.

He made his way back up to my mouth and kissed me hard. He released my arms and stepped back. He walked backwards to the bed and lay down, propped up on his elbows with his knees up and his legs slightly apart. My mouth went dry and the ball of fire in my belly threatened to explode. His cock was standing at attention and I felt my legs turning to jelly. The look on his face was both a challenge and nervousness.

"Make love to me, Draco," he said in a deep voice.

I gulped and instantly felt myself moving to him. This was happening. Finally.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: This chapter is pure smut and fluff. It takes off right where I left off in the last chapter. If it's not your thing, skip over most of it and go to the end because you have to read the end. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy!**

 _Harry's POV_

I lay down on the bed in the most provocative way that I could think of. By the darkening I was seeing in Draco's eyes and the way he was moving towards me, it had the effect that I wanted. I was very nervous though. I was trying to be all confident, but I was nervous. We had finally had our talk that I had been avoiding and it went as I expected. After we did this, it could go two ways: we get back together or we don't. I hoped for the former as I truly believed that Draco was sorry and I knew that I was sorry. We had both made mistakes and we both regretted them. We were being given a third chance and I just couldn't let that slip away. I loved Draco so much. I wasn't going to take this lightly.

I watched as Draco approached me. I saw his need and desire for me in his eyes, but I could also see the nervousness and the worry. I wanted that to go away. I wanted to be responsible for removing it, just as I had put it there.

Draco stopped at my feet, standing between my legs. He was breathing deeply and staring down at me. I lifted an eyebrow at him, giving him my best challenging look. His eyes widened for a moment, and then darkened. He smirked at me as he knelt between my knees and crawled over me. He had both hands on either side of me, at the level of my shoulders. He kept himself propped up and he looked down at me.

I straightened my arms and fell back against the bed so that I was lying flat. Draco still hovered above me. I reached one hand out and took his leaking cock into my hand. His eyes closed and he shuddered under my touch as I touched his tip with my finger and ran the precum down his shaft, gripping him in my hand. He bit his lip and shuddered each time I brought my hand up. His hips started to rock towards me and I knew that he was imagining himself inside me. I was imagining him inside me. He looked absolutely stunning like this. I could only imagine what he looked like when he was fully sheathed within me.

He opened his eyes and they were so dark and stormy. He settled is body carefully over mine and kissed me deeply. Every part of him lined up perfectly with me. We were perfect. We moved against each other, our pace quickening, and our need growing. I wanted him inside me so badly. I knew how this worked. I had done a bit of research when we weren't together and had learned some spells to help make this easier.

"I want you inside me," I begged between kisses. Draco shuddered against me and pushed himself up some to look at me. He wanted this just as badly as I did. He nodded and sat back, looking at me tentatively. I muttered the lubrication spell and the stretching spell that would make it easier for him to prepare me. Draco looked down at my hole and back at me. I nodded for him to do something. He gulped and brought his hand up my thigh, skimming across my aching erection. I arched at his touch. He turned his body to my side and leaned forward, taking me into his mouth. I arched my back further, groaned, and pushed into his mouth. It was then that I felt Draco's finger at my entrance.

I could tell that he was nervous about this. He had never done this and neither had I. It was different than reading about it in a book and experiencing it. He teased me for a moment, only going in a little bit. Finally, as he went down my shaft to take me into his mouth fully that he pushed one finger in. I gasped loudly at the feel and the shock that it sent through my system. He moved in and out of my tentatively and I squirmed with each pass. It didn't hurt per say, but it was definitely different.

He did that a few times and I got used to it and then he inserted another finger. I groaned at this and arched my back. He had hit something that sent a tremor through my entire body. He moved his fingers just so and I cried out as my orgasm hit me and hot cum spurt from within me and straight into Draco's mouth. My hips rocked up and down with my orgasm and Draco moved with me, continuing to both keep his mouth on me and his fingers moving in and out of me.

He sat back and looked at me. I could barely see him straight as my mind was blurring from the remnants of my orgasm. He placed himself between my legs again and I looked down to see that he was still very hard. He looked at me with his dark gray eyes as if requesting that I allow him to continue what he was doing.

"I want you inside me," I told him again.

He brought his fingers back to my entrance and I shook my head at him, glancing down at his erection. His eyes widened and he gave me an unsure look. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I cast another stretching charm on myself and nodded. He lifted my hips off the bed, grabbing a pillow to prop them up. We were at a much better level and I watched as he placed himself in front of me. He took a deep breath as did I and he took a hold of himself and guided himself into me. He moved into me very slowly. My hole stretched to accommodate him and although it was painful, the pleasure far outweighed that.

When he was fully sheathed, Draco stopped and started to breathe heavily again. He was straining to keep himself from both coming and hurting me. We locked eyes and I gave him an encouraging look and then he started moving in and out of me. Each time he pushed into me, he hit a spot within me that caused me to moan and my cock to harden once again. I reached down with my own hand, took my cock into my hand, and started to move up and down with the movements that Draco made. He started to go in and out of me faster, each time he moaned and closed his eyes, pausing just a moment before he did it again.

"Come for me, baby," I whispered.

"Fuck, Harry," he bit out as he moved faster.

Soon I was coming and clenching around him. He groaned loudly as he started to come. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he bit his lip as he rocked his hips back and forth. He started to slow and I felt him become less tense. Soon he was slipping out of me and then collapsing next to me, breathing heavily.

I waved my hand and cleaned us both up. He was lying on his stomach next to me. I looked down at him. "Are you alright?" I asked nervously. He hadn't said anything the entire time except at the very end.

"Merlin, Potter, that was bloody brilliant," he muttered.

"Potter, is it?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Draco pushed up on his elbows and looked down at me. He scooted up to me and kissed me tenderly. "Marry me," he whispered against my lips.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him in surprise. "What?" I asked in disbelief. I felt something on my chest and I looked to see a small box, sitting where my heart was. My eyes widened further and I looked up at Draco who was looking completely satisfied, hopeful, and nervous at the same time. I grabbed the box and sat up more fully. Draco followed me and sat next to me, turning slightly.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again.

My hands were shaking as I stared at the box. I opened it carefully and stared down at the ring in awe. It had a ruby in the middle with two diamonds on the side. I took it out of the box and noted that while the band appeared to be black, it was actually a dark, shiny green. The ring was beautiful and obviously very old.

"Draco, I…." I trailed off, unable to form the right words.

Draco reached for the ring and took it from me. He reached up with his other hand and turned me to face him. "I love you so much, Harry. I know that there will be challenges and I know that we will both make mistakes, but I don't want to do that with anyone else. If I have learned anything this past month, it's that life is precious. We don't always get the chance to change the path we are following or choose the path we should have followed years before. I was given the chance to see what a better life was like and I have learned that it doesn't matter what path I'm on, as long as you are right by my side. Marry me, Harry. Let me love you for the rest of our lives," he said to me.

Tears were building in the corners of his eyes and I could feel them building in mine. "I thought I had my path all figured out and then you came along with charm and your love and made it your own. My path in life is so much better with you on it and I am so grateful that I get another chance with you, another chance at life. I love you more than anything. I'd be stupid to not say yes. I will marry you, Draco and I will love you until the day I die," I replied.

He smiled broadly and cried at the same time as he slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply, cupping my face in his hands. I rested my hands on his thighs as I returned the kiss eagerly. He leaned back, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged me.

I hugged him in return and soon we were kissing madly again and soon I was making love to him and enjoying what he enjoyed with me. I don't know when the door finally came unlocked. What I do know is that Draco and I were given another chance and this time, we weren't going to screw it up.


	39. Epilogue

**A/N: And that's the end. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and reviewed.**

 **Epilogue**

 _Draco's POV_

We sat in the courtroom where Avery was to be sentenced for his crimes against Harry. He was clutching my hand as they brought Avery in and shackled him to the chair. Rodolphus Lestrange had been sentenced to life in Azkaban in solitary confinement. There was no way for him to escape this time. Rabastan Lestrange had been given probation and had left London immediately so that he could live the life he wanted without his former life hanging over him. The aurors kept a watchful eye on him, but it was unnecessary. Rabastan wasn't going to make a mistake again.

"What if he manages to get out of this?" Harry asked me nervously.

"There is no way he will get away with this. The evidence is too profound and with you testifying against him, it seals his fate," I assured him.

"I'm afraid to get up there. I don't want to be anywhere near him," he whispered.

I turned to him and took his face into my hands. I brushed my thumb across his cheek. "You will be strong and you will be fine. I will be here the entire time, love," I assured him again as I leaned forward and kissed him gently. He closed his eyes and when I leaned back to look at him, he was nodding.

"Mister Potter, please come forward," someone called out.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at my fearfully. I brought my hands down and squeezed his hands. He nodded and took a deep breath. He stood and walked down the steps and over to where he was going to testify. He didn't look at Avery as he sat.

The questioning began and Harry answered truthfully and fully. The Wizengamot listened and took notes as he spoke. I watched Avery as well and saw him glaring at Harry. I could see that he wanted to kill him. That scared me. I really hoped that he went to Azkaban and never got out again. Finally, after two hours, Harry was excused and he climbed back up the steps to me, his shoulders sagging.

"You did well," I whispered to him as he sat down next to me. I put my arm around him and pulled him towards me, kissing the side of his head. He set his hand on my leg and squeezed it.

The Wizengamot silenced themselves and discussed for hours it seemed. Two aurors stood on either side of Avery, preventing him from moving or speaking or trying to escape. After what was actually only about twenty minutes, the silence bubble lifted and the Chief Warlock looked down at Avery sternly.

"I have no words for what you have done. You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban to solitary confinement. Take him away," he ordered.

Avery looked up at them in horror as the aurors picked him up and started moving him towards the exit. "I'll never forget this, Potter!" he spit out as he was shoved through the metal door.

Harry shook in my arms and turned into me. I glared after Avery. I knew that his last words would haunt Harry for a long time, but I hoped that he wouldn't let it interfere with his life too much. "Let's go, love," I whispered as I stood, pulling him up with me. He took my hand and gripped it tightly as we walked out of the courtroom.

 **XXXX**

 _Six Months Later- Harry's POV_

"Are you ready, mate?" Ron asked me as he straightened my bow tie. I looked up at him with a fearful expression. I knew that what was happening today was what I wanted, but I couldn't push away the nervousness I was feeling.

"Yeah, I think so," I whispered unsurely.

"Harry, when you walk down that aisle, you are going to see Draco at the end and you are going to look at him and all of this fear and worry that you're feeling will go away and you'll see the future that you two are meant to have," Hermione assured me as she smoothed my shirt and helped me slip into my jacket.

I smiled at her and nodded. "You're probably right. Let's go," I said as confidently as I could.

We walked out of the room and stood at the doors that led out to the garden at Malfoy Manor. There was a barrier between Draco and me as we had decided to walk out together. I looked to where I knew he was and smiled. We were finally getting married. I sighed and looked back to the doors. Hermione and Ron smiled at me and then they smiled to the spot next to me, knowing that they were looking at Draco sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. They both turned, linked their hands together, and started out the door.

The music changed and that was my cue to start out the door. I walked out and looked around. It was a small ceremony with just our closest friends and family. Draco's parents were looking at us both beaming and I saw the Weasleys looking at us in the same way. I bet Draco looked amazing. I wanted to run to the end of the aisle so I could see him, but I knew that Draco had this planned out to the second and that I couldn't ruin it for him so I kept my measured pace and walked slowly down the aisle.

Finally, we reached the end. I turned to face where Draco was to be and looked up, knowing exactly where his face would be once the barrier dropped. I felt my hands beginning to shake with nervousness as I waited impatiently for him to appear. I was nearly going to crack when I felt a shimmer of magic and watched as the barrier started to fade, starting at his feet. I looked down and watched as the barrier faded upwards and soon, it was gone and I was able to finally see him.

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I had never seen him look more handsome. I wanted to say something, but my voice caught in my throat as he smiled at me and looked me over appreciatively. I couldn't handle it so I leapt forward and planted my lips firmly on his, wrapping my arms around his neck. The crowd gasped and I heard Draco cry out in surprise, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and returned my kiss.

"Ahem," I heard someone clearing their throat and I ignored it for a moment and kept kissing Draco. He appeared to be ignoring it as well because he hadn't stopped. I'd already bollixed up his perfectly planned wedding, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Ahem, Harry, that's supposed to be at the end," Kingsley's deep baritone voice interrupted kindly.

I broke away from Draco, but not far as he rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. He smiled lovingly at me and I returned the smile. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," I replied quietly.

"I love you most," he responded. I wanted to retort, but I smiled instead and let him win this round.

"Let's get married," I murmured as I kissed him gently.

"Let's," he replied as he returned the kiss.

From that day on, we were married and we chose to live in the Manor. Draco's parents went back to France, but visited often. Our children did run around in the garden and we did chase them around. We sat in a porch swing nearly every night and spent the rest of our lives loving each other deeply and reminding ourselves of that fateful day when Draco chose me and changed both our lives forever.


End file.
